College Life
by Jackalobe
Summary: This is a story, with seven teenagers, almost adults. This is their life, the best years of their lives. Love, drama, tragedy, hilarity, lust, love, pain, life, and the truth… that they all need each other to survive, to face life, to become themselves.
1. First Days of Anything Usually Suck

**College Life**

**By Rose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. One day you all will be mine….**

**OKAY! EVERYONE READ THIS! ****-This story was originally deleted. I rewrote it. Whoever reported it, I loath. Please do not report my story! I have many good ideas for it!**

**Beastboy/Raven and Bee/Cyborg story, as well as a Robin/Starfire story.**

**What people originally suggested the characters to be from:**

**Starfire: Middle Eastern area, Small European country or Pacific island, Poland or Estonia, Middle East or Island, born in America but raised somewhere else or South American country: Brazil, Costa Rica, Greece, Russia, Switzerland, foreign island off the coast of Norway….**

**Beastboy: Africa, Madagascar, Brazil, California, born in America but raised in Africa, and Canada.**

**Robin: NYC, Gotham, and Seattle.**

**Raven: Salem- Oregon, New Mexico, Kansas, CheeryTown, Canada, Nome-Alaska, Maine, no one knows, some deserted area in Australia, Hawaii, Gotham.**

**Cyborg: Chicago, Harlem, Pittsburg, and San Diego.**

**Terra: Hell. –sorry, couldn't resist-, but someone did say Hell! Hell, Texas. (Real place people). New Jersey, Queens, Cleveland, depths of Hell, Wyoming, Texas, Wisconsin, Montana, WHO GIVES A FURRY RAT'S A-, Canada, Price-Utah, NOT A COUNRTY GIRL, a HUGE AND VERY FAMOUS(and money making)RANCH IN MONTANA(oh the poor state will be cursed...)-(I copied that last one word for word), and that's it!**

**Bee: LA, Chicago, Steel City, Brookline-NY, and that's it.**

**What I chose:**

**Terra: Depths of Hell was VERY tempting but… I say… Price Utah, I am not sure where it is, but I'll make her live in a nice home town of the suburbs. And yes, she will not be the nicest girl in the world. Still their friend, but she's no saint. (Who is?)**

**Cyborg: I love him in Chicago! I can see it; I can here him screaming about how much he loves it, Chicago for Cyborg!**

**Raven: Holy shit, CAN YOU AT LEAST PICK AN AREA? Sorry, just… wow. I'm going to have to go with…. Maine. I think she belongs there. CheeryTown was very tempting… but sorry, I can't do that to Raven. Lol.**

**Robin: Since all of you basically screamed: ROBIN IN NEW YORK, I'm doing New York City. Seattle was a good idea, but I think I can see Robin living in New York better.**

**Beastboy: I think I'm going to make him be born in Madagascar, Africa and raised there until he was twelve. Then he moved to California. **

**Bee: L.A., I can see her announcing that she's from Los Angeles, all proud-like. **

**Starfire: I really like: Greece and Switzerland. Also Estonia…. But I have never really heard of it. I love the idea of her being born in America, but raised in… Europe. I'm thinking…. Switzerland. **

**Chapter One: First Days of Anything Usually Suck

* * *

Gar stood impatiently waiting to get out of the stuffy bus he was on. It had been a long ride, 5 hours, and he was anxious to breathe fresh air and be away from the one-eyed pink haired lady sitting across from him. He spent to the ride in pure torture trying not to stare in horror as she kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, giving him a clear view of under her skirt.**

Not pleasant.

She was friendly though, she waved goodbye to him and gave him a cookie from out of her purse as he grabbed his green pillow and suitcase, eager to depart and get the heck out of there.

"Thanks…" he muttered, studying the cookie to see if she had injected something into it. Never could be too careful, especially with ladies with an eye patch…

"Skicka gärna synpukter till," she replied breezily, and nibbled on a cookie.

Gar felt awkward and, practically, tumbled off the bus and grasped a pamphlet in his hand. The pamphlet was for everyone attending Jump City, University, and he needed to find the research center to get his room and roommates, as well as his schedules. "Where's the research center?" he asked himself, starting to feel homesick. His parents always took care of him, and he suddenly felt the need of having them with him.

"That's what I'd like to know," said a deep voice behind him, causing Gar to jump.

"Whoa, sorry! Didn't mean to scare you," the voice apologized, and Gar looked up to see a very tall, very muscular, black man, with deep grey eyes, and a warm smile. "Are you alright?" he asked, as he realized that Gar was staring.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine, sorry… it's just… you're tall…" he said.

The man laughed, "Yeah, I know. My name's Victor. Victor Stone, you can call me Vic if you like,"

Gar shook his hand, "Gar Logan, you can call me Beastman."

Vic cocked an eyebrow, "Beastman? How about Beastboy?"

Gar looked offended, "What exactly are you saying?" But before he could pry more information out of his new friend, he was bumped into and he toppled to the ground clumsily with a loud, "Oof!"

"Oh, my bad," a giggly voice said from behind him, "Didn't mean to make you trip!" The girl helped him to his feet and smiled, "The name's Terra! Terra James, how about you?"

Gar blinked. The girl was very pretty with long blond hair and light blue eyes. She wore washed out blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt that said in bold red letters, '**Have you hugged your girlfriend today?'** On her feet were plastic blue flip flops, and her hand was extended for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Gar, you can call me Beastboy." He blurted out, "I mean Beastm-… never mind, Beastboy." He didn't dare look at Victor, who was trying to not yell, 'HA!'

Terra cocked her head, "Beastboy? Cool!" She turned to Cyborg and also smiled, "Hi, what's your name?"

Victor sent a smirk to Gar, and grinned at Terra. "Hey there little lady, I'm Victor Stone."

Terra nodded, "No cool nickname?" she asked, and Gar blushed.

Victor thought a moment, "Vic will do… my dad always called me Cyborg."

Terra and Gar exchanged glances of amusement. "Cyborg?" Terra repeated, "That's, like, computer stuff, right?"

Gar burst out laughing and Vic stared. "You aren't the brightest crayon in the box, are you?" he asked, looking fake concerned, only making Gar laugh harder.

Terra frowned. "Don't be mean," she started to scold, but couldn't help but laugh too. That was just like her. Terra had to laugh at almost anything, even when people were poking fun at her. She loved to laugh and make people smile.

"Excuse me," spoke a voice from behind them, "Do you know where the research center is?"

Gar gasped, "I forgot all about it!" He turned and came faced to face with a guy with black spiked up hair and sunglasses. He was tall with jeans and a red shirt with cut off sleeves. He was definitely good looking, and wore a scowl on his face and an annoyed glance as he watched the three of them study him up and down.

Terra was the first to recover from her shock, "We don't know, sorry. That's what we're trying to find."

"Victor Stone," Vic greeted him.

The new guy wasn't rude or snobby. He gave a smile and shook Vic's hand, "Hey, I'm Richard Grayson."

"Can we call you Dick?" Gar blurted, making Richard glare and Victor and Terra laugh.

"I'd rather not." He replied a bit icily, but smiled. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Gar Logan, she's Terra." He jabbed his thumb behind him to signify Terra, who flipped her hair and waved.

"So none of you know where the research center is?" he asked.

"It's six feet away from you, you morons," snapped a girl with died violet hair, black on the ends and at the roots, and clad in all black: Black jeans, black v-neck tight long sleeve shirt, and black boots. She walked past them rolling her violet eyes, and walked towards a building not too far away from them with a large sign reading, **'Research Center. Welcome New Students!'**

"Oh." Was all they could reply and followed the girl into the building. Inside, they found total chaos. Young adults were everywhere, shouting, waving, and screaming at each other. The teachers looked pained and exhausted. Suddenly, a loud voice screeched at the top of her lungs, "SHUT UP YA FOOLS!"

The voice belonged to a girl who was standing on top of a desk, with a black skirt on yellow sweater. The room was silenced and everyone stared at her. Randomly, someone shouted, "YOU SUCK!", but other than that, everything was quiet. **(Laughs at random guy who shouted 'YOU SUCK'. I added my friend TJ in, because he asked to make an appearance. That was him. Everyone wave to TJ!)**

The girl cleared her throat. "Can I see my roommate, Terra James please? Oh yeah, and to the rest of you, Faith here will be reading her roommate and dorm number. The rest of you can take turns, or kill each other for all I care." she waved to someone in the crowd to come up, and a tall and exotic-looking girl practically floated to the desk, and smiled. "Hello, I am Faith Andrews!"

Faith was, without a doubt, radiant. The kind of radiant that most can't spot; they mistake it for strange looking. No, she _was_ gorgeous. She was tan and thin, with long vibrant red hair, and grass-colored eyes that seemed to glow. Her body was perfect, all the right curves in the right places, and a friendly smile on her face.

Few said hello back, some boys yelled their phone numbers at her, and others just drooled. Seriously, drooled. Spit everywhere, all over the floor and whatnot. Some girls glared, and some just waved to her, others ignored her completely.

She cleared her throat, "May I please see Raven Black? She is my roommate." She explained.

The girl who had passed Gar, Vic, Richard, and Terra earlier walked smoothly up to her and grabbed a key. "See you in the room," she muttered, and walked out before Faith could speak on word to her.

Gar looked at Raven with a peculiar expression on his face. She looked as normal as anyone, but she still seemed… different, almost… beautiful. Not the typical kind, like Terra, and not even the naturally gorgeous kind, like Faith, but in a different sense… she was beautiful. He was pulled back from his deep thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Yo Gar! Beastboy!" Vic was shouting. "You, me, and Richie over here are roomies!"

Richard scowled, "Don't call me Richie."

Vic scowled back, "I'll call you whatever I like, unless you got a nickname like Beastboy over here."

Richard cocked an eyebrow, "Beastboy? Wow… uh, different."

Gar's face flushed and Terra laughed. "Not as bad as Dick." He snorted.

It was Richard's turn to flush, and he looked as though he was about to say something nasty, but stopped when a hand tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, could I possibly have your assistance? I am in need of finding room 37B,"

Richard turned around and looked surprised. Faith Andrews stood there, dragging an extremely large trunk and looked lost.

He smiled, "Yeah, sure, I think I might be on that floor."

Victor nodded, "You're Faith, right?"

She nodded and shot her hand out, "Glad to meet you, um…"

"Victor Stone," he replied, shaking her hand and yelped suddenly, grabbing his hand away from her grasp. "You've got some grip, girl!"

Terra giggled, "Hi, I'm Terra James, ….hi!" Faith smiled and waved, "Who are you?" she asked both Richard and Gar.

Gar stepped forward, "Hey Faith, I'm Gar Logan, but my friends call me Beastboy."

Faith smiled, "Glorious!" Terra laughed, as usual. "Glorious? I didn't know people still said that!"

Richard frowned at Terra, "Hey, I'm Richard Grayson."

Victor was right. She had to grip to smash rocks, and Richard had to use all his willpower to not scream in pain or flinch.

Faith didn't stop grinning, "May I call you-", Richard grimaced for her to say Dick, "Robin?"

Richard's eyes widened, "Er… sure?"

Faith smiled, "Glorious!" and before he knew what was happening, she gave him a huge hug, nearly crushing him.

When she let go, he staggered a bit, but regained his balance and gave her a weak smile. "You're… very, VERY, strong…. You know that?"

Cyborg, Gar, and Terra burst out laughing but Faith frowned. "Did I hurt you?" she asked.

Richard didn't lie, "Yeah…" he chuckled, "Don't worry about it… you aren't from around here, are you?"

Faith shook head, "I come from Switzerland, along with my older sister and brother."

Cyborg whistled, and Terra and Gar did a chorus of "Whoa..."'s.

"Terra James, is that you?" a girl poked at Terra, the same girl who stood on the desk and made everyone shut up.

Terra didn't respond for a second, but then processed the information slowly. "Yeah, that's me!"

The girl sighed, obviously tired, "I've been looking all over for you, I'm your roommate!"

Terra squealed, "Hi roomie!"

The girl looked a bit frightened, "Er… please don't do that."

Terra laughed, "What's your name?"

"Bethany Honey, you can call me Bee. What _are_ you staring at, boy? My eyes are up here, not down there!" she growled at Victor.

"Sorry, sheesh." He grumbled. "I'm going to go and check out our rooms, anyone going to join?"

"Let's get out of this stuffy building," complained Gar, and lugged his two suitcases after Vic.

Soon, they were all on floor B, and the boys left to go down the opposite direction, promising to meet each other at the cafeteria once they were done unpacking.

Bee and Faith already knew each other since they both took the same plane to get to Jump City from L.A., where Faith had landed from her flight from Switzerland.

"Of joyous, our rooms are beside on another!" celebrated Faith and she hopped excitedly.

Bee smiled at her, "You're a one of a kind, Faith." She commented.

Terra nodded, "Yeah, you're a bit creepy."

Faith frowned, but shook it off and unlocked her door. "Farewell friends, I shall see you once I unpack!"

Bee and Terra waved goodbye, and as soon as the door was shut, Bee glowered at Terra. "That was nice." She muttered sarcastically.

Terra rolled her eyes, "What, you don't agree?"

"No. Is it so hard to believe that someone is nice? Genuinely nice?" snapped Bee.

"Yes it is! It's obviously an act."

"Get real," muttered Bee as she opened the door to their room.

It wasn't very big, with two beds with mattresses on top and dead-looking pillows, and a nightstand sat next each of the beds. A desk sat near the door next to a closet, and on the other side a door was opened, revealing a bathroom with a sink, toilet, mirror, and shower. An ancient looking computer sat on top of the desk with a note that explained what access you had in the computer. A mini fridge and microwave sat next to the door, filled with empty glass bear bottles. The furniture badly needed to be dusted, and the walls were bare and an ugly yellow.

"Yikes," whispered Terra, and Bee nodded.

"This… is going to take some work." Bee replied.

* * *

**Success, I have finished! Sorry for the little romance, but come on people, they just met each other!**

**Now, I shall be posting three more chapters within the hour! I hate having to do this! **

**Remember to recycle and wash behind your ears! (random)**

**Love,**

**Jackalobe/Rose.**

**PRESS THAT BLUE/PURPLE REVIEW BUTTON THIS INSTANT!**


	2. That's Life for You

**College Life**

**By Jackalobe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the titans or the song Broken. Technically I don't even own this story! I own… nothing. Thanks for making my day just swell you jerks who make me writing this.**

**Okay, you guys have absolutely great ideas, I'll list them all then show you which I pick!**

**For Starfire: Teacher for little kids, Kindergarten teacher, pediatrician, motivational speaker, artist, poet, art/ music, and fashion designer.**

**My decision: Her major will be in teaching, she will teach younger children, but she will take extra classes in art. I think she would work great with children, and just like what Queen-of-Azerath said: 'A teacher for younger children would be very good, seeing as to do that, you have to have a good heart, and be patient, all qualities that Faith has.'**

**For Bee: Fashion designer, journalist: Pilot as a job, singer/ actress, critic, army: SWAT, police, and nurse.**

**My decision: I think…. A fashion designer. That will be her major with other classes in dramatics and writing/ journalism. I'm not sure what I will make her future job be.**

**For Raven: Poet, therapist, writer/ journalist, stay-at-home-mom: major in writing, something in dramatics, and artist.**

**My decision: Writing will be her major, other classes in art and acting, also in psychology. But writing will be her thing.**

**For Beastboy: Zoology, Vet, wild-life participant, biologist, marine biologist, anything that has to do with animals that hasn't already been done, animal dude, and scientist. **

**My decision: Oh boy. Well, I understand that 'vet' isn't a major but a job so… I choose for him to major in biology, wild life. He'll be way into animals and science. Maybe he'll turn out to be a vet, who knows? For now, he's in biology.**

**For Cyborg: engineer, computer related things, NASA engineer, mechanical engineer, computer engineer, architect, car designer, and mechanic.**

**My decision: I choose engineering as his major, preferably in mechanics and whatnot, and he will have architect and car design as other classes, but involving his major. **

**For Terra: Architect, Business person who does illegal activities and breaks the rules on the stock market (whoa..), geology, science, archeologist, biologist, personal shopper, marine biologist, hobo (HECK YES), interior designer, guitarist, seismologist, and… McDonalds employee. **

**My decision: Although hobo was SO tempting and humorous…. Same with the business thing and McDonalds, I'll go with: Interior designer as her major but she'll have a class in geology because I hate to break it to you all but I made her a bit of a ditz, I'm not involving her a lot in science. She has it as another class and learn a little bit about rocks and whatnot from that. She will also know how to play the guitar because it will make a certain reviewer happy.**

**Robin: Detective, criminal justice, lawyer, actor, graphic designer, and FBI agent.**

**My decision: I really like criminal justice and lawyer… detective is a job, not a major, so I will go with criminal justice as his major and he will have a class in graphic design to please a certain reviewer.**

**(Totally random title or chapter, I had no idea what to call it)**

**Chapter Two: Four L's: Live, Love, Learn, and Lemons**

After a few trips to Wall Mart and a couple trips to the janitorial closet to get cleaning supplies, Bee, Terra, Faith, and Raven all managed to clean and move themselves into their rooms. Bee and Terra's room was basically split in two: Terra's side and Bee's side.

Terra's side of the room had the closet filled with her endless supply of clothes and her bed. The walls were adorned with posters of Orlando Bloom, Usher, Brad Pitt, Adam Brody, and Jesse McCartney (BLECH). Her bed had a pale blue comforter draped across it with puffy white clouds and little suns decorating it. Her nightstand had a simple 'Hello Kitty' clock and notebook along with a picture of her family and another of her boyfriend and her, both with their arms wrapped around each other, as he grinned broadly and she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Bethany's side of the room consisted of a bed, nightstand, door to the bathroom and desk with computer. They had agreed to share the bathroom, computer, and closet. Her bed had black sheets with little bumblebees at the corners. Her nightstand had a stereo on it, a large C.D. case, and a digital clock. Bethany and Terra shared the same passion for music and clothes, both loving rap, hip hop, and anything by Beyonce and Ciara. Her walls were blank besides a HUGE poster of her hometown L.A. and she put up Chinese lanterns on the ceiling.

Terra and Bee smiled at their handy work and shook hands.

"Pleasure doing business with you, James,"

"Please is mine, Miss Honey, I say we celebrate by shopping and treating ourselves to Starbucks,"

Bethany grinned, "Hell yeah, let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Raven and Faith made such good progress in cleaning their room that you could have eaten off their floor. They also, divided their rooms, with the window and closet on Faith's side, and the computer and bathroom on Raven's. Faith had moved her bed up close to the window and yanked it open. She smiled, where Raven grimaced at the burst of light.

Faith noticed Raven's flinch. "Do you wish for me to close the window, roommate?"

Raven shook her head, but noted Faith's kindness. It wasn't hard to miss, it was obvious that the foreigner had good qualities such as empathy and patience. Raven was good a finding the best, as well as the worst, qualities in people quickly. So far Faith was a kind hearted person, full of curiosity and naïve-ness. Raven shrugged to herself, _'Who cares? I have no interest in her, or her in me. I just hope she leaves soon.'_ she thought to herself.

Unfortunately for her, Faith was in no hurry. She hung up shelves filled with books, placed candles all about the room, even disappeared a moment and came back with flowers and a vase, setting it on her nightstand.

None of this really bothered Raven, in fact, Faith seemed to get the idea that she wasn't much of a talker. Raven just wanted to be left alone.

Raven thought of a way to calm her down and looked up at Faith who was twisting her hair into tons of tiny braids. "Do you mind if I play music?" she asked her.

Faith looked up, surprised. Raven had barely spoken two words to her throughout the entire afternoon they were together. She shook her head and smiled, "Of course not!"

Raven nodded and placed a blank C.D. into her stereo and smiled as the music filled the room.

'**_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_**

Raven smiled and breathed deeply. This song always made her relax, and she leaned back into her black and purple silk sheets and closed her eyes.

_  
**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain'**_

Faith listened to the lyrics and frowned. This should have made her smile, but it made her only feel sad, and she didn't know why.

**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**

**_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore'_**

Faith bit her bottom lip and felt even more sad. It felt as though a piece of her was missing, as though this song made that empty piece of her stand out. Now she just felt like crying, and she felt angry with herself for being so emotional. Why couldn't she just be normal and enjoy the song?_  
_

"**_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_**," Raven sang along with the song, her sweet voice filling the air.

"**_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"_** Raven stopped singing and smiled.  
_  
'**Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away'**_

Faith knew what was missing, and she felt stupid. So what if she didn't have a boyfriend? Or any real friends for that matter, it was something she shouldn't feel unhappy about. All the same, tears slid down her face and she felt horrified. She couldn't explain it… it was as though she should be enjoying this song _with_ someone, not alone. She had never felt so lonely before, and she covered her eyes in embarrassment, hoping Raven wouldn't see._  
**  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

'_**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone**  
_

Raven opened her eyes and she gasped, _'What the hell!'_

"Faith, what's the matter, are you okay? Why the hell are you crying?" she asked, as Faith miserably wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't know. This song just made me feel… alone." She cried, hugging her knees with her chest.

_  
**You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore**_

Raven looked bewildered, but then felt awful. Of course the poor girl felt lonely, she was in an entirely new continent for goodness sakes, away from her family and not knowing anyone. But why did this song make her feel that way?

She suddenly thought of an idea, "Hey Faith, I know what might make you feel better. But we'll have to ditch the people we were supposed to meet"

Faith looked up, "What is your plan?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Let's go meet some of my friends; their names are Ben and Jerry."

* * *

YAY ICE CREAM!

* * *

On the other side of the floor, Richard, Victor, and Gar were making good progress. Their room was already clean when they arrived, saving them from spending the entire afternoon cleaning.

"So who brought the porn?" Gar asked, already claiming the top of the bunk-bed, and Richard on the bottom, while Victor claimed the single bed beside them.

"…Besides me?" Gar continued, grinning.

Richard laughed, "Guilty…"

"Ditto," Victor replied. "Give them all her, we'll keep them in a shoe box under my bed and call it…"

"'Documentaries,'" finished Robin.

Gar and Richard handed them at least five tapes and Victor put them in a shoe box. "At least there's something to watch on this T.V. I brought!"

"So, should we meet the girls now?" pondered Robin, stuffing a hostess treat into his mouth. Gar had packed enough hostess treats to end world hunger.

"Oh right… _them_." joked Victor, "Any of you going to go for them, or are they just going to be friends?"

"Is that even possible? Being friends with girls?" asked Gar, while hanging upside down from the top of the bunk bed.

"Friends… I guess… but with benefits, hell yeah." Richard laughed.

Victor shook his head, "Terra's a nice girl y'all, but I don't feel that way about her,"

Richard nodded, "I've seen way too many of her type, pretty, blond, stupid." **(A/N: Don't get up on my ass about being a blond. I have nothing against it. NOTHING.)**

"She seems nice enough, what about that girl, Raven?" asked Gar.

Richard looked up at him, "…Who?"

Victor looked confused also, "You mean the girl who called us morons?"

Gar nodded, "Yeah, she seems nice… okay, not nice, but very hot."

Richard and Victor exchanged glances, "For a Goth…. sure." Victor said.

Gar shrugged, "Just saying what's on my mind, what about Bethany and Faith?"

He didn't need an answer. Richard went into a dream-like state when he said Faith, and Victor almost tripped over nothing when he said Bethany.

"Oh I see, so they're off-limits, right?" Gar joked.

Richard glared, "No, it's just I'm interested… and I will kick your ass if you put the moves on her."

"Protective, are we?" Victor smirked, "Yeah, Bee seems like an awesome girl, I'd like to get to know her,"

Gar rolled his eyes, "You mean get to know her body?"

Victor grinned, "We'll see." **(A/N: They aren't really serious, just kidding around. I'm not going to make them really perverted. It's called joking.)**

Richard smirked, "Then I guess I was right to bring these," He set a box on the table.

Gar burst out laughing, "Protection? That's hilarious!"

Even Victor was laughing, "Keep them where we can find them,"

Richard smirked, "A box under the bed?"

"Let's label it candy." Gar suggested, and he attempted to keep a straight face, only bursting out laughing in the end.

**(A/N: Don't look at me like that! I'm only writing what I think boys might joke around about)

* * *

**

Raven and Faith walked out into town, both carrying plastic bowls of ice cream and laughing. As much as Raven would hate to admit it, Faith was a lot of fun. They both had forgotten money so Faith had to flirt endlessly with the preteen, tall and lanky boy to bribe him into getting them free ice cream.

In the end, she had the kiss him on the cheek to get them ice cream, and Raven nearly burst out laughing when she realized what Faith was planning.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Raven shook her head.

"Anything for ice cream,"

"Amen to that." Raven replied and Faith giggled. Raven also was becoming a good friend. She was lucky to have her as a roommate, she explained things to her, to cure her naïve quality.

"HEY FAITH! AND… FAITH'S ROOMMATE!" A voice called from behind them.

Terra and Bee came walking towards them, both carrying shopping bags and cups with the Starbucks logo on it.

Faith smiled, "Hello Bee, Terra, come and meet my roommate Raven."

Raven nodded to Bethany, who smiled, and Terra, who grinned and waved.

"So what have you guys been doing?" Bee asked.

Raven held back a smile and Faith giggle as she retold the story of their ice cream adventure. Bethany and Terra burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you _didn't_!" Terra laughed.

"That is frickin' brilliant!" Bee hooted. Faith was laughing as well and even Raven was chuckling.

Then they told Faith and Raven about their adventure with Terra falling all the way down the _up_ escalator.

"How the heck did you manage that?" Raven asked, not sure if she believed them or not.

"I tripped, okay?" Terra sulked.

"You clumsy ass." Bethany laughed, and Faith patted Terra on the shoulder.

"It is alright friend; we all have our… embarrassing, if not stupid moments,"

That sent them all, even Terra, into hysterics. Besides Raven, who just snickered. To make things even funnier, Terra turned her nose at them and turned around… running right into a trashcan and falling face first into it, making Bee fall to the ground laughing, and Raven actually laugh.

Faith giggled and helped Terra out of the trash can, and even Terra was giggling.

Finally they stopped joking around and sat down on a bench. Terra sighed, "I want to go do _something_!" she whined.

Raven rolled her eyes, "You are _so_ specific."

Bee smiled, "Let's go dancing! Terra and I passed the coolest looking club on our way to Starbucks, let's go!"

After 25 minutes of persuasion, Faith, Terra, and Bethany managed to drag Raven to the club since Faith refused to go without her.

Inside the club was blinding lights and it was very crowded with Numb/Encore booming loudly in the back round. Raven wrinkled her nose in disgust and Bee smiled brightly, immediately grabbing some random guy and started dancing.

Terra was a good dancer, but more of a loner. She smiled as a crowd formed around her and Bee and they both tag teamed together.

Raven watched in amusement as Faith looked awkwardly at their dancing. She attempted to imitate it, but blushed when she slammed into someone, knocking them over.

"I saw that." Raven informed as Faith crept over to her and stood silently. She blushed but laughed.

"I guess dancing is not my talent here in America, oh well!" she smiled as Bethany and Terra continued to dance.

After a few songs and many corny pick up lines, the girls met up again and all drank together in a booth. It was Faith's first taste of alcohol and they laughed as she grimaced at the taste.

Raven lit a cigarette and rolled her eyes as more boys came towards Faith with a hopeful look in their eyes.

"Raven!" Terra hissed, and, without thinking, splashed her drink all over Raven, putting the cigarette out.

Raven's eyes widened and she suddenly stank of beer. "YOU FREAK, WHAT WAS THAT?" she shrieked and Bee slapped Terra upside the head.

"You moron." Bee said, shaking her head.

Raven lunged at Terra, but was stopped by Faith. "Friend, she only wished for you to not smoke… although her actions were a bit drastic…"

"DRASTIC? I'LL SHOW YOU DRASTIC!" Raven screamed.

"You're only killing yourself!" Terra yelled, "I'm saving you!"

"Yes, having beer spilled all over me is _so_ worthy of a frickin' honor award!" Raven shrieked sarcastically.

Bethany and Faith exchanged a glance of worry and amusement. Terra and Raven just glared at each other. They all left the club and walked outside to calm Raven down. After a few minutes, Faith coaxed Raven into relaxing and offered to switch shirts.

"No, Faith, I shouldn't share my misery with you." Raven muttered obviously still annoyed.

Terra walked over to Raven sheepishly, "_Look_, I'm real sorry; it's just, I'm really against smoking."

Raven shrugged, "I guess you're forgiven… just **never** do that again. Or I will kill you, so help me god."

Bethany nodded, "Yeah, Raven really smells, don't do that again."

Raven glared at Bee, and Faith and Terra laughed.

"I don't think she smells bad, she smells kinda good…" a drunken voice floated in their direction.

"Yeah, with a chest like that, it don't matter what you smell like…" Another voice observed, equally drunk.

Raven turned, fire blazing in her eyes and Bee, Terra, and Faith followed her lead. "Excuse me, asshole? Did I ask for your opinion?"

It was about 7 guys, all pretty big in size, all obviously completely wasted. **(A/N: To you sheltered and innocent ones, 'wasted' means: VERY drunk)**

One of them licked their lips and winked at Faith who shrank behind Bee. "Hi sweetie, want to see my manhood?"

Bethany's eyes bulged and her hands balled into a fist. "Leave her alone you pervert," she snapped.

"Yeah, go screw yourselves, jackasses." Terra threatened.

Faith felt obligated to insult them as well and came up with the best insult she could think of, "You are all fat!"

Everyone sort of stopped and stared at her, but then brushed it off. "Fat eh? It don't matter if I'm fat or not, and as for screwing… you all look pretty feisty…" A lustful look hung in their eyes, and Faith, Terra, Bee, and Raven all grew nervous.

The guy in front, supposedly the leader of the men, stepped forward menacingly towards them. "Grab them." He ordered and yanked Raven's arm towards him, and placed his hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream.

They grabbed Bee and Terra and lunged for Faith who dodged it gracefully, and pushed him back. Raven took her chance and bit the guy's hand tightly, making him yelp and drop her.

RUN!" Raven screamed, and Bee kicked the guy holding her in the groin, and Terra elbowed a guy in the stomach and they sprinted all the way to Raven and Faith's dorm, and bolted the door shut. Terra and Raven moved the desk up against the door and Bee yanked the window shut, while Faith propped the chair up against the door as another lock.

They were all shaking, from fear and adrenaline, and they pushed Raven and Faith's bed together and collapsed on top, shivering.

Only then did they realize that in those last 15 minutes, they had all immediately become best friends.

* * *

**End of this chapter! Hope you all liked it, a little more romance, but tons of friendship fluff, because of course, friendship is what it's all about!**

**Well, not really… but in the beginning it is. Don't worry romance-lovers, your time will come soon enough! I just wanted to make them all friends.**

**Robin, Gar, and Victor may sound like perverts… but that's only their humor. They aren't disrespectful to women; this is just them kidding around. **

**Just to let you know, Robin is basically the over protective kind of guy, Gar is basically the joker occasionally serious one, and Victor is the competitive and usually sweet kind of guy.**

**Info on Terra's boyfriend will come soon!**

**And I won't do a lot of bashing on her.**

**Also, Raven won't always smoke, something will come of that. So don't lecture me, I know what I'm doing.**

**Last but not least: The perverts who tried to rape Raven. Terra, Bee, and Faith are not characters from the show. Just a random gang,**

**Love you all!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL SEND MUTANT CAPYBARAS AFTER YOU!**

**BEWARE THE CAPYBARAS!**

**-Jackalobe/Rose **


	3. Rooftop Friendship

**College Life**

**By Rose**

**I know, this story disappeared, but it got reported, so it was deleted. (Sigh) How rude, please do not report this story, I'm a bit excited and have many ideas for it.**

**SO: It would be greatly APPREICATED if you didn't report this.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Rooftop Friendship**

**From last chapter-**

"_RUN!" Raven screamed, and Bee kicked the guy holding her in the groin, and Terra elbowed a guy in the stomach and they sprinted all the way to Raven and Faith's dorm, and bolted the door shut. Terra and Raven moved the desk up against the door and Bee yanked the window shut, while Faith propped the chair up against the door as another lock._

_They were all shaking, from fear and adrenaline, and they pushed Raven and Faith's bed together and collapsed on top, shivering._

_Only then did they realize that in those last 15 minutes, they had all immediately become best friends._

**New Chapter- Rooftop Friendship**

They had all fallen asleep. All except her and Raven. For the past hour, they had all talked endlessly, about their previous boyfriends, school, family, jobs, religion, everything.

Faith went over in her mind what she had learned about her friends. Terra had talked about her boyfriend, Brad, and about her parents who had forbidden her to date him. He was four years older than her, Hispanic, and very good-looking. He was, originally, their pool boy, and had a two-year-old son. Terra really loved him; it was completely obvious to everyone, even herself, despite her young age.

Brad's son's name was Thomas, and his fiancée, Emily, had died when giving birth when Brad was 21. The week she had died, Terra had let him have a week off, offering to do his job for him. "He just looked so miserable, and even _I'm_ not that heartless!" Terra had commented.

Over the next few months, Terra, 17, and Brad, 21, had bonded and Terra helped him get out of his depression, and even helped Brad get a new job.

"I convinced him that Thomas needed him, so I got him a job in computer technology, which I know he's really into. Dear god, I thought I would suffocate when he hugged me. But all the same, I never wanted him to let go," she confessed, and Bee and Faith shrieked happily, and Raven made a face.

Terra showed them Brad's picture, which she always carried around. Bee goggled appreciatively, and Faith and Raven both agreed that he was a new definition of hot.

Terra and Brad easily became friends for an extremely long time, until one rainy summer night.

He was late coming home from work, and he asked Terra to pick up Thomas from pre-school.

"Thomas is so adorable!" she cooed, "And when I dropped him off at Joey's apartment, he said, 'Is mommy staying with us tonight?' He meant _ME_!" she shrieked, and Faith beamed, Raven's mouth fell open, and Bee replied, "Oh my god!"

"Brad tried to explain that I was only a friend, but Thomas threw a temper tantrum, and ordered me to stay. So I stayed a few more hours at their apartment until Thomas fell asleep. Then Joey drove me home, and apologized for Thomas's behavior. I had told him that their was nothing to be sorry for, and that I enjoyed being his 'mother-figure'. Then I totally spazzed, I thought that sounded like I was glad Emily was dead or something! I thought I would die, I felt so bad, so I apologized for seeming like I was taking Emily's place, but oh-my-god, he gave me a hug. And then kissed me!" Terra was smiling so broadly, that everyone immediately grinned, even Raven. They all sighed contently, and Bethany announced that Brad was the sweetest guy _ever_.

Terra nodded in agreement, "He really is! And after that, he and I were nearly inseparable! We did almost everything together, and I even stayed over at him apartment a couple nights, but we didn't _do_ anything!" Terra defended, when Faith, Bee, and Raven all gave her a shocked look.

"But then I had to go back to school, and things got harder. My parents found out, and holy shit, they were mad. They thought I was _sleeping_ with him! So, they basically monitored where I was all the time. It was horrible! I thought I would DIE!"

Faith, Raven, and Bee all nodded sympathetically. Terra continued her story, about how she secretly met Brad all the time, and how he and her both dated constantly, until she had to leave for college.

"He says that he might come up for a visit, and bring Thomas! I cannot wait to tell him about you guys!"

Faith now looked at Terra, who was sprawled across the bed, snoring softly. She was definitely in love, and clearly ready to spend the rest of her life with this Brad.

Faith smiled, and glanced over at Bee. After Terra had told her story, Bee went on about how she had lost her virginity when she was only fourteen. It had just suddenly burst out of her mouth, like she had been holding it in for years, the words just tumbling out of her mouth, looking at Faith, Terra, and Raven in fear, as though they would reject her.

"It was with my boyfriend, and I really thought I had loved him. But really, all he was was a sleazy cheap loser, who just got lucky." Bee snapped, touchy on the subject of who she had done it with.

After it had happened, he had immediately told all his friends, who told their girlfriends, who told everyone at her school. She was announced a slut.

"I hated it!" Bee ranted, "They would all look at me and whisper, and some girls even asked me if I was pregnant! Over the next year, I had no friends." Bethany's body was rigid and tense, and her eyes were narrowed. She definitely regretted what she had done, but she knew it was too late.

"Well, what happened next?" Terra asked, impatiently. Bee's eyes softened and she smiled.

"Then a new guy came, and he, like me, was basically an outcast. Only he wasn't a slut, he was gay. My school was extremely homophobic, and hated homosexuals. I was taught to except everyone despite their differences. His name's Clarence and I had immediately become his friend, and he mine."

He and she both shared a passion for singing, dancing, and art collecting, and dreaming of becoming a model. "Clare is the funniest and most random guy I know, I love him!" Bee said, smiling, using his nickname. But unfortunately, they both went to different colleges, he went to New York University, for male modeling. Bee had decided to go to Jump City University, for its famous acting and singing majors, as well as many others. They both were still best friends, and the best thing about him was that he knew she wasn't a virgin, and that she had had sex at a young age and he didn't really think differently about her.

"I love him for his humor, his kindness, and for his patience," Bee exclaimed, and Faith, Raven, and Terra had all immediately fallen in love with his character.

"He sounds so cool!" Terra replied.

"A very nice guy, I'm glad you found him," Faith responded, and Raven just smiled, which was enough of a compliment for Bee.

Faith spoke next, talking endlessly about her family, from her skittish and alcoholic mother, her strict father, bitchy sister, and overly protective and arrogant brother. All who basically ruled her life and her only real friendly relative was her Uncle Galfore.

"He is extremely patient and kind, with endless amounts of empathy. He taught me patience and understanding, and I would never be where I am today without him." Faith confessed.

"My parents didn't desire me to go to college, but I shared my passion of teaching with my uncle, and he sought out an appropriate college of my liking. He even enrolled me in English classes, since all the colleges I had interest in were located in America." Faith spoke of her uncle with such admiration, that Bee, Terra, and Raven all immediately adored him.

"He sounds so fun, like a second father or something," Terra commented, and Faith grinned, nodding.

"Yeah, what does he look like? I keep picturing an extremely tall and muscular, man with a thick beard," Raven mentioned, and Bee nodded. "Same here,"

"You were not far off, he is tall, muscular, and indeed has a beard, but you didn't mention his beautiful green eyes, or his scar across his left eye," Faith said, "He got his scar from battle is war, he is a general for the Swiss Army. He basically… looks like a big grizzly bear, only friendly!"

Raven smiled and Terra squealed, "GRIZZLY BEAR!" Bee grinned, "I like your uncle, is he going to visit any time soon?"

Faith looked uncomfortable for a moment, but then smiled, "Um… no, not yet, he might later in the year though,"

Bee and Terra grinned, but Raven frowned. Faith's smile looked forced, had something happened to her uncle?

But before she could press Faith for answers, she found herself speaking next. She talked about how her mother had left her father and her when she was nine, and about how her father was the basic stereotypical jackass.

"To put it lightly, I hate the guy." Raven confirmed, and everyone gave her a sympathetic nod.

"Sucks," Bee said, and Terra wrinkled her nose in disgust. Faith just gave Raven a considerate look, trying to understand how frustrating life must have been for Raven.

But Raven didn't say much more, but talked about her passion for writing and acting. She told them about how she dreamed of being a writer, or physiatrist, or even an actress.

"What I would give to forget my childhood and focus on my future, but some things I just can't forget. It sucks," Raven confessed, and Faith lay her head on her shoulder, trying to comfort her friend.

Bee and Terra both nodded in agreement and jumped head first into a debate on whose parents were bigger losers. After a half hour, Faith jumped in, "Friends, our parents may have their faults, and I agree, it is a love/hate relationship, but do they complain of our faults?"

Terra and Bee thought it over a moment, "…yeah…"

For some reason, this made them all laugh. Sure, not a lot made sense in their humor, but it was part of their relationship. They were all a part of each other; they made an entirely new person, a stronger person.

A person with Raven's depth and sensibility, Faith's kindness and empathy, Bee's sauciness and strength, and Terra's cheerfulness and laughter. They were all different, but they all played a part in their suddenly close relationship. Terra and Raven would bicker, then Bee would throw herself in, and Faith would become the peace maker.

Their lives had immediately changed in less than fifteen minutes. They saw life differently, they thought differently, and it was a huge change, a _life-changing_ change. Even though it didn't seem like it, or perhaps they didn't even know, but they all **needed** each other.

Faith watched as Raven drifted to sleep, curling up into a tight ball next to Terra's right leg, and Bee's body. She was the only one still awake and showed no sign of exhaustion. In fact, she felt giddy, energetic.

'_I should do something… insane…'_ she thought, and felt a small burst of homesickness, not as big as her last one, but still there, gnawing at her. She sighed, _'I need to do…**something**…I need… to just THINK'_ she thought. _'And get out of this room'_

She looked at the door, and frowned at all the furniture piled at the door. She then glanced at the open window, a spark of triumph and determination spread across her face as she remembered her sister's last words to her,_ "You are a coward! You'll never do anything right!"_

"Oh really, sister dear? You'll see," Faith growled, carefully moving herself off the bed, and tip toeing towards the window, scribbling a note for her friends if she didn't return soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the boy's dorm, Victor was snoring loudly, and Gar was mumbling something about drugs and llamas, and Richardwas clenching his teeth in annoyance. The noices of Victor's snoring and Gar's mumbling was driving him insane!

He resisted the urge to pound them both with pillows and shifted himself to a more comfortable position.

"Damn them…" he grumbled, discovering that his new position didn't help him fall asleep. He was annoyed enough without the noises. His Uncle Bruce had left him an excruciatingly long message on his cell phone, lecturing him about grades, school, friends, and even threw in 'THE talk'. Then the girls had blown them off, and weren't even at their dorms. To top it off, Gar discovered his hair gel and he and Vic spent the rest of the night cracking jokes about his hair.

'_Oh, **merciful** joy,'_ Robin thought, bitterly.

He glanced over at the clock. It was three A.M. and he had his first class in criminal justice in less than five hours. He groaned and pounded his head into his pillow. The noise only made Vic snore louder and Gar mumble something about goats and beer.

He had to get out of there. Frustration filled him thoroughly, and he was just about ready to kill someone.

He suddenly gazed upon the open window. An insane thought filled his head and he grinned slyly. _'One way to feel like I'm still back home,'_ he admitted without guilt, and walked quietly over to the screen-less window. He carefully edged his body out of the room, placing his feet on the window ledge.

A loud gasp nearly made him fall and he spun his head around, to see what had mad the noise, and goggled in shock when he saw the exotic gorgeous girl who called had earlier called him Robin, to his left and climbing in his same exact position.

There was a silence, but it was honestly anything but uncomfortable, it was as though they were both studying each other, but both secretly understanding their reasons for being caught in such a strange position.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Robin asked, trying to sound casual.

The girl nodded, shyly. Richard noticed a small blush grow on her cheeks. _'She looks really cute,'_ He thought. He had always been a lady's man, easily scoring every chick he basically laid his eyes on. With his good looks, wealth, and many friends, girls would practically through themselves at him. At first, he thought he could live that life forever, but nothing lasts forever. He had grown bored, much to his entire friend's (if you could call them that) surprise and college seemed like a good idea when his uncle first mentioned it.

It had been nearly two minutes since they had first acknowledged each other, and right off the bat, Faith realized a strange tension between them. She couldn't place her finger on it, and simply tried to ignore it. She suddenly noticed that she hadn't answered his question.

"I could not; I actually wished to travel to the roof. The roof usually gives me some… reassurance," She struggled to explain, but Richard didn't look confused.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm going there too, I guess. Do you mind?"

Faith smiled, her sudden trust towards him growing. "Of course not,"

He proceeded climbing, so she wouldn't see the grin/smirk on his face. He liked to keep a calm and casual impression around people. In fact, he usually didn't have to force himself to be calm, it came naturally.

Faith followed his every move up the building, and it didn't take them more than five minutes before they reached the roof, since it was barely two stories above them.

She let out a small, quiet victory screech when she her hand felt the edge of the roof. Richard, already on top, laughed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. As he pulled her up, closer to him, Faith felt the tension again, the feeling inside her, and she closed her eyes, trying to place the unfamiliar feeling.

She opened her eyes, forcing the feeling out of her, and immediately laid down on her back, on the concrete, gazing up at the blackish blue sky. Her hair spread all around her, like a cloak of red, and Robin immediately felt his eyes cloud, staring at her somewhat innocent beauty.

She was _his_ new object of attention. Robin lay down next to her, turning his gaze ever so slightly towards her, and caught her gaze. He immediately looked away, trying to pretend that he wasn't looking at her, his cheeks begin to burn.

Faith smiled, immediately relaxing. "I asked to call you Robin, didn't I?" she asked, watching him intently.

He nodded, and then remembered something, "Hey, why'd you guys blow us off?" He demanded.

She looked confused, and then a look or memory spread across her face. The smile disappeared from her face, "Oh! …Oh…" her voice faltered, and her face grew pale. "We simply forgot," she said.

Robin** (A/N: From now on, I call Richard/Robin: Robin) **raised his eyebrows, not buying it. "I don't think I believe you," Suddenly, he noticed her wide eyes and pale face. "What's wrong, did something happen?"

She looked at him and tried to look happy, "Oh, well, we went out to get something to eat, went dancing, and then came home. I apologize for forgetting our outing," She replied, only half lying.

Robin looked at her, and her explanation seemed true, but something made him not believe her. He decided to drop it, and turned his attention back to the sky. Within minutes, they both fell fast asleep. In her sleep, Faith turned her body towards Robin, and placed her head on his shoulder. They remained that way for the rest of the night, until dawn came, and the sun shone its light upon the city. It was bliss, for the remaining night, held on top of the roof. Both minds relaxed and for a moment, in some form of heaven.

* * *

**Done! Aw, very fluffy. No more chapters, until I write my next, but I have all this free time, I'm sure it won't be too long. Anyways, I have something to tell you about the future chapters.**

**Jinx and Kitten are coming. But we need another girl, and this new character MUST be: bitchy and a girl**

**So… have fun creating her! She's going to be all over Beastboy, by the way, and hates Raven.**

**So don't create yourself thinking you're going to be featured as a nice or cool person.**

**Please in your description add:**

**Name:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Other …interesting facts:**

**Okay! Please review! Please don't flame, no one does useful flames anymore. Now all they are are stupid and pointless ways to discourage the author from writing.**

**If I get flames, I'll merely use it to burn down the houses/trailers of the flamers. –Grins-**

**Love you all!**

**-Jackalobe**


	4. Pantless Phantom and Spazzy McGee

**College Life**

**By Jackalobe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Technically, I don't own this story. I cannot sue if someone copies it (damn…), I would have to buy this, or make a document stating I own this story, and then have some sort of governmental figure sign it, and post it in some records or something. Life's unfair, huh?**

**Before I do anything, I just want to say, I love all my reviewers! They make me laugh so much, and I love them all!**

**Well, now. We are adding three new characters to our story. We have…**

**Jinx! (I don't really like Jinx that much, but she won't be THAT evil… okay, she will be, BUT! …er… um… yeah. Leave if you like Jinx! Fair warning! Well, either leave, or just ignore her being all mean-like. Okay, fine, she won't be _THAT_ bad.) She's so going for Cyborg!**

**Kitten (Moo-hoo-hahahaha!) She's going for Robin, duh.**

**Now… for the newbie: You have all sent in so many bios, and they are all so incredibly creative! I'm so sorry if I didn't choose yours! Well, here's the one I chose:**

**Creator: Dark Thoughts**

**Name: Mary Ann Stevens **

Looks: Long brown hair, cut at the shoulders, and waved at the ends. She has blue eyes, girly style, lots of pinks, lavenders, yellows, whites. Very cute face. Wears make up, but not too much. High pitch voice.

Personality: Total sweet heart to Beastboy, practically throws her skanky ass at him. Hates Raven with a mighty passion, (you can make up the reasons why), and so she tries to make her life miserable. When she finds out that Rae likes BB, she's all over him, but doesn't really like him. Thinks he's a loser.

Other facts: Dreams of becoming a model. And... Um... party animal, doesn't do that well in school, rich as hell.

**I am so sorry to everyone whose character I didn't choose! Please forgive me! –Sends gummy bears to those whose characters I didn't pick- SORRY!**

**Chapter Four: Pant-less Phantom, Mad Mod, and Spazzy McGee

* * *

**

Just as the sun rose above the building, Faith stirred. She opened her eyes, yearning for a nice stretch and sat up.

'_Where am I? … oh right, I slept on the roof,'_ she recalled, turning towards Robin. He remained sleeping, not moving a muscle.

Faith got up and stretched and looked down at the many young adults walking to their classes. '_Lucky for me, my first class starts at 11:30 in the morning. Judging by the sun… it's about ten,'_ she decided, not noticing the tall clock tower directly in front of her…

Robin stirred slightly, and mumbled something about corn flakes. Faith giggled and waved to him as he opened his eyes.

"Arr…" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked, sitting up.

"I am guessing around ten o'clock, why?" She answered, sitting back down.

He stared at her for a moment, not yet fully awake. Faith Andrews… this girl was very pretty, if not a bit different. Her tan skin looked golden with the sun hitting it, and her vibrant red hair looked as though it was on fire, with the light hitting it. Normally, this would be a major turn on for him, and his old friends, but now… somehow it was different. She sighed contently, turning around and gazing at all the little people running and walking down below them. Faith rested her head on her hands, looking at them all.

"No reason," he replied, sitting next to her, watching all the little people with her, and Faith also, out of the corner of his eye. If she noticed, she didn't seem to care.

* * *

"Raven… psst! Raven, wake up…" Terra whispered, and Raven pulled a pillow over her head. 

"Too damn early…" she groaned, breathing in the deep cotton-y scent of the pillow.

"Too darn bad!" Bee shot back, yanking the pillow away from her. "Where's Faith? She's not here!"

Raven sighed, rubbing her eyes. She glanced around the room, "Did you check under the bed?"

"Yep!" Terra answered.

"Bathroom?"

"Yeah,"

"…um… underneath the desk? Or in one of the drawers?" Raven looked around the room and fond a note sitting next to the open window. She snatched it, reading it quickly.

"Or, did you check the roof?" She asked, and Terra shot her a skeptical look.

"Yeah, whatever." Terra said, and Bee rolled her eyes, looking underneath the desk.

"She, like, vanished or something!" Bee exclaimed.

Raven shook her head, "No seriously you guys, she's on the roof. She wrote a note saying she is!" Raven showed them the note, and Terra read it out loud.

"'Dearest friends, I am feeling a bit energetic and wish to go to the roof. Please do not worry; I assure you I will be fine. Maybe next time you will join me! Love, Faith' …whoa… she really climbed to the roof? Is she insane? She could kill herself! How did she climb up?" Terra asked, completely spazzing out.

"Well, as long as she left a note, I'm fine with whatever she does. I'm off to take a shower, got a class in an hour!" Bee declared, moving the stacked furniture out from the door.

Raven nodded, looking at her watch. "Yeah, I'm going to take a quick shower, my first class starts in an hour, too. Want to meet somewhere for lunch?"

Terra and Bee nodded, deciding to meet in the center of the university: The Park, at one o'clock. With all the furniture moved, Bee and Terra walked to their dorm, and Raven was alone. Funny how she yearned for it yesterday, but now hated the feeling.

Raven slipped into the shower, yanking the hot water on. She sighed contently as the hot steam rose all about the bathroom, fogged everything. She loved showers, especially hot ones. She could stay in there for hours, just lying there, letting the cold or hot water splash against her body. She made designs on the shower door, a habit she could never seem to break. She sang softly, something she picked up from her mother.

After about fifteen minutes, she got out, drying her soaking wet hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her pale face could have easily been passed as plain, if her eye brows weren't so arched, and her eyes weren't an unusual violet-purple. Her lavender hair stood out too, the black starting to come back in the roots, and at the tips. She put some black mascara and eye liner on her face, enjoying the way her violet colored eyes stood out even more. She hated being plain.

Raven wrapped the thin, short white towel tightly around her and opened the door. Just as she opened it, Faith came climbing back through the window. Raven screamed, and then Faith screamed, loosing her balance.

"Whoa, whoaahhhh!" Faith shrieked, as she fell back out the window. Raven ran over, grabbing her hand just as Faith was about to fall out.

"Are you insane?" Raven shrieked, pulling her into the room. "You could have killed yourself! What the hell were you thinking?" She tended to go to a high pitch voice whenever she was upset or excited, Faith noticed.

Faith smiled and hugged her, not in the least bit dispirited by Raven's yelling. "Good morning friend! Thank you for saving me, did you use up all the hot water?"

Raven rubbed her temples, muttering something under her breath. She didn't answer, and Faith shrugged it off, walking into the bathroom, shutting the door.

Raven stopped muttering as soon as she had closed the door, and pulled on a pair of black cargo pants, with huge pockets, and pulled on a white camisole. She placed a silver necklace around her neck, with an ivory and jet black raven hanging from it. Raven quickly pulled her hair into a messy knot, letting some strands fall out into her face. She glanced at her watch again, and snatched her purse, hollering goodbye to Faith as she flew out the door and out the building.

"Yo Rae!" A familiar voice shouted after her, and Raven spun around.

"Oh! Hey Bee, where are you heading?" Raven asked, stealing Bee's cup of Starbucks coffee for a moment, taking a deep sip. "Yum… white mocha," she approved.

Bee nodded, grabbing her coffee back. "I've got Mr. Mod for dramatics and arts,"

Raven smiled, "Hey, me too, how long are you taking it for?"

"All year, I've got the forty five minute class, how about you?"

Raven nodded, "Same… love your skirt." Bee looked very sophisticated in her silk pale yellow tank top, with white lace trim. She also wore a black skirt, very vintage made of velvet, with a cut coming a dangerous length up to the thigh. Her hair was pulled into two loose braids, with silver huge chandelier earrings. A nice amount of make up was lying on her face, but not an overly dramatic amount.

They walked to class together, waving to Garfield who screamed greetings back, as he sprinted to his biology class fifteen minutes late.

"Run, Forrest, RUN!" Bee screamed after him, laughing. Raven remarked on his odd attire.

"I didn't know it was the style to run around in your polka dot boxers, pants-less… how long do you give it before he notices?" She asked Bee.

Bee shrugged, "Five seconds?"

Raven laughed, and sure enough, five seconds later, a loud screech echoed across the campus. Gar appeared running back, shooting dirty looks at Bee and Raven who laughed and waved.

"IT'S THE PANTS-LESS PHANTOM!" Shrieked a girl, running after him, obviously wasted, even this early in the morning. This only made Gar sprint faster, shrieking, and Bee and Raven laugh harder.

They also met up with Victor, as he traveled to an engineering class. He chatted with Bee about how he wanted to open up his own line of cars, and Bee pretended to listen, smiling and nodding. He finally left, as they parted to travel in different directions.

"Have fun Vic!" They called.

"Same to you," he yelled back.

Finally Bee and Raven reached the auditorium, where all plays and musicals were performed at. Raven smiled as she looked around at the beautiful stage. The curtains were a lovely wine red, thick and velvet. The floor of the stage was a dark wood, and the audience seats were a nice deep red too. Raven noted that when you hit the seats, dust didn't come flying out like they usually did wherever she went to perform. The background was currently painted to show a lovely night sky, on a glassy lake and pretty gazebo, surrounded by rose vines.

Bee didn't seem to really notice the auditorium, but was chatting rapidly to one of the girls, about the upcoming plays and musicals. Raven snapped out of her trance, and walked over. The girl smiled, showing her gums when she did. She had pretty blond hair, streaked with green and blue. "Hi!" She greeted, her tone friendly. "I'm Jo, are you Raven?"

Jo wore a long green peasant skirt, with a red halter top. Her hair was up in a long braid, trailing down her back. Raven noted that she had very nice blue eyes.

"Yeah, I am… Have you been to college before?" Raven asked, assuming Jo was a sophomore.

"No, I'm a freshman like you, but I hear this Mod guy is honestly a bit crazy…" Jo said, pointing to a man who was talking amiably to a coat rack. Raven lifted an eye brow, and Bee gawked at the scene.

"Yeah… that would be a serious under statement," Raven answered, as she recovered. Mod seemed to have figured out that he was chatting to a coat rack, and seemed rather miffed about it.

"Sit down!" He roared, at the class who were already seated. "Take a bloody seat; I'm not babying you! Sit down!"

The class exchanged looks, some of amusement, some of worry, some of just plain horror. They were already seated, and besides, he was facing the wrong direction, towards a large section of empty seats. Many people snickered.

"Um… Mr. Mod? We're over here…" Jo called, waving her hand a little.

"DASH IT ALL, I'VE GOT MY EYE ON YOU! I HAVE NO TIME FOR TROUBLE MAKERS, YOU HEAR ME?" He cried, poking a coat with his cane.

"Is he all right in the head?" A guy said to Raven, and she shrugged. Mr. Mod turned to the boy and beamed, jumping towards him easily since he was on the end, shaking his hand aggressively, scaring the shit out of the rest of the students.

"Congratulations! You have assumed I am off my rocker, due to my shouting and discussions with inanimate objects, isn't that right?" He asked, turning his full attention towards the boy next to Raven, making him squirm. "You believed that I was some grumpy old man, half mad, didn't you? Well… a part of that is right, you can choose which! But you did believe I was insane, didn't you?" Mr. Mod didn't wait for an answer, walking away, leaving the boy in shock.

"Hello! I am Mr. Mod, everyone just calls me Mad Mod, and I am your teacher, a fellow actor!" His voice was thick with a British accent, and you got a full view of his teeth when he talked, which were all crooked and yellow-ish.

"That is your first lesson, my duckies! Always make your audience feel as though you _are _the character! Become it! Embrace it! Learn to become it! For that… is the greatest gift you can give your audience!" He bowed, and the class clapped loudly at his previous performance, extremely surprised. Raven got the feeling she was going to enjoy this class…

* * *

Faith and Terra both walked out of their dorms at the exact same time. They giggled at the odd event, and walked out of their building together. "I love your skirt, Faith! So ca-ute!" Terra exclaimed. Faith smiled and thanked her. She was wearing a red plaid catholic-school-girl mini skirt, with a tight, stretchy, white cotton long sleeve shirt over it. The shirt was a button-down, and was unbuttoned enough to see a black camisole underneath it. Her hair was up in a high pony tail and she had medium sized silver hoops in her ears. She also had nice black knee-high boots to complete the outfit. 

"Your welcome… but you know what would make this outfit look so totally hot? Heavy dark eye make up, may I?" Terra asked, pulling a make up kit out her purse. Faith couldn't say no to Terra's hopeful face and allowed her to yank her onto a bench and apply eye make up and lip gloss.

"There we go! You're set, wait! …Now let me see… aha!" Terra exclaimed, yanking the elastic out of Faith's hair, sending a waterfall of red hair to fall onto her shoulders. "Perfect!" she exclaimed, and both started walking again.

Faith admired herself, looking at her reflection in store windows. "Terra, you are very talented with the face art, thank you!"

Terra shrugged, "Faith, you're pretty and all, but if you want to look really hot… come to me. I'll fix you up,"

Terra's outfit consisted of light blue washed out jeans, and a pink halter top, with green sequins all over it, creating a picture of a peacock. Her hair was curled, and she wore a fair amount of make up, just a nice natural look. They walked for about another fifteen minutes, playing the 'Wolf Whistle Game'. A game when you count how many wolf whistles you can get. They decided on a tie, because they didn't know who won since they couldn't decide which wolf whistle was directed to whom.

They departed after a while, Faith heading inside a huge building, where her first art class was supposed to be. She gulped and hugged Terra to her.

"Oh Terra, I'm nervous!" She wailed, refusing to let go.

"Faith… can't… breathe!" Terra choked out, and Faith released her. After a few moments of panting, Terra spoke.

"Aww, Faith, you'll do fine. Don't forget to meet Bee, Rae, and me at the park at one, 'kay?" Terra reassured.

Faith nodded, "Okay, I will see you friend, wish me luck!"

Terra smiled, "I wish you luck! Have fun with your finger paints and whatnot!" She called, walking away, waving to Gar and Robin as they walked to their second class.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" She screamed at them.

Gar smiled and waved, and Robin hollered back, "WHAT?"

"WANT TO MEET ME, RAE, FAITH, AND BEE FOR LUNCH AT THE PARK AT ONE O'CLOCK?" She asked.

Gar and Robin check their class schedules, seeing if they were free. "YEAH, SURE!" Robin yelled back.

"WHO'S RAE?" Gar asked.

"RAVEN! YOU KNOW, THE GIRL WHO CALLED US IDIOTS?" Terra shouted.

"OH! RIGHT! YOU KNOW HER?" Robin joined in the yelling.

"SHE'S, LIKE, ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS!" Terra screamed loyally.

Gar didn't seem to find this weird, and pulled Robin away, pointing to his watch. "WE HAVE TO GO, TERRA! SEE YOU AT ONE O'CLOCK!" Gar shouted, walking away with Robin.

Terra nodded, walking into her geology class. "Sorry I'm late," She cried, rushing in, just a moment ago, realizing how late she was.

The middle aged woman glared at her, but said nothing. She was short, with mouse brown hair and a sharp looking face, seeming to always be on high alert. She turned around, running straight into her desk, knocking over a box of pencils, markers, and pens. Terra decided to call her 'Spazzy McGee', as she and a few other students rushed to help pick up the mess.

The room was dark and full of glass cases of rocks, jewels, and even some ancient artifacts. Terra grabbed a seat next to a skittish looking boy. He had large glasses that kept falling down his nose, causing him to push them back up. It seemed to be a nervous habit of his. He was tall and gangly, with braces on his teeth and freckles all over his face. He had nice curly brown hair, and a nice smile despite the braces. Without the acne, and the braces, he would have been considered cute. He smiled at Terra nervously, when she sat down next to him.

Half way through Spazzy McGee's lecture on the importance of rocks, Terra felt a piece of paper touch her skin. It was a note! Beaming, Terra opened it up. She loved passing notes, a high school habit she'd never get over. It had a picture of Spazzy McGee in it, cuddling up next to a large boulder. It was titled 'Rock Hugger'. At the bottom of the note was written, 'Hullo, my name is Conner! Are you as bored as I am, or do you already know the true importance of rocks?'

Terra stifled a giggled, and hastily wrote back. 'Nice drawing! My name is Terra, and I have no idea what the true importance of rocks is… I just know that there good weapons from time to time.' She also scribbled 'Spazzy McGee' at the side of his drawing. She scooted it back to him, and he grinned, giving a clear view of his braces. Terra then spent the rest of the class, passing notes with her new friend. The lecture then flew by and soon it was one o'clock. Terra waved goodbye to Conner and rushed out to greet her friends.

* * *

Raven and Bee were already at the park, sitting on a large blanket that Bee had retrieved. Faith and Robin walked over, both laughing at something Faith had just said. They sat down next to Bee and Raven, talking vastly about their first class of the year, or classes in Robin's case. He had gone to a graphic design class, and his first one on criminal justice. He still had two more after this. Raven and Bee obsessed over Mod, Bee fearing him, and Raven admiring his talent for acting. Faith chatted about her art class, and about the boy she was sketching who had a major in track.

"His name is Roy Harper! He is a very nice guy, if not a bit too friendly at times." Faith commented. Raven and Bee shot her sympathetic looks.

"Oh, yeah! He's in my first and third criminal justice class, I know him. Yeah, he's a pervert. Just tell me if he makes you uncomfortable," Robin reassured and Raven and Bee rolled their eyes.

'_Dumb over protective boys…' _Raven thought, dryly.

"Hey!" Bee suddenly called, "It's the Pants-less Phantom!" Raven and her burst out laughing, as Gar, walking towards them. He narrowed his eyes, and sat next to them on the blanket.

"Ha-ha…" he grumbled, but he smiled good naturedly. Vic and Terra walked over, both handing out bags of food.

"Okay y'all! We have a Caesar salad for Faith," Victor listed, sanding the food out. "A chicken sandwich for Bee with curly fries… can I have a bite of one? Please? Yes! Okay… um… oh right! A BLT for Robin, a Tofu Burger for Gar- and I don't know _how_ you can stand to eat such shit!"

A pile of grass was thrown at Victor, by Gar. Terra passed the rest out, as Gar and Vic got into a grass fight. "Tea and a big chocolate chip cookie for Raven, a hamburger and a hot dog for Victor, and a cheeseburger for me!" Terra finished, handing everyone their food.

By the time they finished eating and Victor and Gar had stopped throwing dirt at one another, it was 1:45, and Faith, Robin, and Terra all had another class at two.

"Let's agree to all meet here every day! At one o'clock, okay?" Bee shouted at them, and they all nodded and waved goodbye.

Victor then challenged Bee to a game of one-on-one basket ball, motioning towards a basket ball court. She eagerly accepted, dashing to the court, ready to burn off any calories she had just gained. Victor followed her, both extremely competitive and ready to whoop each others butts at basketball.

Raven and Gar watched them with mild interest, until Raven got bored and took a book out of her purse. Gar read the title, 'Dreamcatcher' by Stephen King. He scooted over to her, almost reading over her shoulder until she sighed and slammed her book shut.

"If you want your own book, buy it, don't pant down my shoulder," She snapped, moving away from him.

He looked taken back. "Oh! Sorry… yeah, I hate it when people read from behind my shoulder too-"

"Then you're a hypocrite." She retorted, opening her book again.

He got the hint and left her alone. After a while, he grew bored. "When's your next class?" he asked.

Raven looked at her watch, "In an hour, why?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering. What's your major?"

"Dramatics and writing," She answered, without looking up from her book. A wisp of lavender-colored hair fell on her face, and he smiled. He felt kind of attracted to her; she was really different than most girls. She was smarter, sort of genuine.

"That's cool, mine is biology and science," Gar responded. She arched her left eye brow.

"This coming from the guy who ran half way to his class with no pants on?" She questioned, and Gar laughed.

"You're funny! But yeah, I have this huge obsession with animals, I'm really interested in biology," He said, scratching the back of his head.

Raven nodded, and put her book down. "What do you want for a job?"

Gar thought it over a moment, "I think an animal rights member, or a vet, or some sort of biologist! I'm already joined in with the A.D.L. and the A.S.P.C.A., but I want to really get more involved!"

"You want to make a difference, that's understandable," Raven nodded.

Gar nodded, "Yeah… well, what about you? What do you want to do when you get out of college?"

Raven shrugged, "Be an actress, hopefully… or a writer, I'd really like that."

Gar agreed, "You'd be good at that!"

Raven smiled at the compliment, "Thanks!" Gar was taken back when she smiled. Her face was suddenly so bright and happy, instead of the normal sensible and realistic expression on her face. Gar smiled back, and Raven stopped after a while, turning towards Bee and Victor, who were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs, both arguing that the other couldn't play basket ball for shit.

Gar chuckled, "Should we break them up before they kill each other?"

Before Raven could answer, Bee lunged at Victor, knocking him to the ground after he said something about her hair. Raven and Gar leaped over them, snatching Bee off of Victor.

"Play nicely, now!" Gar scolded, and Raven suppressed a laugh, and turned it into a smile.

Bee scowled and walked away, but not before muttering, "I totally kick his ass…"

Victor was on her a second later, screaming at her, as she screamed back. Raven and Gar exchanged glances and shrugged, walking back over to the blanket.

"Hey Rae?" He asked, gathering up all the trash and tossing it into a nearby trash can.

"My name is Raven," she answered somewhat coldly. She watched Bee and Victor both head off to their second class, and realized that it was just her and Gar.

"Oh... okay, sorry. _Raven_, would you like to get some coffee with me?" Gar asked.

She looked at him, and he looked so hopeful that even she couldn't say no. "Yeah, okay."

He suppressed a victory cheer. "Okay! I know this great place called The Vinery, they make great coffee. It's a really gothic-like place, I normally wouldn't hang out their in fear of getting glared to death for making a single joke, but they have such good brownies!"

Raven smiled a little, enjoying his company. She didn't mind him making fun of Goths, even though she was considered one, in fact she found it amusing. She watched Gar talk and joke, and was glad for another friend. She was growing used to college; she knew it would be one of the greatest years of her life. Why not enjoy it?

* * *

**13 pages, y'all! Raven centered chapter, a little. Also Terra. Well, I love writing BB/Rae fluff; in fact… all fluff is good with me. Those new characters: Conner and Jo. They'll be in there more. **

**Mary Ann Stevens will be in the next chapter, as well as Kitten and Jinx. If you are offended by any Jinx bashing I might do, could you leave? I'm not that crazy about Jinx, but it's not like I'm going to replace her name with bitch or anything.**

**I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS! AHH! YAY! –Tosses flowers and confetti-**

**By the way: If any one has not read the story Normal Teenage Life, THEY ARE MISSING OUT! Great story, a must read! Very well written, highly entertaining and dramatic! I recommend it to anyone… okay, not really Speedy lovers. Possibly not Terra lovers… POSSIBLY! Anyways, READ IT.**

**Also the story The White Rose! So good! OMG! One of my favorite stories!**

**Also How Can I Trust You… and Baby Can I Hold You Tonight by D-I-WaRrIa. I love them both so much! They are the best Starfire stories! Also… erg! Just look under my favorites!

* * *

**

**Reviews:**

**Stargirl1066lkl: Six pints… of Ben and Jerry's… -drools- Lucky girl! I love Ben and Jerry's, glad you enjoyed that bit!**

**Shekron Kaizar: Yes, I'm a girl. I feel a bit offended… wait, should I be? Yeah, I know it was… detailed, but I assure you, I'm a girl! Sorry about the new names, I like them a lot better! I know Faith could definitely take those guys, no problem. But since this is my story… moo-hoo-hahahaha! Thanks for reading!**

**mustardlover: Thank you! I love your penname! **

**RobinluvsStar: Thank you so much, that was a really nice review!**

**xox.Annie Potter.xox: Rebecca… was she the girl who made out with Cyborg? Lol… she was funny. Sorry I didn't do her; I hope you're not offended! My story got reported for violating some sort of code… thing-y… anyway! I don't know exactly, but it really bugged me.**

**Queen-of-Azerath: Queenie! –Glomp- Hullo! There you go! Long chapter, you'd better be happy! Lol, but really, hope this makes you feel better! I added Rae/BB fluff for you! Did you notice? –Points to fluff- See? Omigoodness, you really were bored, weren't you? Lol, I loved rereading it, so funny. I love your reviews! Farewell, 'Fair Mistress Queenie', Happy Chivalry! Hope your luck spree hasn't ended! –Waves to HE- Hello! Hope your graduation is fun and that you feel better! –Tosses confetti- I think I'm obsessed with confetti… (Gazes at confetti) But it's so shiny!**

**Kori Grayson: Um… I'm sorry if you have your heart set on me using their real names, but I can't stand the name Kori Anders and Karen for Bee and Starfire. I don't think it fits them at all! Sorry!**

**Flames of the Sun: Your review made me smile! Thank you so much, and you're just like Bee and Terra? That's awesome, I love Bee, and I tolerate Terra. I'm sorry that I didn't use your pairing, and if I offended you! Carla sounds very bitchy, maybe I can put her in some sort of… bitch-posse… hmm… -thinks it over- Thanks for your review!**

**Sailor Attitude: Yeah it got reported… competitive author? –Gasp- Ahh! I can't trust anyone anymore! –Looks paranoid- I'll be ready for them… come on! –Shouts into the night sky- BRING IT ON! Lol. I was really close to choosing your character! She was in the top five! Sorry I didn't, do you forgive me?**

**AlyRaven: Sorry I didn't use your character! –Flees- PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Gladdecease: Thanks for that! You character was actually in the top two, it was either yours or Dark Thoughts. I'm sorry if you feel offended that I didn't choose her, she was a really creative character! But I'm glad you like my story.**

**SuperJTo The Rescue: I loved your character! Sorry I didn't choose her, do you forgive me? If not… -Sends peace offering of gummy bears- Again, sorry! Thanks for your review, though!**

**D-I-WaRrIa: Hello! Did you enjoy Poland? You know, I never knew you were from Europe, that's really cool. (Well, maybe not for you, but for an American gal, yeah it is!) Your character was awesome, if not creepy. Would enjoy getting raped? DOES ANYONE? –Shiver- Weirdoes… By the way, I love long reviews, I will never complain of them. Yes, we are gifted… if not a little insane, BUT WE ARE GIFTED! We are going to be so rich one day… or not, but whatever, you can never tell with the world nowadays. I dunno if that is depressing or not… 7:00 to 4:00 –American School System. It's awful! I KNOW! –Wails- What's yours? Arrrg… I bet it's something like… 8:00 to 3:00. –Glares at random crack in wall- I blame you… You crashed your bike? …are you currently on drugs or something? Lol, I'm kidding. Hope you enjoyed POE-LAND!**

**Molly: Hello Alex! Yeah about that 'somewhat'. You see, I was high, and Cat was all aroused-like, and we were both a little tipsy… IT'S NOT LIKE WE DIDN'T USE PROTECTION! …I hope… lol. Be sure to read my lemon! I wrote it for you, damnit! Yes… hair gel, why else do you think his hair is so spiky? Hmm? Love ya!**

**A R R R R R R R R R R R R G G G G G G G G G G G G! FROZEN TOOTH! IT BURNS! …well no, IT ACHES! ACK! Okay… done. Damn ice cube.**

**Sassy-actress: Hullo there! You had a really cool character; I hope you aren't upset that I didn't use her! The whole sibling rivalry would have been really cool to do… sorry I didn't. Hm… I'll see if I can use it for a different story, or maybe even this one! You got flamed? The bastard! You know… I um, don't really like Terra at all, but I'm trying to make her a good character in this story. Don't worry, ranting is good. By all means, continue! –Eye twitch- Assist my suicide? …-Looks paranoid- WHAT DO YOU KNOW? Lol, I'm kidding!**

**Magicstar909: Flaming marshmallows? YAY! –Cheers- I'll stand beside you… with my bow-staff ready! MOO-HOO-HAHAHAHA! Thank you!**

**we gots good grammar: You had such a fun character, I think I'll use her to be one of the bitch's friends. I just loved the way you described her! The mole! I'm sorry if you're offended because I didn't use your character. –Sends peace offering of gummy bears and cookies- Thanks for your review! New I Can Stop the Pain chapter is coming soon!**

**Cheerfully Oblivious: You are so happy, I love it! I love your energy, thanks for all your reviews! –Sends gummy bears- I'm glad you like my story! You thought Ben and Jerry were real people… wow… well! We all have our moments! Do not fret! Lol. I won't bash Terra, but I really don't like her at all. But I can tolerate her, and I won't bash her! Don't worry! Aww, I'm glad you liked that last line, I did too! I typed it out, then sort of spazzed over it… ANYWAYS… I have all your loyalty? HURRA! I love rob/star too! Yay, a fellow fan! I'm sorry I didn't choose your character, please don't stop reviewing, I love them too much! –Sends gummy bears- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Differentdestiny4: Thank you! You're character is great, but I'm sorry if you're offended that I didn't choose her! –Sends Peace offering of cookies and gummy bears- **

**Dark Thoughts: Congrats! I chose your character! Thanks for your idea, and your review! Prepare to have your character seriously bashed…**

**Thugette90: -Bursts out laughing- I am so using 'Bitchet' somewhere in this chapter, I have to! That was a great OC, I'm sorry I didn't use it! I hope you're not offended. –Sends gummy bear peace offering- Yay I have a fan! –Waves to Christi- Thanks for your review!**

**Savi: Thank you! Ooh-la-la! Such a fun word!

* * *

**

**-Cheers and tosses shiny confetti- DONE! AT LAST! –yawn- Okay… -looks at clock- Only 3:34 in the morning… time for bed…**

**Love you all!**

'**Night!**

**-Rose-**


	5. The Sinner Circle

**College Life**

**By Jackalobe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…. There's always someone out to get ya, huh? Also don't own Get Right by Jennifer Lopez**

**Music listened to while writing updated chapter: (Please send in recommendations! I love to write while listening to music!)**

**1. Let Me Go -3 Doors Down**

**2. Holiday- Green Day (YEAH!) **

**3. Get Right- Jennifer Lopez**

**4. Rape Me- Nirvana**

**5. Heart Shaped Box- Nirvana**

**6. Dumb- Nirvana (What can I say? I'm addicted!)**

**Chapter Five: The Sinner Circle

* * *

**

The first month of school came… and went. Didn't go easy, but wasn't even close to hell, especially since the nine had grown closer to each other, now close enough to each other to be considered friends. Although others were closer to other people, they all formed to be this huge party of friends. This helped them all get through all the school work, annoying classmates, and boring lectures. Even Raven considered these people to be her friends, some of the first real friends she had ever had. Everyone developed some sort of routine, for everyday of the week, and so far, nothing had gone wrong.

It was a Friday night…. Raven, Bee, Victor, Gar, and Robin were all lounging around the guy's dorm room, munching on a bag of marshmallows, Faith and Terra had offered to go buy drinks about ten minutes ago. Currently, Victor, Bee, Raven, Gar, and Robin were arguing about which bands were more awesome: Green Day or The Beastie Boys.

"It is SO Green Day!" Robin declared, dodging a marshmallow, thrown by Gar.

"Not true, man, Green Day used to be really good, but the Beastie Boys are total classics!" Gar argued, shoving a marshmallow into his mouth.

Raven shook her head, lying back onto Gar's bed. "I disagree; Green Day is back with a good C.D., doing really well. Although Beastie Boy's used to be great, they're done with. Their new CD sucked."

"Oh, it did not… okay, so it did, but I hate Green Day's knew one, their old stuff was so much better!" Gar argued once more.

Victor rolled his eyes, "What's wrong with the current Green Day C.D.?"

Gar sighed exasperatedly, "Too opinionated."

Victor shook his head, "Is not,"

"Is too,"

"Is not."

Gar narrowed his eyes, "…Is too!"

"Is NOT!" Victor snapped.

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

Bee banged her head repeatedly on the wall, "Make it stop…"

Raven rolled her eyes, hitting Gar with a pillow, "SHUT UP! Besides, I thought you liked Green Day's new C.D., ya hypocrite!"

Bee nodded, "Yeah, Gar… you're sorta alone with your statement. Don't you like Green Day? I love them, but my mom hates the way they're so political. She always says they don't know what their talking about. Ahh, what does she know…. but seriously, don't you like Green Day?"

Gar nodded, "Yeah, one of my favorite bands. **(Everyone's sweat dropped…) **I just like arguing, I was number one on my debate team!" He said this so nonchalantly, it seemed normal for him.

Victor looked confused, "…Didn't you say you got kicked out of the debate team, the other day?"

Gar looked sheepish, "Er… yeah, the first time I lost, I threw a chair at the person I was debating with…"

Bee choked on her marshmallow, Raven raised her eyebrows in amusement, and Victor and Robin both laughed.

"Are you serious?" Bee laughed, still coughing. "What the hell possessed you to do that?"

Gar shrugged, "Well, the guy I was up against, argued with my statement about school dress codes… I got frustrated because I was loosing and all, so I kinda chucked my chair at him… then he threw his apple… and then I tossed my pen… well, let's just say things got ugly." Gar smiled at the memory, and Robin shook his head at him.

"Man, I would have been _expelled_ for that!" Robin said, in an incredulous tone.

"Oh, I didn't… but I did get suspended," Gar replied sheepishly.

"You act as though it's normal for you," Raven commented, opening another bag of marshmallows. It seemed as though Gar really did pack enough junk food to end world hunger… which was why everyone always hung out in the guys's dorm room. That, and because they had more sitting area, since their dorm was fit for three people, and was bigger. All nine could fit in there easily. Gar and Raven would usually occupy the top bunk, since Gar would practically beg Raven to join him. He enjoyed the dark girl's company, they connected in a way. Terra was always found on the floor, with a pillow, laughing about something anyone had just said.

Faith and Robin usually would be found either on the windowsill, or on his bed, chatting about the most random things imagined, from crime to mustard. Victor and Bee would sit on the floor, or on Victor's bed, arguing over which city was better, Chicago or L.A. Amazingly enough, they actually had some similar interests: Both liked rap and hip hop, had an obsession with cars, loved clubbing, dancing, and dating; but not for long periods of time. Terra claimed that it was a matter of time before they '-just stopped shouting at each other, and just made out for God's sake!' It was true; they definitely had a strong sexual tension, aware to everyone else besides them.

Suddenly the door knocked loudly before Gar could answer, and Victor got up to welcome Faith and Terra, since they said they'd be back in about ten minutes.

Faith and Terra burst in before Victor even touched the door knob, causing him to scream and fall over. No one seemed to care… "Oh my god, it is Friday night; we are _NOT_ going to sit around like… like LOSERS!" Terra shrieked, obviously suddenly aware of it being Friday night. Faith walked over to Robin's bed, sitting down. Neither of them had brought back drinks.

"…What did you have in mind?" Robin asked, not a bit startled by the girl's outburst. It was only a month, and he was already used to her spazzes. Victor recovered, getting up and crawling towards his bed.

"New club, _The_ _Sinner Circle_, just opened, I got us all invited!" Terra beamed, bouncing as she sat on Robin's bed.

Robin, Victor, and Gar shouted happily, tossing marshmallows to Terra as her reward.

Raven, on the other hand, groaned, Faith looked undecided, and Bee looked positively ecstatic.

"Go Terra!" Bee cheered, giving her a high five.

The boys grinned and exchanged looks, "We're all in," Victor said, "_The Sinner Circle_ looks so cool, I heard that they have one room that's some sort of slip'n'slide, only with whipped cream instead of water." Robin and Gar pretended to drool.

Terra and Bee laughed, "That's sounds awesome! Oh, we are so in!" Bee declared, and Terra nodded happily.

Faith and Raven gave each other looks of doubt. Without thinking, Faith protested, "I don't wish to journey to the 'Circle of Sin', do you not remember what happened last time?"

Robin looked confused, and Gar and Victor were just as bewildered. Meanwhile, Raven had paled, and Bee and Terra both visibly shivered. Terra recovered first, "Aww, come on Fay! **(Nickname for Faith)** Nothing like that will happen, and besides, it's on the other side of town!"

Bee nodded, "Come on, puh-lease?"

"Wait! What happened?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, what the hell are you guys talking about?" Victor demanded. He didn't like the way the girl's had reacted, what had happened?

Bee covered for Faith's mistake, since she knew that the girl didn't want Robin to know about the perverts. "Oh! Sorry… We were talking about when Terra and Raven got into this stupid fight," She made up hastily. She had always been good at lying, it came naturally.

Faith nodded, turning red. She, on the other hand, couldn't lie to save her own life. Raven and Terra exchanged looks, but didn't say anything.

Gar raised his eyebrows, "Uh… 'kay, well, then. Fay, you've got nothing to worry about, Rob and I will separate the two before things get too physical…"

Robin rolled his eyes, '_Yeah right…'_ Finally, Raven and Faith were persuaded into going, since they would be tickled to death if they didn't, and so Raven just gave in, and Faith decided to join her.

Terra grabbed Bee, Raven, and Faith afterwards, screaming, "We are NOT going looking like this! There are some serious hotties there, why must I tell you these things? IT'S COMMON SENSE!"

When they all walked into Raven and Faith's room, Terra exploded. "What in god's pajamas was _that_ all about? Am I missing something?" Raven nodded, though not freaking out quite as much.

"Yeah, why the hell didn't you tell them about the perverts? I would have liked to see Robin spaz… It would have amused me." Raven agreed.

Faith sighed, brushing her long hair. Bee, once again, talked for her, "Fay-babe **(A/N: Another nick name)** didn't want Robin to know about them, for some reason," Bee explained, fiddling with her hair, coaxing it out of its high pony-tail.

**(A/N: Nicknames: Don't worry, all are extremely obvious. Faith's are: Fay, Fay-babe, and later on, Star. Raven's are: Rae-babe, Rae, and sometimes Ice Princess. Terra's are just Terr-bear, and Bethany's are: Bee, Bumblebee, and 'Diva')**

"Why not?" Raven asked, searching her drawers for something to wear.

Faith sighed, "Because I have already told him that nothing had happened the night we were gone, and then he would know that I lied to him! I am afraid he will hate me if he finds out…" She sat on her bed, groaning.

Terra rolled her eyes, "You're overreacting, besides. Robin wouldn't be mad; he'd be all overprotective-like. It would be funny!"

Bee laughed in agreement, "Yeah, don't be so dramatic, and don't sulk! Come on, at least put on a little eye liner, or lip gloss. Ooh! And wear that mini skirt I borrowed the other day… wait don't, I want to wear it! In fact… just let me and Terra decide. Raven! Put those huge cargo pants away now! We all need to see those gorgeous legs of yours!"

* * *

A half an hour later, they all walked out of their dorms. Bee and Terra had left for their dorms about ten minutes earlier to dress, and called the guys on Terra's cell phone, agreeing to meet them at the club. 

Terra chatted happily to Bee as they walked out of the building. She wore a light blue layered mini skirt, with yellow camisole. Her hair was down and straight, with dangly glass butterfly earrings in her ears. She wore white high-heeled flip flops, and pink lip gloss with a light amount of light blue eye liner and black mascara. She looked very pretty, and very excited, almost like a puppy.

Terra grinned suddenly, running over and jumping on Faith's back, demanding a piggy-back ride. "Oh come on Faith, it's not that far!" Terra complained. Raven laughed at her randomness, and Bee eyed Raven slyly.

"Don't even think about it." Raven growled, and Bee backed off, grinning.

Raven had gone 'Dark Beauty' tonight, as Bee liked to call it. She wore a soft, tight dark green old-fashioned corset-type of top, with black lace running across the front, tying in a little bow at the top. She wore black leather, low-cut pants along with it, tight around the hips and loose from the knees down. Her long lavender hair brushed across her shoulders, straight and soft, the black showing more and more at the tips and roots. She wore small black boots along with her outfit, along with black mascara and eye liner, with clear lip gloss.

"But Rae, you look so sexy," Bee joked, pretending to come on to Raven.

Raven smirked, and flipped her hair. "I know, you silly girl…" They both watched in amusement as Terra giggled, when Faith pretended to stagger under her weight. She was a very girl, they all knew it.

"I do not believe I can carry you… friend…" Faith said dramatically, falling to the ground.

Terra pouted getting up, "In that case, we'll just leave you here to rest."

Faith's eyes shot open, "Friends! Do not leave me here!" She called, chasing after them. She blushed as guys whistled at her, now understanding what they meant when they whistled, drooled, and yelled out random numbers, supposedly their phone numbers.

Faith was wearing low cut ripped up jeans, with a black halter top. Her hair was down, with a single small braid on the side of her hair, along with Bee's pink and black K-Swiss shoes. She wore a dark pink ribbon around her neck as a choker, with a jet black pendant hanging off it. Bee had taken one look at her and forced her to wear make up, claiming eye make up brought out the jade in her eyes. Terra and she had put black eye liner and mascara on Faith, as well as dark green eye shadow. Raven even joined them, putting some lip gloss on her lips that made them look wet.

Faith caught up with them easily, hopping up on Bee's back. Bee smiled, easily carrying Faith… until Terra jumped on top, and Raven watched in amusement as the three toppled to the ground.

"Idiots," She laughed, helping them up. "Don't embarrass me too much, alright?" She joked.

Bee rolled her eyes, "Ha-ha," She was wearing black jeans with a bold yellow tube top. A long black beaded necklace was worn around her neck, as well as black chandelier earrings. No mascara was worn on her face, since she had naturally curled eye lashes. She also wore her favorite black leather boots on her feet, and her hair was held in a messy knot, with many loose strands of hair in her face.

Terra and Faith both shouted suddenly, waving to the boys who stood impatiently outside _The Sinner Circle_. Their impatience melted when they saw the girls. None had changed their clothes, and Robin was still wearing his jeans and tight gray T-shirt, with his favorite pair of sunglasses. Gar wore a red baseball cap, worn backwards, with a black T-shirt and jeans. Victor wore a black button-up shirt, with jeans. They grinned as they met up with the girls, and decided to split into groups. Victor, Bee, and Terra all left together into the club, getting inside easily since their names were on the VIP list. Robin and Faith split into another group, and Raven and Gar sauntered in together, drifting off towards the soft looking cushions.

The club was split into sections… the dance floor, next to the D.J., where the floor was transparent and showed images of swirls of colors. The ground often emitted mist into the air, and the ceiling had many colorful lights, and sometimes sprayed water or even alcohol. There was a sitting and eating area, where you could order food and drinks, and even watch TV. It was in all oriental decoration. There were some stairs, that led to a downstairs, where the boy's suspicions were proved correct, a slip'n'slide could be found, and another bar, and even a stripper walk-way. The club wasn't too packed, but had a good amount of people.

"If I don't get something to drink, I'll die." Raven growled, dragging Gar to an oriental looking table, with cushions instead of chairs.

Gar smirked, "Really? Out of thirst, or have I become friends with an alcoholic?"

Raven forced a smile, though visibly flinching. "I'm ordering water, you moron,"

Gar shrugged, "Well, how was I to know? Ahh, look, a waitress!"

"That would be a hooker…"

"Simple mistake!" Gar snapped, blushing. "She has a lovely set of buttocks, care to have a look?"

"It would make me the happiest girl in the world…"

"Aww, don't be so sarcastic!"

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" Raven asked, once again being sarcastic.

"Why Raven! How unlike you!" Gar said, in fake shock.

The waiter came over, and Raven placed her order. When she looked back, Gar was still staring rather boldly at the 'hooker'. She felt a wave of jealousy wash over her, and she felt silly. _'I don't like Gar in that way, what is the matter with me?'_

"…are you still looking at her ass?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah…"

"Gar, you animal, save it for the strip club, besides… see? She has a boyfriend!"

"That would be a girlfriend…"

"No way, are you serious?" Raven asked, leaning over to look.

"Ha, you looked!" Gar laughed. "You're just as perverted as me, admit it!"

The waiter drifted over once again, "Your water," he said, placing the water on the table, waiting for his tip.

"Thanks," Raven said, an evil smirk growing on her face.

There was a splash and a shriek. "RAVEN! MY SHIRT!" Gar exploded.

"Oh, and could I have another water?" Raven asked politely, and the waiter nodded, rolling his eyes.

* * *

On the other side of the club, Victor, Bee, and Terra were all huddled next to the dance floor, talking… or shouting is more like it, since 'Holiday' by Green Day was booming in the background. 

"Yo, Terra, you never told us, how did you get us on the VIP list?" Victor asked.

Terra giggled, "Oh, I really don't know, they just sent me this letter saying someone invited us. But oh well! We're here, let's enjoy it, and why not get a little tipsy while were at it?"

"Amen to that," Victor agreed, while Bee sang along to Holiday.

Before Bee and Victor could even blink, a tall good-looking man came running up from behind Terra; wrapping is arms around her, laughing.

"Hey Terra, miss me?" He asked, grinning.

She shrieked and turned around, practically jumping into his arms. "Oh my god, I missed you so much! When did you get here?" She kissed his face all over, obviously overjoyed to see him.

Victor and Bee exchanged confused looks. "Are we missing something?" Victor asked, poking Terra.

"OH!" Terra suddenly remembered her friends, not letting Brad speak, "Brad, these are my friends!"

Victor and Bee got over their shock and walked over. "Hey Brad! I've heard so much about you, nice to meet ya!" Bee smiled, hitting his fist with hers. Brad nodded, smiling.

"So you're the famous diva, Bee, right? Pleasure to finally meet Terra's roommate, and I've heard good things about you as well!" He answered, not letting go of Terra.

Victor smiled, "Whassup man?" He greeted, as though they'd been friends forever.

Brad shrugged, "Happy to be here, and I'm sure you're Victor, right? The football star and all-round mechanic?"

Victor nodded, "Yeah, that's me. Glad you're taking care of Terra, we've heard tons about you,"

Brad blushed, "I'm glad too. Are you having fun? I was assigned to check out the new things in this club, so my name was put on the VIP list, and I pulled a few strings to get you guys to come… but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Thanks man, this is so awesome!" Victor exclaimed.

"I love this club, it's so wicked, thanks so much!" Bee thanked.

"It really isn't a big deal," Brad answered.

Terra kissed his cheek, "You are so sweet, now how's the squirt?" She asked.

Brad laughed, "With a baby sitter back home, throwing a tantrum because he didn't get to see you." He paused a moment, "He misses you a lot, always asks about you,"

Terra looked sad, "I miss him too… be sure to send him all my love!"

Brad nodded, "I will, I promise… but for now we've got so much catching up to do,"

"I know! AUGH! I have the most annoying teacher in my geology class, but everyone else is okay I guess… AHH! You must meet Faith and Raven! OH! And Gar too, you'll love him, he's hilarious… and Robin too! And Brian!"

Brad simply smiled, as he watched her… flip out. "I got promoted," he said quietly. "I'm now vice president of FutureTech,"

Terra stopped talking, "Are you serious? That is so great! Congratulations!" She hugged him tightly, "How much do you get paid now?" She asked, and Victor and Bee's sweat dropped.

He laughed, "Oh lord, I'll be able to buy a house real soon,"

Terra smiled wider, "Does this mean Thomas is going to get to go to my elementary school? Ooh! This is so great, I'm about to explode with happiness, god damnit! I need a drink or something…"

Brad laughed, "Take it easy Terra… maybe not your school, but definitely a better one, and maybe your parents could know of our relationship?"

Terra smiled, "I'd love that so much, I'm so happy for you! I'm glad you came too, I missed you,"

"I know, Thomas keeps asking for you," he commented.

"Aww! I miss him! You need to bring him next time!"

"I will Terr-bear," He promised, and she kissed him on the lips.

"Come on, want to dance?" she asked, yanking on his hair playfully.

"I would be honored," he grinned like a little kid in a candy store, allowing her to drag him into the center of the dance floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gar and Raven had slunk over to the bar. She instantly took out a cigarette, about to light it, when she caught Gar eyeing her. 

"What are you staring at?" She snapped, putting away her lighter.

He shrugged, "Nothing, it's just, my grandpa died of lung cancer and all, I was just thinking if I should stop you or not,"

Raven raised her eyebrows. "My choice, Gar, no need to stop me,"

He shrugged again, "Want me to help you quit?"

She eyed him critically, "You? You don't exactly scream self control…"

He laughed, despite himself, "Yeah, but I mean… I just don't want you to get addicted,"

Raven laughed, "A pack a week? I'm way past addicted. Come on, Gar, don't go all 'Terra' on me,"

Gar snickered. Raven had told him about the whole 'Terra splashing beer on Raven' incident, all up the part when the perverts came into the story.

"But I'm serious, Rae, let me help you!" Gar protested. Raven flinched inwardly, _'He has no idea what he's saying,' _she thought.

"Look, back off! I can talk care of myself!" She snapped, walking away, lighting her cigarette as she walked away.

Gar sighed, "Whatever," he grumbled. "Stupid PMS-ing chicks…"

* * *

"_Ya lookin' just a little too hard at me  
Standin' just a little too close to me  
Ya sayin not quite enough to me  
Ya sippin' just a little too slow for me  
No doubt ya playin' real cool homie  
Got me thinkin' what is it you do for me  
Trippin' ova it, a little more than I should be  
So let ya self go and get right with me"_ -Boomed in the background of the club, as Robin tried to teach Faith how to dance. 

Secretly she knew how, since Bee had taught her few nights ago, but she secretly enjoyed the closeness with her friend Robin. It was obvious the girl had a crush on the guy, but he was the only guy who didn't seem to notice._  
_

"_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get  
get riiiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right  
Do you want more?"  
_

Robin sighed, as Faith toppled onto the ground for the fifth time. She applauded herself for being a good actress, but really wanted to dance to this song. Robin needed a drink badly… although he loved spending time with Faith, he hated to see her look so embarrassed, and decided to let her just sit out for a while. The task of teaching her to dance seemed impossible.

"Hey Faith! I'm going to go and grab a drink. Want to come?" He shouted, over the music. S

She shook her head, "I think I'll stay, have a good drink!" she shouted back.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself!"

"What?"

"NOTHING!" He yelled. _'Damn this loud music,'_ He walked away towards the bar. Meanwhile, Faith looked around her, swaying her hips slightly, shaking her head no to any hopeful guys who came up to her. She finally decided to really dance; now that Robin was gone. Besides, the song was good, and what Robin never knew couldn't hurt, right?_  
_

"_Ya lips talkin' bout I play too much  
Can't a woman take advantage of what she wants  
My hips movin' oh so slow  
Bar tab lookin like a car note  
All I need is you here right by my side  
Take whatever ya want, baby let's ride  
And whatever ya want so you need to sign  
Just put ya name on the dotted line"  
_

Meanwhile, Raven was dancing solo, to her own surprise, many guys floated around her, offering her to dance. She normally didn't get that sort of attention, and when she was with her friends, flirtatious guys often stuck themselves to Faith, Terra, or Bee. The attention felt nice for a while, but finally she grew aggravated and told most of them to trip into a pool of acid. Unfortunately, some guys didn't take her threats seriously.

"Come on babe; let me show you heaven tonight?" A tall semi-good looking guy said, his breath reeking of bear.

"Why don't I show you? Someone wanna hand me a knife?" Raven was in no mood for another corny pick up line.

"Ha-ha you're funny… come on, let me give myself to you," He replied, wrapping his arm around her.

"Sorry, I don't except cheap gifts, now back off!" She snapped, shoving him away. Raven walked away quickly, grimacing. _'Ugh, he **touched** me…'  
_

Raven spotted Faith dancing by herself and smiled mischievously, feeling in a slightly happy mood now that she had single handedly beat off a pervert on her own, a small victory for her. Raven watched as Faith dropped her body to the floor, in a dramatic dance move Bee had taught her. Cheers were heard around her, from mostly guys and even a few girls. Raven walked in front of her, smiling slyly, and echoed the dance move, and followed it with another.

"Show me watch you've got, Fay!" She challenged and Faith grinned. Both loved a good competition, and Faith had never seen Raven dance before.

The competition was on, both girls twirling their hips, tossing their heads, flipping their hair, jumping, spinning, and moving as swiftly and seductively as they could. A crowd began to form around them._  
_

"_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get  
get riiiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right.  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right" _

Raven stopped suddenly, tapping her foot, and Faith stopped too, nodding her head to the sudden steady beat. The lights sudden went darker, and mist sprayed up from the floor. Raven and Faith bit back laughs, trying to remain serious, which was hard, especially with the mist._  
_

"_So much we've got to say  
But so little time  
And if tonight ain't long enough  
Don't leave love behind (Don't leave love behind)  
Take my hand, I'll show you why"  
_

By now, a huge crowd had formed, as Faith and Raven danced again, now not in competition, but as dance partners. Gar walked over, and watched from inside the crowds, suddenly shouting loudly, "YEAH RAVEN!"

"_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right.  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right"_

She looked at him, grinning. He loved it when she smiled; it melted him on the inside. Robin also watched, deciding not to get a drink after all, shaking his head as Faith spun and moved her hips seductively. She hadn't noticed him, and was enjoying dancing with Raven, who was a definitely worthy partner. _'Can't dance, huh?'_ he thought, grinning.

He didn't mind, girls dancing was a major turn on for him. He just stood back, and relaxed, watching them both gracefully land the same move, and move their hips downward. Faith still had that innocent grace; Raven had a dirtier, dangerous way of dancing. It worked for both, and the two did well as a team.

'Damn…' was all anyone could think of, after both girls dropped to the floor, gracefully pulling each other up, as though it was as easy as walking.

Bee and Terra cheered from the sides, shouting things like, "WORK THAT ASS RAVEN!" and "YOU KNOW YOU LOOK HOT, FAY-BABE!" -embarrassing both the girls thoroughly, as the crowd started cheering, "GO RAVEN! GO FAY!" _  
_

"_I'm about to sign you up, we can get right  
Before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight get riiiiiiight, we can get right.  
I'm about to fill your cup, we can get right  
before the night is up, we can get riiiiiiight toniiiiiiight, we can get right"_

Faith and Raven ended abruptly at the same time, and bowed. Everyone cheered and Terra and Bee took over as 'Loose My Breath' turned on. Raven and Faith smiled and Raven allowed Faith to hug her.

"You were so good, Raven! I did not know that you were so talented!" She exclaimed.

"You were good too, Faith, I wasn't the one the guys were cheering for," Raven commented.

Faith shook her head, "You are wrong, I heard many males talking about how 'hot that Goth babe is' I do not think I am a Goth, and you somehow resemble the comment," Faith protested, not knowing exactly what a Goth was, but heard Bee call Raven that word.

Raven blushed, not sure how to answer. Thankfully, Faith continued, "It is almost a relief; I do not enjoy men looking at me as though I were some object. It's flattering… but makes me feel very awkward and uncomfortable. I almost wish they would take the time to see other qualities as well, I mean… are looks all they truly care about?" Faith seemed to not be talking to Raven anymore, but to herself. Raven looked at her, shocked at her statement.

'_Well, that was a bit unexpected…' _She looked up, and saw Robin walking over.

"Hey, Robin's back, look cute." She whispered, and walked away, as Faith blushed and looked around, smiling once again.

"You have gotten your beverage, yes?" She inquired innocently.

He smirked, "No, decided not to,"

She stopped smiling suddenly, "Oh… well, um… did you just return?"

He shook his head, "No, I actually stopped. There was this huge crowd surrounding these two girls dancing. I must say, both were amazing dancers, maybe one of them could teach you." His tone was playful, and Faith felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

Faith blushed, "Alright, you caught me… I _can_ dance," she confessed.

Robin stared at her, "So why did you want me to teach you?" he asked. He didn't really care, he was only curious.

Faith began to stutter, "Well, I… um… well, I didn't really know if you could dance… um…"

"As well as you?" he offered, and she blushed.

"…Yes…" she decided, looking down so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Faith, come on, I know you aren't telling me the whole thing," Robin prided.

She looked up at him, "Very well, I didn't want you to know that I could dance-" she stopped. Her gaze turned to someone behind him, someone staring at her, icy cold black eyes, glaring at her, listening to her, seeing right through her. They looked so strangley familiar... and frightening, she couldn't explain it. She stopped speaking, she stopped breathing. She looked back at Robin, who was calling her name.

"Faith! Hey, Faith!" He shouted, he had grabbed her hands, he was leading her away. She suddenly felt sick. "Faith, what's wrong? You got so pale, are you sick?" He asked, touching her cheek. He kept his hand there, seeming to forget that he had placed it there. She didn't care; she wanted him to keep it there, she looked up in his eyes, those green jewels staring deep into him.

"Fay… talk to me, come on," He whispered. He realized his hand was on her cheek and jumped, taking it off. She frowned, but decided not to protest. They were outside the club, it was much quieter. You could still feel the beat of the music, pounding on the ground.

"I uh… I'm sorry… I just, don't feel healthy, that is all," She made up, forcing a small smile.

"Are you sure? You got all pale; you looked as though you'd seen a ghost or something,"

Faith forced another smile, she knew it looked fake. "I am truly alright, but I think I'll retire to my room… I'm sorry about lying to you; I just wouldn't feel comfortable dancing that sort of way with you… it seemed easier if you were to just teach me,"

He eyed her critically, but let go of it. "I understand, it's not a big deal. Do you want a walk back to your dorm?" He asked, and she smiled wider, nodding. She felt safer with him around her anyway.

* * *

Victor and Bee were having a ball, as they both attacked the D.J. person for not doing his job correctly. 

"If you can't do it right, don't do it at all!" Victor roared, as the D.J. made another mistake. The D.J. back away meekly.

Bee groaned exasperatedly, "Oh go drink or something, you're out of here!" She pushed the D.J. away and the poor guy toppled off the D.J. table, and ran away. She didn't seem to notice him, and stopped the current song that was playing.

"'Sup y'all, having a fun time?" Bee asked, and a chorus of 'HELL YEAH's' echoed across the room.

"Well the former D.J. just… er… tripped, so taking over for him will be me, Bee! And Vic Stone! Enjoy!" She boomed, grabbing Victor by the arm and yanking him up with her.

He immediately played, 'Hate it or Love it' by The Game, and a cheer of approval came from small crowds of people all over the club.

Bee and Victor grinned, as Victor mouthed the words and Bee danced. It was then, Bee realized, that she and Victor were really actually friends, not out to kill each other, since that's how most of their arguments usually ended as.

She smiled at him, and looked the other way when he caught her eye. Both blushed slightly and suddenly didn't seem to mind each other's company at all.

* * *

Robin led Faith back to her dorm, draping his arm around her when she shivered. Inside her dorm room, she thanked him for taking her home. 

"It's no problem, seriously. Anyway… g'night Faith, I think I'm going to sleep too," He said, as he headed for the door. She smiled and nodded, waving goodbye. She washed her face, glad to get off all her make up, and changed into a white camisole and black boy-shorts. She slipped under her cool sheets, shivering as they touched her skin. She was instantly reminded of the man at the club, who, for some reason, had frightened her. _'It was the way he stared that was somewhat frightening, the way he looked… Think of something else!_' she ordered herself,_ 'Think of… Raven, Bee, Terra, or Robin… think of dancing with Raven, painting… teaching… think of Galfore, think of-'_

There was a knock on the door. "Come in, the door is unlocked!" she called, not opening her eyes. She opened them, Raven never knocked… she just walked in. Faith looked up in alarm, and Robin walked in sheepishly.

"Hey, um… care to join me up on the roof?" He asked.

Faith grinned, relieved, "I would love to, let me grab a pillow and blanket," Robin nodded; glad she would be joining him. He hadn't slept on the roof since the night they met.

Faith grabbed her things, and they decided to take the stairs this time. Thankfully, no one else was out on the roof, and they were alone. Faith spread a large quilt on the ground, and placed a fleece blanket and pillow on top. She stretched and settled herself down on the blanket. "Oh, look at all the stars…" she murmured.

Robin nodded, "Yeah, stars," he said, not understanding what was so special about them. She said the word 'stars' as though she were talking about diamonds.

"Aren't they gorgeous? I love the stars so much, there are so many…"

"They're only stars, Fay…" Robin remarked.

She felt her face flush in embarrassment, "Yes, but my sister and I loved to look at the stars. It was the only thing we had in common. I love them all, the way they look down at you, watch you sleep, it's a reassurance. My uncle always told me that the stars watched over us all, contemplating our fates. He said they were god's messengers, and that when angels died, they became stars. He told me that if I was a good girl, when I died, I would be put in the stars," Her voice softened, and she felt tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure the angels put him in the stars, don't you, Robin?" she cried, and Robin wrapped his arms around her. Tears poured down her face.

"I'm sure they did, Fay," he said, looking back up at the stars. Faith saw so many things differently then him, he saw the stars and didn't really give it a second though. She saw them, and tried to imagine them as angels, as guardians.

"You're the only person I've talked to about that. My uncle was a great man, like a second father. I grew up with him as my best friend, I never really believed he was dead until now," she sobbed.

Robin nodded, "I'm so sorry," He didn't know what else to say.

She stopped crying after a while, but he didn't let go. "My Uncle Galfore would count the stars out loud when I couldn't sleep," she remembered. "He used to call me Starfire,"

Robin nodded, gently leaning back down onto the blanket, his arms still wrapped around her. "Do you mind ifI call you Star?" he asked. "It suits you,"

She smiled, and nodded. "Could you, please?"

They were silent a moment, the world seemed to be silent a moment, all they could hear was each other's breathing. "Why did you want to call me Robin?" Robin asked. It was bugging him, and he couldn't remember who used to call him that.

"It suits you," was all she said. It didn't explain exactly, of what she was thinking, and Robin didn't feel satisfied with the answer. On the other hand, he wasn't sure why this was bothering him so much. He decided to just let it go.

Robin nodded, closing his eyes. "G'night Star," he said.

"Goodnight Robin," she whispered, counting the stars to herself until she fell asleep.

* * *

Back at the club, Raven was throwing away a pack of cigarettes when Gar finally found her. "Finished a pack already?" he asked incredulously. 

She shook her head, her face flushed. "No, just… decided to quit… but I think I'll need some help," she answered shyly, "Still offering?"

He grinned, "Are you serious? That's so hilarious!" He exclaimed and she shot him a confused look.

"How is that funny?" she asked.

He held out a pack of cigarettes he had recently purchased, "I just bought these… I thought it might be nice if we had something in common,"

Raven was speechless. He wanted to have something in common with her? That was so… sweet, in a weird demented way. She never really had any male want to hang around her so much, besides him. It felt good. She smiled weakly, shaking her head. "No, Gar," she said, grabbing the pack of cigarettes and tossing them in the trash.

"I like you the way you are just fine," She said, "Now come on, show me how well you can dance,"

Gar made a 'I'm so superior' face', "I dance so well, I could make both you and Faith look like losers,"

Raven raised her eyebrows, "Okay, now tell me the truth,"

"…Ahh… I dance well enough to break a few bones?" He offered, and she nodded.

"Much better," She led onto the dance floor, and spent the rest of the night trying to teach Gar a few simple moves and realizing that he was going to be the only guy she could really trust. She was growing on Gar, and she was growing on to him. He made her laugh, she made him serious. It was a yin-yang relationship, and the attraction towards one another was as thick as fog, making their differences work into a friendship.

* * *

Meanwhile, Terra and Brad had decided to leave, waving goodbye to Raven and Gar. 

"I'm gonna walk Brad to his hotel room and just head back to the dorm, okay?" she called.

Raven nodded, not really caring, as she caught Gar before he fell to the floor, trying to mimic one of her dance moves. Terra smiled, grabbing Brad's hand gleefully as they took a cab to outside the campus. She and him had talked nonstop, from the moment he had wrapped his arms around her, to the moment they left the cab as it pulled up to a large hotel.

"Want to walk me all the way up to my room?" He asked, as he looked back at the cab.

She paused for a moment, and then grinned, nodding. "Yeah, I do… hold on!" She walked back to the cab, "I'll be back in ten minutes, just walking him up to his room,"

The cab driver shot her a look that basically said, 'Do I look like I care?' It didn't drop Terra's mood whatsoever, as she and Brad walked into the hotel. Halfway up in the elevator, both of them singing and dancing along to the cheesy elevator music, they were thrown headfirst into a tickle fight. It was easy and hard for both of them, since both Terra and Brad were as ticklish as babies.

Terra ran out the elevator as the doors opened, laughing. Brad ran after her, and caught up to her, and pinned her against the wall. He pinched and tickled her sides, and she shrieked with laughter, not really caring if they were disturbing other people with their loud laughter. He suddenly stopped, pressing his mouth against hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, lust filling her mind.

She and Brad had taken it slow, never doing anything but making out, over the previous years. But suddenly Terra longed to do something more, and felt the actual physical yearning for him. She had never felt such lust before… she had let guys take her far before, but only out of sheer curiosity, never true lust. Of course she was still a virgin, and obviously Brad was not… and somehow that made her want him even more.

She was breathing heavily, she suddenly realized, and neither of them had moved. He backed away after a while, not letting for of her hands. They were right next to his door.

He spoke finally; "You want to…" he motioned towards the door. He looked so adorable; Terra couldn't have said no even if she wanted to.

She nodded, "Yes,"

He looked at her, his big brown eyes staring at her. "This might change everything Terra,"

"I don't care, I want to," she said, her equally big blue eyes staring into his. He smiled, picking her up wedding style.

"Well, alright then," he growled playfully, purred into her ear. She laughed, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

… **(Keeping it PG-13 rated people…)** …

* * *

Later that night, Faith and Robin lay curled up on the roof, both hadn't moved in their sleep so Robin had his arms covering her, shielding her, as the stars gazed down at them. Raven slept peacefully under her covers, dreaming of a certain green haired boy. Gar lay on his bed, sleeping soundly, still happy about his night spent with Raven. Bee lay in her bed, her hips still swaying from the music still booming in her head. Victor was snoring loudly, still seeing Bee dance and hearing her sing. 

Terra was the only one still awake, watching her lover sleep, stroking his soft brown hair, wondering if once in her life, nothing could possibly go wrong. It was everything she wanted, and she felt herself succumb to sleep, dreaming blissful dreams of her lover and her.

_Bliss is as lovely as it is quick, and then it is over, for nothing lasts forever_- Professer Mod, a.k.a. 'Mad Mod' Dramatics college professer of Jump City University in dramatics.

* * *

**All done, hooray! Next chapter will have Jinx, Kitten, and Mary Ann, don't you worry. I know, that was the corniest ending in the history of fanfiction, SORRY!**

**Number of pages for this chapter: 17**

**Number of words: 7, 194 **

**Oh, I'm good.**

**So, guess what? Rose has some news to tell! Not important really, but news!**

**1. Last chapters for other story, 'I Can Stop the Pain' will be coming soon. After that, more updating on College story.**

**Reviewers: "Yay…" **

**Rose: Oh come on, be more enthusiastic!**

**Reviewers: "…Yay…"**

**Rose: -pulls out water gun- **

**Reviewers: "YAY!"**

**Also, Rose loved Mother Mae Eye, total weirdness! So fun though, the pink eyes scared me a bit… Rose also enjoys speaking in third person, lol.

* * *

**

**Now to answer Reviews!**

**AlyRaven: Yay forgiveness! My story rocks? Yay! I updated! Yes, everyone does seem to enjoy screaming that at me… but it's flattering! –Sends flowers-**

**Kris: Queenie told you about this story? Aww, she's so sweet! I'm glad you like my story! Sorry about the suspense killing you, I update as fast as I can!**

**InkBlotted Chakra: Polls? You got it! I love polls too, thanks for you review!**

**Fey: Ahh, yes… Beastboy's nickname. Don't worry about it, thanks for reminding me, I shall explain it in future chapters. I'm glad you brought this up, I take all criticism. I don't hate you; it would take a lot more than that to make me hate you! Thanks for the heads up, I'll try to clear things up more. Please tell me if you find anything else confusing!**

**RobinluvsStar: You have a great summer too! I'm happy you like my story, and how protective Robin is of Star.**

**We gots good grammar: I know, gummy bears are too good for words. So yummy… anyways! I love all your suggestions, please continue with them all. Poor Beastboy, so many haters. We shall send him a care package of gummy bears! Hooray! Thanks for your review!

* * *

**

"**I BEG TO DREAM AND DIFFER FROM THE HOLLOW LIES! **

**THIS IS THE DAWNING OF THE REST OF OUR LIVES!**

**ON HOLIDAY!"**

**-Is hit with mangoes-**

**Sorry, just really like the song. LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

**

**a-1991: I love my public too! Yay! –Sends flowers to public- Thank you for the applause! I'm happy you like my fic, and oh my god, I'm obsessed with The White Rose, it's so great. Anywhere, Anytime for You? I'll be sure to check it out, I love suggestions! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Savi: Was my updating soon enough for you? Ooh-la-la, I added BB/Rae fluff just for all you lovers! Thanks for reviewing!**

**AnimationWickedRaven: Fun penname! Thanks for your review, hope it's still good!**

**Lil' LIK star: I hate to disappoint you, but I wasn't really planning on having Roy get his ass kicked. I like him too much; he's such a cool character. Maybe I'll throw in a little jealousy, but don't you think the idea is a bit overused? And I like Speedy too, but if it pleases my reviewers, I might do so. Thanks for suggestions!**

**Thugette90: You know, I had no idea that there could be whores in fourth grade… it's rather amusing. Bitchet, I love it! I have to make her have an appearance or something… but anyways, yeah, Normal Teenage Life is amazing. I'm happy your still my fan! I have good taste in stories? Thank you! Gummy bears could probably end wars… but we won't tell anyone that, because then they'll steal them all! Thanks for reviewing! –Sends more gummy bears-**

**xox.Annie Potter.xox: I won't ask, I don't understand… but I won't ask. Exams? Eep! Why must you say such dreaded words? –Hides in corner- Ugh, tests are just awful… Rebecca was not a bad choice and I will try to make her have an appearance… maybe in an angry mob or something, OOPS! Did I just give something away? Ahh, well… too late now. (Even though I could delete, but sadly this thought hasn't occurred to me) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lady-Of-Emerald-Flames: You liked the BB/Rae fluff? I'll be sure do more! Glad you liked my new chapter! Love your penname, by the way!**

**ChocolateTruffle: Does nothing, but drools while rereading your penname.**

**Stargirl1066lkl: Yeah, I was thinking about making Terra anorexic… but that's not really creative, now is it? Besides, Brad's much more fun! Psychotic? Yay! I love psychotic people! Fun for the whole family! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cheerfully Obvious: You're traveling? How fun, I love to travel. Sadly, I'm staying home all summer, -sigh-. Hope you have fun! I'm glad I made you laugh, tons of things make me laugh too. Thanks for reading my story!**

**Sailor Attitude: Is it really? Thank you! –Burst out laughing- TO THE ARMY BASE! AW W W W W W W W A A A A A A A A Y Y Y Y Y Y ! **

**Just a note: I love being random...**

**Spiritual-s: Thank you!**

**Shekron Kaizar: -Cheers- Hello Shekron, how goes Robin's despair? Oh, the baby-sitting. They were two boys, seven and eleven years old. The mother actually paid me extra to give them 'The Talk'. It was awkward and frightening, but hey! I got thirty bucks in the end! Calvin and Hobbes would describe them well- except they like me. And I let them swear and stuff… but anyhoo! (Yeah, I'm so getting 'Baby-sitter of the year') I'm glad you liked Mod! I thought the whole 'psychotic creepy British teacher' might have been a tad bit over used… so I decided to make him fun. –Watches you attack Jackalobe with food- (Five minutes later) "…Hey…" (Don't ask) You need him again? Very well! Have fun with him, and I'm glad he will be treated like a star. HE GET'S A BODY GUARD? –Scowls- Not fair… Erm, yeah. Pants-less Phantom… I didn't exactly make him up, it was somewhat of a true story, NOT INVOLVING ME! –Looks away from awkward stares- It was this weird guy at my friend's town, wasted as hell, running around shrieking he was the Pants-less Phantom. Wonder if I could get sued for that… -Looks paranoid- Thanks for the reviews!**

**NEW DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Pants-less Phantom either. Have a lovely day!**

**Blond-but-not-dumb: Are you happier? I updated! –Cheers-**

**Gladdecease: I'm glad I didn't offend you, you are extremely mature, I've noticed. (Well, more than me, at least) I highly recommend The White Rose; it's one of my favorites. If you like strange and weird humor, I also recommend, 'Jinx is NOT A LESBIAN' by Post. It made me laugh so hard. Thanks for your review, and I'm glad you approve of the character I chose.**

**Flames of the Sun: You don't need a life, perhaps another hobby? My friends always make fun of me for writing and reading fanfiction so much, but I think it's so fun! So, do not worry, you are not alone! I'm glad you aren't offended! I'll be sure to do more BB/Rae fluff, and Star/Rob fluff!

* * *

**

**Now for a poll! Hooray!**

**Poll**

**1. The Beastie Boys or Green Day?**

**2. What is your weirdest obsession?**

**3. Do you admit to having sexual fantasies? (Optional…)**

**4. Do you see dead people?**

**5. Have you ever felt the desire to scream randomly?**

**6. Would you rather date someone funny, cute, sporty, nice, southern accent, and outgoing, or someone smart, quiet/shy, english accent, average looking, and mysterious? **

**I shall answer!**

**1. Green Day, but The Beastie Boy's are pretty wicked.**

**2. Ahh… probably over mustard, or people with southern accents. No, wait, anyone named Larry. There we go.**

**3. …yes… -Blushes- I'M ONLY HUMAN!**

**4. …sometimes.**

**5. Everyday.**

**6. I'd have to see… but I like people who make me laugh, so probably the first guy. And I'm possitively obsessed with Southern accents so... number one! NUMBER ONE!**

**Please send in song recommendations, I love to write while listening to music!**

**Love you all,**

**Rose**


	6. Meet the Bitches

**College Life**

**By Rose**

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long to update… just a bit brain dead, and I'm still shocked since I finished I Can Stop the Pain, something I've been working on forever… very weird feeling!**

**But it was no excuse to not update for such a long time, even though I was gone for so long, I apologize again!**

**Alright then…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Music listened to while writing chapter:**

**Spider Webs- No Doubt (the good old No Doubt, not that new stuff I hate)**

**Stupid- Sarah McLachlan**

**Caged Bird- Alicia Keys**

**Crawling- Linkin Park**

**Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls**

**American Woman- Lenny Kravitz**

**Dedication: Have you ever gotten the nicest review that inspires you to type like crazy? Well, it happened to me! This chapter has been posted all because of: SweetnWeird! Thank her! It was also posted because I know a close friend of mine was having a tough time, and I'm updating to make her feel better! Love ya, my camp friend! Hope your boy shapes up his act and is nicer to you!**

**Chapter Six: Meet the Bitches…

* * *

**

Terra opened her eyes, staring straight up into the unfamiliar ceiling of Brad's hotel room. The memory of last night burned inside her mind, and she smiled pleasantly. So that's what _it_ was like… '_Not bad'_, she decided. '_Not bad at all_.' Feeling a little guilty, she remembered how her mother and father would always lecture her on the importance of staying a virgin until she was married; they said she would regret if she didn't.

Terra laughed softly, regret? What's to regret? She had never felt so happy, so ecstatic; she never knew such bliss existed! Lacing her fingers through her still-clean blond hair, she gazed at her lover who was sound asleep. Terra smiled and leaned in, kissing him on the cheek. "…I love you," she murmured, stroking his hair. He looked so adorable, sleeping, his dark curly brown hair tousled around his face.

Checking her watch, she knew she could cram another hour of studying for any surprise quiz Spazzy McGee might throw at her in the next geology class in an hour.

Quietly slipping her clothes back on, Terra wrote a note for Brad, and silently left the hotel. She kept walking down the street, about to haul a taxi, feeling strangely as though she could actually call herself a woman, now that she was no longer a virgin. But what made it right, in her mind, was that she lost her virginity to the man she loved more than anyone in the world.

* * *

Robin awoke, mumbled something from his dream, and rubbed his sleeping eyes. "Mmm, I slept well," he murmured, and looked around. Faith had already left, taking her blanket and pillow. He remembered her saying how she was an early rising… 

Waking up more, he smiled when he remembered the details of last night. "I actually slept with a girl without having sex, for the second time," he muttered. "My old friends would laugh their asses off…"

Cracking his back, he stood and gazed over the edge of the roof. With the agility most guys his age didn't have, he swung his body over the edge gracefully, hoping from window to window, climbing easily down to his window. Jumping in, he smirked as Victor and Gar continued to snore.

'_Three, two, one…'_ He thought, deviously.

**_"GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!"

* * *

_**

Raven groaned loudly, as she felt the crashing pain of a hangover burst into her head, as she crawled out of bed, trying to untwist the sheets from her left foot. "Stupid mother fu-," she was cut short when she noticed Faith climbing back into the room, through the window.

Short tempered, Raven snapped, "Don't you ever get bored of that?"

Faith looked at her, a shocked expression on her face, as though Raven had just asked if she ate her leather boots. "Of course not! It's practically an adventure every time, why don't you try it with me?"

Raven rolled her eyes, slamming the bathroom door shut, immediately wincing at the loud noise, "Wow, my best friend just asked me to risk killing myself… something really isn't right with that,"

Faith raised her eye brows, grinning, "I am your best friend?" She put on a white jean mini skirt, with a dark green V-neck sweater, and placed medium sized silver hoops in her ears.

Raven groaned, "Don't change the subject…." She growled, brushing her tangled hair savagely. She could hear Faith laugh in the other side of the door.

"My friend, you are most obviously grouchy because of the after effects of your alcohol consumption. I will let you 'vent' your anger on me later, but for now, will you please braid my hair?"

Raven opened the door, "Why? You have class today? It's Sunday!" She had a wet rag wrapped on her head. "And no, I will vent out my anger whenever I feel like it!"

Faith sighed, "Will you please braid my hair? Please? And yes, Terra and I both have class. She has geology and an interior designing class. I, on the other hand, am going just for volunteer. I offered to substitute as an student teacher at Titan High, the public school two blocks off the auditorium."

Raven raised her eye brows, "Lucky you," she said sarcastically. But she took Faith's long red hair, and twisted it into a long braid. She meant what she said by calling Faith her best friend, but she only wished she hadn't admitted it once she said it. Denial was still inside her, and she only wished she wouldn't get so attached to her friends. _"People come, and people go, and you can't stop them,"_ was always something her mother had said, when she had left Raven and her father.

Raven used to live on the statement. Now? Now that she had real friends… she couldn't admit to living on it, but she still couldn't admit to not.

* * *

Terra cautiously walked into her dorm room, tip toeing towards her bag which had all her study materials for geology. 

"Hello Terra." A voice interrupted the silence, and Bee sat up in her bed, fully dressed, and a smirk twisted on her face. "Where were you all night, little missy?"

Terra smiled a bit, ashamed she could have ever even thought that she could escape from her nosy roommate. "Hi Bee," she said sheepishly.

Bee gave her a triumphant smile, and moved her head towards Terra's made bed. "You didn't sleep there last night, did you?" she said, "You slept somewhere else… not with Raven or Faith, no…" Bee studied her face, and Terra blushed, looking away.

"With a boy!" Bee exclaimed, and Terra looked up in shock.

"How did you know? …Are you psychic?" She asked with a suspicious look on her face.

Bee ignored her comment, and walked up to her. Terra tried to back up, feeling awkward, but was pressed against the door. Bee touched her face and yanked it back as though she had been shocked, "WITH BRAD!" She screamed. "YOU SLEPT WITH BRAD?" She screamed the last sentence somewhat quieter.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Terra screeched, and Bee gave another triumphant grin.

"I didn't, you just proved my point,"

Terra gasped, her left eye twitching, "Oh, you bitch…"

Her roommate laughed, doing a little dance around the room, "You slept with Bra-ad! You slept with Bra-ad!"

Terra blushed, "Yeah… I did,"

Bee snapped out of her victory dance, "Oh my god how was it? You've got to tell me everything!"

Terra smiled, _'So much for studying…'_ she thought with an inward laugh.

"WAIT!" Bee cried, "We need to tell Victor, he owes me money!"

Terra stared at her, "Um… can it wait? I need to tell someone about this, it's practically _killing_ me!"

It was Bee's turn to stare, "Oh! You're going to tell both of us, he'll want to know too, probably,"

"Are you freakin' kidding me? No way," Terra refused, appalled at the idea.

"Oh come on! That way he'll know I'm not lying and he'll give me the thirty bucks he owes me!"

"…Wait, you _bet_ on me and Brad?"

"Er… yeah, Oh Terra, don't give me that look! You'd do the same, if it were me and some guy, admit it!" Bee accused.

Terra looked indignant, and then smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I would, oh fine. But I won't tell him everything; we can talk about the real details later, okay?"

Bee nodded, "Yeah, definitely, now come _on_!" She said, pulling Terra into the hall and clobbered down to the guy's dorm.

"OH VIIICCCCTTTTOOOORRRR!" She yelled in a loud sing-song voice. Many rude comments and sleepy threats were shouted from inside other's dormitories.

"GUESS WHO TERRA SLEPT WI-," Bee continued, but was shut up by Terra, as she yanked on Bee's high pony tail as hard as she could, eyes wide and furious.

"Shut up, you freak! Are you trying to tell our whole floor?" she hissed, and Bee glared, rubbing her head "Hey! Don't touch the goods, girl."

Both stopped bickering once they reached the guy's dorm, and Bee knocked smartly on the door, loud and clear. Robin answered, smelling like coffee, but didn't look too hung over.

"Hey, _Robin_," Terra teased. She, Victor, and Gar always poked fun at his nick name, which had caught on very quickly. More people knew him as 'Robin' than 'Richard', and Robin had certainly become well known as a 'hottie' on the campus, pronounced as 'Freshmen Eye Candy'.

He smirked, "Hey Terra, so who _did_ you sleep with anyway? Bee never got to finish her shout?"

Terra opened her mouth to retort, nastily, glaring at Bee, but Victor beat her to it, "SHE DID? WITH BRAD?"

Bee nodded, "Yep, ha! Fifty bucks, mister!"

"You said it was thirty…" Terra muttered, flouncing over to steal some coffee, as the Gar continued to sing shrilly inside the shower, and Robin watch Victor and Bee argue with mild amusement.

Victor processed this through his mind, and then realized what had happened and glared, "You were trying to cheat me! That means the deal's off! I don't have to pay you squat!"

Bee snorted, "Oh, you wish! It does not, now pay up, bucko!"

"It does so, first rule of betting, if you get caught cheating, you don't get to be paid!" Victor argued.

Terra and Robin both sighed giving bored looks. Disputes like these happened daily. In the bathroom, Gar continued to sing in the shower as though there was no tomorrow, cracking a note more than occasionally.

"YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, MY ONLY SUNSHINE! YOU MAKE ME HAP-PY, WHEN SKIES ARE GRAY!" Rang out inside the room, from the bathroom, but Victor and Bethany took no notice, and Robin and Terra both exchanged grimaces from Gar's singing.

With Bee and Victor, still shouting at each other and Gar's obnoxious singing, Terra at first didn't notice the knocking on the door. "Hey!" she shouted over Bee and Vic's yelling. "Give it a rest, will ya? And get the door!"

The shouting ceased, but Bee still muttered under her breath, and Victor glared at the door. "Yeah?" he scowled, opening the door.

His facial expression changed from annoyed to dumbstruck in less than a second.

"…….." Before him stood a petite, pale skinned, girl in a tiny white, slightly-wet towel. Her shocking pink hair dripped and hung limply at her shoulders, and her bright pink eyes bored deep into his.

"Hi," she said, fake cheer dripping from her voice, "Um, do you mind not shouting so much? It's bothering my roommates a lot,"

Victor actually began to drool, the saliva beginning to spill over the corners of his mouth, and the girl stared at him in slight shock, then amusement. "Are you… okay?" she asked, obviously this happened to her often, seeing as how she wasn't too surprised.

Bee was over there in a second, looking murderous, "He's fine, just brain dead," she snapped. "We'll be quiet, if that's all you wanted," she added, harshly, "You can leave now,"

The girl was taken back, but obviously didn't enjoy the treatment, "Brain dead? How cute," she cooed, pleased with the effect it got from Bee, who fists began to clench. "Oh, and I need soap, could I borrow some?"

She stared at Victor again, "And my name's Jennifer Curse, but my friends call me Jinx," she said, giving him a toothy grin.

Victor snapped out of his trance, "Hey, the name's Victor Stone, and I am _not_ brain dead," He said crossly, glaring at Bee who was currently thinking up ways to kill this girl and make it look accidental.

Victor continued, "I'm just… uh, still hung-over," He made up, and Jinx giggled.

"Oh, who isn't? Well, nice meeting you, do you have any soap?" she asked, batting her eyes daintily and twisted her hair around her finger. Victor made nice eye contact with her, nodding. "I can get that for you, Jinx …hey Bethany; will you get me some soap, please?"

Bee muttered something about acid and began grinding her teeth together fiercely, as she headed towards the bathroom, and banged it open absentmindedly. Gar shrieked and she screamed, and Robin and Terra both burst out laughing. None of this seemed to bother Victor or Jinx, who were still staring at each other, eyes full of lust.

Another girl suddenly appeared from behind Jinx, wearing light pink cotton boy-shorts and a dark pink camisole. "What is going on here, Jinx?" she called in a nasally pitched voice, which sounded more like a whine, "Did you get that soap yet?" She suddenly noticed how closely Victor and Jinx were staring at each other, and smirked, walking into the room. A wet young man, with shocking green hair, with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist was spluttering and yelling something about privacy. The girl decided he could be called cute, only if he dyed his hair a nice brown or something…. She _loathed_ the color green.

Another girl, African American, was apologizing rapidly to the green-haired boy, blushing and not looking directly at him. Another girl, skinny and blond was laughing her head off, tears rolling down her face.

The girl in pink suddenly froze, a look of determination set on her face.

'_Oh my…'_ she thought with a smirk, as she stared at the other boy, who was watching the African American girl and green haired boy with large interest and amusement. His gorgeous black unruly hair was un-brushed and messy, and he was tall with an obviously amazing body. He was wearing jeans with a white ragged T-shirt. He…was sooooooo hot, in a rugged way, the girl decided. _'What I would give to look at that everyday… definite Eye Candy material!' _The girl in pink thought, smirking.

She walked over, as seductively as she could muster, and was about to do her famous 'Hair flip, and smile,' when a voice stopped her.

"Good morning, Robin!" A cheerful female voice, the girl realized wiping around. _'Shit…'_ she thought, staring at the attractive red head. _'Probably his whore,'_ she thought maliciously.

Robin smiled, accepting a hug the red head, "Hey Faith," he greeted. She was staring at Jinx, then at the girl in pink who was clearly drooling over Robin.

"Robin, who are these girls?" Faith asked, feeling a bit bewildered to why a girl in her underwear was staring so fondly at Robin, and why a girl in only a towel was staring at Victor. Terra had left to try to find Raven and Gar had retreated back to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Bee moved back to her post next to Victor, opening her mouth to tell off him for being such a nasty pervert.

"Oh, that's Jinx… she needed soap, and um…" he looked at the girl in her pink underwear, "Don't know her,"

The girl put on her best friendly smile, "Oh! Sorry, I'm Kitten!" They stared at her.

"I'm sorry, your name is… Kitten?" Robin asked, and Faith raised her eye brows at her choice of clothes.

Kitten nodded, flipping her blond hair, "It's a nickname, and my real name is Kat Moth, but everyone calls me Kitten, meow!" Her 'meow' was enough to make anyone flinch.

He nodded, "Well, erm… nice to meet you, do you need anything?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, actually, I need some soap," Faith didn't like the way she only addressed Robin and not her… or even introduced herself to her.

"I have soap you can use," Faith said smiling brightly, "I'll go retrieve it," Kitten flashed her a surprisingly icy look, and Faith's smile dropped.

"I wasn't talking to you," she said, and narrowed her eyes. There was a short pause, and Faith flushed, hurt by the girl's coldness. What had she ever done to her?

Robin scowled, "Hey, she's only being nice, and-," He quickly grabbed a bar of unused soap, "Here you go, can you go now?" He did not like this girl… anyone rude to Faith he did not like. Sure, she was pretty, but she had an annoying voice that reminded him of an old girlfriend of his… and that meow? That voice would haunt him forever.

She took the soap, not phased by his coldness whatsoever, "Oh, thank you," she gave him a wide grin, and kissed him on the cheek with out any warning. "I'll be seeing you, I'm sure," she called, walking out of the room.

Robin stood there, in shock. Faith's mouth was wide open, and her eyes blank. Inside her mind however… _'THAT WICKED LITTLE BITCH, I AM GOING TO TEAR HER-,'_ She stopped there, deciding to abandon the situation completely, walking out of the room. Robin didn't notice at first, touching his cheek from where Kitten had kissed him.

Faith scowled, feeling very upset and moody. She hated competition, and it was obvious this Kitten liked Robin… the way she was staring at him, Faith shuddered. "I do not like her," she growled.

"You don't like who?" Robin asked, running up from behind her, realizing that she had left. Faith nearly jumped out of her skin, "You scared me!" she cried.

He grinned sheepishly, "You don't like Kitten? Is it because she kissed me?" he asked smirking, matching her pace as they walked outside.

Faith looked at him, "I do not like how she was rude to me,"

"-And because she kissed me, right?" he asked, playfully.

She didn't answer, "If it makes you happy, you can continue telling yourself that," She laughed at his shocked look.

"Faith, I am appalled!" he said in a mock indignant voice. But he continued, "I don't like her either Star," He enjoyed their nicknames with each other, although more people called him Robin, than people called her Star. He like how it was only him who called her that, it was almost like a pet name.

She smiled, "Then you have good tastes," she decided, turning towards him again. "Well, I need to get to my voluntary class for teaching; I will see you later,"

He frowned, "How long will you be gone?"

She shrugged, "Few hours, how come?"

"Er… I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something, I heard Batman's awesome, same with War of the Worlds,"

She smiled, "Well, I'll call you on your cell phone when I'm finished, perhaps everyone might want to go?" she said.

He hid his disappointment, he had wanted to go alone, not exactly as a date… but he liked spending time with her. It wasn't that he didn't like his friends, but they would only tease him if he acted like he normally did around Faith when they were alone together. But he smiled, willing to do what she wanted, "Yeah, sure,"

She beamed, "Okay then, I will see you around?"

He nodded, and turned around to walk back. He stopped suddenly and turned back around, "…Unless you want an escort?"

She turned back and smiled, "Okay!" she said cheerily. She walked over and dropped her bag into his hands, and laughed. "Carry my books like a good escort!"

He shrugged, "Weakling…"

Faith giggled, and hit him playfully on them arm. He did his best not to whimper, although he was nearly positive she had bruised him.

"Jesus, Star, where'd you get all that strength?" He asked, rubbing his sore arm.

"I believe it is _you_ who is the weakling!" she replied laughing. They continued joking around until they finally reached the school.

"Fare thee well, my good escort, may we talk again around four o'clock," Robin nodded, smiling. She just looked so pretty, some strands of hair in her face, smiling as though someone had just given her a wonderful gift. That's what he liked most about Faith; almost everything thrilled her, devastated her, or fascinated her. There was usually no middle ground.

He must have been staring longer than he thought, because she laughed, "Robin, are you feeling well?" He nodded, grinning. She smiled again, snatching her bag away from him.

"I'll be seeing you sometime after four, yes?" she asked.

He nodded, shaking himself out of his trance, embarrassed for staring at her for so long. "Sorry! Erm, yeah, call me on my cell," he called, walking down the steps.

"Bye Robin!" she waved, walking into the large brick building.

"Bye Star," he said softly, turning around and walking back.

Inside the building, Faith shuddered at the strong air conditioning. The front hall was large and impressive looking, setting off a sort of royal aura. Looking around for some sort of office, she immediately wished Robin was here with her. "Um…" she said to herself.

"Lost?" someone asked. Faith turned and was faced with a very tall, African American man, with sparkling green eyes. He got up from his desk and shook her hand warmly, smiling kindly.

She nodded, sheepishly, to the man, "Yes, I am supposed to be student teacher for a freshmen class, the subject is English, room 209. I am supposed to prepare today,"

"Oh! Miss Andrews, pleasure to meet you, I am Mr. Louver, the principal of Titan High, welcome!"

"Thank you for the welcome, could you show me where Mr. Mansion's class is?" She asked feeling disappointed in herself for being unprepared.

He nodded giving her clear instructions on the correct route to take, to get to the class, and she waved goodbye. "Don't worry; everyone's nervous about their first time, you'll do fine!" He called. After a few flights of stairs, and a trip across a couple of hallways, she reached the room and walked in gracefully. The room was large and clean looking, with many book shelves and desks and chairs. There were laminated quotes from famous philosophers and authors all over the wall, and in front of the room was a broad, throne-like desk with a teacher sitting in the chair. He stood up and smiled, waved at her to come in. He was a short, aged man, with tan skin, sleek black hair, with a charming crooked smile. She immediately liked his presence.

"Welcome to Titan High, Miss Andrews," he greeted and she smiled.

"Thank you, you wanted to see me?" she asked, feeling nervous.

He nodded, "Just to go over a few rules and tips when you start teaching my class tomorrow. You know the book you'll be guiding them through, right?"

She nodded, happy to be more prepared, "The Catcher in the Rye by J.D. Salinger," She took out a copy of the book from her purse, and he nodded approvingly to all the places and chapters she had marked with book marks, where insignificant things had occurred on the pages.

"You have certainly done your homework, Miss Andrews. I trust you have read the book?" he asked.

She nodded again, beaming. "I thought it was a magnificent book, I highly enjoyed it. It is one of my favorite classics!"

Mr. Mansion smiled, "Very good, I'd like to have a teacher who is passionate about what she teaches; I find it an important quality,"

Faith smiled, "I can do that,"

"You are confident?"

She nodded quickly. He chuckled, "Good! I like confidence. Very well, I'll go through the typical lesson plan, and would you rather the students called you Miss Faith or Miss Andrews? Lovely name, by the way, I had an aunt named Faith… didn't like her though, but she made the best pies… wait no, that was Aunt Marge. Wonder what happened to her… is she in Florida?" He drifted off topic, seeming to forget Faith was there.

Faith just smiled and nodded, half listening. She was glad that Mr. Mansion was talkative; it was something she could relate to, although this was a bit… much, if not humorous. She suddenly remembered about Robin telling her to call him on his cell phone and smiled.

She really liked Robin; she knew she had a crush on him, ever since the moment they ran into each other on the roof. It was a little embarrassing, but she convinced herself that the crush would go away. Unfortunately the feelings stayed though, burning inside her like a loose fire, making her blush every time someone mentioned his name. Being a red-head, her blush stood out more than anyone else's, to add to her humility.

Mr. Mansion stopped talking suddenly, and motioned for her to follow him to the back of the room, towards the vast bookshelves. She obligated obediently, trying to act as though she had been listening.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bee had had enough. Jinx had invited herself in, with no protest from Victor (To Bee's greatest annoyance) and sat down on his bed, in only her towel (To Bee's sheer irritation) and began talking flirtatiously to Victor. (To Bee's outrage … in fact, everything this girl did made Bee want to rip her hair out) 

Bee glowered, hanging around just to get any chance to throw a dirty look at the little pink-haired girl. She noticed, to add to her already stormy mood, that Victor hardly talked, he only stared. She felt a sharp pang of jealousy, and immediately (nearly) snorted. _'Me? Jealous of that bimbo? HARDLY!' _She scoffed, but even she didn't think she sounded very convincing.

'Jinx', as Victor called her, had stopped talking a moment, and was just staring at Victor. She spoke once again, "Hey Vic, are you seeing any-," She stopped as Bee cleared her throat loudly. She had gone too far.

"Look, Sphinx, as _interesting_ as you are, Victor and I have to go out for lunch, and we would invite you… well, (cough, cough) no-we-wouldn't, BUT him and I wouldn't be caught dead, no offence, with someone with pink hair and dressed in only a towel," She said lazily, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Victor looked up at her, surprised as though he had just noticed her here for the first time. Bee shot him a look that basically read: 'Interrupt me and **die**.' He shot back a look that screamed: 'You're being a rude bitch.' But he stayed quiet, feeling slightly amused.

Jinx glared viciously, about to snap back angrily when Bee continued, "So, please be a dear and go join your bimbo friend of yours back to your cage,"

Feeling nastier and more confident than ever, she pushed the angry girl out the door and kicked the door shut with her foot, right in the girl's outraged face. Smirking, she said, "Problem solved…"

She looked over at Victor, who had his eye brows raised. "Shut it," she growled, but still smiled, "And let's go eat lunch,"

He smiled, thinking it over. "Well alright, _ma'am_," he said, "Since it's an order and all… by the way, that was real nice, didn't know you could be such a bitch,"

"Damn right it's an order, and come off it, she was a total slut. If that's the kind of girl you like to hang out with, then maybe I was wrong about you," she replied curtly.

Suddenly, for the first time since he had met her, Victor appreciated Bee's sauciness. As much as he hated to admit it, Bee was right. Jinx was a pretty girl, but of course, not Victor's type at all, he didn't go for girls who threw themselves at him. Without warning, he linked his arm through hers and led her towards the door. She blushed madly, but kept her arm with his. It was a nice feeling, it just felt… right.

Of course, going back to her usual attitude, she flat out stated, "This is a cool city, don't you think? But, of course, not as fun as L.A…. no city is," There was a pause and she and Victor both stared at each other smiling softly.

Then Victor broke the silence shaking his head, "You silly girl, you are forgetting Chicago, which beats L.A. any day,"

Bee scoffed, "Oh puh-lease, it does not. L.A. rules, Chicago sucks, get over it,"

Victor pulled his arm away angrily but his eyes sparkled with amusement. _'I think I **like** Bee,'_ he realized. He meant it… there was a definite attraction with her and him. _'-And that scene with Jinx back there? She was so jealous! …WAIT, she likes me too! GO VICTOR! OH YEAH! IT'S YA BIRTHDAY!'_ Not letting anything slip, he retorted,

"You wish, get over yourself," _'Nice Vic, tell the girl you fancy to 'get over herself… real charming,'_

Bee shoved him, "Chicago sucks ass,"

'_Well now she's just gone too far!' _Victor glared, "L.A. is a city full of losers,"

"Your MOM'S a loser!" She snapped.

"Those comebacks are so lame!"

There was a short pause, and Bee quickly retaliated,

"…Your FACE is lame!"

"BEE, MY GOD!" Victor shouted, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"At least I'm insulting you, instead of trying to act all superior and cool," Bee retorted, folding her arms. _'He's so cute when he's frustrated,'_

He paused and then grinned, putting his arm around her, "You know what? I like you Bee, we should date,"

She stared at him, "Excuse me? Weren't you just drooling over Miss Pink Minx over there, and now you want to date? …What are you on?" She pushed him away, staring at him suspiciously.

He laughed, "Nothing! …and I was NOT drooling… okay yeah, I was, and yes I _do_ want to date you! Come on, Bee… you know you want to date me!"

"I don't know what to say to you, you man slut!" She said, flustered and blushing.

"Oh, give me a break, _man slut_?"

"IT'S A GOOD COMEBACK!" She yelled. They stopped walking and faced each other, glaring. Well, one- glaring, the other just staring, smiling.

"NO, IT IS NOT!" He yelled back, grinning.

The fact that he was smiling intimidated her, and she screamed lamely, "…CHICAGO SUCKS EGGS!"

"BEE CUT IT OUT WITH THE CHICAGO CRAP AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" He shouted. By now, people had stopped walking and talking to each other, and were now staring.

"WHAT QUESTION?" She shrieked.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME, DAMNIT?" He roared frustratingly.

She paused, "For real?"

"YES!" He shouted, throwing his hands into the air.

"Seriously?" She asked, her eyes softening. A sudden attraction to kiss Victor stirred inside her.

He nodded, smiling.

"…Are you sure?"

"YES, HE'S SURE!" Screamed a bunch of people, currently watching them with interest, "GO OUT WITH THE GUY!"

She blushed, closing her eyes. "Yeah, okay, I'll go out with you," She grinned, staring up at him.

People cheered in the streets, and many called out congratulations. Victor leaning over to kiss her lips softly. As they parted he smiled and held out his arm, "Shall I walk you to Starbucks, ma'lady?" he asked.

Still dazed from the sudden romantic kiss, she processed what he had just said slowly. She then shook her head, smiling slyly. "No, you'll _carry_ me," she said, jumping onto his back. "Now, to Starbucks!"

He laughed, fixing her for a piggy-back ride, "Fine then, my Diva," Bee sighed contently, loving the sound of his voice when he had said, _"My Diva…"

* * *

_

Gar was bad at spying. He always had been, even when he was just a little boy, he had developed a knack for being sited whenever he didn't want to be found. It was a curse. He swore angrily as he tripped over a crack in the road, and toppled to the ground. Luckily, his prey had already turned a corner.

He got up quickly, brushing himself off. He ignored the bewildered stares as he ran after the corner the person he was following had turned. Turning the corner sharply, he ran face-to-face with Raven, who was gazing at him, an eye brow raised.

He yelped, jumping back, "Jesus, Rae! You scared the shit out of me!"

She didn't seem phased at all, "Gar, you suck at following people. I've been watching you for the past fifteen minutes. Oh, and by the way, nice performance back there, you're a real coordinated one,"

He burned with embarrassment, "Sorry, just wanted to know what you were doing,"

"People normally ask…"

"I know that! I just thought it would be fun, that's all,"

"Let me get this straight… you spent an entire hour following me, tripping over basically nothing, hiding in garbage cans, even running in the middle of a busy street because you thought it would be _fun_?" Raven asked skeptically.

He nodded, "Okay, so I've got a cruddy description of fun! So sue me!"

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. He sighed, wiping his sweaty face, "Okay Raven, you win. What are you doing today?"

Raven gave a small smile, "I was thinking about hanging out with you, got any ideas where?"

He chuckled and then grinned, "Hell yeah, did you notice that health restaurant we passed?"

"The one with the loser dressed as a carrot, handing out fliers that you so kindly shoved over?"

"Hey, you were getting away, and he was in the way! And, yeah that's one, want to go? I'm starved!" He complained, rubbing his stomach.

She thought it over, "It's fine with me, but wait… Oh, I don't have any money on me," she confessed. "Let's think of something else,"

"I'll pay, don't worry about it!" Gar said quickly, starting to walk towards to the direction of the restaurant.

She smiled, "Thanks, that's really sweet of you,"

Gar's heart skipped a beat, and he flushed sheepishly. He was just about to say '-but you owe me money!', but stopped instantly. He decided it was much better to be called 'sweet' than be known as cheap. He listened intently as Raven openly scoffed at the carrot-man handing out fliers.

"Honestly, I'd rather just not make money! He'll die of heat-stroke, I mean, what in hell is he thinking?" she said to Gar, not bothering to lower her voice as they neared the man dressed as a carrot.

"Look! It's made of flannel!" She said loudly, pointing at the guy, who shot her a dirty look. "Hey, not my fault you're stuck with a lousy job, buddy," she snapped, and Gar pulled her quickly into the store, grinning at her antics.

"Real nice, Rae," he said, relieved to be inside an air conditioned store.

She ignored him, walking over to a table near a window. "Thank God for A.C.," she muttered as they sat down.

"Amen to that," he agreed, looking at the menu, "Yum… look at their tofu burgers… and hotdogs! Oh my god… they have soy spaghetti and tofu meat balls! I'm so getting that!"

Raven suppressed a look of disgust and searched desperately for something… edible. **(A/N: No offence to people who enjoy health food like that, I really hate it! So gross, in my opinion.)**

She finally found a smoothie that sounded delicious and put that as her order. Gar practically had a freak out every time he saw something he found tasty. "That's what I love about Jump City! One of the biggest vegetarian populated cities!" he declared, after they had ordered.

Raven raised her eyes, "_Really_?"

He nodded, not catching the clear 'I don't care' sound in her reply. "Yep… wait… Did you only ordered a smoothie? Oh, come on, live a little!"

She smiled, "I'll steal one of your tofu meat balls, happy?"

His eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare… **my** meatballs! MINE!" He pretended to narrow his eyes dangerously and Raven rolled her eyes.

"You know that sounded wrong,"

"…I suppose,"

"Then why did you say it?"

"Um… to freak you out?"

"You succeeded,"

"HECK YES!" He cheered happily and Raven blushed as people turned to stare.

"Your scaring the children, get off the table,"

Gar got off, grudgingly. "Well, maybe the children deserve to be scared! Ever think of that?"

"Every day of my life…"

"Your sarcasm is real charming, Rae,"

"How many times have I told you to not call me that?" She snapped, trying to sound annoyed.

"Oh give me a break! How many times have I called you that today, and you said nothing! Besides, Terra, Faith, and Bee call you it, why can't I?" His voice was filled with annoyance, Raven didn't like where this conversation was going.

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to snap back, with something lame?" She asked, trying to bring back the humor.

He laughed, and caught the bait. "Yeah, and then I scoff mockingly," Gar said, nodding and grinning.

"Oh, and then I actually reply with something good and nasty," She continued.

"-And then I sit there dumbfounded, then reply with something totally uncalled for," Gar grinned, stretching out lazily on his chair.

"And I storm out of the store angrily," Raven continued, now smiling.

"And I swear, scare more children, and then run after you dramatically, calling your name, 'RAAAAVVVEEEENNNN!'" People turned to stare once again.

Raven laughed, and then continued, "Mind you, it's raining heavily now, and I don't turn around as you call my name-,"

"-Until I grab you and pull you into my arms and kiss you passiona-…," Gar stopped abruptly, his smile falling, realizing what he was saying.

Raven blushed, her face the color of a ripe cherry tomato. There was a long and embarrassed silence. Thankfully the waiter returned with their food, and they dug in to break the awkward quietness that seemed to fill the whole restaurant.

Gar silently yelled at himself, _'Oh my god, I CANNOT BELIEVE I SAID THAT! I AM SUCH A DUMBASS!' _Gar spazzed, looking down at his food. _'I DON'T EVEN LIKE RAVEN IN THAT WAY! WHAT WAS I THINKING? Okay, calm down Gar! It was just… an over exaggeration, that's all. Relax, don't have a freakin' cow!'_

"We should write a book or something, that was a good plot," Raven remarked and Gar laughed uneasily.

She continued, "So go on Gar, the characters obviously aren't us anymore, go ahead and finish," Raven felt a strange pang in her stomach when she said this, but ignored it.

Gar felt a bit disappointed as well, but didn't let it on for a second, "Alright then!" They both continued their story, laughing loudly, and basically joking around until they had devoured all their food. Raven even managed to try a bit of Gar's spaghetti, and decided it wasn't all that bad. **(Weirdo…)**

Once they had finished, and they paid, they continued talking and joking around, not wanting to leave the air conditioned restaurant. After a while, Gar heard the familiar jingle of the front door being opened and looked over. He noticed three girls walk in, and nudged Raven. "Hey looks, it's the two girls I was talking about earlier… the pink haired one is Jenny and the blond was there too,"

Raven smirked, "Nice hair, looks like she dumped _Pepto-Bismol_ on her head,"

Gar laughed, and they continued to watch the girls with mild interest. Raven felt her insides freeze when she heard the girl, Jenny speak.

"…Honestly, that stupid black ho, I am going to kick her fat ass so hard-!"

Raven shot Gar an alarmed look and they both leaned in a bit to listen harder. _'Are they talking about Bee?' _They both thought. The blond spoke again, "Don't worry, we will, I mean, I cannot see how he prefers her to you, she was sick looking!"

"And sounds like a bitch, from what you say, Jinx," a nasally voice spoke, and the brunette with them was examining her blood red talon-like fingernails. "But tell me about the other guys again, Kitten, you never got to finish,"

The blond nodded, "Don't worry Jinx, if you like him so much, I'm sure we can get him to fall from you, you are much hotter than that cheap brat. Anyways, the guy… omigod, his name is Robin, and he is hotter than… than… FANG!" She exploded. "And he is off limits; he's mine and only mine. There was another guy… green haired, I dunno, I don't care, but omigod! I am, like, in love with the other guy!"

Gar raised his eye brows at Raven, "They're nice… I'm going to go to the bathroom, be back in a second,"

She nodded, waving him off, glaring at the girls. '_Why isn't Gar mad? Those bitches just insulted Bee! And Bee a cheap brat? Whatever, you bunch of hookers!'_ Raven yelled inside her mind.

She listened as Kitten continued, "Anyways, I'll need some help too, there's this red-headed-," (All three exclaimed: 'EW!' at the same time after she said 'red-headed'), "-bitch who hangs around him, I swear, she is uglier than that blond bimbo that was hanging out in their room… wait no, Blond Slut, apparently she slept with some guy named Brad,"

Jinx, Kitten, and the brunette all shrieked with laughter at this, and Raven seethed with anger, standing up. "You have no idea what you're talking about, you ignorant gossiping childish losers," she snapped.

All three girls stared at her in shock,unaware of someonelistening to their conversatoin. The pink haired one was the first to recover,smirking and spoke, "Oh? Friends of them, I see, well… at least we have a sense of style! Honestly, purple hair? So last month!"

Kitten shrieked with laughter and the brunette said, "Good one!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "At least I'm not desperate. Honestly, showing up in your underwear and towel? Were you trying to pull off 'Slutty' or 'Hoe-bag?' Let me guess, you look in your drawers every morning and repeat to yourself, 'I'm only sexy when I'm half dressed!'" Gar had told her everything about this morning, from what he remembered, and from what Terra had later told him.

"At least we look sexy, while _you_ stroll around pretending to be a Goth, only because you're so desperate for some sort of image, and you think it makes _you_ look hot. As if," The brunette snapped, standing up.

"Go Mary Ann!" Kitten cheered, "Take her out!"

But she was far from even intimidating Raven, who raised her eye brows. "I'm desperate? Are you serious? At least I don't prance around in a towel, pouncing on everything that breathes! As for creating an image... at least I don't have one based on how much skin I can expose, and how many guys I can sleep with in just one night."

'Mary Ann' clenched her hand into a fist and walked up very close to Raven, her nauseating fake scent of 'berries' made Raven want to puke. "You'd better watch what you say, girl," She snapped, narrowing her eyes.

Raven raised an eye brow, "Was that supposed to intimidate me?"

"Absolutely," She said, her nasal voice ringing through her ears.

Raven rolled her eyes, "You don't have the guts… or the strength, now… go back to your street corner, I'm sure your missing your appointment with some horny loser,"

The girl's mouth dropped open and she stared hatefully at Raven, as did Kitten and Jinx. Raven smirked, flipping her hair, "So, _like_, buh-bye now!" She imitated their preppy, shrill voices and waved goodbye.

They glared and Mary Ann whispered, "Girl, I can make your life miserable in just a flick of my wrist,"

Raven paused staring at her, "Do your worst, I'm not afraid of you, in fact, I find you kind of amusing," She turned her strong glare to directly behind them for a moment, where Gar had just come out of the bathroom.

In an instant, her eyes softened, and then hardened once again, as she continued glaring at Mary Ann, Jinx, and Kitten.

But Mary Ann wasn't stupid. Okay, so she didn't have the best grades, but she saw that flicker of weakness. She turned around, and saw Gar, who was flipping through a motorcycle magazine. _'Oh my, oh my,' _Mary Ann thought, a sick smile curling onto her lips.

"Like him, do you?" She sneered.

Raven looked shocked and then scoffed, "I'd love to talk about my love life with you, but unfortunately-,"

"You have none?" Jinx finished, smirking.

Raven looked over at Gar who was starting to walk over, noticing how Raven and Mary Ann were both facing each other, standing.

"I thought so," Mary Ann finished.

With a little wave, Raven motioned Gar towards the door and he shrugged, walking towards it. Once he left, Raven turned to grab her purse when Mary Ann spoke again,

"Oh, and don't forget to tell your black and red-headed slutty so-called friends that we're going to make their lives, and yours, hell," The brunette said, turning around, about to walk back to her table.

Cringing with fury, Raven suddenly smiled slyly. In an instant, she grabbed a bottle of healthy fat-free ranch dressing, and yanked the cap off, and answered, "Bring it," -And with that, dumped all the contents onto Mary Ann's head.

"**_OHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! MY HAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"_**

Ahh, the simple pleasures…

* * *

**Rose finally posted a new chapter! Sorry for taking so long, I'm working on a new chapter right away!**

**DUDE… THIS CHAPTER IS NINETEEN PAGES! Awesome…**

**-Looks at huge list of reviews-**

**Whoa…**

**Okay then! Time to ...er... tackle that list! REVIEW TIME! YAY:Cheers:

* * *

**

**Teentitan-inuyasha-fan: I updated, hope that makes you happy! Thanks for reading!**

**Madamoiselle violet: -Smiles- I have great respect for people who review for each chapter, thank you so much! HAHA-erm, cough, cough… yeah, I'd run away too if someone asked me to call them 'Beastman'. But of course, we love Beastboy, so we'll let him be called… erm… whatever his heart desires! There we go! I apologize for using labels, I wrote something for you at the Mary Ann/Raven battle, but incase you didn't catch it, it said: "Oh please, me a Goth? At least I don't categorize people into sections just because of the way they dress or look." And then Raven goes into how she isn't a hypocrite, and all that jazz, but I wrote it for you! Hopefully I am redeemed? Oh, and Raven smoking, I believe I made her quit? Sorry that it bothers you, both my parents smoke, I guess I'm just used to it. Ahh, well. I know, rape is simply disgusting, no other word for it, or at least… that I can repeat in front of any little children present. (Grins innocently at little children passing the street) I KNOW, Isn't The White Rose BRILLIANT! Ahh, love it so much. O.O Y-you hate southern accents? I don't understand! I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! –Leaves room- I have a strong obsession for southern accents… Yeah, Green Day's okay, but the Beastie Boys are classics! Very good old punk rock, gotta love it. Anyways, there's your answer for all your reviews! Thanks for taking the time to review!**

**InkBlotted Chakra: I KNOW! THAT CYCLOPS VILLIAN WAS SUCH A PERVERT! Glad someone agrees with me! I was a bit disappointed they didn't have Robin knock him down. You know what else bothers me? We've got no making out whatsoever, because they claim, 'IT'S A KIDS SHOW' but that was a very perverted thing for that one-eyed villain to say! Also, remember RedX and Adonis? MAINLY ADONIS? How he said, 'Mmm, feisty,' On top of Raven, might I add! That isn't something to say in front of children either! And plus, Justice League people make out all the time. –Sigh- Well, sorry for venting this out on you… Just something I had to get out. Seethes in anger in corner Nice choice for your preferred guy, he sounds very romantic, wouldn't you say? Thanks for reviewing!**

**RobinluvsStar: Happy you like my chapter! Yes, I agree, Robin should speed things up, but since when has he been known to do that? …I WILL BE UNIQUE! –Smiles- You had a nice review, and I love green! For the past eight years? Er… that is quite a long time, but green is a wicked color, no complaints here whatsoever! Thanks for reviewing, and since you ended your review so politely, you get gummy bears! –Sends gummy bears- I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**gladdecease: Four years younger? Ouch, don't know how you handle that, but maybe I'm wrong, maybe you two get along. I've got two older… both very different. One's a perfectionist spot light craver, and the other is the moody poet. Ahh, love them both though, I mean, I guess I must, right? Anyways, being perfect? Yeah, I can see that as an obsession. My Larry obsession is definitely weirder… but that's not exactly something to be proud of –Sweat drops- O.O you've never seen the movie: The Sixth Sense? That's where the line 'I see dead people' comes from! Such a classic, but it's a horror, I don't know if you like that or not. Great movie, I totally recommend it! The whole Rorek/Malchior wasn't intentional… interesting that you say that though, you've got sharp eyes. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**jjangel9325232: YOU DON'T LIKE THE BEASTIE BOYS? Ahh, well, I suppose statistically, someone must. Didn't Raven once say that? …hmm… Green Day is cool though. I'll agree with you, chicken nuggets are so good. Lol, sexual fantasies? Not my place to judge, especially since I admitted it too. I, personally, don't believe the people who said they didn't, thanks for being honest! (I remember, it was so funny, my guy friend Jack read that in my poll and total flipped out: "WHAT IF LITTLE CHILDREN ARE READING THIS?" Made me laugh so hard, the way he looked when he said it.) I'd choose the first guy too. There's a new chapter for Mizzunderstood coming? Su-weet, that's one hell of a story you've got there. Glad you like my story! –Cheers- Thanks for reviewing!**

**we gots good grammar: HEY! –Waves like a loon on loon tablets (don't ask)- Kick ass chapter? Thanks for that, made me smile. O.O Never saw Legally Blond 2… sorry? Lol, but it sounds like you knew what you were talking about, so I'll leave you with that. I like Green Day too, though I think they're a bit too political, but I guess that's why most people love them, don't you think? Teen Titans is your only obsession? I know, if I were to ever have a boy friend, or just another guy friend, he MUST be funny! I love funny guys, but my biggest pet peeve is guys who are obnoxious. There's a distinct differences between obnoxiousness and humor, am I right? I love the Killers, and Evanescence, and I really do like all the Kelly Clarkson songs you hear on the radio all the time, she's doing so well. Thanks for all the recommendations; I'm so happy you took the effort to give another review to finish your list! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thugette90: O.O Long review… - YAY! –Sends fruit basket for such writing such a long review- Oh, and by the way, the poll: Thanks for being on the question about sexual fantasies. I don't believe anyone who says that they don't, but I'm glad you were honest! Oh, and my friend Molly laughed so hard when you said that I had 'GREAT fashion sense' (Looks down at pajama bottoms and camisole) I may be able to describe some, but I do not have much of a fashion sense. But thank you, it was so nice, and I'm glad you noticed, it isn't very easy trying to think of the outfits. But it's fun. If you have any recommendations on outfits, I'd love to here your ideas! I'm making you like Terra? NO! –Shiny officers take away my TERRA HATER badge- (Cries… my badge…) yes; Terra pulled a bitchet, but come on! Brad's a hottie! And she is in college. But of course, she slept with a guy, so we can always poke that in her face. (Steals back TERRA HATER badge) I laughed so hard at your description of 'Bitchet' I mean, come on! The guys called her 'easy'? Hilarious, simply hilarious. O.O is currently staring at your paragraph:**

'**_We form an alliance. We harbor the power that is gummy bears, gather the troops (AKA rob/star, bb/rae, cy/bee supporters) and take over humanity. Just, imagine it. With the gummy bears at our side, i will have Eminem, and u Rose...i will give u your heart's desire of no more exams, all the mustard u can imagine,...and...Larry. We will annihilate (sp?) Rob/Rae stories, and teach Larry to speak in a Southern accent. Wut do u say Rose? No one else can fully understand the gummy bears. Me, u, and all Rob/Star, BB/Rae, and Cy/Bee shippers will finally dominate! MWAHAHAHA! ( does Dr. Evil pinky-thing) MWAHAHAHA!'_**

**What do I say? WHAT DO I SAY? I SAY… I SAY… -Leaves room abruptly- Shouts of cheers, 'hurra's', and many booms, shrieks, yells, screams of "THIS CALLS FOR… VODKA! MUSTARD AND VODKA!"–Walks back into room, grinning- I say you've got yourself a deal, missy. (Lol) I will most definitely think about all your song recommendations, I love music so much! Anyways, thanks for reviewing, it was so entertaining! I will definitely read those chapters for 'Brotherly Love' as soon as I find time! Hope you liked the chapter! HELL YEAH TO LARRY IN A SOUTHERN ACCENT! w00t! (Leaves room again…)**

**Black Embers Reign: I'm on your favorites? I'm so touched, seriously! Thank you very much! Never heard anything by Beastie Boys? Ahh, well, they're a bit old, but I love them so much! Very good sense of punk rock, and whatnot. Anyways, I know what you mean about the sexual fantasies, you can't help these… er… temptations! WE ARE ONLY HUMAN! LEAVE US BE! Is stared at Anyhoo… I'm glad you like my stories so much! Thank you for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Spiritual-s: Thank you so much for reviewing and for what you said!**

**AlyRaven: Glad you enjoyed the poll, and I'm very pleased you like my story!**

**Shannon235: I didn't… er… update very soon, did I? I apologize!**

**Darkmagic21: Of course I'll continue, but I'm sorry I didn't do it so soon.**

**xox.Annie Potter.xox: HELLO! –Waves like a mad badger- Of course Robin is so koolio, I mean, only he can pull off wearing shiny green tights and still have fan girls, I mean, come on! Angry mobs are very good, I'm glad you noticed! You're obsessed with squirrels and Harry Potter? Well, I don't like squirrels too much, but I do love Harry Potter. Maybe not the specific character… (Looks in fear of xox.Annie Potter.xox's glares) but the books are so great! Glad you were honest with the third question! I love honesty! Thanks for reviewing, my Harry Potter-lover!**

**Savi: Glad you liked the rob/star moment, it was fun to write! They will eventually tell about the perverted guys… or it will at least be found out somehow (Grins evilly). Thanks for reviewing! I really hope you liked this chapter!**

**A Lost Soul: Well, I'm glad you can tolerate Terra… I am usually a Terra-Hater, but I don't really care anymore. She's fun to write as a nice girl, I'm glad you don't hate her in the story. You have an obsession with fire? That's happy. HEY! I have sexual fantasies, but I'm not perverted! I think it's natural, I mean, if you have an attraction with someone, its better to dream about it, than actually do it, don't you think? But everyone has their own opinions, I respect that. English accents are so fun, I agree. Glad you like my story! Thanks for the review!**

**Samantha: Thank you! You have an obsession with homosexual men? That's kind of cool… that does mean you accept them, right? Hope you do! (I totally do, and I love anyone who agrees with me) Hope you like this chapter!**

**Twilight785: I know, the name Harold is so cool. I'm glad you like my story, and that you were honest on the question about sexual fantasies. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Loviegurlie: THANK YOU! That's so nice, YOU ROCK TOO! Wow, I'm glad I'm not the only one with the obsessions for male names! –Cheers- Thanks for your review!**

**Magicstar909: It would be so cool to be a writer… I'm glad you think so, I don't care if it sounds like your sucking up, I believe you if you say that you aren't. Obsession with the Brits? –Laughs- I can see that, they're so cool, with their biscuits and whatnot. (Is hit with rocks for stereotyping) Oops… I adore southern accents, I just think they're so hot and fun, the way they talk… (Tries to imitate it, fails miserable) Thanks for reviewing! **

**xxSassyActressxx: YAY CHOCOLATE! Yes, Raven is quitting her smoking escapades, all you lot basically jumped down my throwing about it, I _had_ to. But I'm glad it makes you happy, and I'm very pleased you love my story!**

**(Stares at new pages of reviews) So many shiny long reviews… (Screams happily)**

**Flames of the Sun: Your favorite chapter so far? I'm glad! Yes, I do have sexual fantasies; we cannot really stop ourselves, can we? (WHY WOULD WE WANT TO?) Just kidding! Thanks for all the music recommendations! I actually tried all your requests, I really liked the song Caged Bird, very nice song. Alicia Keys is so great, don't you agree? Lol, I loved how you put: 'that part with Brad and Terra was shocking (Line skip) in a good way' Your whole review made me smile! Thanks for it, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks so much for recommending my story to 'robinstarfire4ever' also!**

**kris: Oh, that sounds really fun, camping up in Minnesota, it sounds as though you had fun! Thanks for your review, and don't worry about not reviewing sooner, I'm just happy you reviewed! Sure you can have both boys, have fun with it, lol. You live in Kansas? That's cool, I live in Ohio! (HECK YES, STATE WITH TOP THREE POVERTY CITIES! w00t! –sighs- Of course, I'm being sarcastic…) Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Sailor Attitude: -Laughs- I really hope you continued the little escapade with interfering with the government's weaponry, you're so funny! Wait… AHH! NOO! Is taken away by Secret Service HOW DID YOU HEAR THAT? AND I WAS ONLY JOKING, YOU GITS! ARRGG! (Is bound and dragged away) Lol, I'm back! (Waves pepper spray) Never leave my room without it! Never know what could happen… Anyways, interesting boy appeal, he sounds very hot! (Is probably attacked by Sailor Attitude) Sugar highness is so fun! And you aren't weird, it's called BRILLIANCE. (They just don't want you to know that!) Thanks for reviewing!**

**lil' LIK star: Thanks for answering my poll, and I'm glad there's finally a Speedy fan! FINALLY! Honestly, what in the world do people have against him? Thanks for your review!**

**Queen-of-Azerath: O.O QUEENIE! –Glomps very tightly, because Rose misses Queenie a lot- Did you get my dedication at the top? Reread it if you don't know what I'm talking about, look near the bottom! You lived off pasta for a week? Poor thing! I mean, I like pasta and all… but there's a limit! I know, I love junk food so much. You don't like thunder? I love thunder storms... well, all storms. I love to be outside in them, it feels so cool. …And then the parents yell about some sort of sickness and I stomp up to my room, soaking wet. I think it's worth it, for those few minutes of happy rain soaking. But, back to you, you have a dog? Aww, dogs are so wicked sweet! I've got three cats, they're cool. –Laughs as you yell at Terra- I have not forgotten all the bitchy things you have done, AND NEVER WILL! –Cackles and coughs- Time of the month? I just call it the curse, all though my friend's a bit more creative: "I'm riding the crimson wave." (Suddenly realizes guys could be reading) ERM… uh… yeah! SO ANYHOO… Rae-babe would just be between Terra and Bee, since I doubt Faith would ever say that. Gar might attempt, that would be rather amusing. Did you like the arrival of the terrible three? (Jinx, Kitten, Mary Ann… lol) You can surely borrow the nickname, Diva, for Bee, no problem. Thanks for asking! I loved making Raven perverted, I'm glad you enjoyed that bit. Never really like the name Brad, but I thought the name would do, and it's easy to spell… Laughs The squirt isn't Terra's kid, but pretty close enough. Brad's wife died giving birth to 'squirt', do you remember? Read the beginning of chapter three! I know, smoking bothers me so much, aren't you happy I made Raven stop? My parents both smoke, I'm pretty used to it, but it's still disgusting to me. YAY FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO-AND-NOT-FREAKIN'-VOLDEMORT-TOUCHING-YOUR-HEAD! By the way, how is that going for you? Hopes it's going well, I'm sure he'll get over whatever is bothering him! You didn't like Mother Mae Aye? Yeah, it was a bit weird, but come on! We got to see Raven devour pie! WHAT MORE COULD YOU ASK FOR? –Coughs and sits back down on chair- Anyways… Vegan Gummy Worms? (Bursts out laughing) It's funny 'cause it's scary… o.O Back to _anyways_, YAY FOR POLL ANSWERS! Yes, Green Day rocks, and I love that song, Holiday! Yes, I agree vampires are indeed cool… (Breathes easier as Queenie puts shot gun back away) Just kidding, lol. Finish that Harry Potter book yet? I did, I'M DESPERATE TO TALK ABOUT IT TO SOMEONE! ARR! Please be done! (I'm sure you're very happy, you believing in trees and all) Thanks for that entertaining review! Whoa… this was a long answer… su-weet! Thanks for reading and reviewing, my friend! Hope things are going good for you!

* * *

**

**-Leaves room and comes back with chocolate- I am going to finish this, OR I WILL DIE TRYING! People stare Er… I mean, fall asleep? Anyways…

* * *

**

**Cheerfully Oblivious: You know, I am always reminded of Starfire when I read your penname, did I ever mention that? You are quite the rob/star lover, and I've got nothing against it! Sorry there wasn't much fluff, but I promise for much more in the next chapter, okay? I did apologize about the dancing scene, didn't I? Sorry for offending you! I'm glad you caught the butterfly clip reference; I got the feeling that Terra's symbol would be a blue butterfly. Ahh, well, I like butterflies, no complaints here. Vic/Bee taking over the D.J. was a bit cheesy, but like you said, I like cheesy things! (Laughs as you rant more about rob/star fluffy-ness) By all means continue, I agree with you! Green Day is very great, a bit too political for my taste, but that's why they're so popular, I guess. Thanks for your long review, I adore your reviews!**

**Shekron Kaizar: O.O… Ring wraiths, right… Lol, don't worry, we all have our moments. Some more than others… (Points at myself) but it was funny; I won't hold it against you. The mysterious man bothering Faith? Well, she could have been just a bit drunk (ha, yeah right, Starfire drunk), or… well, we'll get into that later. I've got it all planned out for her, and all I can say is that it is indeed dark. Mystery, drama, and fun? Thank you, that was such a nice compliment! You don't know who Green Day or Beastie Boys are? Ahh, well, I won't hold that against you either, I mean, it's not like they're that importance. To shape things up for you, Green Day is seriously political, a mix between punk rock, and now they're definitely going into pop with all their new songs. Beastie Boys are such classics, a sort of old band, but definite punk rock, used to be quite popular. Understand? Good! Number three was merely curiosity, DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! I did say it was optional, and yes, I'll admit, it was rather interesting to find who has them and who does not. Ahh, well, we're only human. Anyways, glad you liked the chapter and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**zerowolfgirl: Yeah, my story got deleted, sucks doesn't it? Ahh, well… Sorry you found Raven OOC, but in the smoking? I thought it would be with the sudden friendship, and how she opened up so quickly, and how she danced, and how she laughed so much, not the smoking. Sorry you didn't like it, but I made her stop! Happy? Hey, I'm glad you made your friends stop smoking; I wish I could do that to my parents, but then they just yell at me for nagging, I'd just rather not talk about it. O.O …- You have a very funny friend, I'm glad he… er… approves? Porn mag? –Shakes head- I didn't need that much approval… ME IN COLLEGE? –Laughs- I'm in eighth grade, but that's really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _REALLY_ flattering and sweet, thanks so much! Made me feel much better! Hey! Another fire obsessor! You and 'A Lost Soul' should hook up, yo. Lol, sorry, ghetto rap stuff on the radio is getting to me. You saw a dead person? For real? Poor you, when you were nine? Very frightening, could easily be life scaring! All your songs sound great, and the only one I've ever heard/listened to was 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy,' (I know, you're right, so amusing! I love it!) Thanks for the 'longest review you ever wrote… I think…' Thanks again!**

**PinkFlamingo44: YAY FOR HAIR DYE! Thanks for reviewing, even if you didn't have much to say, I don't mind!**

**Molly: Um….**

**Raven's Faithful Sidekick: I'm glad you think it's funny! Yes, everyone seems to adore Green Day… What exactly do you mean by that, 'HELL YES'? (Laughs) Merely joking, don't worry, I know the feeling. Lol, yeah, I pretty much did describe Beastboy and Robin, didn't I? Whoops. Turns out more people prefer Beastboy to Robin… including me? Hmm… need to think this over… anyhoo! Thanks for your review!**

**robinstarfire4ever: I'm glad you like my story, and YAY FOR FLAMES OF THE SUN! –Reminds self to send her fruit basket and package of gum- Maroon Five is cool, thanks for the recommendation!**

**Ravenwouldplaylax: I know, but I never liked the name Kori Anders, and where the heck did ROTH come from, anyhow? I know you didn't mean to be rude (you weren't, you were actually very polite), but could you, please, just live with the different names? It's not really that difficult, I mean, it's only Starfire's name you have top remember, and Robin already calls her Star, so it shouldn't be too hard. Thanks for the review, though! **

**Waterlily-clone: HELLO! I love all your recommendations, but most of the jealousy will be directed towards the new girls. Thanks for your review, I'll try to do everything you mentioned, but I won't make Speedy or Aqualad evil, they're too cool! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**SweetnWeird: Yay for bachelor number one, HE WINS. I swear, everyone loves him. –Looks suspicious- …MINE! –Snatches bachelor number one and runs away- (Of course mob of angry girls and one guy chase after, throwing things at Rose) I dedicated this chapter to you, are you surprised? Well, I was very happy with your review, it was just so nice and really helpful. I just loved everything you wrote, I mean, it really encourages me to write! Everything you said made me smile, I'm glad I have someone as up-lifting as you reading my story! –Tosses confetti- I'm glad you understand the whole 'Take it slow' thing, I mean, I have Bee and Cyborg going out, but I have so much more planned for them. I'm not talking about silly crushes, most of this I'll see if I can turn to love, which will be so cool. Anyways, I'm glad I amused you with the whole… documentaries thing, with the candy… (Shakes head, poor children asking their poor parents… I feel so sad for them…) I'm glad you'll be back! Yay for SweetnWeird! Anyways, I'm so glad you reviewed, I must go and double check everything now like a good little girl… thanks again!

* * *

**

…

**Am I done?**

**Went a bit over the limit with the reviews, guess I was talkative…**

**Ssssssssssssssllllllleeeeeeeeeepppppppp… -leaves to go to bed, after reading everything over again-**

**Night y'all, 3: 54 A.M… Wicked.**

**Love y'all, now let me sleep**

**-Rose**


	7. Meet the Bitches Part II

**College Life**

**By Rose**

**Updating like a mad badger, w00t! Anyways, I suddenly developed a strong hatred for girls named Mary Ann! Hurray…**

**NOTE: Kitten is racist. She partly hates Bee because Bee is black. Jinx isn't, but hates Bee. Mary Ann is not. I will NEVER us the 'N' words, I am not African American, and therefore it is disrespectful and cruel.**

**I hate Kitten.**

**_NEW NOTE_: MARY ANN IS THE NEW CHARACTER 'Dark Thoughts' CREATED! –Bangs head on table- REMEMBER?**

**Dedication: ToCheerfully Oblivious. She is just a sweet person, and writes great fanfictions. Her reviews are very upbeat and always make me smile! Everyone clap for Cheerfully Oblivious! –Waves flag and cheers-**

**I will be dedicating each chapter to a reviewer! Be warned…**

**Note: This story is rated PG-13 for: Language, sexual situations, cutting, rape, and drugs. **

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: Damn these things… I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the power to make up a character named 'disclaimer' and kill it in the most evil ways possible… Evil laugh

* * *

**

**Music Listened too:**

**Crash and Burn- Savage Garden (I'm starting to really appreciate pop music.)**

**Trash- Korn (At least 5 times…)**

**Torn- Natalie Imbruglia**

**Rape Me- Nirvana**

**Heart Shaped Box- Nirvana**

**Dumb- Nirvana**

**Chapter Seven: Meet the Bitches Part II

* * *

**

Faith felt more and more confident as the day progressed and by the time four o'clock came by, she had her whole day planned out as a student teacher. _'This should be too hard,'_ she thought happily, waving goodbye to Mr. Mansion.

"See you in two days, Miss Andrews," He called, waving goodbye.

She nodded, "Thank you for assisting me!" Walking out of the huge public school and into the warm and humid outdoors, she quickly dialed Robin's number. She counted the rings in her head until he answered, feeling anxious to hear his voice.

"Yeah?" His voice rang out, in a bored tone.

"Hey Robin," she smiled. "It is I, Faith,"

He grinned, sitting up in his bed, happy to hear her voice. "Oh hi, Star, is it four o'clock already?"

"Yes, it is," She replied, settling herself down on a park bench.

"Oh! Must of lost track of time… so, how did it go?" he asked, running his fingers through his unruly black hair.

"Oh, it was glorious, I feel really confident about this!"

"That's good," He replied absentmindedly, "Do you still want to go to that movie?"

"Of course I do," She replied, a little disappointed he didn't want to hear about her day.

"Alright, I tried calling Raven and Gar, but neither really wants to go, and Bee and Victor aren't answering their phones, and I think Terra would rather be with Brad… so it'll just be the two of us, still want to go?"

"Why would I not? I'd love to, what time do you wish to go?" She asked, pleased that it would just be the two of them, her annoyance dissolving at once. _'This crush is getting way out of hand…'_ she told herself, but didn't stop smiling.

"Excellent. Want to go to the six o'clock one?" he asked.

"That is fine, I need to work on my report for Mr. Daniels anyway, he assigned us a ten paged report on the importance of discipline, and it is rather frustrating,"

Robin made a sympathetic-sounding noise, "Well, that's college for you, so I'll see you in a couple of hours?"

"I'll meet you at your room," she answered, "Goodbye,"

Robin closed his phone and stretched out on his bed lazily. He had finished all his work required for law enforcement class, and his graphic designing paper wasn't due for another week. "I could study…" he said out loud, but then made a face of disgust. "No way,"

"No way- what?" Terra asked, walking in through the door. She spotted Robin and then looked around the room for other people. "Where is everyone?"

"Out. And I meant 'No way-studying'," he explained.

She nodded, "I know, I don't want to either… I just got back from geology class; we had a pop quiz," She groaned.

Robin sat up, "How do you think you did?"

She gave him a bold, pained look.

"That bad?" he asked, sympathetically.

"I knew I should've studied this morning!" Terra moaned, jumping onto Victor's bed, burying her face into his pillow.

"Well, why didn't you?" He pressed.

"I had to tell _somebody_ about last night!" She said, as though it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh right, your little romantic incident with Brad-y-kins," Robin smirked, tossing her a Three Musketeers candy bar.

She rolled her eyes, but ate the chocolate bar hungrily, "I never even got to tell Bee, that pink minx from across the hall took all Bee's attention, but I forced Raven to listen. I wonder if she'll hate me forever… oh well,"

He laughed, "The Pink minx? Forgot about that… did you meet Kitten? She's a living nightmare. Oh, I forgot to ask you, do you have a cell phone?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah, I do, why?"

"I was going to see if anyone wanted to see War of the Worlds with me and Faith, and I called everyone but you, 'cause I didn't have your number,"

"It's 1-321-345-9074," she said** (Made up number, no significance to story)**, "But I don't really want to go, I think I'm going to attempt that extra credit Spazzy McGee was talking about earlier, I could probably use it. Oh, and I saw Kitten, the blond, right?"

Robin nodded wincing. "She kissed my cheek,"

She smirked, "How did Faith handle it? Never mind, I'll ask her myself. I'm going to go work on that extra credit, see you later,"

"Good luck," he said and she got up, "Thanks, on second though… I'll do it later, I need to go somewhere else. I can always just call Conner if I have any trouble, I swear, he's a genius."

"Where are you going now?" he asked.

"Maybe Brad's," she said, smiling.

"Oo-oh, Brad-y-kins," he teased immaturely.

"Shut up," Terra snapped, blushing. She quickly made her way towards the door, to save herself from any embarrassment. No such luck-

"BE SAFE!" He called as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

"So Raven, you never told me, what was going on back there with you and those girls? Were you, like, fighting?" Gar asked, as they sat down on the edge of a park fountain. 

Raven smiled to herself, "Oh, that? It really wasn't anything, they were just pissing me off, but I told them off," She decided not tell him, he'd probably think she was a bitch. _'Who cares?'_ she asked herself, _'You do! You don't want him to think of you in a bad way! YOU LIKE HIM,'_

Gar laughed, "Wish I could have been there… so, want to grab some ice cream or something?"

She shook her head, still arguing with herself. "No, I think I'll just head back. See you around, thanks for lunch,"

He watched her walk away, mesmerized by the way her legs and butt moved as she did. _'She can really wear a pair of jeans…_' he thought, grinning in a very perverted manor. As she went out of sight, he sighed, leaning back to lie down on the bench. He loved spending time with Raven…

Meanwhile, ten feet away from him, a freshly showered Mary Ann smirked as she saw Raven walk away. "Tisk, tisk, little bitch… you really shouldn't leave your man alone, he might meet someone else!" Applying a fresh coat of lip gloss, she signaled for a guy.

He was tall, with large muscles and long brown hair. His name was Andy Shrimp, and he was a good friend of Kitten's. "I want my money now," he said, walking up next to her, holding his hand out.

"Fine, fine," she snapped, handing him forty dollars. "You know the plan, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just hurry and go, I'm missing Austin Powers for this,"

Mary Ann glared, "You had better do this right, or I'll want my money back," Her scowl changed to teary-eyed in a second as she prepared for her plan. She looked so convincing; Andy did a double take of her. '_She should have been an actress…'_ he thought.

Sniveling and shaking, she made her way towards the fountain, sitting down where Gar was lying down, resting his head. Getting no effect from him, she let out a loud sob, and wiped her eyes her hands. He opened an eye, and sat up.

Her body racked with sobs, and she sniffed loudly. "Hey, are you alright? You want a tissue?" He asked, with concern in his voice. _'Well this is awkward…'_ he thought.

She nodded, "Could you? I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable…" she reached for the tissue he was handing her, and dropped it to the ground. He hastily picked it up,

"You aren't making me uncomfortable at all, don't apologize… want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Mary Ann sniffed once again, "It's just… I had _the_ worst day ever,"

Gar nodded, "I know what it's like… how about I buy you some ice cream, and we can talk about it?"

She smiled, dabbing tears away. "You're so incredibly sweet, I'd real-, oh no!" Her eyes went from sad and hopeful to wide and fearful in an instant. She definitely knew what she was doing.

"What it is? What's wrong?" Gar asked, touching her shaking arm.

"It's him…" she breathed, "My ex-boyfriend…" Taking Gar's hand, she led his hand across her arm and allowed him to lift her shirt a little, to see a bruise beneath, on her ribcage. _'Thank you Jinx, for your fabulous make-up skills,'_ Mary Ann thanked silently. It had definitely convinced him as he turned a bit green, remotely similar to the color of his hair.

"Oh my god…" he gasped, horrified. "How long has this gone on? Where is he?" He snarled the last sentence, very angry. He was a nice guy, and had no patience for violent, aggressive men.

She let out a dry sob, "He hasn't seen me yet… you need to get out of here, he gets really violent when he sees me with other guys!" _'I'm one hell of an actress! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!'_

He led to behind the fountain quickly, and she slid to the ground, wiping her eyes. She looked very pale, almost gray.

"That's him over there," she pointed to the tall violent-looking man, who looked very pissed.

Gar's eye twitched, "_THAT'S_ your ex-boyfriend?" he squeaked.

She nodded, wincing. She looked so scared, that Gar felt a strong twinge of pity. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, I won't let him hurt you,"

She beamed a little, and he glowed for a moment. "You are just too sweet… and I don't even know your name,"

"It's Gar,"

"MARY ANN!" A voice boomed, and the girl let out a scream. Gar was up in a flash, hovering over protectively. _'You know, if he weren't a total dork, he'd be a real sweetheart,'_ Mary Ann thought.

"Leave her alone!" Gar ordered, his voice steady, but his body shaking.

The tall arrogant-looking man leaned in, grinning horribly, "Who's going to make me? You?"

Gar nodded, "Mary Ann, run!" Doing as she was told, Gar dodged a punch directly towards him. College students stopped to watch the fight, cheering.

"GO GREEN DUDE!"

"YEAH ANDY!"

"WHICH IS HE?"

"THE ONE KICKING THE OTHER GUY'S ASS!"

It was true; Andy was winning for now, shoving Gar to the ground, attempting to kick his ribs or legs. Mary Ann frowned: Beating him up wasn't part of the plan.

"…THIRTY BUCKS ON ANDY!"

"TEN ON THE GUY WITH THE GREEN HAIR! COME ON, GREENIE!"

Gar kicked the guy good and hard in the shin, and skidded away from a punch, only to run right into a kick in the ribs. "OOH!" The crowd flinched visibly.

The guy hovered above Gar, his foot about to connect with his aching ribs when a he spoke, "Ready to learn what real pain is like, freak?"

Narrowing his eyes dangerously, Gar rolled out of the way as Andy's fist connected his asphalt. Swearing, he rubbed his aching hand and glared at Gar.

"You little punk, I'm going to kick your ass so hard-," He never finished, as Gar connected his fist with Andy's jaw, and kneed him good in the stomach and groin. Andy fell to the ground, gasping in pain and for breath.

Half the crowd moaned and paid the others reluctantly. The others cheered happily, shouting, "GREENIE! GREENIE!"

"If you hurt that girl again, I won't be so nice next time…" He warned, walking over to Mary Ann, who was sitting on the fountain, smiling.

"Oh Gar, thank you so much," she said, giving him a hug. He inhaled her sweet berry scent and smiled.

"Any guy would have done it,"

She shook her head, "No Gar, they wouldn't! Only you would, you're just so… great, thanks so much,"

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was happy to do it, Mary Ann,"

She smiled her watery blue eyes full of kindness. "I'm so glad I met you!" she exclaimed, hugging him again. "You have no idea how much easier this will make my life!"

Gar let out a groan of pain, from where she put pressure on his aching ribs. "Oh my god, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" she asked, her eye brows furrowed.

He nodded, grimacing, "I just need ice, don't worry about it. Hey… want me to walk you back to your dorm?" he asked, "In case Andy comes back?"

She shook her head, "No it's alright, my roommates are such snobs, and I don't want you to meet them,"

Gar nodded, "Tell me about them, I met some snobs today, maybe we can plan against them somehow," He placed a hand on his aching ribs, and they began to walk towards the dorm buildings.

Mary Ann giggled at his comment, "Well… I have two, Kitten and Jinx, and they're nice and all, but really huge bitches,"

Gar stopped walking. "You live with them? I feel so bad for you! No wonder your life is hell!"

She glowered at him inside her mind, but pretended to act shocked, "You know them?"

He nodded, "The two were over at my roommates and my dorm this morning, I didn't get to talk to them much… hey, we saw you at lunch too!"

Mary Ann winced, "Oh, they were being such bitches! I don't even know why I hang out with them… anyways, talk about your friends, I don't like to talk about my roommates,"

Gar nodded, smiling, "Well, you can always hang out with me instead of them. But my friends?" Gar laughed and continued, "Oh, my two roommates, Victor and Robin, they're real cool. Victor's tall, super muscle-y -like, and is the only one who can beat me at video games. He's really funny too. Robin's got black spiky hair, he uses hair gel, how lame can you get? He's a nice guy, real serious though. Then we've got four other friends we're tight with, all girls. There's Terra… she's really funny and nice. She's really thin and has this long blond hair. Then there's Bee, A.K.A: The Diva, she's hilarious and really outgoing. She's got a real 'Don't. Mess. With. Me.' mood, she doesn't take any crap from anyone. And then we have Faith, she's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet. She's got nice green eyes, with red hair, and I swear, she and Robin were meant for each other,"

Mary Ann nodded, trying to act interested. "Hey… did you say there were four girls? What about the other one?"

His eyes sparkled, "Oh, that's Raven. She's really genuine; she's one of my best friends. She's into dark things, and Gothic related stuff really interests her. She's really sweet and a good friend underneath her ice barrier. But you saw her, didn't you?"

Mary Ann nodded, cringing. "Maybe it was because of Jinx and Kitten, but she was really mean to me,"

"Seriously? Yeah, it was probably because of Jinx and Kitten, what did she do?"

She shrugged, "It's nothing, really, look! We're almost there," She walked faster, but Gar caught her hand. He wasn't an idiot.

**(A/N: Not in my fanfiction at least… Hey! He majors in biology, he _can't_ be stupid!)**

His green eyes pierced through her, "What did she do?" He was interested, and a little shocked at how she was reacting.

Mary Ann sighed, "It's nothing, she just called me a dumb bitch, and when I told her I was sorry about my roommate's behavior, she told me to …erm… screw myself and dumped ranch dressing on my head,"

He stifled a grin and she scowled. "No Mary Ann, it's not that it's funny, I just can't believe it… I mean, you must have provoked her somehow!"

She turned to her door, and froze. "Gar, I think I did… but it's just embarrassing,"

He raised his eye brows, "Believe me, I won't laugh,"

She gave a half smile, "Well… I just commented on how you two would make a really cute couple, and she got all offended and started laughing!" Gar's heart fell with a crash.

'_She laughed? She thought it was funny? She was offended? So offended she poured ranch dressing on the poor girl's head? She really thinks it's that gross? The idea of me and her going out?'_ The words stung hard, and he felt angry and hurt.

Mary Ann continued, "And I, well… asked if you were single, and she called me a slut…"

Doubt filled his chest, but he saw tears spring to her eyes. "Shit… you're serious?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry, I've just been crying so much. I'm sick of it!" _'I AM THE WORLD'S GREATEST ACTRESS! DAMN RIGHT! MOVE OVER JULIA ROBERTS!'_

"Are you okay?" she asked. He shrugged, "I think I just need to lie down and rest, is that okay?"

"Oh Gar, please tell me I didn't hurt your feelings," she pleaded, trying to cover a smirk.

"_You_ didn't," He said, slamming his door shut. _'**She** did,'_ He thought, thinking of Raven.

Mary Ann stared at the door, and then grinned. _'That wasn't hard at all,' _she thought to herself_. 'Hope Andy's okay… ahh, who cares?'

* * *

_

**(A/N: Little phony bitch…)

* * *

**

About fifteen minutes earlier, Raven walked into her dorm room, to find Faith hunched over her laptop, chewing on the cap of a pen. She smiled and gave a little finger wave.

"How has your day been?" she asked.

"Fine thanks, how did you think you did at your student teacher training?" Raven asked, talking over her shoes and jumping onto her bed.

"I think I did fine, I'm really excited for this, if I do really well, it'll be easier for me to obtain a teaching job once I get out of college," Faith answered, going back to chewing on her pen cap.

"Well, that's good,"

"Yes, I suppose it is… How is your hang over?" Faith asked.

Raven smiled, "I forgot about that, guess it went away. Sorry about this morning, I was being a real crab,"

Faith shrugged, "Not really, you just consumed too much alcohol, and all is forgiven. What did you do the whole day?"

Raven smiled, retelling the entire day, including the embarrassing moment between her and Gar at the health restaurant. Faith simply smiled, closing her laptop, giving Raven her full attention. Listening was definite one of her better qualities, Raven noticed, happily confiding in her. She finished by talking about the entire incident with Kitten, Jinx, and Mary Ann. Including the ranch dressing.

"Raven!" Faith scolded, "That isn't nice at all! …And yet, I am most pleased! Thank you!"

Raven smiled, flipping her long purple and black hair behind her, "'Welcome… but it was so fun, wish you were there! The idiot even startled shaking her head, so the dressing flew onto her friends too, it was simply hilarious,"

Faith giggled, but maintained a frown moments later. "I believe you should apologize, that was rude,"

"_NO_, Faith, of course I won't! She was such a bitch, I'm only sorry I didn't fling more things at them,"

"I'll be sure to write a list of items to toss at them…" murmured Faith quietly, standing up and stretching.

"Way ahead of you," Raven said, smiling wickedly.

Faith laughed again. "I'm going to go grab a snack from that food mechanism downstairs, want anything?"

Raven stood up, walking towards the bathroom, "It's called a snack machine, Fay, and sure, can I have a bag of Cheetos? I'm in some serious need for any sort of chips. Money's in my white purse, I'm going to take a shower, will you just leave the food on my bed?" She called, walking into the bathroom.

"Fine," Faith answered, grabbing $.75 cents from Raven's purse, "I'll see you in a moment," She quickly changed into a more comfortable outfit, less dressy, into loose jeans with big pockets and a tight gray camisole.

Walking out the door, she stopped dead in her tracks. Victor and Bee both stood before her, currently occupied in a huge make out fest.

"Ehem…" she said lightly, looking down. Her cheeks burned brightly.

Bee shrieked, jumping off of Victor. He blushed deeply, and Bee glared at him, "No one will catch us, huh?"

"Well, Fay, I think this is a pretty good time to tell you that me and Bee are officially going out! Hehe…" Victor laughed nervously, looking genuinely embarrassed.

Faith smiled, "Oh that is very good, I congratulate you both!" She hugged them both tightly, and waved goodbye, thankful to get away from the awkward scene. It seemed that Bee and Victor had returned to their make out session, from the noises Faith could hear as she walked away.

She had never been good with public displays of affection, and watching them always made her feel so uncomfortable. Spotting the snack machine, she put on a cheery smile, yanking her hair out of its braid, and massaged her scalp until it fell out of its twist and into curly tendrils. She looked up and down at the list of snacks and quickly placed in the seventy-five cents to pay for Raven's Cheetos, but was pushed aside, rudely, as a familiar blond girl punched in her order for a Pepsi.

"Thanks," she said snidely, obviously not meaning the 'thanks' whatsoever.

Now, Faith was a very nice girl, but was _not_ about to get stepped all over! "You owe me money, and… I… expect to have it back! Now!"

'_Oh… good one,_' She thought to herself sarcastically. **(Yikes, OOC… but can't think of anything more creative more in character.)**

"Do you always speak like that?" Kitten asked, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Like what?"

"Like you're reciting the dictionary," She smirked, her eye brows raised.

"I was merely taught to speak this was, I was informed that it was polite," Faith answered, feeling her patience thin.

"_I was merely taught to speak this way, because I'm a red-headed idiot_," Kitten mimicked, crossing her eyes.

Faith stepped away from her, studying her slightly. "I do not understand how you can be so mean, when I have done nothing to you, were you raised to treat everyone like mere dirt on the ground?"

"I'm not mean, you're just a bitch!" She snapped.

Faith stared at her, "You cannot be serious. That made no sense at all,"

"Whatever, trailer shit, you're just jealous because Robin likes me more than you," Kitten smirked.

It was Faith's turn to smirk, "Au contraire, he specifically informed me that he does not like you, sorry to disappoint you,"

To her disappointment, Kitten continued to sneer. "I thought you'd say that, you see… he and I talked earlier today, he told _me_ specifically that he only said that to make you think that he likes you, and to make you like him,"

Faith's eyes widened, and then narrowed again.

Kitten leered, "And obviously you do. Too bad, he's mine. He even told me that he doesn't like you, he just wants to break your heart in the end,"

Faith stepped away, "You liar,"

"-He told me that he loves me, isn't that great?" Kitten finished, studying her nails. "I think I'll go now, and don't forget to tell your bitchy friends to watch out," She walked away, laughing, and Faith glared at her the entire way, before bursting into sobs as soon as she was sure Kitten was out of hearing range.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kitten laughed happily as she heard Faith sobbing. Jinx and Mary Ann walked up next to her, and observed the scene. 

"I take it you got to her?" Jinx asked, smirking. Her shocking pink hair was pulled into two high pony tails.

"I said I would, didn't I?" Kitten sneered, tossing her blond hair behind her.

Mary Ann smirked, "Gar is moping over that purple haired bitch. I'll give it two days until he's head over heels for me,"

Jinx nodded, "Victor's already crazy about me, I just need to give him a little push away from that stupid loser, which should be easy enough,"

Kitten smirked, "I can get some guys to get Faith out of the picture… and Robin will be all mine! Ahh, I can't wait, he's just too hot," She and Jinx both turned their attention back to Faith.

Mary Ann examined her crimson red talon-like fingernails,

"One down, two to go…"

* * *

**For you slow people, when she said "One down, two to go…"- that meant, Starfire's been brought down, now they just need Raven and Bee.**

**Guess who's their next target? **

**Sorry about the humor drain, but drama _is_ the genre. Let me answer some question you guys ask often:

* * *

**

**1. Why don't you call Bee Karen Beecher or Starfire Kori Anders or Raven- Raven Roth?**

**Now honestly, Karen Beecher or Bethany Honey? I choose the second, plus I enjoy being a little creative. I have Raven's last name Black instead of Roth because I like the sound of Black, AND WHERE DID ROTH COME FROM? Everyone uses it, but it doesn't have much to do with her. I know Black doesn't either, but I like it better than Roth. And now the huge one… why don't you call Starfire Kori Anders? I'll be honest: I hate that name. I though Faith Andrews was better, and like I said, I like being creative.**

**2. Why didn't you just use Terra instead of Mary Ann?**

**It's been overused. I know the Kitten thing has been too, but I thought I'd just use one OC. Plus, I always bash her, I figured I should make one without me bashing her. She's not going to be a big character, I'm sorry… but I do have something planned for her.**

**3. Why did you make Raven smoke?**

**-Sighs- I'M SORRY I OFFENDED YOU GUYS! But I just wanted to show how she progresses into a better person over the story.**

**4. Since you made Cyborg and Bee a couple, will there be anymore romance between them?**

**-Eye twitch- OF COURSE THERE WILL! Trust me when I say I have so much planned for this story, IT WON'T STOP AT THEM DATING. –Evil grin- Oh no… MOO-HOO-HAHAHA! THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING! (Is tackled into a straight jacket by paramedics)**

**5. What is your favorite Nirvana song? (Well, someone_ did_ ask me!)**

**Hmm… Heart Shaped Box, all the way! I just love their music so much… but you know what someone just got me into? Korn! Never heard of them, but they are so awesome! ACTUAL GOOD METAL! -Cheers-

* * *

**

**Reviews… (By the way, I'm a bit pissed at a certain… someone, so I'm very sorry if I'm short with you)**

**Seethet: I honestly pity you. I pity the fact that you think you can interrogate me by insulting me, and when you think that's not enough, you move to my friends and parents. I pity the fact that you're so stuck on yourself that you actually send your story. I pity the fact that you're a hypocrite, you are angry with me for torturing Starfire, and then you make her want to kill herself in your story. I pity you for the fact that you resort to insulting my name, because your minuscule brain is incapable of thinking of something more creative. I pity the fact that your entire flame looked like a joke (Seriously, who is so arrogant to send their OWN STORY?). You think that it's completely idiot to write about college. Wow, how many stories of high school are there? Too many to name. I am not an idiot, of course I know that they're only teens, but this is fanFICTION. I can write about whatever I want, I don't need your approval, nor do I want it. You want me to be angry, I'm guessing, but I am far from it. I laugh at your story, your insults, and you. You think this will stop me from writing? You wish. Back off, Seethet, I could care less about what you think. (Nice E-mail by the way… _real_ creative…) If you want anger, I suggest you talk to some of my friends… FallingDarkAngel, SweetnWeird, or Pinkflamingo44. I'm sure they can help you out show help you out…**

**Loviegurlie: I know, simple pleasures rock. I hate the smell of ranch dresser, so that would absolutely kill me, if I was Mary Ann. I gave you ideas for school? –Flees from your principal- Just don't say where you got it from! - People would hate you for life? Ahh, well, that's life, am I right? Oh well, what can we do? …THROW MORE DRESSING! –Orders 70 bottles of Italian and Cesar- Moo-hoo-hahaha… You're not a loser! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sailor Attitude: Brilliant? Of course! You do know that there's no such thing as insanity, right? (Okay… maybe a little… BUT THEY'RE CLOSE!) –Watches in amusement as Kitten, Mary Ann, and Jinx writher on the floor in pain and discomfort- Good work, Sailor! Lol, nice job, hope you continue with the funny reviews, I love them so much!**

**RaeRox: Thanks for reviewing so much, I appreciate it a lot. Sorry that the characters are OOC. **

**Tritium: I enjoyed writing the part with Raven and Mary Ann/Jinx/Kitten, it was very amusing. Preferably the ending, but that seems to be everyone's favorite as well. No problem about the language, I'm okay with it, I usually swear like a sailor. I'll keep updating, I'll try to go as quickly as I can! Thanks for your review.**

**Still trying to fly: O.O I am so sorry I made you cry, that wasn't my intention at all! I'm sad for you, about your grandpa, and your dog, that's really sad. I don't mind you telling me that stuff, I just hope you're feeling better. I had a dog once, it wasn't a great experience, but I wasn't close to him enough to really feel that sad when he was gone. I'm blessed to still have my grandfather, but he's sick as well. I know I'd cry if he died, I love him so much. I wish I hadn't made you cry, I'm sorry! I love southern accents so much, I think they're adorable! –Huggles random person with Southern Accent- Anyways, thank you for your review, it was really nice and thoughtful. I'm sorry about your grandfather and your dog; I really wish I hadn't made you cry! Thanks for reading my story and for reviewing!**

**InkBlotted Chakra: The fang/Kitten scene was vile… but there really should be more action. I'd be one happy girl if we got to see Starfire and Robin snogging… -looks wistful- Anyways, if BB and Raven making out interests you, might I suggest you go to my profile, look under my opinion on pairings, go to BB/Rae, and click on the link… it shows a very lovely picture of them, lip locked, but nothing R rated or anything. I'm glad you liked my Pepto-Bismol comment, I've always picture that when I see Jinx…**

**Savi: Best chapters so far? Thank you! I'm very flattered! I loved writing the fight between Jinx/Kitten/Mary Ann and Raven, especially the last bit… -Smiles- The Victor/Bee moment was so fun to write to, I just couldn't wait to hook them up, they are so adorable together. Thanks for your review!**

**A Lost Soul: I ADORED writing that scene with Raven and Mary Ann, I'm glad you enjoyed Raven's act of …er- justice! (o.O) I know, I'd so do the same thing, or at least yank on her hair or something… When will Robin ask Star on a date? Er… well, I'll be honest, not for a while… but it will happen, probably, since this is a rob/star. Thanks for your review!**

**SweetnWeird: I'm more than happy to make your day, you review made mine! Fair trade, no? Omg, thanks for the back up on Seethet, it means SO much to me! –Cuddles giant teddy bear you sent me- These things are real fuzzy… Anyways, thanks for the bone crushing hug and thousand of flowers, your support means so much to me! –Sends chocolate candies and sour gummy worms- Thanks again! Now, about your actual review… I'm glad you appreciate the Terra/Brad, I mean, I'm getting the feeling not everyone enjoys it… Well, I like it a lot, and I like writing it. Glad someone's a fan of it! The Victor/Bee was fun to write-OH MY GOD, YOUR POWER WENT OUT? (Long, loud, pathetic scream) SUCKS! That's a little annoying that it went out just as you were reading answer… (A little?) How do I manage to keep it original, yet sweet and rough around the edges? Erm... let me think about how I can answer that… Well, I devote most of the night to thinking/day dreaming about certain ideas, my friends are a great help, my mate Jack created Brad and Bee's friend Clarence… so it's just a little of that I guess. Raven/Beastboy's relation has been very amusing in the past chapters, but I am a bit anxious for people's reaction to the next chapter… it is very dramatic. The thing might be overused, but I'll try to make it sound unique. Rob/Star's hangout on the roof wasn't too hard to create, but I think it's a little unusual. I'll have to explain why it specifically is in the future chapters… And I have a reason! (Well, a little bit of one…) Slapping Kitten silly… hmm, I think I can fit that in somewhere… (Allows random girls to come into story and btch slap Kitten like crazy) –Evil cackle- O.O I read your review to Seethet, all I can say is… you're a really sweet person, I'm so happy I have your support (and protection of Seethet)! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's people like you that make me so glad I'm with fanfiction.**

**Yay! My sister just gave me an old Madonna CD! I love her old songs, they're so awesome. (Glomps sister)**

**AnimationWickedRaven: Thanks… for your compliment and for reviewing! See if you can beat your record of two words, cut down to just one. I'm joking; I really mean it, thanks.**

**Thugette90: Dude, The White Rose changed my life… (Well… no, but nice touch, am I right?) Glad I got you into it, I'm trying to spread the word… hang on…**

**(Orders blimp to say: EVERY-FREAKIN'-BODY READ THE WHITE ROSE! THIS INSTANT! I COMMAND YOU! DO IT. AND ALL THE REST OF THE STORIES ON MY FAVORITES. DO IT.)**

**Okay… anyways, the fruit basket was filled with gummy bears! (Sorry for not telling, I didn't want any jealous peeps to steal it…) –Looks paranoid- Moving on… dude, I'm getting the feeling that the more people are forced into religion and uptight situations, the more they are attracted to rebellion. What I am trying to say is… LET US MAKE MERRY WITH VODKA! AND I MEAN DRINK IT, DAMNIT! –Pours vodka into big bucket and stares at it lovingly- Lol… don't know where that came from… hehe… Hello Mother Dominey! Fancy seeing you here… -Eye twitch- I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING! –Flees- (Two minutes later) Hello again! I love RedX so much; I just think he's so attractive, with his hot one-liners and his lust for Starfire (squeaks, YAY REDX/STAR!) What would have made it better if Starfire smiled sweetly and said, "Why of course I'll go out with you… since ROBIN (!) hasn't made a stupid move yet! I'd love to! Robin: "But we can't rush things-… WHY ARE WE HAVING THIS DISCUSSION HERE?" Lol, you got to admit, that would make the episode so much better… I hope in season five we'll see him! Sorry your friend is moving, that's major suckage! –Sends feel-better-gummy-worms- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Flames of the Sun: I'm glad you liked my nineteen paged chapter… Yeah, I had a bit of a typing spree… The fact that you recommend my story to people is really flattering! Thanks for your review, I've never seen Bring it on again, but I did see the first one, so hilarious. Hope you liked this chapter! –Sends gummy worms-**

**Orlifan4561: I know, Bee/Cyborg is great… the look on Jinx's face? Mwahaha, coming soon… glad you're looking forward to it. Robin spazzing is so amusing… to write and read, I totally understand! Lol, thanks for your review, and nice penname, Orlando is a definite hottie. (Hides from your glares) Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Illegally Blond: I didn't make Mary Ann up, and she isn't a character from the show. To clear things up, I put up an advertisement for reviewers to help me create an OC, and Dark Thoughts made her up! She never reviewed again… or he… anyways, so there you go, hope this clears up any confusion! ARE YOU STEALING MY STORY? –Steals your key board- Lol, just kidding, I'm sorry, Mary Ann is after Beastboy, to piss off Raven… Sorry if you're disappointed! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Cheerfully Oblivious: You thought the part with Mary Ann and Raven was clever? Why thank you! …it was more of an instinct; I guess I would have done the same thing. You used to be friends with a girl stuck on herself? Sucks, glad you got out of it… (You said you USED to have a friend, I take it you dumped her… GO CHEERFUL!) Erm… attacking monkeys… right… lol, but you do remind me of Starfire, you're just really cool and friendly, anyways… away from the compliments that make me feel like a stalker… RAVEN OBSESSORS WHO BASH RAVEN MUST BURN! I'm so glad someone agrees with me, I hate them so much… They just ruin her character, and the way they try to act 'goth' is just stupid and pointless, UGH! Yes, I am very proud of you for tearing up paper! –Is attacked by tree huggers- AHH! I'M SORRY! BACK OFF! NO-NOT THE SPLEEN! (Two hours later) –Crawls to desk- Well that was life-scarring… anyways, good luck on your computer, you have your own? –Cries in corner- I want one… Thanks for your review, cheerful!**

**I WANT TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT… I'm getting marr-…**

**Wait no, I'm not, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? What I wanted to say was that I saw Batman! IT. WAS. AWESOME. !. I recommend it everyone (Over thirteen, cough, unless-you-can-get-away-with-it, cough) SEE IT! SO GOOD! Back to reviews…**

**Waterlily-clone: I despise all racist people for their intolerance and cruelty, but I guess I'm being intolerant to them… does that make me a hypocrite? –Head hurts- Anyways, I know I offended you, I'm sorry. I should so add you in the story to kick Kitten's ass… -Ponders it- If I can, I will. Not promising, but giving a bit of hope! Nice dream, by the way, made me cry it was so beautiful and brilliant… Ciara's alright, not really my style. I used to like her a little, but she doesn't interest me that much, I don't think her voice is really all that great. Not like mine is, -looks unhappy- But I prefer Christina Aguilera's 'Dirrty' to Ciara's '1, 2 step'. But don't get me wrong, she's good. I agree with you, Kitten is indeed a racist bitch. Your b-day is the same as Bush and 50 cent… There's only one thing to do… OUT-PARTY THEM ALL! MWAHAHAHA! THIS CALLS FOR… VODKA! Of course, I sent you a review explaining that, and why I deleted the two other stories! Dude, Seethet's a bitch. Thanks for your comfort though, it means the world to me!**

**They-call-me-Orange: Hello… Orange. Raven always kicks ass, even in pig-tails and a yellow dress. Well… not technically, but moving on- You were the one who asked me about my favorite Nirvana song! I remember! Well, to answer you… It is Heart Shaped Box, and Rape me is so great, I mean, the lyrics are easy to learn (Barely thirty words to the whole song…) I will forever more mourn Kurt… I'm glad you like my story, I've noticed you a lot in other reviews, I'm happy you review mine! Thanks for doing so!**

**xxSassyActressxx: -Glares at people who stare at you strangely- LEAVE THE BRILLIANT ALONE, LOSERS! Anyhoo, thanks for reviewing, the sugar highness only makes it a happier review! Thanks for reviewing, glad you liked the Bee/Victor moment! You go ahead and raise that roof… er… yeah! Lol, just kidding!**

**jjangel9325232: Yay for updating Mizzunderstood, I was very happy you did! Great story you wrote, so fun to read. Beastie Boys are cool, not huge fans though, I think I admire them for all their awesome songs and work. I have heard of Offspring, my sister would know better than me, she used to be huge on that style. I like it fine, but it's not really a favorite of mine. I'm glad you liked I Can Stop the Pain; I had a blast writing it! Ooh, you gave me a poll! Hurray! Who's your favorite character? Slade, no doubt. What's your favorite pairing? RedX/Star! What your least favorite pairing? RedX/Raven, -hiss- ONLY STARFIRE'S! Do you like McDonald's? Meh, I try not to eat there, after I watched Super-Size Me, I freaked. Do you like cows? Who doesn't? Do you think guinea pigs are adorable? Sure. What's your favorite color? Dark green and black! Why am I asking these questions? Because you find it fun to create these questions? I really have no idea! Thanks for your review!**

**xBxMYxJaMeSxDeANx: That's a fun (probably shiny…) radar. I'm thrilled you put me on it, thank you so much! My dedication doesn't have much to do with the fact that I stay up to 3: 54, I'm practically nocturnal anyways. Sweet & Low would help, I just stick a straw in a bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup… keeps me awake for at least another thirty minutes. If it really is dedication, it's not the story, it's answering reviews. It's always been annoying to me, when authors don't answer reviews for no good reason, so I try to answer all of mine. Well, unless there's something wrong with me, and I don't feel like typing, that might bring me down a little. Anyways, back to your review! There's been periods when I haven't updated in months… but I got such frightening angry reviews, I immediately put a stop to that… -shakes in corner- So… many… capital letter-yelling… Changing the subject- The bantering of my Beastboy and Raven is so amusing to write, I'm glad you appreciate it. If I was reading this story as a different person, I'd probably pace it without a second glance, I'm happy you noticed! BB/Rae fluff is just so fun to write, I don't know how people cannot be a fan! I made Robin sound… hot? …Sorry? Or… go me? Lol, I don't think I'll stop- but I might be able to _lend_ him to you for a bit. Your last paragraph made me smile so much- being called original is probably one of the highest compliments you can give me, I strive to be unique. You described so nicely, I must send you sour gummy worms… -Grabs gummy worms from sister's clutches and ties it to traveling pigeon, in hopes it will find you….- FLY MY PRETTY! FLY! Cough, ehem… sorry, just watched Wizard of Oz parody on that 70's show… can't help it! Hope this chapter is to your liking! Thanks for the review:)**

**Arainia: You gave me an eleven? –Begins to tear up- You people are so nice! Besides Seether, -glares-, but I'm glad I've got support from you! Is my story really your favorite? Thank you so much, but might I recommend The White Rose by Jessemudflap? It is one of my very favorites! So great! Thanks again!**

**RobinluvsStar: Maybe one day you will have the cutesy relationship Robin and Starfire have! Oh, all three will get what they deserve… -Grins evilly- But it might take a while- but don't give up hope! I promise I'll make them suffer… -Evil cackle- … cough, hack, wheeze, anyways… Thanks for your review! –More gummy bears sent by my faithful dove/carrier pigeon-**

**Darkmagic101: Jinx, Kitten, and Mary Ann will never stand a chance against them! I'm glad you liked Raven's bit, I had so much fun writing it! Thanks for your review!**

**April4rmH-town: I didn't disappear, I got reported. By Seethet, I think, at least, that's what he/she says. But I'm happy I'm on your favorites, I'm honored! The End episodes kicked ass, I loved them all. The Rae/Rob-ness didn't really bother me, I liked it a little… -Flees from rob/star bullets- I STILL LIKE ROB/STAR, YOU DOLTS! I like rob/star more, but I'm trying to make peace with the Rob/Rae coupling, all this battling between St/Ro and Ra/Ro is driving me mad. I respect you hate Rae/Rob; everyone can have their own opinions. We all know that the show will always be Starfire/Robin, anyways. Awesome bio, and thanks for your review!**

**lil' LIK Star: Mary Ann is an OC, I asked people to create her so I could have someone pine over Beastboy, and have it not be Terra. Dark Thoughts created her. Hope your confusion is gone! Thanks for your review; I'm glad you liked the Victor/Bee!**

**cottoncandyclouds: Thanks!**

**Robinstarfire4ever: Feeling special is so fun! Well, I'm sure the guys were very pissed when Robin yelled 'Good morning sunshine', but it's a bit too late to explain in the story. Sorry! Thanks for your review!**

**Pinkflamigo44: Hello my friend, I'm flattered you liked the chapter. Cedar point? LUCKY! I love that place so much, it's so fun. Hot as hell over there, though. Some of my friends are considered preps, so I never really bash preps… until I met Ashley Brittany… -eye twitch- I swear, she was one of those stereotypical girls from high school fanfiction stories, - IT WAS HORRIBLE! AHH! I WANTED TO RUN HOME AND TURN NIRVANA UP AS LOUD AS IT WOULD GO AND HIDE IN MY BED! –Whimpers- NOOO! PINKFLAMINGO44! DON'T LET THE BALLS OF PAINT KILL YOU! Lol- sounds fun. Dumping ranch on Mary Ann's head was inspired by one of my urges I got from being bitched at by Ashley Brittany. –Severe eye twitching- Burn bitch, burn. AND to make things worse, SHE'S BLOND! It's so typical- it's frightening! You answer to Seethet made me smirk, I actually pity the guy (Phff, I'm such a liar…) a little. I'd hate to make enemies with you. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to threaten him, it means the world to me. (That doesn't sound very innocent… HA! As if I am!) Thanks for everything Shannon, you kick ass.**

**MontanaDust: I think pretty much everyone loved the ranch part. Heck, I loved it- well, writing it. Join the circus? Well, their over use of make up could get them jobs as clowns, I'm sure. (Mwahahahaha…) Scare little kids? Of course they would- they scare me a bit! Of course, in self defense, you kick them hard in the shin… :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**FallingDarkAngel: HELLO CHARM! Thanks for what you said about Seethet, I'm really, really happy you're on my side! I wouldn't let him/her drag me down, even if I didn't get support from my friends. I pity Seethet; he/she thinks they can make me sad by some pointless words. Au contraire, I laugh at them. HA HA HA! Honestly, who sends their own story in? Arrogant bitches… that's who. Anyways, thanks for everything, you kick ass! Missed you too, Molly sends her sugar infested love. (She's in IRELAND!) –Twirls flower happily- I'm glad you like this story; your high school stories inspired it a little. WAIT! You wanted to be in my story? I can have you make an appearance, but I've got so much going on in it-OMG, I MADE YOU CRY? –Freaks out- I'M SO S O O O O O O O R R R R R R R R R R R Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y ! You can be a character, but I'm sorry if you're not huge- but you'll be a character! I'm really sorry. **

**AnitaThePapermaster: More romance? I'll try! I'm glad I got your review, nice penname too!**

**Queen-of-Azerath: I figured you'd like this chapter, I wrote that last bit for you. Rose-Chan? Very cute, TJ calls me that. I can't wait for your future reviews, thanks for reviewing! Fare thee well!**

**gladdecease: I'm in love with horror, but I understand if you don't like it. I've always been rather amused by bitchy-ness, most of it is just funny. Some get angry, but I'm glad you found it funny. I'm not making Jinx a total bitch. That's all I'll say, I knew you'd think that. You always catch things like that, and it's a compliment. Nice sharp eyes. Thanks for your review!**

**kris: I'm glad you liked the amusing ending, my favorite part… I don't mind you were late, seriously, don't apologize! Your computer went haywire? Ugh, not fun at all. Here's the next chapter- thanks for your review!**

**Lady-Of-Emerald-Flames: I portray the characters well? Thank you! –Is flattered- Good luck on the squirrel training… I'll be sure to watch… from a distance of course! Lol, thanks for your review!

* * *

**

**AHH! INSPIRATION FOR NEXT CHAPTER, CANNOT SAY ANYTHING ELSE!**

**S S S S S S S S S S S O O O O O O O O O R R R R R R R R R R R R R R Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y !**

**-Rose**


	8. Bleeding to Breathe, Dancing in the Rain

**College Life**

**By Jackalobe**

**Published the next chapter the same night as the previous one! Awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Music listening to:**

…**Many, many C.D.'s, but a large portion of Coldplay music was used as inspiration in this chapter.**

**Dedication: FallingDarkAngel, she's always been a funny and supportive friend of mine. I love her like a sister, and I'm glad she came back to fanfiction! LOVE YOU, MY FRIEND!**

**_WARNING_! This story is rated PG-13 for: Language, sexual situations, drugs, rape, and cutting. If you are uncomfortable with this, I suggest you leave.**

**I don't want flames, especially since I warned you.**

**Chapter Eight: Bleeding to Breathe, Dancing in the Rain**

**

* * *

**

"I am going to kick their asses to hell and back, how _dare_ that bitch do that to Fay! OUR Fay!" Bee screeched, throwing her hands in the air. Raven nodded, looking sideways at Terra who stroked Faith's red hair as the girl whimpered unhappily in her pillow. Both Raven and Bee were up, pacing, exchanging rants.

"I am going to kick their asses to hell and back, how that bitch do that to Fay! OUR Fay!" Bee screeched, throwing her hands in the air. Raven nodded, looking sideways at Terra who stroked Faith's red hair as the girl whimpered unhappily in her pillow. Both Raven and Bee were up, pacing, exchanging rants. "I am going to kick their asses to hell and back, how that bitch do that to Fay! Fay!" Bee screeched, throwing her hands in the air. Raven nodded, looking sideways at Terra who stroked Faith's red hair as the girl whimpered unhappily in her pillow. Both Raven and Bee were up, pacing, exchanging rants. "I am going to kick their asses to hell and back, how that bitch do that to Fay! Fay!" Bee screeched, throwing her hands in the air. Raven nodded, looking sideways at Terra who stroked Faith's red hair as the girl whimpered unhappily in her pillow. Both Raven and Bee were up, pacing, exchanging rants. 

"We should go over there now, and just totally kick their fat asses!" Bee ranted.

Raven nodded, "I promise Faith, we'll hit them so hard… their hair will bruise,"

About fifteen minutes ago, Raven had found Faith, who was sitting by the snack machine, crying her eyes out. She had been searching for her, since it had been an hour since she had left, and when she found her, she called Terra and Bee immediately. Bee had left Victor in the middle of a make out session, explaining it was an emergency, Terra and had left a restaurant, throwing money on the table. They were there in a matter of minutes, listening to Faith spill her story, all three of them twitching in anger.

"Raven, I-I don't th-think you should…" Faith blubbered, picking her head away from the wet depths of her pillow.

"You're too sweet Faith… it gets on my nerves," Raven snapped, "And I will kick their asses, whether you like it or not, apparently the ranch dressing didn't teach them a lesson!"

Terra snickered, but Bee frowned, "You know Raven, that's probably why they did it,"

"Don't give them that much credit, Bee. I doubt they could define the word 'smart' if their lives depended on it," The violet haired girl muttered.

"Well, if you do decide to kick their asses, let me at least pull the pink minx's hair, it freaks me out," Terra added. "Too much pink… too bright… gah!" She flopped to the ground, clutching her eyes. Faith giggled a little.

Bee snorted, "No way, my job,"

The blond pretended to sulk, crossing her arms. Faith sat up, wiping her tear streaked eyes. "I appreciate everything and I don't think I can ask for better friends…but I think I need to be alone for a bit, would you mind?"

Raven raised her eyebrows, "Are you kicking us out?"

Shook her head, shocked, "Of course not, I am going to the roof," She said, smiling a little. The thought made her brighten a little.

Terra grinned playfully, "You're not going to jump off, are you?"

Faith shot her a skeptical look, "I believe it would be correct in using the phrase, 'Yeah right',"

Bee nodded, "Good girl, next lesson, I'll teach you how to use the sentence, 'Hell yeah!'"

"Fay, wait," Raven said, looking out the window, "A storm's coming- I don't think it's a good idea,"

"I will be fine, do not worry," Faith answered, giving a half smile, pulling herself out of the window. She stood on the windowsill a moment, gazing at the edges of the roof.

A brief image of a little girl jumping off the roof flashed through her minded and she shut her eyes tightly,_ 'Do not think about it, do not remember, push it away!'_ She commanded herself, and looked back up. No one was there and she proceeded climbing. **(A/N: Mmm, dark. Just a memory of hers…)

* * *

**

Meanwhile, back in her dorm room, Bee, Raven, and Terra departed, promising to come up with at least two diabolical plans to kill/destroy/or just plain torture Jinx, Mary Ann, and Kitten. They were joking only slightly.

Bee flopped down on her bed, still down right furious with Kitten and Jinx, turning Christina Aguilera's 'Fighter' very loudly. She yanked on her long, dark brown hair, feeling frustrated. Why did there have to be bitches everywhere she went?

Remembering her hellish days at high school, she felt a strong sympathy for herself, Raven, and Faith. She wouldn't let them ruin her life… she'd ruin there's before they could. She swore she wouldn't let girls like them ruin her life ever again.

A knock on the door shot her out of her evil thoughts, "Come in, whoever you are," she called. Victor walked in, looking at her queerly. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Define it,"

He walked over, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Want to talk about it?" She felt a strong urge to hug him. She crawled over towards him, into his lap, surprised at how natural it felt, leaning her back against his chest. "Oh Vic, it's such unbelievable shit!" He nodded, stroking her soft hair.

"Spill it, Diva,"

And she did. Not pausing for anything but a breath, she told him everything, from Raven's encounter with the terrible three, to Kitten's attack of Faith.

"-and they are just… UGH! BITCHES! THEY ARE JUST HORRIBLE SKINNY FAT ASSED BITCHY BITCHES!"

Victor chuckled, "Done ranting?"

"It's not funny Victor, Faith was crying her poor eyes out. They called me a 'black ho'! And Terra slut! I don't see anything funny about this at all," Bee snapped.

He sighed, "Of course it's not, I just think it's amusing, all your rants against them,"

"Well don't you agree?"

"Of course I do, Bee!" He answered, impatiently.

"Are you just agreeing with me to not make me mad, or because you really agree?" She asked, icily.

"Bee, come on! You know me well enough to know the answer," He sighed, exasperated.

"I don't care, answer anyway, just for reassurance," She ordered.

He stared, "I'm agreeing with you, because I really agree. They are bitches. Happy now?"

"Yes, very, thank you," She said, snuggling into his chest, "So then you'll help us kick their asses?" she asked.

"I don't hit girls, Bee,"

"They aren't girls! They're just hell demons in slut costumes!" Bee protested.

He laughed again, "How about I sit back and watch, while you rant and rave?"

She pursed her lips, "Fine, but why the sudden tolerance for my rants? You said they were annoying,"

"I lied," He answered simply, and grinned, "Besides; you look so darn cute when you're angry,"

She blushed brightly, "Very well then, let me just gather my thoughts… okay…" She took a deep breath and began her rampage.

* * *

**(The song The Scientist by Coldplay was played over and over again to write this…)**

Terra felt sorrow swell in her chest, and she longed to have Brad hold her again. "Please don't leave," she whispered, and he turned towards her, surprised.

"Terra, it's okay…" His voice was so comforting, so sweet and familiar.

She shook her head stubbornly, "No it's not! Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay here with me? I… need you… please,"

He smiled, "Terra, you know I can't. I've been here for four days now; I need to be back at home. What about Thomas? And my job? And before you ask, you need to stay here too. I'll visit, I promise,"

Tears slid down her face, and she hugged him tightly, desperately. "But I love you,"

He nodded, "I know, Terra… I know," He stepped away, kissing a tear that seemed to be stuck on her cheek. He kissed her face again, and again, finding his way to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling so warm and wistful. The rain began to pour over them, but she didn't care.

"I love you too, and I always will," he whispered, and broke away. He held her hand for a long time, and then kissed it, dropping it and walking towards the patient cab.

She forced a smile, though the tears fell again. She watched with an aching heart as the cab drove away. With another breath, she let out a sigh. "I want to be with you so badly,"

It isn't easy being in love.

* * *

**(During the entire section I wrote about Raven, I played 'Trash' by Korn over and over to get inspiration. Just a bit of an interesting fact…)**

Meanwhile, Raven sat on her bed, with the lights dimmed so much; it was barely lighter than outside. She pushed her hair back behind her ears. Shuddering, she looked up sadly towards the window as thunder rang out dangerously.

"Should I get Faith?" she wondered, and stood to find Robin. "Only he would risk his neck to get her," she thought, rolling her eyes. Her hand barely reached the door handle when the door yanked open with a slam as it hit the wall. She jumped back, but gave out a nervous laugh as she saw Gar.

"Damn, you scared the shit out of me… Do you know wher-…?" She stopped when she caught his angry gaze. "Is something wrong?" she asked. She had never seen him this mad. She had never even seen him mad before!

"Damn right it is," he growled his voice low and cold. The words stung her, hard, feeling worried.

But she would be damned if she were to be intimidated by him, or show it. "Gar, what the hell are you talking about? Talk to me, come on," Her voice betrayed her and shook as she spoke.

"Okay, let's talk, Raven." He hissed, throwing her off guard. Her eyes widened. Since when had she not been 'Rae'?

Gar continued, "You can be a real bitch sometimes you know? I met a girl named Mary Ann today, ring any bells?" He snapped, looking a little scary. "She said you poured ranch dressing all over her, after she tried to apologize for her friends. She's a nice girl Raven, you have no idea what-,"

She cut him off laughing a little. '_So **that's** why he's so mad!'_

"She lied. She insulted me, Bee, Terra, and Faith. You heard them! You didn't honestly buy her story did you? I expect an apology Gar, now; I don't exactly like being called a bitch, thanks very much." She kept her stare cold and hard, determined to win.

"That was her roommates, not her!" He argued. Raven felt her heart swell as he kept his cold, unforgiving gaze. _'Oh my god, why is he being like this?'_

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!" She retorted loudly, narrowing her eyes. "Why aren't you backing me up?"

"She told me everything! And besides, do you know what she goes through? She's abused by her own boyfriend! She has to live with those girls! To make things worse, she's got you bitching at her! God, what crawled up your ass?"

"You know what, Gar? I don't give a shit about her life. You weren't there, she was insulting them, and it wasn't damn Jinx or Kitten, IT WAS HER! I can't believe you'd believe her instead of me, I thought you were my friend," she growled, her voice full of anger. _'I thought you could have liked me,'_ she thought miserably.

"You don't give a shit about her life? Damn it, Raven, you should have seen her! She was in tears, and to make things worse, her bastard boyfriend showed up, and I thought she would die of fright,"

"You pity her? After what she did to me?" Raven asked incredulously, "I don't care if she had an abusive boyfriend, she doesn't have enough friends to keep her safe? That doesn't make it okay to be a total bitch to me,"

'_No one ever pitied me when my dad hit me… no one helped me… no one cared… why should I? He's my friend, he should pity me…'_ Her thoughts were in turmoil as soon as he spoke of her having an abusive boyfriend. She was sensitive on it, it made her flinch, made her whimper. _'Why can't he see this is killing me? Why can't he see that it hurts! I thought he liked me…'_

"Can't you just let it pass and apologize? The poor gir-,"

"I WILL NOT! I AM NOT GOING TO LET SOME SNOB WALK ALL OVER MY FRIENDS OR ME! WHY ARE YOU EVEN BEING NICE TO HER-,"

"BECAUSE I HAVE A HEART, RAVEN! YOU SHOULD FIND ONE!"

Raven's face paled, "Get out,"

"NO! I WANT TO TALK NOW-," He was suddenly thrown back from a hard punch in his eye. Swearing and doubled over in pain, he was silent. He gazed at her and was thrown back completely. It was a look of pure malice, it made him step back and feel Goosebumps grow on his arms.

"I am heartless? I'M HEARTLESS? WHY NOT SHOW A LITTLE SYMPATHY FOR YOUR FRIEND, HUH? LOOK, IT'S NOBLE AND ALL THAT YOU'RE PROTECTING DAMSELS IN DISTRESS, BUT IT WOULD HELP TO TELL YOU MY SIDE OF THE STORY! OR DO YOU NOT TRUST ME ANYMORE? NO, YOU TRUST _MARY ANN_, NOT RAVEN!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs, not pausing for breath.

"NO, RAVEN IS TOO BITCHY, COLD, AND HEARTLESS! I MEAN, SHE'S TOO COLD TO EVEN CARE, RIGHT? _RIGHT_? HONESTLY GAR, YOU'RE BEING A JERK, COMING INTO MY DORM LIKE THIS, SCREAMING ABOUT ME BEING A **BITCH**, WITHOUT EVEN KNOWING WHAT SHE DID! YOU'D POUR RANCH DRESSING OVER THE GIRL, IF YOU KNEW! BUT NO- **_YOU'RE JUST TOO DAMN STUBBORN, TO MUCH OF A MORNIC FREAK TO EVEN CONSI_**-,"

White faced, Gar shoved her away, causing her to stumble back and fall to the ground, letting out a soft scream. He didn't care, he had had enough. She crossed a line.

"SHUT UP, RAVEN! **DON'T YOU DARE **CALL ME A FREAK, AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I'D NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU EITHER. THE THOUGHT MAKES ME LAUGH TOO! BUT OF COURSE, I'M BRAVE ENOUGH TO SAY IT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE, YOU COWARD!"

She paled, tears stinging her eyes. _'He hit me… he's just like dad…he never cared… he's just like dad…'_

Gar stared at her, "…Are you crying?"

"You shoved me," she said, as though it were a simple fact recited from a text book.

"You called me a freak," he said coldly.

"You are," She didn't mean it, she knew it. To her own horror, tears spilled from his eyes. "Get out, Gar," she ordered, coldly.

"Why is it funny, Raven?" he asked, the tears falling. "What's so funny about us dating? Am I really too much of a freak?" The word had hurt him harder than anything.

She couldn't hear him; voices were pounding in her head too loudly. "Don't ever talk to me, again," she ordered coldly. "Don't ever touch me again,"

"Rae?" Gar whimpered slightly, but walked out, feeling confused. Was it because he shoved her? Why was it so funny for them to be dating…? Why had she laughed when Mary Ann asked her about it?

He felt a drop of water on his hand, and realized he was crying. He needed to get away, he needed …it.

He said he wouldn't.

He lied.

He said it was nothing to him.

He lied; it was _everything_ to him right now.

It had been months since he last used it.

Until now.

Walking away, he opened the door, watching Robin pace the room, dialing something on his cell phone. Gar might as well have been invisible. He grabbed an unmarked shoebox from under his mattress, and walked away from the room as Robin swore angrily and dialed the number again, without a single word to Gar.

'_You are such a loser- why would I go out with a freak like you?'_ He remembered the beautiful girl he had crushed on for so long. He beautiful voice, her curly red hair, pretty blue eyes. Her soft laugh. He had adored her. She was everything he wanted, pretty, funny, sweet, and had a passion for animals, like him.

One day, she changed. She had loathed him. _'A freak like you,'_ Repeated in his head, only it was now Raven's voice.

He saw kids mouthing the word, 'FREAK' to him. Giving him the loser sign. He remembered coming up to his locker junior year, finding his locker trashed with the word 'FREAK' spray painted across it. So many notes, all with the words of hatred, but the word 'freak' always stood out the most.

He knew he was true.

And he **hated** it.

Walking into an abandoned janitorial closet, he opened the box. Mary Jane… Marijuana. He had been on it ever since junior year, and never really felt the addictiveness of it. He knew he could stop. But it helped the pain, for a while. Taking a long puff of the strong smoke, inhaling its effects. Gar slid to the floor, feeling tranquil and somewhat sleepy. Not feeling the depression anymore, replaced by numbness, he closed his heavy eye lids, humming his old school spirit song. The song belonging to the place he loathed more than anywhere. The pot made it sound much friendlier… everything was friendlier… everything was _colorful_… Gar fell into a relaxed, dazed state.

Inside her room, Raven crawled to her bed and grabbed her pillow and a small pocket knife from her drawer. She crawled back over to the closet, sitting in the dark corners; she sobbed softly, memories of her past burning inside her, like a scar that wouldn't fade away…

"_You stupid bitch, get up!" A hard, cold voice screamed. A sobbing twelve-year-old girl stood, her cheeks throbbing._

"_Don't you dare cry, or I'll give you something to really cry about!"_

_She sniffed, swallowing all her tears, which came out into a whimper. But she remained quiet afterwards._

_He stood, running his icy fingers down her cheek, "If you scream, or tell anyone, I'll kill you,"_

_He walked over to his bed, and smiled cruelly._

"_Take your blouse off, and get over here,"_

"_P-please! Father, don't-," She begged, the tears falling again._

"_Don't call me father, I'm master, remember?" She removed the blouse, her chest decorated with scars. He traced his fingers across her breasts…_

Raven shrieked, banging her head against the back of her closet wall as hard as she could. Pain always made the memories go away. She felt as though she would suffocate, remembered the cold fingers, the dreaded voice, the icy feeling of with precious knife, the same one that had caused his own death. She gasped for breath, feeling as though she was getting no air. In sheer desperation, she sliced the knife across her upper arm. Not very deep, but the blood ran thick. She sighed in relief, the pain bring her out of the nightmarish memories.

With a confident sigh, she cut again. **

* * *

**

**(A/N: Not suicidal cuts, she isn't going to die)**

**

* * *

**

**(The rest was inspired by Clocks by Coldplay, brilliant song)**

Robin paced his room, ready to go insane. It was eight thirty, and he and Faith had missed the movie. "She could have at least called!" he snapped, trying her cell phone once again. He got her answering machine yet again.

Angry and impatient, he threw the phone across the room, not checking to see if it had broken. He had been to her room, but there was no answer. "I should have asked Gar when I had the chance…" Robin growled, out of his mind in worry, remembering when the green haired guy had passed by, grabbing something… Robin couldn't remember, and jumped when thunder crashed loudly.

The rain poured down in buckets, he looked into the streets. Not a single person was out, which was odd. _'Is she on the… no! She wouldn't be on the roof, not in a thunderstorm like this… would she?'_

The answer was obvious. _'Yes,'_

With a scowl, he yanked the window open and climbed the slippery bricks with difficulty. He looked back down, and sighed. "Too late now, just keep going," He climbed and climbed, squinting from the rain, and sweating as he occasionally slipped on a brick. Soon enough, he lifted his hand to the edge, and gripped it hard. With a grunt, he pulled himself up, and fell to the roof.

"Robin?" A soft voice called. God how he loved that voice.

He turned, and found himself looking at a very wet Faith, her long red hair plastered against her, her jeans looking very wet and baggy, and her gray camisole tight on her skinny frame.

"What the hell were you thinking, Andrews?" he glared at her hard, and she flinched. "I was ready to call the cops!"

"Robin I was merely up here to think-,"

"IN A THUNDERSTORM?" He blew up, "Oh, and thanks for blowing me off at the movies," He knew he didn't really care about the movies, but he was feeling angry at her for making him so worried.

Her face fell and his anger flicker, "Robin, I am so sorry, it's was just… the snack machine, I was pushed, the blond hair, she yelled at me, you love her, I was crying, she said such awful things-Raven found me, I couldn't think so-I-went-up-here-to-just-rela-,"

"Star, stop!" Robin shouted, "Talk slower, I can't understand you,"

She nodded, and he saw to his surprise, a tear fall from her gorgeous green eyes. His anger melted like butter, and his eyes softened. "Oh Star, I'm sorry, don't cry,"

He was amazed at the power she had over him. With just a smile or a tear, his anger could be dissolved. She gave him a forced smile, and let the rain wash her tear away. "It started when I was getting Raven and myself a snack from the… snack machine, when-,"

Two minutes later, Robin was shaking in anger._ '...How could I have yelled at her like that?'_

"That complete bitch, she is nothing but a liar! Nothing she said was true, she was just being a rude, jealous, arrogant-," He paused when Faith held up her hand.

"Robin, hush… just relax, I do not care what she says anymore,"

He stared at her, "You didn't believe her, did you?" He prayed silently, _'Please say you didn't, please say you weren't hurt by her words for even a moment,'_

She turned her gaze downward, flinching. "Faith…" he sighed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice high and sounding sincere.

He winced. That was the last thing he wanted her to say. His chest swelled with guilt, as she sniffed softly. "Don't be, but don't ever think that I would intentionally hurt you,"

She looked up, "You promise?"

He nodded, "I couldn't hurt you, even if I wanted to,"

Maybe it was the way a smile burst into her face, or maybe it was the way the rain was giving her a soft golden glow, or maybe it was just the fact that he had never felt more attracted to her than he did now, but he didn't care. He leaned towards her, wanting more than anything to touch her. Stroking her hair, tracing his fingers down her cheeks and a single finger down her neck, she grabbed his hand, touching his cheek with her other. Her eyes widened as he kissed her softly, filling her with shock.

But she let him kiss her, let him touch her face, hair, back, neck… She couldn't believe what was happening, but she let him explore, she wanted him to, she had hoped that he would. She wanted to lie in his arms forever, feeling him kiss her, whether they were soft or hard, sweet or demanding, passionate or just a mere peck.

After a while he sat up though, smiling. The rain had drenched them both, and she took his hand into hers, pulling him up. "Dance with me,"

It wasn't an order; it was a request, like she had been waiting to tell him. Unable to deny her anything, he watched her spin gracefully and toss her head around, watching her wet hair spin around her. She laughed as she felt the cool rain splash onto her face and hands. It was an amazing, exhilarating feeling. She couldn't help not caring who was watching, or what she looked like, she just danced. She pulled him to her, and he slow danced with her, grateful for the classes his uncle had forced him to take.

'_I could watch her forever,'_ Robin thought, smiling softly. The rain continued to fall all night, and they continued dancing, until it stopped and she hoped into his arms. He collapsed to the ground, and Faith watched as he fell asleep. She shifted so he had his arm over her protectively, and smiled, realizing something. _'I think… I'm in love,'_

Something stirred restlesslyinside Robin's mind as he slept, _'You're only endangering the girl._

_She will die.'

* * *

_

**New update, faster than ever! I know the stuff with Raven and Beastboy was super dramatic, and I have much planned for them both… **

**Her cutting and his drugs were one of the main reasons this is rater PG-13. I WARNED YOU! LOOK AT THE NOTE ON THE TOP!**

**Yes, Faith has fallen in love, how happy. (Evil laugh) Or maybe not so happy… **

**Much less humor, by the way, sorry if you guys like it so much- I practically live for drama, myself… I'll be leaving for vacation very soon, so maybe I can fit a new update, but after all this typing, I need a little break. But there's hope! I've got many ideas!**

**Fare thee well,**

**-Rose**


	9. A Shady Past

**College Life**

**By Jackalobe**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the Teen Titans, and I hate this thing more than Mary Ann, Kitten, and Jinx put together.**

**Last chapter, huge stuff on Raven and Beastboy.**

**I have been DYING to write that stuff for so long, but now this chapter is focused on Robin and Starfire, more on Robin. Past, not so much fluff, more with problems.**

**Dedication: Queen-of-Azerath. She is one awesome person: smart, funny, nice, serious, and just a really good listener and writer. We all love her for Normal Teenage Life; we all just plain LOVE her, EVERYONE CLAP FOR QUEENIE! DO IT. If you have not read Normal Teenage Life, LE GASP! READ IT! NOW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON MY PAGE- GET OFF YOUR ARSE, SIT BACK DOWN, AND GO TO HER STORY!**

**This chapter is mostly about Robin's past, and will solve all confusion with the last line of the last chapter! It might seem boring, but I've already written the next chapter- filled with much more excitement, trust me. NO SKIMMING-please!**

**Chapter Nine: Shady Past**

**

* * *

**

Robin's dreams were plagued by familiar voices, shouts, and screams. Old memories, old friends, old enemies… _'You're only endangering the girl…'_ Spoke a voice inside his head, and Robin began to shake unconsciously. _'She will die,'_

His eye's burst open, and he lunged forward, sweat pouring down his face. The sudden movement caused Faith the slide to the roof floor, but she didn't stir.

It was still night, or early morning. Robin groaned, rubbing his pounding head, feeling very dirty and cold. His clothes were still damp from the rain… He checked his watch, it was 2:17 AM, and he felt looked back at Faith.

A strong urge of affection filled him, as he watched her sleep. He had never known anyone to smile in their sleep, but it didn't surprise him that Faith did. She looked so… peaceful. He stroked her cheek, and felt worried when the sudden coldness of her skin touched him. _'Oh-no, she's sick,'_ he realized, and scooped her up into his arms. To add to his panic, he felt her begin to tremble.

"Damn," he muttered, placing her down on the ground and took his shirt off to wrap her in it, "I am such an idiot…" His shirt didn't help, it was still damp, but she hugged it to her self consciously. He picked her up once agai, shifting her so she was on his back; he turned towards to the roof, and froze in mid-step. _'No…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'_

"No… Slade…" he gasped, his eye twitching fiercely. His insides twisted in hatred and fear, and he clutched Faith closer to him. "How the hell did you find me?"

Robin was facing a tall man, a black eye patch on his eye, his straight blond hair smooth and tidy. He had his arms crossed across his chest, and he was smiling… though it was far worse than any smirk Robin could produce. "It's been a long time, Richard…" He stepped off the edge of the roof- towards Robin, who clutched Faith protectively, "Too long," Slade murmured.

* * *

Gar awoke from his deep sleep in sheer discomfort. He, somehow, had managed to shift his foot underneath his back, and his hands so they clutching his arms. He groaned standing up, as his sore muscles ached in protest. He looked down at his feet, and saw the materials. "Oh shit," he remembered, his heart swelling from earlier that night. 

It hadn't made him feel better- in fact, he felt worse. He felt like a loser using the stuff to feel better, and placed everything in his shoebox without a word. Determination set in his mind; he walked out the door of the janitorial closet, and down the dark and lonely corridors of the building. It was dim and unusually quiet that night, there was barely a soul on the streets. Even passing the clubs, it seemed quieter. He kept walking until he reached the edges of the campus, hauling a taxi cab.

The ride wasn't very long, and he asked the driver to wait for him. Annoyed and half asleep, the cab driver gave a half nod, shooing Gar with his hand to imply for him to hurry up. He had asked to be taken to the bridge, where a large, long river stretched out for miles. Gar walked onto the wooden bridge, looked over it, staring at the dark depths. His reflection stared back at him, his tan skin with bright green hair, and one silver stud on his left ear. One of his teeth, stuck out with he closed his mouth. It reminded him of a fang. He grimaced. Everyone was right, he _was_ a freak.

Without a word… he dropped the box. Never looking back, he walked back to the cab, feeling a little lighter, but all the more miserable. He could remember Raven's voice, _"You shoved me,"_ She sounded so surprised, and yet, so hurt.

"_You called me a freak,"_ He had replied.

"_You are,"_ She had answered, tearing him apart. _'I am.'_ He asked the cab driver to stop here at the park fountain, fishing for his wallet,

"Kid, don't worry about it," The old cab driver answered, smiling sympathetically at him, his eyes drooping.

Gar gave him a half smile, "Thanks a lot," He answered sincerely, nodding goodbye.

"You just get some rest," The old man answered, driving off as Gar turned around. He walked back into his dorm room, and crashed without a word to Victor into his bed, drowning in his self-hatred.

* * *

Raven crawled out of the closet, and walked to her bathroom, washing her bleeding scars and blood stained pocket knife. The whole room smelled like blood- Faith would be suspicious. 

Raven wasn't sure if she was going to tell her or not. She'd listen, she wouldn't yell… but she didn't want her to know. '_Faith would care…'_ A voice said meekly inside her head. _'But do I want her to? Do I want her involved in this?'_

'_You want comfort,'_

'_I want it to go away,'_

'_You pushed Gar away…'_

'_**I** PUSHED HIM? He was the one who pushed me… I've never seen him so angry… I was scared, I **am** scared,'_

'_You hurt him,'_

'_I didn't want to,'_

'_But you did, and now he hates you!'_

'_**SHUT UP**!'_

Raven closed her mind instantly, swallowing some Advil. The room still smelled like blood, and she took out one of Faith's perfume sprays, Strawberry Splash, and sprayed it all around the room.

She nearly gagged, as the mixture of blood and the sent of artificial strawberries filled the air, and grimaced. After a while, the smell drifted away, and she yawned loudly. Raven put on a dark green T-shirt with the words: "LZ-Baby" written on it and a black sweater. Crawling into her sheets, she stared at Faith's empty bed. It had stopped raining a while ago… was she still up there? Raven turned around to face the wall, to hide from the empty bed. A second later, crawled over into Faith's bed, desperately wishing for comfort. She took buried her head in her roommate's pillow, feeling her calmness and kindness spread into her.

"Thanks Faith," she whispered, and fell asleep instantly.** (A/N: Close friends, not lesbians)

* * *

**

Robin gently placed Faith back to the ground, hate twisting inside him, directed to the man standing not far from them.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his voice strong.

Slade, as Robin called him, smiled softly, gazing at Faith. "She's a pretty one,"

"Leave her out of this!" He scowled, taking a step towards him. "How did you find me?"

Slade stepped towards him as well, his gray eye staring at him. "We will talk about that in time, but for now, it is time for my apprentice to return to me,"

Robin's eye twitched in anger. "You'll have to drag me back- I'm staying here,"

"That can indeed be arranged, Richard. As for you staying- you are only endangering your dear friends. Did you really think you could begin a whole new life, just walk away from me?" The man swiftly jumped in the air, aiming a kick for Robin's jaw with an amazing agility for a man of his age.

Robin dodged it, as though he had expected it. "Get out of my life," he snarled.

Slade smiled, "I will not. I am your master, your teacher. I am… as much as you will never admit it, like a father to you,"

Robin furiously drove a punch towards the man, shouting in rage. "I already have a father- I don't need you!"

"Now, now Richard," the man said in a polite tone. "There is no need to shout," He caught Robin's hand easily, and threw him across his shoulder. Robin twisted his body in the air, and landed on his feet gracefully.

He shook in anger, staring at him with as much malice as he could create. "What do you want?"

"For you to come back,"

"Never, I won't become a criminal."

"My dear boy, you _are_ a criminal. As much as you hate to admit it, you are a thief, a thug, a murderer-," Slade was thrown back by a punch in his jaw.

"I'M **NOT** A MUDERER!" Robin yelled his face twisted in rage, and kicked the man in the ribs, and threw another punch to his eye, only to have his wrist caught by Slade, and twisted back painfully. Slade hurled a kick to his ribs, and Robin caught his leg, twisted it so Slade fell over.

With a grunt of frustration, Slade rolled out of the way as Robin slammed a fist to the ground, where Slade's face had been a moment ago. Rubbing his hand absentmindedly, he advanced towards Slade again.

"Robin…?" A voice behind him murmured and he turned abruptly, staring at Faith's wide and fearful eyes. She was sitting up, clutching the shirt he had wrapped around her. She was dreadfully pale, her eyes glazed.

"Star, hold on," he whispered, turning back to where Slade was, but had disappeared.

Robin looked around, wildly, and turned around to find Slade standing behind Faith's weak and sick body. "You'll only hurt her, in the end, Richard,"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He screamed, sprinting towards him. The most dangerous man he knew- standing so close to one of his closest friends, one the nicest people he knew… the person he cared so much for… it made him shake with rage. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he grew nearer to Faith.

Slade held up a hand to stop him, "Relax Richard," He leaned over Faith, who was pale and looked scared. "She is a _very_ pretty one,"

Robin said nothing.

"Stay away from her, Richard. If you want her to live, stay away from her," Slade ordered, stepping away from her. "And she's sick as well… leave her here,"

Robin's eyes widened, "But she-,"

"It will be a mere cold, I'm sure she can handle it," The cold emotionless voice taunted him. He loathed that voice more than anything.

Lowering his head, he nodded, "What do I have to do?"

Smiling, Slade walked away from Faith and Robin breathed easier. "Just a few things, my apprentice… but don't worry, you'll stay here, continue your classes, become a cop- just like your dear father,"

**(A/N: -Hides from angry reviewers- My story! HIS PARENTS WERE NOT INVOLVED IN THE CRICUS, THERE IS NO FLYING GRAYSONS. Robin's past will be explained… Slade will be explained, give me patience, please!)**

Robin said nothing, his face emotionless. _'Why did I kiss her in the first place?'_

Slade continued, smiling his awful, cold, smile, "But you will meet me here, every Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday night. One A.M, whether you have class or not," His eye flashed tauntingly at the last bit.

Robin nodded, "I will,"

"I will what?"

Robin closed his eyes tightly, clenching his fists. He spoke through gritted teeth, "I will… _master_,"

"Very good," Slade answered, "Now retire back to your dorm, and leave the girl… what is her name?"

"…Faith," Robin answered solemnly.

"Faith. It's a lovely name," Slade complimented, stepping to the edge of the roof. "We'll meet again, Richard, I can assure you, we will,"

Robin ignored him, not bothering to watch as Slade disappeared from site. He leaned against the roof, watching Faith shake and whimper. It tore him apart.

She wasn't smiling anymore.

He shut his eyes tightly, and stood, walking away.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled stepping off the roof, and clinging to the sides easily. Memories over whelmed him as he climbed down.

* * *

**Flashback-**

16 year old Robin burst outside of York Public School's doors, breathing in the fresh- if not freezing- air. "Finally!" he shouted, waving goodbye to groups of people he knew. He winked at a few, who blushed and giggled. Ahh, to be young, flirty, and careless.

"Yo Rich!" Robin's best friend, Tucker, called.

Arrogant and ruthless, Robin turned towards him, "Hey! Did you see how many girls I got last night at TJ's? Or do I have to show you the list of numbers?"

Tucker chuckled, "Yeah, he's pissed; everyone's been saying you got his own sister's number,"

Robin shrugged, "I didn't ask,"

"You seriously did? Dude, she's thirteen, that's wrong…"

They looked at each other seriously, and then burst out laughing. "This is great, can you say felony?" Robin joked. "It's not like I'll call her or anything…"

Tucker shoved him playfully, "You'd better not- TJ will kick your ass,"

Robin smirked smugly, "Everyone knows I can kick his tiny ass, I'm top in all the martial arts classes, and I'm just plain faster than him! We all know he can't high kick for shit anyhow,"

Tucker nodded, loosing interest, his flaming red hair brushing into his eyes. Tucker was known for three things: His flaming red hair, his charm, and his car.

His beautiful pearly lime green, 1963 Chevy Corvette Conv. 327 with white leather interior and horn that screamed: "MOVE, YA LOSER!"

**(A/N: -dr o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o l-)**

"Are we taking Winston to Chelsea's?" Robin asked, raising his eyebrows. Chelsea was Tucker's friend, or more likely, friend with benefits. She had short choppy black hair, and pretty brown eyes, and nice long legs. She adored Tucker, but he was too much of a heart breaker to stay with her longer than a week. Though he tried to convince everyone that she meant nothing to him, Robin had seen him get crazy with jealousy whenever she dated anyone else besides him.

Tucker's ears burned, "For the last time, the car's name is Bullet, NOT WINSTON!"

"But it's your middle name!" Robin protested, laughing. "You know you _love_ it!"

Tucker growled, "For that, you're not getting a ride home,"

"Oh come on- please? But I _love_ Winston!" Robin joked. Tucker glared at him, walking over to his **_(beautiful)_** car. It was a bit cold to leave the top off, but of course, that was Tucker for you.

"I'm serious man, you're walking,"

Robin shrugged, "I need to stop over at my dad's station anyways, call you later,"

Tucker nodded, already forgiving Robin for his teasing, waving. "Later Rich," He drove off, earning many cheers from passing people. They all adored Tucker and his car. He was practically legend in this part of New York.

Robin grinned, shaking his head at his best friend. It wasn't a long walk to his Dad's police station, and once he got there, he was surrounded by people cheering, "Look who it is! It's Grayson's kid!"

Robin grinned, waving to them, walking to his Dad's office. "Hey Dad," he said slyly.

The man looked up, his green eyes showing a lot of weariness, "Hey Richard, how was school? You're on winter vacation now, aren't you?"

Robin shrugged, "Same old, and yeah, we are. But guess what? I got my test back in Algebra,"

His father looked up from his paper work, his eye brows raised. "Did you now?" He was trying to show that he didn't care, but Robin wasn't fooled whatsoever.

Robin nodded eagerly, taking a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. "A minus!" He said, throwing him the test.

His father grinned, looking at the test, "That's great, Rich! I'd go through all the 'I knew you could do it' crap, but I've got a mountain of paperwork to go through. Go ahead and go home and show your mom, maybe this can be an excuse to have her buy from Taco Bell, you think?" Robin and his dad loved Taco Bell.

Robin laughed, and nodded, "I'm on it, and I'll bet you anything she'll let us," Knowing his mother, she'd buy him a boat over an A- in an Algebra test.

Sliding his hands in his pockets, in order to keep them from getting bitten by the bitter cold, he trudged to his house, winking at his neighbor's cute daughters. He reached his brick house, with its lacey curtains looking very attractive with the frost decorating the windows.

He walked into the warm house, dropping his coat and book bag to the ground, "Mom, I'm home!" He called, breathing in his mom's perfume that always hung around the house.

"Robin, is that you?" she called from inside the living room. She was sitting at the piano, hunched over it, writing down music notes, and keeping a steady count on her fingers. She had always called him Robin since he could remember. Apparently, it had been his first word, and his mother had nicknamed him it. She made it _very_ clear, though, that is was only her who could call him that. It was _her_ nickname.

"No, it's your other son," He rolled his eyes, flopping over to the couch.

She turned towards him, looking reproachful, "Don't be sarcastic with me, save it for your father."

Robin grinned, "Guess what?"

She stared back at him, a look of interest on her face. "What?"

"I got my test back in Algebra,"

She smiled, "I am assuming you got a good grade, since you're smiling,"

He nodded, "A minus!"

"Really? Oh Robin that is so great, I knew you could do it!" She rushed over to him, pulling him into a tight hug.

Robin smiled, "Since I got a good grade… think we can get Tacos?"

She frowned, "You planned this with your father, didn't you?"

"Maybe…"

She tried to look disapproving, but her blue eyes sparkled brightly. "Very well! Only if you order, that woman's voice who answers the phone always gives me such a headache,"

"Deal!" Robin cheered, jumping up to the floor, rushing over to the kitchen. His mom moved back to the piano, singing a tune to herself, and scribbled notes down on a notebook.

Robin did a double take, staring at the window behind his mother. He could have sworn he saw a mask… and orange and black mask. He shook himself, walking back to the kitchen before his mom would notice him.

"Should I wait 'till Dad gets home to order?" He asked, picking up the phone.

"Yeah, why don't you? He'll be back soon,"

He nodded, heading towards the stairs that led to his basement. "I'm going to work out down stairs!" he called, not hearing her answer. Downstairs, he was surrounded by work out equipment, all his dad's. It smelled like must, sweat, and the lemon fragrance his mother always sprayed in the room. He smiled, feeling the familiar adrenaline pump through him, every time he was faced with the old, red punching bag.

It was an old friend and old enemy.

He decided against changing into his usual sweats, remaining in his jeans and T-shirt, and fired a punch at his punching bag. It rocked a little, and he punch it harder, firing all his frustration and any inner anger towards it, kicking, shoving, punching, kneeing, doing whatever it took to make it swing.

After a few minutes, he stopped, exhausted. Sweat dripped from his forehead and soaked his dark green T-shirt. _'Bet I smell good,'_ he joke dryly, grabbing a towel. He wiped his face down, and sat down on a bench. It was a normal routine. Everyday, come home from school, beg his mom for tacos, beat up the punching bag, take a shower, eat dinner- bitch about it if it wasn't tacos to a point where he stormed up to his room with his parents screaming at him, do homework, call Tucker, and sleep. It was a good routine… he decided, smiling.

Shattered glass reached his ears, and he looked up. "Mom? You okay?" he asked, "Did you break something?"

Silence.

"Mom?"

The silence continued, until what sounded like a choke reached his ears. His heart froze and he nearly flew up the stairs, skipping four at a time, bursting through the door.

His heart sank like a stone.

"Oh my god…" He cried running up to his mother, who let out a low gargling sound. Her throat was slit, not very deep, but it had cut her throat open. "Mom," he whispered, confusion filling him. Next to her, he saw a blood stained knife. Rage filled him entirely, consuming him, as the reality set in. Someone had killed his Mom, or tried to. "Who did this?" he demanded, "Tell me!"

He placed his hand behind her head, ignoring the blood that was running down her open neck. "Please mom,"

She choked out a gargle-sound once more, but he saw her form the words with her mouth, 'I love you…' Tears formed in his eyes, and his body shook.

She closed her eyes, 'My Robin,' she mouthed. He watched her face loose emotion, he watched life leave her. He set her gently back to the ground, walking back out of the room.

He left the kitchen, stumbling around the piano room, rubbing his blood stained hands through his hair in confusion. "This can't be happening, no… I just talked to her, she can't be dead…" It didn't seem _real_. He didn't _get_ that his mom was dead-… he thought he'd see her at the piano, writing down music, humming softly. Her perfume still hung in the air, making him feel nauseous. He realized he was griping the knife… the one who had killed his Mom. He clenched the handle in his fist, staring at the blood. The truth set in… someone had killed his mom, that person could still be here.

He turned swiftly, looking all around him. "WHERE ARE YOU? YOU SICK BASTARD, WHERE ARE YOU?" He screamed, opening the hallway closet, looking under tables, behind couches.

"FIGHT ME!" He shouted, delirious with anger. He could have sworn he heard a soft chuckle from behind him.

Turning around, he flung the knife as hard as he could. A loud crack was heard and he looked up at the knife. His eyes widened. It had hit the picture of his mom and his dad, their wedding day.

It had hit his mom in the throat.

He ran out of the house, sprinting to the police station. Only in a T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes, he ran through the snow, running to the police station.

"Yo Rich!" A voice called. He recognized it immediately, it was Tucker. "What happened to you?"

He kept running, realizing he was covered in blood. His mother's blood. Ignoring the stinging pain in his chest, he ran faster, skipping steps to the police station. He bursts through the doors, looking wildly around.

"Hey Ric-, oh my god, what the hell happened?" His Dad's friend, Ron Walker was staring at him, concern in his voice.

"Where's… my dad?" He panted, ignoring the bewildered and concerned stares he was getting.

Ron let him rest, "I'm sorry just left for your house… should I call him?" He was watching Robin suspiciously, and Robin didn't blame him. He was covered in blood, sweating, and asking for his dad.

Robin's eyes widened. His dad… was at their house… with the murderer. Swearing profusely, he ran back out, sprinting harder than ever. He reached the house faster than ever, just in time to hear his father scream.

"DAD!" He yelled, running into the house. He jumped in shock as he walked into the piano room. Sitting at his piano was a tall… figure, with the same orange and black mask as the one he had thought he had seen in the window earlier. He was clad in black armor, an entire body suite. A large gray eye peaked through a single eye hole, and Robin got the sinking feeling that he was smirking at him from underneath the mask. "It's you…" he gasped. A second later, he demanded, "Where the hell is my dad?" His eyes were wild with fear and wrath.

The man looked up at him, "I am Slade,"

Robin glared at him, "Where. Is. My. Dad?"

Slade stood, "Dead," he answered simply, walking into the kitchen. Robin's heart dropped, and he followed quickly, not believing the man, Slade. His father's body was lying directly on top of his mother's. The knife that had been in the picture frame, that had killed his mother, was driven into his back.

"No…" He whispered. "This can't be happening... I just _saw_ him! Today!"

"Yes," the cold voice answered, "He is dead. I killed him, I admit it- but, of course, it was not my fault. It wouldn't have happened- if you had taken the knife,"

Robin's eyes widened. "Who _are_ you? Are you blamin-,"

Slade continued, "I told you, my name is Slade. And yes, I am blaming you. You see, it's the little things Robin that point to the murderer. If you had taken the knife, you're father would still be alive. If you hadn't used your good grade as an excuse to get what you wanted, your Mother would have been closer to the basement door, making dinner- I couldn't have killed her. You would have rescued her. Not to mention, you are the only one they were with- no one believe you if you tell them about me. You are covered in your own mother's blood. Everything points to you…"

Robin snapped, "You're the one with the knife, I did nothing," But guilt sat in his chest.

Slade chuckled, "All the same, you feel guilty. Very guilty,"

"I didn't do it!" Robin screamed, clenching his fists.

"And yet, you believe you did,"

"Why did you do this?" he asked, after a short pause. He was trying, with much difficulty, to not look at his dead parents.

"I need a favor…"

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Robin stepped into his open window, climbing into his bed. He knew he wouldn't sleep a wink. He listened as Victor snored loudly, and Gar tossed and turned.

Not really caring about what was making Gar so restless; he closed his eyes tightly, trying to block the awful memories.

'_You didn't kill them,'_ He stated inside his mind. But the dark thoughts drifted to his head, filling him completely for the rest of the night. _'You won't let him kill her either,'

* * *

_

**I am actually happy with it; the story is going where I'd like it to. I know Robin's past is totally different from this and his parents were from the circus and that bring Slade into this makes no sense- BUT LISTEN TO ME! THIS IS MY STORY, MY PLOT. I have the power to change it, isn't that just awesome?**

**Sorry if you're not happy with how different everything is… might I suggest you leave?**

**To those who don't care, or actually like it: Thank you, I promise I'm doing this for a reason! Seriously, I wouldn't change it for the heck of it- I need to use it in my plot.**

**Some people might wonder why Starfire got sick and Robin didn't. She was out in the rain much longer than he was. He might get a sniffle, nothing to really worry about- but she does get sick… not good.**

**I received… a lot of reviews… whoa. It's happened to me before- But I haven't gotten used to it. It's very flattering, thank you! In return, I'll answer now.**

**BY THE WAY: Those of you, who bashed Beastboy last chapter- HEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE! I know you all love Raven, but he's obviously overly sensitive by being called a 'freak'. I know he made a mistake, please be patient with him. He's not a complete moron; he knows when he's wrong. Same with Raven.

* * *

**

**-Cracks knuckles and brings out cup of coffee-**

**Let's do this…**

**Inkblotted Chakra: THEY KISS IN SEASON FIVE? –Nervy spaz- Oh, I hope so:) For that bit of fun/gossiping, you get gummy worms! (Pours barrel of gummy worms upon your head) Lol thanks a lot for your review!**

**They-Call-Me-Orange: I'm, normally, not really into heavy metal. I'll go any kind of music, besides most jazz and folk, but it's a whole new area I can have fun with. Plus- it pisses off my mom- that's always a bonus. The White Rose, although has many OC's, she really makes it work. I like the OC's, I can even picture them easily. But yeah- it's a great story. About your list… you many BORROW Mary Ann for a couple of hours- do what you wish- but remember that I will need to resurrect her in order to continue the story. Gar and Raven in a make out scene- hmm, not, yes, very hot. It could work- later. Smash Kitten and Jinx with a blunt object? I'll lend them to you for a little bit, enjoy yourself. Yes, you did mention killing Mary Ann, have fun with that! Date between Starfire and Robin? (Flees) See Mary Ann in a fiery plan crash? Ahh… dream on that? Hope you had fun at your concert. Is 12:30 at night unusual for you? God, I'm so nocturnal, it'll be hell going back to school. (Grimaces at the use of the 'S' word) I though Raven's past was believable, do you find the abuse a bit overused? Trigon's death will be explained, it's basically more darkness to add to the story. Raven/Beastboy and the Starfire/Robin is really sort of the main pairings. I mean, I have not forgotten about Bee/Vic, I won't! Terra/Brad isn't that important to me… maybe later. Bee/Vic definitely have more coming up! Thanks for your review!**

**Shekron Kaizar: Yeah, I updated both chapter seven and eight quickly- just got a bit inspired, that's all. Over recent events, I guess my work might be getting darker. I know I shouldn't bring my mood into my writing, guess I can't help it. But it does add to the drama- I must admit. On your second note… while I'm surprised you care, none of my friend are hurting themselves, I am not either, and I know no one who is. Thanks for caring though, it's a nice feeling. **

**OOWT: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so much- awesome? Love that word, suddenly. Lol. Raven and Beastboy was meant to make people feel a little depressed- but I didn't mean to make you want to cry. I didn't think people would be so surprised by it. Thanks for your review!**

**Pinkflamingo44: I can't stand it when people say 'that's retarded'. They definitely did cross the line! Kick their asses! Ahh, poor you, meeting such ignorant people. Ashley Brittany is her first name. You know, one of those double names thing-y? Ugh, I hate her so much. Total bitch. I don't think I'd call Mary Ann stupid. She had a pretty good plan- and she had to be a good actress to turn Gar against Raven. He practically worshiped her. I think a part of him doesn't believe Mary Ann, but the fact that he thinks it's true that Raven would laugh about the idea of him and raven going out made him upset. He's real sensitive to the subject of people laughing at him. I guess I didn't explain that well enough, sorry. Vacation is merely a few days a way, many people wanted me to update before then so I squeezed in another (cough, two, cough). Thanks for the review!**

**Flames of the Sun: I know, I love The White Rose. I didn't want to make Mary Ann, Kitten, or Jinx dumb. They're smart and pretty- just total bitches. No one likes a bitch, besides man-bitches. They can all just flock together for all I care… Yeah, I accidentally did the beginning over again in the eighth chapter- that was so annoying. Thanks for the review!**

**Darkmagic101: I didn't pay any attention to Seethet, but thanks for the back up, that was really sweet. Hate mail? From me- sure… Others? Awesome! I don't think he/she's jealous… I have a sinking feeling I sent them a flame or something. It shouldn't matter- I don't flame anymore. Probably should apologize… (Scoffs) Lol, thanks for your review!**

**Gladdecease: Kitten does hate Victor. There will definitely be more of that… Jinx is not, she wants Victor because she likes him a lot, and so she can piss off Bee. Go figure… Anyways, Mary Ann is not. She will nod along with Kitten, but isn't racist. Just evil! Jinx is not all evil… but it's not what you think- I'm sorry? I don't like to be predicable, so I'm glad it's not what you think! It will be a surprise; it really defines who is evil and who is not. Nice review, thanks for taking the time to write it!**

**april4rmH-town: Well, that's why the genre is drama! But I'm glad you like it, not so many people enjoy drama. I think it's okay, but it's so fun writing it! I used to despise Raven/Robin, but this war between Star/Rob vs. Rae/Rob is so tiring! It's just pointless, this is fanfiction! I'm glad you admire it, most just call me a traitor (The Rob/Star obsessors) Ahh, well… (Cough, DORKS, cough). I'm going up to Lake Erie with some of my friends and their parents to stay at a cabin! I can't wait- my friends and I actually get to stay in a separate cabin! (Squeals) Thanks for your review!**

**orlifan4561: Gar was being mean- but for a good reason. I don't think I explained it very well. Remember when Mary Ann told him how Raven laughed at the idea of Raven and him going out? He is very sensitive at being laughed at and he really liked Raven, he was hurt. Of course, he should have never believed Mary Ann, and I think a part of him doesn't, but when Raven called him a freak- he snapped. Sorry if you weren't clear, I feel awful for Raven too! Thanks for your review!**

**xxSassyActressxx: You aren't a bitch! Really! Don't worry about it! Sorry about the drama… and to warn you- tons more of it coming. I mean, the genre is drama/romance, but don't worry. I'll add in humor for you, wherever I can! I highly doubt my story is the best on the website, but thanks! (Smiles) Awesome quote by Beastboy by the way!**

**SweetnWeird: (Be warned, this is one strange review response…) YAY, FELLOW DRAMA FAN! I love to write drama. I think I got too into the humor; I need to get away from it a little. It won't disappear though! Yeah, the entire Gar and Raven thing sure caused a waterfall of reviews screaming: 'AHH! DRUGS! POOR RAVEN! BAD GAR! DUMB MARY ANN!' O.O Moving on… I'm glad someone remembered poor, old Terra. I hate her too, in the show, but it's like she's a different character in my story. Makes me like her. (Whoa… weird…) Here's your answering on why I put the 'she will die'. Robin's got a bit of a shady past too… There will be more on him. The dancing in the rain was sweet, I loved writing it. Sleeping in the rain? Not such a good idea- health wise. (Ahh, the sick memories!) I believe people might take the Victor/Bee for granted… MOO-HOO-HAHAHAHA! I HAVE MUCH PLANNED FOR THEM! (More evil cackling… falls off chair) Curses… (Gets back up) My friends all loved your PS! (If you don't remember it was: Thank all your friends and day dreaming moments for the pieces of inspiration that they had given you for this story.) They wanted to reply… o.o; well… I'll give them the keyboard…**

**Molly: A regular person wouldn't have added that in. The fact that you did makes you better than 'regular'. Much better! I'll be sure to hug you if I ever pass by!**

**TJ: …You're welcome! I didn't know I did that… YAY INSPIRATION!**

**Jack: Wow, TJ, one hell of a response… (Sarcasm) Nice thing you said, SweetnWeird… (Winks) Anyways, are you single? In case you ever want to call me, my number is 1-216-(Rose steals key board from Jack. "YOU ARE NOT HITTING ON ONE OF MY INTERNET FRIENDS, YA PERVO!)**

**EB: Jack! You are s o o o o o o o o o o gross! You're probably scaring poor SweetnWeird! Anyways, thank you SweetnWeird! You're awesome; can I have a teddy bear?**

**Max says: Yeah thanks. Can I have a teddy bear? Why does Rose get all this stuff? (Pouts) While I'm at it… why won't my hair go blond? Why are my eyes so boring? Why won't my parents take me to Italy with them? Why is it so hot? (Lisa steals key board in annoyance)**

**Lisa: Wow, creative Max… much thanks SweetnWeird! I will remember what you said fondly when I take over the world and will grant you freedom!**

**Jeremy: (Scoots away from Lisa) YAY SWEETNWEID! W00t! (Glomps SweetnWeird)**

**Rose: Sorry about that... o.o;**

**MontanaDust: Thanks for your sympathy towards Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy. They deserve it! You had a nice review, have some gummy worms! –Sends gummy worms-**

**Queen-of-Azerath: HEY! You know, I actually have a teacher I nicknamed Spazzy McGee. She drops everything and shrieks whenever she gets excited or upset. It's very funny. Hangovers are indeed evil- yeah, I have experienced one, and it was so awful. (New Years Eve party, not my fault, someone spiked the punch! NOT MY FAULT! I SWEAR! That was one fun party…) YOU USED TO HAVE A HORSE? –Is jealous- Class on Sunday is like hell. VOLUNTEERING to go to class on Sunday is like… being possessed by Satan himself or something… (AHH! EXORSIST! EVERYONE RUN!) The Chicago/LA fight will continue, it's just so fun. Me, on the other hand "GO CHICAGO! YEAH! YOU KICK ASS!" (I've got to, I've got family there…) I hate health food. You name it- soy milk, tofu, whole wheat bread, gag me! I always scare children. And, quite frankly, they scare me. (Those Barbies are EVIL! I swear, THEY POSESS CHILDREN!) I used to despise smokers-smoking, you name it. I'm against it, but I guess I've fallen into acceptance. I won't ever do it, though. I don't see why it's so hard to say no, I've been asked to have a drag tons of times, each time I'm like: "What no! I mean, come on, there are MUCH cooler ways to die," (Got it off a T-shirt) I can't stand racism… I HATE IT! (Does being intolerant of them make me as bad as them?) I'm sure Faith wants to do ALL those things… Hell, I want to do all those things… Well, maybe not to Robin… (Thinks) HAHA! Well, now every time you see your camp director, Brad, you'll think of him as Brad-y-kins! Hooray! Tall, violent- Not Scorpio, sorry! Actually, Adonis. Andy-Adonis. He will be added later… Sabel's awesome; I love it much more than Roth. I know the part with Raven and her father was creepy, I think I overdid it. Ahh well… what can I do? Thanks for all your reviews, sorry about your ADHD issue. Hope you got over that! Love ya, talk to you later! Oh, and by the way, whenever you get the chance- this might make you feel… better, if not happier: Go to my profile, scroll down to my pairings, go to Beastboy and Raven, and click on the link! Awesome picure! (I don't own it, I just fount it. Since you like Raven/BB so much… hope you are feeling better! That wasn't the funny thing, by the way, I'll send that to you another day!)**

**xox.Annie Potter.xox: -Stares at your attack on Kitten- It wasn't bad, it was tame, yet disturbing. GOOD JOB! FINALLY! SOMEONE LIKED THE TERRA/BRAD! (Jumps up and down happily) I'm glad you found it romantic, I was aiming for that! Lol, you're response was great, thank you!**

**D-I-WaRrIa: Hey you, nice to see such a familiar name. My parents didn't exactly know I was on until four in the morning… I plan to keep it that way! (Sheepish grin) I'll be sure to let you know that I updated! I hope your baby cousin stopped crying (Well, he/she obviously did, but in a short period of time after your sent your review!) Love you lots, I'm off to vacation in a matter of days!**

**SushiChica: -Smiles- THE SuchiChica reviewed me… awesome… (Cough, being a SUCK UP, cough) Glad you liked the line, "What ARE you staring at boy? My eyes are up here, not down there!" Everyone seems to love it… made me laugh too. You response towards Seethet… whoa, powerful. –Sort of cowers as you scream at Seethet, occasionally looking indignant and nodding- Honestly, I didn't let what he/she said get to me. Plus, all my friends were real sweet and made this Seethet dart board thing-y, and we stabbed it to death. I'm glad you like the way I portray the bitches, it's fun writing about them, but I just can't help feeling a little disgusted with myself for bring such awful characters into the story. But then again, I love drama, so there we go… I'M SO GLAD YOU LOVE THE SINNER CIRCLE! (Ahh, I just love it so much, wish it were real) A little based off this club my sister snuck me into, and off of movies and day dreams. There will be more of the Sinner Circle; I cannot abandon something as awesome as that! You want Starfire and Robin to sleep together? –Raises eye brows- That will be a challenge fitting that in somewhere, especially after what's happened… but do not fret! I see many possibilities! I do have other things planned, but if you want it, I'll be sure to fit it in! (I also want it to happen… -blushes- Really badly) I wouldn't call the idea of making the Titans get an education original… but I do try to stay original with my ideas. You know, it doesn't matter if the plot of your story is a little overused, no one ever reads the stories that copy you- because they like yours more. I do too, it's much better written, entertaining, and you ARE A GOOD WRITER! Don't forget that! You list made me laugh… so, so hard… I even snorted once… okay twice… MOVING ON! I love it… MWAHAHAHA! THIS SHALL BE YOUR DOOM, MARY ANN, KITTEN, AND JINX! (Calms down) You can't dance? Aww, come on, everyone can dance! I don't believe you can't, I think if you practiced enough, or just let yourself dance however you like, you'd be good at it. I'm not that graceful, but dancing is just something that doesn't need rules or anything, at least to me… wow, I'm rambling, shutting up now. I adored your response! –Sends traditional gummy bears- Nice, awesome review, you asked who Jeremy was? My best guy mate, next to TJ. Like a brother to me. (Glares at Seethet) Back off, he is not mentally disabled, that is nothing to make fun of anyways. **

**thugette90: No problem about the short chapter, I'm glad you liked the chapters so much. Hope you're having fun with your brother- he did come home from Korea… right? Thanks for the review!**

**Still trying to fly: I'm glad you like the chapter names, they are always so fun to make up! I hate it when all they put is: Chapter one, two, three, ECT. Glad you appreciate them! I made you enjoy Terra? –Sigh- This is why my Terra-hater badge was taken away… (Sobs in corner) I hope my grandpa gets better too, thanks for caring. Shocking? Brilliant, seriously? Thank you very much!**

**Cheerfully Oblivious: Of course you're sweet! (No matter what your parents say… you're sweet to me, at least!) I had you on the verge of tears? Wow… sorry? I didn't mean to make you almost cry. Haven't gone on vacation yet, just a few more days… I CAN'T WAIT! I'm happy you like the Rob/Star-ness; I wrote it half because of you! Hope your computer got fixed! Yeah, Mary Ann was a real bitch. Smart, but a bitch. Food mechanism, I'm glad you like it! YOU'RE PROUD OF ME? (For defending myself) O.O (Tears up) Aww, you're so… SWEET! (Glomps Cheerful) THANK YOU! Dude, you don't sound like a stalker, I'm flatter that you think I sound cool (phff), and I would love to be your friend! (Glomps Cheerful once more) I don't care if your reviews were so confusing, thanks for clearing everything up!**

**jjangel9325232: On Supersize Me, they had a guy eat nothing but fast food breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and see how much weight he gained. IT WAS SO… AHH, GROSS! Made me want to eat health foods. And for a long run… How can I like Slade the best? Because he basically kicks ass, I mean, he can totally dominate everyone. Plus, he actually has good one liners, and I just think he's fun. I also have a soft spot for villains too… I'm glad he's back! I cheered like mad. Some weirdoes actually pair up RedX and Raven just because they're annoyed with the fact that he kicked Raven's ass, but hit on Starfire. They think that the show's stating that Starfire is better; therefore, they make RedX love Raven and not Starfire. Believe me, I've seen it happen, they got a serious yelling… Thanks for your reviews!**

**Drow Judicator: O.O Thank you, powerful is a flattering comment. **

**WickedWitchoftheSE: How do you know that Raven killed her own father? She might not have. I don't really like how Gar pushed her, but I can see his reasons at being so upset. I mean, Mary Ann told him that Raven laughed at the idea of Gar and Raven going out. He has sensitive issues about being laughed at, and even more at being called a freak. He was hurt when Mary Ann told him that Raven laughed at the idea, but a part of him didn't really believe her. He got even more upset when she called him a freak, from past experiences. Yes, everyone got together but them- but not everyone will stay together, (Cough, HINT, cough) I'll try to make BB/Rae have some moments to bring you out of your angst, but I probably can't to continue the plot. Thank you so much for your awesome review!**

**JUST… ONE… MORE… PAGE OF…. REVIEWS! (Long sip of coffee) I WILL FINISH WHAT I STARTED! OR DIE TRYING! GIVE ME LIBERTY OR GIVE ME… wait, that doesn't work, does it? –Sighs- There is no justice in this damn world.**

**jungloom22: I can't promise a quick fix between Beastboy and Raven, but it will get somewhat better… I think… (Sheepish grin) I'm glad you like the twists; I'm flattered you think it's creative. Thanks for your review.**

**A Lost Soul: Robin isn't stupid, just cautious. And obviously, from this chapter, he has a right to be! But normally he's just a moron. I'm glad you liked the chapter, did you like this one?**

**Stargirl149: The ass kicking towards the bitches might take a while, but it will happen! Don't you worry! More pity for Raven? Well, it was traumatizing, but still do pity Gar, if not as much as Raven. Thanks for your review!**

**DarkBird: The Sinner Circle chapter? That was my favorite chapter I've written! I think I can see Raven dance like that, but I guess I had it pictured in my head when I was writing. Yeah, Green Day's pretty sweet, I must say… (Sorry, dorky phrase…) You will find out how Galfore died… it's a shady sort of thing… lots of future things are. Hurra…? Thanks for your review!**

**RobinluvsStar: Beautiful? Thank you, I was trying to aim for that. I'm glad you like the story so much, and I'm honored you have me on your favorites! Gotta love the gummy bears… -Sends annual gummy bears- **

**teentitan-inuyasha-fan: I updated a day before vacation, happy? Hope you are! Yeah, I love drama! Glad you like the BB/Rae happenings. Anyways, thanks for your enthusiastic review!**

**rock'n'rollbitch: Your excuse wasn't pitiful, had me believed. I don't mind anyways, am I the only one who can see Beastboy getting into drugs? I don't know if I am, but I just can… Raven cutting herself has been used, do you think overused? I know the thing with her dad has, -sigh-. Thanks for the review, the rob/star hook up was a blast to write.**

**kris: Addictive? Seriously? Wow, thanks. Thanks for your awesome review!**

**AnimationWickedRaven: Thank you! I'm awesome? (Smiles) Thanks!**

**Arainia: Now you know about the 'you're only endangering the girl' stuff! Confusion cleared, I hope! I totally get what you mean about the 'getting people to hate the characters in a corny way'. It's annoying, I'm glad you think I'm not doing that! I understand, don't worry! I fully support you to start posting fanfictions, and I promise to review! Eleven on a 1-10 scale? THANK YOU! –Glomps Arainia with hug- When am I updating? Now, my dear friend! Seethet was a flamer; pay no attention to him/her! I am thirteen years old, going on fourteen very soon. I'm sorry, I won't bash Terra- she's a good character in my story. Sorry! How about I lend you Mary Ann, Jinx, and Kitten for a little while, and you may do as you wish? Have fun! –hands you the three bitches-**

**Tammy Tamborine: Nice penname, awesome! Thank you so much!**

**Waterlily-clone: Do you really? I thank you!**

**Boynetough: I'm glad you love it, and do you really think it's the best drama story? Oh my god, that you! YAY NERDS! –Eats nerds eagerly-**

**RaeRox: Yes, people named Fred are very kick ass. Thanks for your review!**

**Raven's Faithful Sidekick: Hey you! I made someone hate Mary Ann more than Terra? It's things like these that made the officials take away my Terra-Hater badge… -weeps- Sorry I made you cry- I mean, it was meant to intimidate and even shock a little, but not to make people cry. I apologize! Anyways, thanks for you're reviews!

* * *

**

**Thank you all my lovely reviewers!**

**By the way, next chapter will be up in about five seconds after this one… -Smiles- What can I say? I got inspired! I'm writing by two chapters now, apparently!**

**Much love**

**-Rose**


	10. You Thought It Would Save Her

**College Life**

**By Jackalobe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans**

**Dedication: Not a reviewer- but a friend! Moo-lah! Molly dearest, I hope she is having a blast in Ireland, meeting all the fun Irish people with the Irish brogues! (I probably spelled that wrong...) Have fun my friendly friend, may you frolic and make merry in the fields/gardens/roads of Ireland! Hooray!**

**Mmm, in the depths of night, I get another inspiration… -cheers- This will also be posted before I leave for vacation!**

**Chapter Ten: You Thought It Would Save Her…

* * *

**

Raven awoke, sitting up abruptly. A splitting head ache pounded into her head and she rubbed her forehead, looking wildly around her. She hadn't slept well, and her eyes were wide and alert.

She gazed around her, looking for Faith. She glanced at a clock, "3:42 …" she murmured, looking confused. "Fay?" she whispered.

There was no answer- she wasn't in the room. Scowling, she crawled out of bed, and walked out of the room, over to Terra and Bee's dorm room. She knocked loudly and clearly, and in mere seconds groans were heard.

"…Go away…" Terra's sleepy voice commanded, and a loud thump was heard, and Bee's sleepy giggles reached Raven's ears.

"Terra, it's me," Raven said, and the sound of a shifting bed was heard. Terra walked over, and opened the door as Bee rubbed her eyes groggily.

"What is it?" She asked not even trying to cover her annoyance.

"It's… it's Faith, I need to talk to her, but she's still on the roof,"

Bee and Terra exchanged glances. Raven looked at them pleadingly, "Please you guys, don't make me beg,"

Terra gazed at her, "So you want us to help you get on the roof?" she asked. "At…" she checked her digital clock, "3: 45 in the morning,"

Raven nodded, moving towards the window. Bee groaned, muttering something about suicide, and Terra stayed behind. "If it's okay with you guy's, I'm taking the stairs,"

Bee and Raven froze, turning to look at her. "There's _stairs_?"

Terra turned, "Yeah, duh, didn't you know?"

Raven shoved her lightly, "No, why didn't you tell us?"

"I can't believe you just pulled a major dumbass move," Bee giggled, shaking her head.

Raven walked out the door, and turned to look at them, "You don't need to come with me- if there's stairs, you know,"

Bee groaned, "So when there's a safe way to do something- you want us to stay, am I right?"

Raven smirked, and then nodded, "Yeah, pretty much."

Terra rolled her eyes, walking down the long hall, "Fat chance, I'm going, I've always wanted to be on the roof at night!"

Raven shrugged, as Terra led them across the hall to a white door that read: 'NO ENTRANCE'

Raven stared at her, "How did you find this, exactly?"

The blond smiled, "I was curious!" She opened it easily, walking up the long staircase. Just before she reached the door, Bee stopped her.

"Wait! What if Robin and her are… er… sharing a moment? They're always up there, ya'know,"

Raven gazed at her, "Oh my god, you think they're having sex, don't you?"

Bee's face flashed with indignation, and then nodded, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "Yeah, a little,"

Terra laughed, "Only one way to find out! She flung the door open, and walked out into the roof, calling, "YOO-HOO! FAITH! FAY! ROBIN! ANYONE HERE?"

Bee stared at Raven, "What is it you need to talk to Fay about anyways?"

Before Raven could answer, they heard Terra shriek, "GET OVER HERE, YOU GUYS!"

Raven and Bee sprinted, a look of concern placed on their face. Terra was huddled on the ground, holding Faith's clammy hands. The closer they got, the more they saw. Her red hair was damp and lank, and her face was pale. Swear and tears ran down her face, and she murmured, "Robin…" over and over again.

Raven pushed her hair out of her face, "It's okay Faith, it's us, Raven, Bee, and Terra,"

Bee smiled, taking Faith's shaking hand, "We're here Faith, don't worry,"

Faith blinked, her cloudy green eyes focusing on them. She smiled and squeezed Bee's hand, "Friends,"

Raven smiled at her, and Terra spoke, "Come on, let's get her out of here, at least to her bed," Bee and Raven nodded, and Terra and Bee both picked Faith up easily, since she was such a light weight, and Raven gripped her hand desperately.

She stared at Faith, wondering, Faith was sick and delirious, it seemed as though _she_ would be the one who needed Raven… but even in sickness, she seemed to be looking in concern at Raven. Raven needed that, she needed her concern, she needed her comfort.

"Are you… alright?" Faith asked slowly, cocking her head a little.

Raven smiled, "I'm fine, how about you?"

Faith smiled, "I'm happy… but where is Robin?"

"What?" Raven looked at her, startled. "What do you mean?"

Faith frowned, "He must have left… he was fighting, I think. Some one-eyed man. I did not like him very much,"

Terra and Bee chuckled, "It was a dream, Fay, just relax,"

Faith sighed, "Perhaps it was, it seemed very real,"

Raven stopped abruptly dropping Faith's hand instantly. Out of the blue stood Gar, heavy lidded and wearing just sweat pants, he stared at her directly. Gar without a shirt made her flush with embarrassment, but also gave her chills. "What's with all the bloody noise?" he demanded sleepily.

Raven lowered her gaze, and Gar turned his attention to Faith, "Hey, is she drunk or something?"

Terra giggled, and Bee shook her head, her mouth pressed into a tight line. "No, she isn't _drunk_! She's sick, we found her on the roof,"

Gar raised his eye brows, "That's really weird,"

Raven snapped, "Why is that weird? She's always up there; she just fell asleep up there and got sick from being in the rain," It had just burst out of her, her angry words frantic to be heard.

Gar glared back at her, "I meant, it was strange because Robin just came down to bed. He wouldn't leave her there, even is she wasn't sick,"

Faith whimper slightly, and whispered, "I want it to rain again… let me dance, please,"

Raven took her hand again, "Oh god, she's freezing," Gar was beside her in a second, feeling the pale red head's forehead. Raven's eyes widened at the closeness of him, feeling awkward and scared.

Terra and Bee set Faith down gently, and placed Faith's head on the ground. "Raven, give us your sweater," Bee ordered, and Raven unzipped it, and froze, halfway from taking it off and slipped it back on. Gar's eyes widened as he saw a red scar on her upper arm, and leaned in to touch it gently. Raven moved away quickly, not daring to look at him, setting Faith's head in her lap. "She can just lie on my lap; it'll have more support anyway,"

Bee got up, and opened the door to the boy's dorm. "Get up, you lazy asses, now!" Raven, Terra, and Gar could all hear Victor groaned loudly, and a loud thump.

"Bee, what time is it?" He groaned from on the floor, and Robin sat up, alert. "What's wrong, Bee?"

She sighed, "It's Fay, get out here, she needs to go to the hospital,"

Although he promised to stay away from her, Robin practically flew out of the room, and was by Faith's side in a second. She shuddered and he grabbed a blanket out of Victor's hands, wrapping it around her. Bee, Victor, and Terra exchanged glances of amusement, and Raven and Gar stared at him oddly.

"Weren't you on the roof-," Gar began, but Robin cut him off hastily.

"Can we take your car, Victor?" he asked, scooping Faith into his arms. He remembered Slade's warning, and moved over to dump her into Gar's arms, but stopped when he felt Faith wrap her arms around Robin tightly, snuggled into his chest and blanket.

He smiled, in spite of himself. Gar exchanged a glance at Raven, who avoided his eye contact, moving to stand by Robin. He looked a little sad, but covered it with a scowl. Victor nodded, "Of course were taking my baby, let's go,"

To make things even more confusing, the door behind them opened and Kitten, Mary Ann, and Jinx all stood there, confused and sleepy.

Kitten recognized Robin immediately, "Oh my gosh! Robin, hello! What brings you here this early… and what the hell _are_ you carrying?" She moved in front of him as he tried to walk away.

"No, no, no Robin! Answer me!" She whined, smiling sickly.

Like she was going to stop him. Robin plowed through her easily, knocking her to the ground. "Get out of the way," he snarled, walking quickly towards the stairs. A muffled, "You bitch," was added slightly quieter, but Kitten heard it all the same, gasping in shock, her eyes hard with rage.

Victor, Bee, and Terra followed, and, Raven and Gar all hung back, staring at the three. Jinx hurried to help Kitten up, and she growled at her, storming back into the room. Mary Ann smiled shyly at Gar, and winked evilly at Raven when Gar had looked down in embarrassment.

Raven rolled her eyes, turning back around to catch up with Bee and Terra. "Raven, wait!" Gar called, snatching her arm. She flinched horribly in pain, as his nails dug into her skin, where her cuts were.

"Let me go," she ordered, shaking violently. Gar held on tightly.

Mary Ann murmured, "Let her go…" She was in control now, Raven realized, wishing desperately that she could disappear.

Gar dropped her arm and Raven burst into a sprint, running as fast as she could. Gar followed her, matching her speed easily. "Talk to me," he demanded, scowling.

She bit back tears, moving towards the opposite wall. With a scowl, he grabbed her wrists and forced her to look at him. "Raven- what is wrong with you?" he growled, and her beautiful violet eyes stared at him.

They were pleading, they were full of fear. "Please don't hurt me," she begged, tugging at her wrists.

He let her go, backing away, hurt shining in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Rae,"

Tears leaked from her eyes, and she looked so weak and scared, he couldn't bear to look at her. She sniffed loudly and cast her eyes downward. She stepped away from him, murmuring "You aren't a freak,"

Gar turned to walk away, muttering, "Yeah I am. I'm sorry I pushed you,"

She looked at him, confused. Her wrists felt sore and cold, she rubbed them absentmindedly. She watched him head back into his room, and with a deep breath turned to follow Victor, Terra, and Bee. _'He's not like dad, he said he was sorry'_

'_Yes he is, he wants to kill you. He's no different from your father,'_

'_Shut up, he is not, he's my friend! He always has been…'_

Walking faster to his room, gazing at the floor, Gar ran straight into Mary Ann. A strong look of anger and superiority crossed her face, and he felt confused. "Mary Ann, you okay?"

She shook herself, "I'm fine… is your… erm… friend okay?"

He shrugged, "I was… I am about to go to find out… want to come with?"

Out of nowhere, Raven suddenly appeared right next to him. Her eyes were full of ferocity, staring hard at Mary Ann. The brunette took a step back, intimidated by the pale, petite girl. Raven spoke sharply, "I don't think that's such a good idea, you see, she isn't Faith's friend, therefore she shouldn't have to miss so much sleep just to visit a perfect stranger in the hospital," She mimicked Mary Ann's smile, adding more false cheeriness.

Mary Ann narrowed her eyes, "Oh silly girl, I haven't gone to bed yet- it is no big deal. Besides, Gar's my friend, so that makes it okay,"

Raven flicked her long violet hair behind her, "It does not, why don't you go ahead and go to bed? Gar and I need to go visit _our_ friend,"

Gar watched them like a tennis match, his eyes bouncing from girl to girl. _'I thought Raven was mad at me…?'_

Mary Ann let out a lofty laugh, "Oh no, I will be coming along as well, I used to always volunteer at hospitals, it would be a nice familiar feeling,"

Raven smirked, "Oh did you really? Somehow I just can't help feeling that the closest you ever came to visiting a hospital was to flirt with the doctors. Honestly, you are such a fake,"

Mary Ann scowled, "I was only trying to be nice-,"

"You weren't. I don't care if you fooled him," She pointed at Gar, "You don't fool me at all. Watch your back, bitch, if you're not careful, you'll find one of your tacky false nails stuck into it,"

Gar raised his eye brows at her, but felt a strong pang of guilt. He wasn't a moron, he saw the haughty gazes Mary Ann gave Raven, and felt a strong sense of distrust towards the brunette. _'Oh god, what if Raven's right?'_ he thought with a sinking feeling. _'You know she is,'_ spoke a voice in his head.

"Raven, just drop it," he mumbled, turning away to walk towards his Wrangler Jeep. Mary Ann followed, skipping slightly, flicking off Raven as Gar had his back turned. Both mouthed insults back and fourth as they climbed into his care and drove off towards the hospital. Raven watched with triumph as Mary Ann lost the battle of the insults, scowling as she couldn't think of any more. The violet haired girl turned to look out the window, thinking to herself, _'Why did I do that? Why didn't I just leave Mary Ann alone?_

_You hate her…You want Gar to know that you're right…_

_But… but I-_

_You're still scared he'll push you. That he'll hit you, that he'll rape y-_

_SHUT UP! He is NOT like that!_

…_but what if he is?'_

Raven stopped battling with herself as the jeep slowed down. Not bothering to wait until the car stopped, she jumped out the car door and ran into the hospital. She burst through the doors, rushing up to the reception desk. "I want to see my friend, she just came in! Her name is Faith-,"

"Andrews, yes she's over across the hall, room 4," the chunky receptionist answered, her bouncy blond curls waggling as she looked up at Raven.

Raven nodded, running towards the direction but the receptionist shouted, "WAIT! SHE CAN'T SEE ANY MORE VISITORS!" Raven ignored her.

Gar and Mary Ann both walked in, and Gar looked at Raven curiously. She ran all the way to room four, and opened the door. "Fay?" she murmured, and smiled as the red head opened her eyes and beamed.

"Oh Raven! Thank X'hal, I want to talk to you,"

Robin was right next to her, gripping her hand tightly, glaring at the floor. Victor was sitting on an arm chair, and Bee on his lap, with Terra half asleep on _her_ lap, looking as though she was about to drool from exhaustion.

Raven walked over, looking concerned, "You are okay, right?"

Faith nodded, "I just received a cold, that is all,"

Robin's eyes twitched in anger, "No it is not, you nearly caught phenomena, Faith!" His fist was clenched very tightly around her hand, but she let him leave it there, looking a little confused.

Bee shook Terra as the tired blonde's eyes began to droop. "I think we'll head back to catch a couple Z's, do you mind Fay?"

Faith looked up, "Oh, not at all, catch as many… Z's as you can," Victor stood with them, smiling.

"I'll go too; I'm a little tired also,"

Faith smiled, waving goodbye as Bee jumped into Victor's arms, and Terra onto his back, mumbling goodbye.

Gar walked in, smirking at Victor as he carried the two girls back to his car. Mary Ann followed, sinking into the arm chair, rubbing her temples.

Raven felt a strong sense of vengeance as she watched Mary Ann massage her forehead. She resisted the temptation to laugh. Instead she heard Gar speak sharply and angrily, "So Robin, nice of you to leave Fay out in the cold, see what it did to her?"

Raven, Mary Ann, and Faith looked up in interest and confusion, watching as Robin turned his glare from the floor to up at Gar. He looked so… frighteningly angry. Faith flinched visibly as Robin's hand gripped her's so tightly, she whimpered softly. "Shut it, Gar, I wasn't even on the roof,"

Gar snorted, "Oh sure, and you just crawled in through the window from another window above us, then?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

Robin stood up, dropping Faith's hand, "Don't you _dare_ blame this on me!"

Raven walked over to Faith, sitting down on the hospital bed. She was watching Robin uncertainly, looking very upset.

Gar wasn't intimidated, "You came in an hour before Raven, Terra, and Bee found Faith. Faith almost caught pneumonia, which takes at least a good couple of hours to set in- therefore, you would have realized she was sick as you walked back down to go to sleep."

**(A/N: I don't know if that's true or not, making this up as I go along…)**

Raven gaped in amazement. He certainly knew his… area in sickness. Robin's face drained from color, but he still held a steady glare.

"I care about her, Gar, why would I leave her?" he growled.

The green haired man snorted, casting him a scornful look, "You tell me,"

Robin opened his mouth to retort angrily, but caught something in the reflection of the metal bars of the bed. An orange and black mask… his head snapped to look towards the window so fast, it was a blur. There was no one there, but all the same- it was a warning.

"I need to go,"

By this time, even Mary Ann was looking at him strangely, "Huh?" she asked, as he walked out of the room abruptly. "Did… he just leave?"

Gar and Raven exchanged bewildered looks, but Faith ripped off the blankets of her hospital bed, in only a hospital gown and jeans.

"I'll be back in just a moment," she said, walking out the door, leaving Raven, Gar, and Mary Ann all alone together.

Faith ignored the shouts from the receptionist as she walked out of the hospital, looking around for Robin. She saw him disappear around a street corner and burst into a sprint after him. "Robin!" she called, as she turned the street corner, holding her arms close to her, as the cold autumn breeze blew hard.

She saw him turn and gaze at her in surprise. He looked around him wildly, as though checking for someone. She ignored the action and ran to him. "My Robin, what is going on?"

_My Robin…_ The words made his insides freeze. He remembered his mother's last words, 'My Robin'.

His body was rigid as she hugged him. Her face was flushed and pale, she was still sick.

Robin pushed her away not very gently, "Go back to the hospital, Star,"

She looked hurt, "But Robin… are you alright? You have been acting so… strangely since we…" She didn't finish.

He sighed, "I can't explain, I'm sorry, just go back to the hospital, please!"

She glared at him, shaking her head. "I will not, until you tell me what is going on, I will not move a muscle! I'll stand out here all night- and die of my cold, and would you like to have that on your conscious? I think not! Talk to me,"

His lips twitched at how adorable she looked with her mouth pulled into a pout and her eyes flashing. He shifted his eyes to behind her, and gazed at Slade. He was clothed in full uniform, with orange and black mask, the eye in the mask glaring back at him, warning him.

_Get away from the girl_

He gasped his eyes huge and scared. Faith yanked her head to behind her, trying to see what he was seeing. There was no one there, not anymore. "Robin- what is it-," she was suddenly shoved back hard.

"GO BACK TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL!" He yelled, his eyes full of anger and slight fear.

Tears sprang to her eyes, "Robin- won't you-,"

He glared at her, "Don't call me that, my name is Richard,"

A tear ran down her cheek, but she maintained a glare. "Why did you kiss me?"

Running out of time and his fear growing large by the second, he burst out, "Faith! It didn't mean anything- don't you get it? It was just a one-time thing! I don't care about you in that way! I don't care about you at all! Just leave me alone, don't ever talk to me again! _Stay away from me!_" He hissed the last sentence pleadingly.

She watched him shove his hands in his pockets, and walk away. As soon as he had turned, tears leaked from his eyes and down his face. _'I didn't mean any of it… please don't cry over me… please don't hate me… I like you too much, Star, I care for you,'_

He heard her sob loudly and quickened his pace. He dared to glance back. She was staring at him, tears pouring down her face, shaking. She met his gaze, and turned around and ran. Sprinted as fast as she could, away from him. Her bare feet grew sore as they hit the pavement hard. Her hair wiped her face as the wind picked up speed. She felt weak and couldn't remember the last time she hurt so much. _'When Galfore died…'_

As soon as soon as she was sure he couldn't hear, or see her, she sank to the ground, leaning against the wall of a building, inside an alleyway. She longed to have Terra stroke her hair comfortingly, or Bee rant and rave and swear, or for Raven to mutter death plans. But most of all, she wished for Robin to come running up to her, to kiss her again, to apologize, and to explain how he… could _never_ mean those things.

She brushed her red hair away from her face, and hugged her arms around her. She shifted into a protective position, hugging her knees to her tightly.

From within the alleyway… she heard a drunken snicker… two, no three…

Standing up, her eyes wide, she left the alleyway, running away. She couldn't run very fast, feeling a bit faint and the old affects of her sickness. She stumbled as fast as she could, hearing the laughs from not too far behind her. She tried to sprint, but turned to gaze behind her.

The same thugs from the first night Raven, Bee, Terra, and her all spent together. The same guys who tried to kidnap them… rape them.

Reality set in, and she tried to scream as loud as she could. It came out as a tiny squeak at first, but grew louder, until she gasped as one of them yanked her back by the roots of her hair. "Hey pretty girl," he cooed, grinning at her with his disgusting yellow teeth.

She tried to kick him in the shin, but another caught her foot. "Feisty little thing…" he muttered. She counted quickly, there were seven of them. One against seven… and in her weak state… it seemed impossible.

But she yanked her elbow back, hitting the guy holding her hair in the stomach and he cursed loudly, "BITCH!"

She broke out of their grasp and tried to run away she tripped and fell to the ground. Crawling away, she whimpered in pain as a tall lanky man took out his switch blade and cut the back of her calves deeply, disabling her. She moaned as she tried to drag herself away, but another simple laughed loudly, walking right next to her, a long pipe in his hand.

"This outta-," he swung it sharply, as it hit the back of her head, "-knock her out," he finished, scooping her into his arms. "Damn, she's a sexy thing,"

The tall man with the switch blade smirked, "Not with the bloody hospital shirt," he cut it off her easily in a single swipe, and nodded, "_Now_ she's sexy,"

The leader of the gang, tall with longish raven-colored hair and shifty dark brown eyes, walked up. He gazed at her hungrily, his eyes alight with lust. She was dangerously pale and shivering, in only jeans and a black soft cup bra. "Let me carry her," he ordered, and the man with the pipe handed her over, avoiding eye contact with their leader.

He gave a demented smile, and watched as a dented black car sped up to them, a bullet hole on the driver's window. He opened the trunk, dumping her inside. He slammed it shut, though it was broken and didn't close all the way. He hopped into the driver's seat, and glared at the other six men, all standing exchanging shifty glances.

"Well get in, you dumb-asses," he snapped, turning the engine on. They all scrambled in, four in the back and two in the front. The leader drove off, taking his cell phone out and dialed a number fast. "Hey… yeah, we got her… yes, it was her… red head, tall-… when do you want her? …Yeah, we can keep her until then, I'm sure she'll be very entertaining… we won't kill her… Ahh, alright… Until then,"

He turned his phone off, smirking. "Here's the rules, no killing her, no raping her- but feel free to play with her, and don't talk to her, unless it's frightening her."

The lanky man next to him fiddled with his switch blade, "So I can't… decorate her?"

The leader snickered, "Why would you want to ruin a pretty face like that? No, you can't. I'm under strict orders here,"

A man with chipped, yellow teeth mumbled, "Are you allowed to-…"

The leader smiled, running his black hair through his fingers. "I have special permission,"

They passed the hospital as Raven, Mary Ann, and Gar all walked out gazing at the car. Mary Ann winked at the guy driving, frowning as she got no wolf whistle, and Raven rolled her eyes, walking to the Jeep. "Can we pick up the pace?"

Gar shrugged, "Think we should look for Rob and Fay?" he asked.

Raven looked undecided, but Mary Ann groaned, "No, they are probably fine and don't want to be disturbed. Let's just go,"

Raven glared at her, but Gar merely shrugged, too tired to care. "I just need sleep, let's go," They climbed into the car, driving in the opposite direction of Faith.

Meanwhile, Robin crawled into his bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. He regretted being so cruel to Faith, but it felt damn good knowing she was safe, probably back at the hospital, surrounded by doctors and nurses… she'd be fine.

But her fate was concealed with a much, much worse fate than he imagined… either way- he couldn't help her. None of them could.

* * *

**Ahh, dark…**

**By the way, fear for Faith, I know I do. I'm feeling very cruel and evil after recent events; I doubt her outlook will be very… positive. **

**Anyways, I'll see you all in a week or so! Thanks for being supportive and sending me kick ass reviews, I love them all!**

**Well, maybe not Seethet's, but it can't all be happy!**

**Much Fluffy Love**

**-Rose, Jackalobe**


	11. But It Just Might Kill Her

**College Life**

**By Jackalobe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Like a Virgin by Madonna, The Scientist by Coldplay, Hey Baby by No Doubt, Do You Believe in Magic by Lovin' Spoonful, Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, or anything else! …but I will now make a story- WHICH I OWN:**

**Once there was a girl named 'Disclaimer Jones'. She had no friends. She had stringy hair. She was anorexic. She had a very large pimple on her nose. She had a nasally voice. She was a drama queen. She wore only bold yellow and orange. She _liked_ school. She hated the Teen Titans.**

**One day, a girl named Rose met her. She was brown haired, gray-eyed, and very pretty! (MY ****STORY-NO COMPLAINING! LOL) T****his, 'Rose' one day took out a very large metal bat and smashed it down upon Disclaimer Jones's head.**

**And she laughed.**

**Disclaimer Jones died of head injuries.**

**And Rose laughed some more.**

**The End.

* * *

****-Eye twitch- I HATE THAT THING! –Everyone steps three feet from Rose, who laughs insanely-**

**Well, now that we've stepped away from that, and I've come back from therapy, I shall inform you of my dedication!**

**Dedication: To SushiChica! Honestly, we all love her for the fabulous Ex-Boyfriend! She a fun girl, and I adore getting her reviews and reading up on her updated stories. Everyone clap for Sushi! –Claps- w00t! –Waves flag- **

**Now, for some news… um, anyone know how often you can use the 'F' word in a PG-13 story/movie? I need to know! Please do tell! And if I use it over- please don't report!**

**_SWEETNWEIRD! _Did that get your attention, lol? Good! In your profile, under your opinion on BB/Rae- there is a link. I even copied it to my URL; I can't see what's in it. IT IS DRIVING ME INSANE! WHAT IS THE PROOF? Arg! Must know!**

…**Therefore, it would be greatly appreciated if you told me what it was! (Pwease? –Puppy dog pout-) **

**Honorary Song for this chapter: Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls ("When everything feels like the movies… YEAH YA BLEED JUST TO KNOW YOU'RE ALIVE!" I love that line!)**

**Chapter Eleven: …But It Just Might Kill Her…

* * *

**

"_Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
like a virgin  
When your heart beats-,"_ Terra snatched her ringing cell phone in annoyance, her head poking out from under her pale blue comforter, decorated with large, fluffy-looking clouds. With her spare hand, she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Her sleepy scowl turned to a bright smile as she read the caller ID. "Hey sexy," she murmured, talking into the phone. "Miss me, babe?"

"T-Terra?" a small voice whispered. Obviously _not_ who she thought she was talking to.

The blonde's blue eyes shot open and she was instantly awake. "Oh my god-Thomas?" _'Crap!_ _You idiot. You complete ignoramus. You absolute moron. THIS IS HOW HE LEARNED THE WORD 'DAMN', REMEMBER?'_ Her mind was currently at war with herself, shouting insults left and right and she felt guilt wedge deeply into her chest. _Brad is going to kill me… But he doesn't have to know!' _

"Never repeat what I just said, okay?" She commanded, sitting up, still in bed. A small sniffle was heard and Terra's eyes filled with concern, "Tommy, what's wrong?"

"I miss dad!" Thomas immediately blurted out into a loud wail, breaking down into sobs. She could hear him gulp for air loudly, and continued to sob so noisily that Terra had to cover the phone so Bee wouldn't wake up. Even though a hurricane wouldn't wake the girl up… she slept like a rock.

All of a sudden Terra's mind filled with confusion, as she realized something. "But Brad left hours ago, isn't he home?" _'Well, obviously he's not, you moron!'_

"N-no! And I want to talk to him, is he there?" Thomas mumbled, sniffing loudly. "I wanna talk to him!" he repeated as she grew silent, and she spoke quickly,

"I'm sorry Tommy, no he's not here… but I'm sure he left… maybe he'll be back soon. Okay?" Thomas continued to cry, and Terra sighed sadly, "Want to talk to me until he comes back?" Her chest was filled with worry, why wasn't Brad home? "How about I talk to you until you fall asleep, will that be okay?"

"Yeah… I guess," Thomas voice was already sleepy, "Will you pway your guitar? Please?"

Terra frowned, looking over at Bee. The African American was dead asleep, only a part of her hair was visible from underneath her thick comforter. Both had taken out the heavy blankets a week ago, as fall strolled in, filling the campus with chilly rain and air. Terra sighed again, "I might wake up my roommate if I play the guitar, Tommy," But she looked longingly at the guitar case wedged underneath her bed. How long was it since she had played? Weeks? Months? She couldn't remember. "Want me to sing to you instead? Will that make you feel better?"

"Yeah, sing me the song that… the one you sang the last time you were with me," She could detect sleepiness in his voice.

Terra smiled and cleared your throat. "As you wish," She hummed the beginning softly, **(The song, The Scientist belongs to Coldplay, as well as the lyrics. I do not own this song or lyrics, or any of their songs.)**

"_Come up to meet you, Tell you I'm sorry, You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, Tell you I need you, Tell you I set you apart _

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions, Aww, let's go back to the start  
Runnin' in circles, Comin' our tails, Heads on the science apart,"_

Her voice was high and clumsy, nevertheless was good for the song. She accidentally cracked a few notes, but Thomas didn't seem to mind. She continued, hoping very much that Bee wasn't awake. The girl had the strongest voice, much more impressive than Terra's soft, high voice.

"_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Aww take me back to the start,"_

Terra stopped as she heard Thomas's breathing become softer. She listened to the pattern of his breathing and smiled as the two-year-old snored softly. She whispered affectionately, "G'night, Squirt," And hung up her phone.

Afterwards, she quickly dialed the number to Brad's cell phone. She got his voice mail, and she sighed, leaving him a long message.

"-So please just call me when you get this message, okay? Alright… um, I love you, hope you're okay. God I sound worried… well, I am, I mean… Are you okay? Okay, I'll stop rambling… Alright, so I lov-," The machine cut her off, and she sighed, staring at the phone for a long time. A little while later, she closed her cell phone, leaning back into her cushy pillow. She stared at Bee who slept soundly. "Bee, I miss him,"

Bee said nothing, and continued to sleep. Terra closed her eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

Raven stared at Faith's empty bed. "Where are you, damnit?" she scowled, sitting back up. Faith wouldn't go back to the hospital… would she? Raven groaned as another headache burst into her head. Sleep was out of the question now; she just couldn't close her eyes for that long. Even still she could smell the faint scent of blood… the nauseating smell of the Strawberry Kiwi Splash perfume… It made her want to gag. "_Why_ did I ever quit?" she moaned, thinking longingly of her cigarettes. "Curse you Gar," Raven muttered, sticking her hand under her mattress to see if any cigarettes were hidden beneath. No such luck, he had stashed those too. She yanked on her purple hair aggressively in annoyance. _'I HATE THIS DAY!'_ she screamed inside her mind, as her head ache pounded into her head.

A knock at her door made the headache suddenly seem so far away and she looked up, tossing her hair back. Impatient, she called, "Get your ass in here, Andrews! Where the _hell_ have you been?" She grinned nonetheless as the door began to open.

The smile dropped as she saw who was there. "Oh... hi Gar,"

The green haired teen walked in uneasily, dressed in only black sweat pants and a white T-shirt, with an A.S.P.C.A logo on it. "Couldn't sleep either?" He questioned, scratching his thick green hair. He sat on the desk chair awkwardly, but gave a half smile.

She didn't smile back. Her violet eyes were as emotionless as she could manage. _'I should hate you,'_ she thought bitterly. "Leave me alone."

"Look, Raven, I need to talk to you. I just want to… explain. Iwant to talk," He cleared his throat loudly, waiting for her to reply. He was anxious and nervous, but Raven couldn't find it in her heart to really care.

Instead, she narrowed her violet eyes. "I said: Leave. Me. Alone," she repeated.

Hurt filled his dark, leaf-green eyes, but he stood his ground. "Raven, please," He stood up and took a step towards her and she scooted back, her eyes suddenly wide and alert. Almost fearful.

It infuriated him, to see her act like this. It infuriated him even more to have it be him who was making her act like this. "Why are you so freaked out? Is it me?" he demanded, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. He scowled as she flinched. "Stop doing that!" He fought off a strange urge to grab her and shake her, just to prove his point. Just to make her realize. The urge was gone a second later, and he felt sick with himself. _'This is the reason why she's so scared, you bastard!'_ he thought irately.

"I am not freaked out!" She shot back, her eyes flashing. It was fake and only a sense of defense, Gar knew this. He stared at her, thinking fast.

In an instant, he jerked towards her suddenly, his hand clenched into a fist, and she shrieked, grabbing a pillow to shield her. He scowled loudly, glaring at her. _'Why the hell is she doing this? She's being so… so… weak! This isn't the Raven I knew…'_ he thought, frowning.

A whimper from behind the pillow made his eyes soften. "Just go, now," Raven whispered. Even as a whimper, he could detect a bit of anger.

Gar shook his head, glaring at her. "Like hell I will! Why are you scared of me?"

There was a silence. Raven's eyes narrowed and she put her pillow down. "You have three seconds to get out, or I will scream rape as loud as I can,"

Gar smirked, "You wouldn't dare,"

Raven closed her eyes, "Three… two… one…"

She stared at him, standing up. He noticed to his own panic that she was only wearing a sports bra and boxers. Scars decorated her arms and chest, along with bruises. If she did scream, the situation wouldn't look good.

He stared at her scars in confusion and disgust, "Why did you do this to yourself?"

'_You filthy hypocrite…' _he thought in irritation. _'Like your old friend Mary Jane is any different!' _**(A/N: Come on, people, Mary Jane-Marijuana…)**

She scoffed, "Did this to myself? Please, that was a one time thing… your own fault, by the way,"

He stared at her incredulously, and exploded a second later, "MY FAULT? YOU BLAME THIS ON ME? DID I HAND YOU THE KNIFE?"

She glared at him and angrily snapped back, "I DID IT BECAUSE YOU HURT ME, YOU MORON!"

Without thinking, or taking the time to take in what she had said- he yelled back, "YOU HURT ME TOO, YOU BITCH!" He paused, staring at the ground, but continued, the words spilling out of his mouth. "…WHY IS IT SO FUNNY TO SEE US TOGETHER, HUH? WHAT'S SO AMUSING ABOUT IT? TELL ME, RAVEN! AM I NOT _GOOD_ ENOUGH FOR YOU, OR SOMETHING?"

She looked at him, "What the hell _are_ you talking about?"

He didn't seem to notice her remark, his eyes clouding. He suddenly took a step towards her, leaning down slightly, cupping her chin upward. It surprised him; he never realized that he was taller than her. His lips softly touched hers and he kissed her. It wasn't aggressive or pushy, it was sweet and soft. Raven stood in shock for a few seconds, but her eyes closed slowly, and she began to lean into him just as he drew away.

**(A/N: I hate how Robin's shorter than Starfire, and how Beastboy is shorter than Raven in the show. From now on, Robin is taller than Starfire, and Beastboy is taller than Raven.)**

"What's so horrible about you dating me? Am I really too much of a freak?" Raven never noticed how tall he was, how handsome he looked with the hair falling into his face, how beautiful his green eyes were. How sad and big they were.

She didn't answer, touching her lips. "Gar…"

'_HE KISSED ME! AND GOD DAMNIT, HE'S GORGEOUS! HOW DARE THAT BASTARD! HE… THAT… I… I… I liked it…'_

There a long pause, but it seemed like mere seconds. Gar closed his eyes and nodded, "I guess so, I'll leave…and I'm sorry. You don't need to be afraid of me,"

Raven still touched her lips, eyes as wide as they could go. The door closed just as she said, "I'm not afraid… not of you,"

* * *

Robin awoke as Victor snored loudly. Yawning, he checked his watch. Still early.

Unhappiness filled his chest and he sighed sadly. He thought he'd be happy that Faith was safe… shouldn't he be? She was safe now, out of danger, nothing could harm her- at least, he couldn't. But he wanted nothing more than to apologize, explain everything to her, scoop her up into his arms, and kiss her again. Tell her everything. Happily take her pity, give her reasons to not hate him. He wanted to be with her so badly…

Walking to the bathroom, he put on his traditional sunglasses, and smeared hair gel into his hair, working his finger through the thick mass of black hair. Just because he was miserable didn't mean he couldn't look good.

A few minutes later, Victor's alarm went off and he groaned, sitting up. "God damnit, I hate mornings…" He mumbled, still half asleep. He got up, fumbling over to the closet. He somehow managed to fall into it, and small snores were heard from inside…

The door opened suddenly and Gar walked in gloomily. Victor sat up, snapping, "I didn't eat yo brownie, bitch!" Robin had taken this moment to walk in, and stared at him, "What the hell, Vic, get out of the closet."

Victor obeyed, though not very willingly. His movements were very sluggish, and he was suffering from a fierce lack of sleep. He glanced at Gar. "You look like shit, man, what happened to you?"

The green haired man glared at him, "Shouldn't you be making out with Bee right about now?"

Robin laid back down on his bed, stretching out his arms. "What's with you?" He had slept in his clothes, still wearing a pair of jeans with a green T-shirt. He reached over and grabbed a brown sweater from off the floor, not bothering to change. "Did you and Raven have a fight or something?" Gar didn't answer. He didn't need to, Robin and Victor both exchanged looks and left him alone.

To brighten the mood, Victor walked into the bathroom turning the shower on. He cleared his throat loudly, and slipped into the shower, screaming at the top of his lungs, "THIS IS FOR YOU GAR… GIVE US A GOOD SMILE, MAN!"

Gar's eyes widened, and he closed them tight. "Oh please don't make him sing-,"

"_HEY BABY, HEY BABY, HEY! GIRLS SAY! BOYS SAY! HEY BABY, HEY BABY, HEY! HEY BABY, BAYB A A A A A Y Y Y Y!_"

Robin and Beastboy exchanged horrified looks. "Oh god, no…" Robin murmured, terrrified.

"_I'M THE KINDA GIRL THAT HANGS WITH THE GUYS, LIKE A FLY ON THE WALL WITH MY SECRET EYES! TAKIN IT IN, TRY TO BE FEMINE, WITH MY MAKE UP BAG WATCHIN' ALL THE SIN!_"

Gar's left eye twitched horribly as Victor cracked a few notes. Richard watched in amusement as Gar banged fiercely on the bathroom door, "Keep that up- I swear I'll tell Bee all about our Documentaries!"

There was a silence, and Victor's voice floated from inside the bathroom, "You wouldn't dare…"

Gar smiled evilly, "Oh but I would, now shut the hell up,"

There was some brief, vile mutterings, but the singing ceased, much to Robin, Gar, and everyone else on the floor's relief. Gar crawled up to his bed, taking out his Biology textbooks. "What was with you last night, Rob?" He asked randomly, his eyes darting across the text book, taking in the information on tree frogs. Half of him was reading the other half was waiting for the ebony haired boy to answer.

Robin winced slightly, "I'll tell you later- I'm late for class,"

Gar frowned, but didn't say anything. He turned his attention back to his text book as Robin walked out the door. A few moments later, he looked up. "But wait, you don't have class until an hour…" he said, staring at the closed door.

* * *

Faith couldn't remember what had made her awake first. The nauseating smell of blood and sweat, or maybe it was the shivering cold, or the awful silence that seemed to consume everything, besides the 'drip, drop' of the water from the ceiling hitting the floor. Which ever it was, Faith was awake, eyes wide and alert. Her red hair was sticking to her back in clumps, strings of it hanging in her face. Sitting on top of a ripped up and blood stained mattress, her feet were tied together, and attached to the metal bars of the bed. Her hands were tied together as well, in a tight, itchy piece of cloth.

She breathed deeply, swallowing all her miserable tears, and gazed around the room. Even after the hundredth time looking at it, it was still the same. Dark, stone walls, with no windows, but plenty of graphite. No furniture but the metal bed she was bound to. A single door was directly in front of her, and the ceiling constantly dripped. A light bulb hung from the ceiling, bathing everything in dim light.

She moistened her lips, running her tongue over the cracked skin. Tasting her blood from her lips, Faith grimaced. Suddenly, she began to hear voices near her door, and strained to listen. Scooting as close she could to the door, she concentrated…

"-Yeah, she's in there. Probably still sleeping why?"

"She'd better be. Tell me when she's woken up… it's time we met," Faith frowned in frustration. That voice… it wasn't unfamiliar, it bore deep into her mind. The cold voice…cold eyes, she shivered. She dropped the thought as another person spoke.

"So you're going to? But what about what the boss-,"

"-He asked me specifically to do it. Along with requests from others,"

There was a pause, and a draft blew in, filling the room with chill air. Goose bumps began to rise and Faith's teeth began to chatter. The noise filled her ears and she began to scoot back into the bed, as the talking stopped.

To keep her thoughts on something else besides her discomfort, she began to think about her friends. Her empathy was turned to Raven, and she sympathized her friend. Something was bothering Raven… Faith knew. She could sense the sadness and fear in those pretty, violet eyes… and the tension between her and Gar and Mary Ann.

Faith's green eyes widened, '_What happened? Did Gar… no, he wouldn't. He loves Raven too much; he would not court Mary Ann, right?'_ But doubt filled her chest and she sighed. To keep her mind away from sadness, her thoughts traveled to Robin and she shut her eyes tightly, the intoxicating smell of blood filling her nostrils suddenly.

'_You miss him… he hurt you and you still love him,'_

Gagging slightly, she clutched her arms close to her chest. In only a black bra and slightly damp jeans, she was freezing. More cold air filled in from under the door, and icy water dripped from the ceiling, adding to Faith's misery.

Her thoughts channeled back to Robin- how they had met… when they he held her for the first time… when he first called her Star… when he first kissed her… when he last held her…

The tears threatened to spill and she forced herself to smile. _'Things will be okay… be hopeful, Starfire… Don't ever stop.'_ Her eyes widened, and her face paled. She had heard that before, she knew she had. She concentrated hard, half trying to find out who had said that to her… the other half preventing her- knowing it's true horror. In her sick state, she couldn't concentrate hard enough and turned her thoughts to Victor and Bee, trying to smile.

Before she could continue her thoughts, she heard a loud noise from outside her door and jumped, making the bed squeak. It was being unlocked, she realized, and she turned an even paler shade of white. "Oh no, no, no…" she whispered, pleading to God, pleading to her Uncle Galfore, wherever he was, praying desperately to Bee or Terra, to Raven… or Robin.

The door handle turned slowly, and she closed hung her head, letting the hair fall into her face. _'Things will be okay… Be hopeful, Starfire...'_

Cold laughter echoed in the room, and she heard the door close. "Hello Faith… I've been looking forward to this,"

She heard the voice and shuddered, feeling light headed. She couldn't remember ever been so scared, and kept her head down. _'Don't ever stop.'

* * *

_

Kitten yawned loudly, as light poured into the room. Jinx had opened the curtains, filling the black, bright pink, and sky blue colored room with daylight. "Turn it off…" Kitten growled, and Mary Ann rolled her blue eyes.

"Oh get up, you lazy girl. You've already missed half your psychology seminar; do you seriously want to fall all your classes?" She was sitting at the mirror, smearing blue eye shadow onto her eyelids. "By the way, Red's been taken care of,"

Kitten was awake in an instant, bouncing on her fluffy pink bed as she squealed, "Are you serious? This is awesome; I can totally have Robin all to myself!" She snatched her brush and began to comb her platinum blond hair. "And even if he doesn't like me, it's nothing we can't fix," She and Mary Ann both smirked.

Jinx placed her bubblegum pink hair into its usual pig tails. "How did you do it? I mean, did you transfer her to another college, or to another dorm?"

Kitten giggled, and Mary Ann let out a bark of laughter, "As if! You will learn in time, Jinx, don't you worry,"

Jinx frowned, not happy about being left out. "Whatever," she muttered, slipping into a tiny black mini-dress. Kitten frowned, "Oh Jinx, don't think we haven't forgotten about you! Victor will be all yours in time, just be patient."

"Patient my ass," grumbled Jinx, but she smiled at them slyly, "Come on you guys! Tell me, what did you guys do?"

Mary Ann stared at her reflection. "Oh, we'll tell you later… it's not something you're ready to know yet," Content with her appearance, she blew a kiss towards the mirror, and flounced out of the bathroom.

Jinx shot Kitten a bewildered look, which merely slid off the blonde as she turned the radio on loud and clear, smearing lip gloss onto her lips. But Jennifer Curse could detect a sense of smugness on Kitten's face and felt annoyance flood through her body. _'Why does Kitten and Mary Ann know but not me? …What are they doing behind my back?'_

Mary Ann sensed Jinx's annoyance and swatted her gently on the arm, "Look Jen," She only used Jinx and Kitten's real names when she was being nice or needed a favor. Her pale blue eyes stared into Jinx's eyes, past the pink contacts and deep into her brown ones.

"I promise, we'll tell you. We're not being a bitch to you or anything, and to add to your pleasure, we'll help you get Victor all to yourself… you still want him, right?"

Kitten joined in on the conversation, slipping on a pair of hot pink fishnet tights along with a black leather mini skirt. She twisted her lip gloss covered lips into a smirk, "Or are you just after him to get to that stupid nigg-," **(A/N: -Eye twitch- I am so close to letting some OC's come in just to tackle Kitten… a few (hundred) times. Sorry Queenie, sort of stole your idea, didn't I? o.o…)**

"_NO_!" Jinx cut her off, her cheeks red with annoyance. She wasn't racist and she couldn't stand the way Kitten spoke of Victor, as though he was _lower_ than her. "Believe or not, I actually like him," Kitten narrowed her eyes slightly, and Mary Ann lifted her hand to inspect her dark, freshly painted red fingernails. Sensing their annoyance with her, Jinx quickly added, "I mean, have you SEEN him? A hottie with a body, gotta love it,"

Mary Ann grinned, nodding, and Kitten giggled shrilly, adding, "If only he wasn't… ugh, black,"

This time it was Mary Ann who snapped, "God, Kitten, shut the hell up! I am getting so sick of your god damn racism!" Being the somewhat leader of the trio, Kitten closed her mouth tightly, blushing. The brunette continued, staring at Jinx, "So do you want help getting this hunk or not? I mean, he _is_ dating The Bloated Bumble Brat,"

'_Cue Kitten rushing to her job as lackey and giggling like an idiot,'_ Jinx thought bitterly, and sure enough, Kitten squealed with laughter right after Mary Ann closed her mouth. The pink haired girl resisted the strong urge to roll her eyes and managed a half smile. "You think I can't get him on my own? Ha!" She flipped her hair and gave a loud cackle, "I can have him wrapped around my finger in a second, you just watch!"

Mary Ann laughed, approving. "Well alright then! No help for Jinx, she's a big girl,"

Kitten frowned, "…I could have gotten Robin too without-,"

"Oh please!" The brunette snapped, "You come running for every single little thing! I'm not helping you with Robin anymore, get him yourself. Honestly, I probably didn't need the guys to do that to Robin's whore. If you had just charmed him on your own-," Mary Ann closed her mouth, suddenly aware of Jinx staring at her.

"What did you guys do?" Jennifer asked slowly, her face formed into a look of confusion. Kitten was looking at her feet, and Mary Ann was pursuing her lips.

"…Um… You'll know soon," She finally spoke and Jinx opened her mouth to angrily protest, but the brunette held her hand up, "I'll tell you what. Get Victor all to yourself, and Kitten and I will spill everything… okay?"

Jinx narrowed her eyes, pacing her fingers through her pink hair. After a short pause, she took a deep breath and smiled, "Fine then… give me two days, and he'll be all mine,"

Kitten and Mary Ann exchanged looks and turned to Jinx, smiling. "Perfect," Mary Ann spoke, her lips curling into a sneer.

* * *

**Hmm… darkness… more darkness… but I promise you, most of what you think right now isn't true. To clear things up for those confused: YES. I confess: Kitten and Mary Ann were a part of Faith's kidnapping, but it's not that simple.**

**I am a very twisted person, but all will be cleared some day! (I doubt soon… but maybe!)**

**You must understand this: It will be taking me longer to update, now that I have school coming up, and Cross Country starting- my friends will want me to hang out with them more. Also, I can't stay up late any more, I have Cross Country at eight o'clock, so no more late night writings, sorry. (Believe me; this is hurting me so much… I love the night.)**

**But it's not like I've dropped this story, okay? I promise, I haven't!

* * *

**

**A H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H ! OH MY GOD! I JUST GOT THIS E-MAIL… AND… IT… AHH… ARG! ACK! (Continues to sputter)**

**It's _APARENTLY_ against the rules to answer reviews. But keep in mind, we will not allow this so easily! (Puts on army helmet) PETION! W00t!**

**Le sigh. Hopefully this will end and I can talk to all my pretty reviewers, but until then… THANK YOU SO MUCH! The people who reviewed and get great mounds of gummy worms, chocolate cake, beef stew, and cherry soda are:**

**Waterlily-clone, Raven's Faithful Sidekick, Stargirl149, kris, A Lost Soul, Queen-Of-Azerath, lil lanie121, Girl Wonder 2005, Tritium, RobinluvsStar, Illegally Blonde, gladdecease, Dark Shadows (Thanks for your suggestions…I'll take as many as I can… this isn't answering, is it? ACK! DAMN YOU RULES!), SuperrachiE, Darkmagic101, Tammy Tamborine, DoomDevilGirl, xxSassyActressxx, PinkFlamingo44, SweetnWierd (My friends officially love you, lol), Leo Luna, AnimationWickedRaven, Still trying to fly, thugette90, Cheerfully Oblivious, **

**I'm taking a break to complain.**

**Honestly, why should this be against the rules? Okay, okay, it could be freaky-weird stalker-ish, but I love making conversation with people! I even made friends! (Don't look at me like that, I have other friends too- that aren't from the internet. Gosh… jerk) the point is, I love fanfiction partly because of all the interaction with everyone. Whether it's flames or it's "OMG-I LOVE YOU"- I like the conversation! I LIKE TO TALK, DAMNIT!**

**Le sigh. I feel so unhappy; I must send more things out to my charming reviewers:**

**They also get flowers. Pretty flowers-NOT WHITE ROSES- but nice lilies and lilacs. White roses are making me feel sick. Call me obsessive, but that's what The White Rose did to me. And chickens. And a plushy doll of Slade, Raven, Starfire, and Larry.**

**Oh, and one of Terra too, in case any of you Terra-haters are feeling bored! -**

**To continue the list, thanks also to: Partysaremylife (Love your penname), GreenMartian77-Oh, and I'm taking a moment to pause… Again.**

**Some asked me where I get my inspiration. Well, a lot from my friends, a lot from music- but it all just comes to me when I'm in a creative mood. I love writing, I love day dreaming-especially in school, and it just sort of… appears in my head. But thanks for your interest, GreenMartian77! Loved your review!**

**Alright, continuing! Thanks to: ILUVBBRAE, Drow Judicator, Shekron Kaizar, april4rmH-town, Ldy-Florry, Arainia, WickedWitchoftheSE, AnitaThePapermaster, princesslali2148, boynetough, lil' LIK Star, DarkBird, -88azgrl88-**

**Okay, got another question in a review:**

**Where did I get that picture of BB and Rae in my profile? (By the way, to any who are interested, it's under my list of pairings in my profile, look under Beastboy/Raven)**

**I got it from TitansgoDOTnet, it was an art contest sort of thing- but someone did tell me that there's a rumor that Beastboy and Raven might lock lips, and I really hope so! (Only a rumor, BUT IF THEY KISS BEFORE STARFIRE AND ROBIN- I WILL BE SO PISSED! Don't get my wrong I _adore_ Beastboy/Raven, but Starfire and Robin have had this sexual tension FOREVER. They need to stop resisting each other and just get on top of each other, damnit! …Wow, I'm classy.)**

**_Thanks also to_: BurningDeath, jjangel9325232, Flames of the Sun, Dark Thoughts, SushiChica, and ROBIN LOVES STARFIRE FOREVER!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS!

* * *

**

**To lighten the mood, how about a poll? It will be sheer randomness, blame the random person walking by my house currently...**

**1. Out of all the Teen Titans characters, who would you most like to see lip-locked in a huge make out fest?**

**2. What is your hair color?**

**3. Do you believe in… magic? "IN A YOUNG GIRL'S HEART! HOW THE MUSIC CAN FREE HER, WHENEVER IT STARTS! AND IT'S MAGIC, IF THE MUSIC IS GROOVY! IT MAKES YOU FEEL HAPPY LIKE AN,"- (Is tackled by sister) OH! AND I DON'T OWN THAT SONG! IT BELONGS TO: Lovin' Spoonful! Not me!**

**4. What do you like more? Pencil or Pen?**

**5. Have you ever been in love?**

**6. Are you a pyro? (Means you have a huge obsession with fire, burning things)**

**7. Are you a boy or girl?**

**8. Do you like doctors?**

**9. Do you like our president? (Obviously for Americans…)**

**10. Are you currently in a 'Kill-people-mood' or a 'SPREAD-SUNSHINE!' mood? Or neither? Please describe your mood!**

**11. Have you ever been strangely attracted to some sort of vegetable? (O.O Am I the only one? Lol, jk)**

**12. Do you enjoy canoodling? (Or cuddling)

* * *

**

**There you go- fun poll to brighten the mood! I feel like answering my own poll, so I will! **

**1. …It would have to be either Aqualad and Speedy (Blame oekakiDOTtitansgoDOTnet…) or RedX and Starfire. NO WAIT- Raven and Beastboy, because then everything would most likely blow up. Ahh, screw it, everyone should make out! Even Slade and Robin… (Winks)**

**2. Brunette!**

**3. Erm… yes? I like the song… and I guess I believe in magic, in a weird sense.**

**4. Pens… anyone ever done PEN-15? (LOL, DON'T ASK! Just take away the hyphen, my friends and I are so perverted)**

**5. No, I have not. I don't believe in love. And I'm really not 'girlfriend' material.**

**6. No… but fire is cool! Oh! The mental/behavioral hospital across my street has pyros! **

**7. I have yet to meet a boy who's name is Rose… (I'm a girl)**

**8. Depends on what they specifically do… and if they are hot…**

**9. LE SIGH! I respect him- because I think everyone should respect their leader- and I know he is trying to do as much as he can. He is very educated and experienced, and I personally think he's better than Kerry. (Flees from glares) But I don't really like him. There are some things I disagree with, that he promotes. Oh, and to everyone bitching about the whole anti-gay marriage thing- YOU GUYS! HE DECIDED AGAINST IT IN THE END! HE DIDN'T DO IT! Sorry, it's just so many people I know at school bash him on that. They have no idea what they are talking about- they're just being idiots. Plus, if he HAD made gay marriage allowed, it would not only be going against his own religion, and he would have lost so many supporters. So he left it alone for a bit, I mean, come on people, what would you do? I'm not even going to get into the whole abortion deal. That's just a time bomb waiting to explode. (Actually, it already has) …God, I hate politics… Ignore me; I'm probably not up-to-date on anything going on right now. I'm not a republican and I'm not a democrat. Because if I was a republican- people on fanfiction would scream at me, if I was a democrat, my friends and parents would scream at me. …GO NADER…? AUGH! I HATE POLITICS!**

**10. A kill people mood- I am worried and upset that we might never get to answer reviews again. I love doing that! I like the interaction! Oh, and also because my friend TJ told me something very offending.**

**11. I'd rather not comment on this… lol**

**12. HECK YES I DO!

* * *

**

**Thanks again you guys! Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Love, peace, hope**

**Rose**


	12. Nothing Lasts Forever

**College Life**

**By Jackalobe**

…**I should seriously change the title of this story…**

**Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER _THIS!_ (I know, lame…) I don't own the Teen Titans… **

**Dedication: In memory of Kelly, a boy who will never grow to see college, to get married, to have kids, or live his life. A boy who will never smile again, or laugh again, or cry again. We all will never forget you; you know you were smiling when you were last with us… that means you're going to heaven, didn't you know? I know I'll never forget you. Rest in peace.**

**Don't ask questions, please.**

**Warning: MATURE CONTENT! I got a little… graphic with Raven's past… so please hold all complaints until you finish the chapter! And don't be immature about it, I know it's gross, just relax. Raven will be okay. She's one of my favorite characters; OF COURSE SHE'LL BE OKAY! NONE OF THE TITANS WERE KILLED IN THE PROCESS OF THIS CHAPTER! GOT IT!**

**My personal past history for WHY THE HELL I WAITED THIS LONG TO UPDATE: I've been having… problems. Yes, it links to the dedication-but other things. In fact, my friends and I think there's someone out there who's against us, and we plan on hiring a hit man soon… very soon…**

**Honorary Song: Bittersweet Symphony**

**I adore that song…

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Nothing Lasts Forever**

Raven sighed heavily; opening her violet eyes lazily as Professor Mod elaborately explained the importance of British Plays and Musicals.

_Oh joy…_ she thought unusually sarcastically. Though he was considered brilliant, his teaching styles were rather odd and to put it bluntly… he freaked out half the students.

Usually enjoying his passion and artistic genius, Raven slumped in her theater seat, yawning loudly. On her other side of the red velvet theatre chairs, Bethany was hastily taking note after note, seeing as she normally forgot everything the old Brit said minutes later. Her honey brown eyes were glazed with concentration, and frantically wrote down the long list of dates Professor Mod had just listed. Her hair was down and crimped stylishly and she wore a layered black mini skirt and a zipped up yellow sweater over a white camisole.

Jo occupied the seat on the other side of Raven, dreamily twisting her blonde hair into braids. She was wearing jean cut offs today, with a white linen buttoned shirt over a blue camisole. She wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, but amazingly she maintained A's and recommendations in the class, though she showed no sign of real effort.

_I guess some people are just favored by God…_ Raven thought bitterly. She yawned once again, leaning slightly on Jo as a pillow. The pensive girl giggled slightly, and turned to braid Raven's hair. The violet haired girl didn't object, and allowed Jo to twist her hair. Her mind was somewhere else… somewhere far.

She couldn't forget that kiss. How could she? It played in her mind over and over again, though it never lost its magic or confusion, nothing was explained. But all the same, it brought shivers to her skin and a blush to her cheeks.

Gar had kissed her. So quick and sweet and soft, she couldn't forget …that look in his eyes. Those green eyes that used to glow.

Raven only realized that class was over when Bee shook her slightly, "Rae, come on-class is over," The pale girl jumped, and looked up at her friend. "Already?" she asked, blinking twice.

Bee chuckled, slinging her purse over her shoulder, "Rae-forty five minutes has passed since you sat down in that chair, where've you been?"

She didn't answer, but waved to Professor Mod who had grabbed one of his 'victim's (The students he amusingly drove half mad with his strange questions and accusations). The target for today was Paul Grover, a tall sophomore with dark skin and even darker hair. Raven and Bee watched in amusement as he awkwardly tried to explain the importance of British Theatre.

It wasn't after he spoke two words when Mod's loud and abrupt words suddenly shrieked, "**_WRONG!"_** –Causing Paul to jump back, and fall into a group of senior guys.

Holding in cruel giggles, Bee and Raven walked out of the auditorium together, and the feeling of laughter passed. Once they left the building, Bee suddenly turned to look at her.

"Let's backtrack. Talk to me, what's wrong?"

Raven looked up, once again startled, and shook her head. "Nothing,"

Her friend stared at her, raising her eyebrows. Sighing, Raven reassured, "It's nothing! I'm fine!"

"Raven, I know you! You are _not_ fine. You haven't spoken two full sentences to me all day! By now you are usually gushing over Mad Mod's latest lecture! What's wrong?"

"I did not gush!" The violet haired girl protested sharply, narrowing her eyes. "I'm just tired, that's all,"

The African American raised her eye brows once again, "Geez, did you and Fay fight or something?"

Raven scowled and shook her head, "No we did not-I haven't seen her since last night,"

"Oh, _that's_ why you're so spaced out!"

Violet orbs glared into Bee's honey-brown eyes, "Excuse me? Are you implying something?"

Bee laughed, "You miss Faith! That is so _ca-ute_!" Raven winced at her shrill squeal.

"I don't miss her-I'm just… PMS-ing, I dunno…" She answered in defense. "Why, do you miss her?"

She stared in slight shock as Bee nodded, "Yeah, I do- but no offence to her- I want to go see Victor," She turned towards the direction of their dorm building, "Coming with?" she called.

Raven was at her side, nodding, "No-I think I'll visit Faith… see you later?"

Bee nodded, "I'm going to a seminar tonight, and see if you can sneak Faith out of the Hospital for movies later," she exclaimed, excitedly. "Oh and I didn't tell you-guess WHAT?"

When Raven didn't answer, Bee continued as though there had been no pause. "Clarence is coming in two weeks!"

At the mention of Bee's homosexual high school best friend, Raven forced a smile. "Seriously? That's cool-I'll be sure to stop by,"

But her friend was in her own little world. "He'll love the Sinner Circle, god he's such a dancer- and oh my god, maybe he'll have a boyfriend!" She was squealing and spinning around happily, it was adorable yet embarrassing to watch.

"Does Vic know about Clare?" Raven asked, bringing her friend back to reality gently.

Bee blinked in confusion, and then shook her head, "Nope, I want it to be a surprise; he's never met Clare before," She spoke of Clare's name as though it were the sweetest of chocolate.

"Oh, well… have fun, I'll be sure to stop by," Raven answered, feeling a bit cheerful for her friend. She watched Bee skip away and was surprised to feel a small smile grow on her lips. Walking away, her thoughts journeyed to Clarence, trying to picture what he looked like.

_Bee is so excited… he must be her best friend. She hasn't seen him in months, how horrible._

A sudden wind brushed into her face, making her ears grow numb and icy.

_That's like not seeing Faith for months…_

Her smile slowly disappeared. How long had it been since she could keep a real smile on her face for more than just a few seconds?

She looked back up at Bee, who was walking in direction of a nearby Starbucks, chatting with someone on her phone. Wisps of violet hair flew around her face, and she jammed her hands into her black zip-up sweater. She was wearing an army-print mini skirt along with chunky black combat boots, with finger-less black gloves. She looked like one of those wanna-be-goths. Disgust filled her as she turned towards the parking lot to drive to the hospital.

Raven's heart unexpectedly soared at the thought of checking up on Faith, she desperately wanted to talk to her.

_I **desperately** wanted to talk to her way before she was sick… now is the perfect time to._

But the more she though about it, the more it became a matter of need-instead of a matter of want. She needed her best friend right now, and Gar was definitely not available-that left Faith.

_Well it couldn't be Terra, god knows how long she can sit still for…Bee's going to be with Victor, and I do **not** want Victor to know about Gar's kiss… And Robin……_

Raven narrowed her eyes suddenly.

_Robin is why Faith's sick. Robin is an ass._

_So Faith… I need you._

As much as she felt bad for being so blunt and insensitive, she was mad at Faith for not coming home. For staying out on the roof. Especially when Raven needed her so much! Needed to tell her everything; explain the fight-make her picture the kiss- show the scars, show her the blood and tears…

Those silent screams and long nights... Raven walked slightly faster, shivering.

_Damn it, why do I have to be so screwed up?_ she thought in half self pity, half annoyance, tucking her hair behind her ear. She sat in her dark blue Ford Taurus car, turning the ignition on quickly. Korn's 'Make Me Bad' instantly boomed into her head, making the ground vibrate. She ignored the startled stares from people around her, and sped off towards the hospital.

* * *

Terra was freaking out. She glared at her cell phone, demanding it to ring. She was still in her pajamas-blue pants and a pink camisole, with her hair tied in a fierce knot in the back of her hand. Lying on her bed, her head pressed against her pillow-her comforter twisted into her legs, she bit her lip in annoyance. She mentally cursed as she accidentally bit into the delicate skin, tasting blood.

And her phone would not ring.

She had skipped her geology class-and was having doubts if she should go to her interior designing tutorial. The day was cloudy and dreary, a light drizzle occasionally falling down, with an unnatural silence fallen over everything. It was a sleepy day. With a chill wind and cool temperature. Terra decided suddenly that she _loathed_ those kinds of days…

And her damn phone would not ring.

An itch on her foot was driving her insane, as she refused to take her eyes off her phone or move. _That phone…_ she scowled inwardly, but didn't take her eyes off it. It was staring at her, on her nightstand. Its plastic yellow and pink Hawaiian flowered-cover was making her mad, for some reason. She remembered… Brad had given her that cover, right when she got the cell phone.

And that damn cell phone still would not ring.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, DAMNIT?" She shrieked, sitting up. It was at that moment when the phone suddenly lit up and her ring tone rang out, "_Like a virgin…"_

She fell out of her bed in surprise, and snatched it up a second later. "Hello?" she spoke into it, not bothering to cover up her concern or hysteria.

"Terr-bear?" a familiar voice answered.

The blonde smiled in reassurance, "Brad, oh my god-I'm so glad you're okay…"

"Thanks Terra, sorry if I made you worry, Thomas just told me-,"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" She screamed, her concern gone-her anger replacing. "DIDN'T YOU GET MY MESSAGES? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?"

There was a pause. And then a chuckle. "Glad you care so much, Terr," he laughed, "And I just got your messages,"

Terra stood up, still mad, "Yeah? All-,"

"Yes, all of them. All _seven_ of them." He answered. She could tell he was smirking.

"Brad, where were you?" she asked, feeling embarrassed.

His voice softened, "Oh, Terra, I'm sorry. I got a flat tire and was four hours late. My cell phone wasn't getting any signal from where I was, believe me-I would have called you,"

Terra leaned back into her pillow, feeling happier. "Okay… why didn't you call me when you got home?"

He cleared his throat, "I was tucking in Thomas-he fell asleep on the couch waiting up for me. I fell asleep on his bed, and didn't check my messages," He sounded so sincere and sorry, that Terra suddenly didn't care that he hadn't called.

"How is Thomas?" she asked, looking out the window happily.

_Wow, nice day!_ She thought, smiling. **(:D!)**

"Oh, just fine. He told me he had called you about twelve minutes ago, after I was listening to your messages. _All_ your messages," he added, teasing her.

She scowled, "Well I was worried!"

He laughed and she closed her eyes, smiling at the sound of his laughter. Her anger was instantly evaporated to nothing. "Brad?" she said suddenly, after he stopped laughing.

"Terra?" he repeated. God she loved him.

"I miss you,"

There was a pause, and he answered, "You have no idea how much I miss you too, babe,"

It was the perfect thing to say, and she grinned. "I love you,"

"And I you, Terr-bear. Listen, Thomas wants to talk to you-or do you have class?"

She sat up, looking at her watch. Class was in five minutes… She heard Brad call her again and she answered, "No, I don't. Give me the Squirt; I want to talk to him too…"

**(A/N: Bum bum bum! Skipping class are we?)

* * *

**

"What do you mean she's _not_ here?"

The startled receptionist blinked, and twiddled her fingers nervously. "Well, the nurse from last night's shift said that she ran after some black haired boy, but never came back,"

Raven's cold stare didn't waver.

The poor blonde woman started to stutter, "B-but she might have missed her, the g-g-girl might ha-have come in, do you suppose?" She was obviously intimidated by Raven's cold gaze, and her brown eyes were filled with discomfort.

"Do I suppose?" Raven repeated coldly. "What room was she staying in?"

The receptionist, whom Raven had already begun to loathe, gazed down at her mountain of paperwork helplessly. "Um…"

From behind Raven, someone coughed quite loudly, and asked in a clear voice, "Is there a problem, miss?"

A look of relief washed over the receptionists face as Raven spun around. There was a very tall man standing there, with neat dark brown hair streaked with gray and green eyes hidden by thick glasses. He wore a clean white hospital coat with rubber gloves. He held a clip board and pen, and looked very professional.

Raven didn't let this fact repress her anger. "Yes, I was going to visit my sick roommate, but _apparently_," She took this time to turn slightly and glare venomously at the blonde receptionist, and turned back, "-She is not there," she finished. From behind, the receptionist began to bite at her false pink nails.

The man nodded and looked down at his clipboard, "Oh yes, Ms. Andrews-I presume?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah, and she didn't come back to our dorm either,"

The man gave a crooked half smile, "Well then, let me first settle a few things. My name is Doctor Fred Mills, and I examined Ms. Andrews last night on my last shift,"

She nodded, tucking wisps of random violet hair behind her left ear. A look of realization spread across her face, "Oh my god! I need to pay you- don't I? I am so sorry, I completely forgot I didn't-," She leaned down and grabbed her purse, fishing for her credit card.

Fred Mills caught her arm, and shook his head, "Oh no, don't worry about that-it's been paid for,"

Raven dropped her purse, furrowing her eyebrows. "What? You serious? By who?"

The crooked smile came back, and he chuckled. "By Mr.…" He looked down at his clipboard again. "Grayson, I believe, he came in earlier today,"

Raven's headache returned, full force as she closed her eyes, nodding. "Oh okay,"

Dr. Fred Mills continued, as though the interruption had never happened, "From what I know-Ms. Andrews followed a young man out the door-,"

"Yeah, Robin," Raven interrupted, nodding.

He didn't seem to notice her interruption again. "-do you think, possibly, that she and Robin might have gotten…" He paused, his face reddening suddenly.

Raven stared, clueless.

With a distressed sigh, he raised his brow eyebrows high. "You know…? Possibly…intimate?"

Her eyes burst open almost painfully and she groaned in disgust. "Faith is **NOT** like that-she wouldn't scare me like that,"

All the same… _'FAITH YOU IDIOT, IF THAT'S WHAT YOU DID- I SWEAR I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!'_ She roared inside her mind, swearing to herself to give Robin a good shove down the nearest staircase. **(A/N: Her and me both…)**

He must have seen right through her, because he chuckled, and turned to leave. But before he did, he stared at her, no longer smiling. "If she is not, I'd advice you to notify the police."

Raven looked back up, paling.

'_I won't have to. **She is fine**.'_

She forced a small smile, "W-why? I don't think I'll need to, maybe she's with Robin after all."

The doctor shrugged, "This town's never exactly been safe-,"

Raven's violet eyes clouded as she remembered the perverts she, Faith, Terra, and Bee ran into a month ago. _Those wasted jerks… those sick perverts…they tried to hurt us. They-_

_Call them what they are._ She thought suddenly, harshly.

_**Rapists**… She could be getting **raped**. She could be getting **killed**. She could already be **dead**. (!NO!)_

The doctor's voice pulled her back, "-so stay away from that side of town,"

She glanced at him, "Sorry, what?"

He patiently spoke again, "I said that my fiancé was once robbed NEAR Palindrome Avenue, it's on the west side. I'd stay away from that side of town period."

Raven pulled a curtain of hair back and tucked in behind her left ear. "Oh I am so sorry," she said emotionlessly, "And I will."

He gave her a warm smile, "Your friend was a nice girl, even in a delirious state. I hope she's okay," Raven watched him walk back to the receptionist's desk, and headed for the door.

Before Faith's possible horrible fates could appear in her mind, Raven desperately thought about something else.

_Don't think about Faith…_

_But don't think about Gar!_

Desperate times called for desperate measures. With a groan, Raven turned her car on and switched the heat on. She moved to the back seat, and lied down. Tears stung her eyes as concern filled her, and she shuddered.

It was too late. Images of Faith's body appeared inside her mind, all bloody, mangled, or twisted. She grabbed her black cell phone, and punched in Faith's number.

No answer. She listened to the answering machine before hanging up.

Holding back tears, she dialed Robin's number in quickly.

_I promise I won't even be mad… just let her be there._

"What do you want?" a bitter voice snapped, and made her jump.

"Robin?" she asked, surprised to hear his voice so angry.

There was a pause, "Oh, sorry Raven."

"Who did you think it was?" she asked, still offended by his crabby tone.

"No one," he answered in a 'don't ask questions' tone. "What's up?"

She drew in a large amount of air before speaking, "I want to know where Faith is. Do you have any idea?"

"Why don't you call her cell phone…?"

"I did- no answer."

"Well I haven't seen her all day, so-,"

"Wait, what?" Raven asked sharply, "What did you say?"

There was a pause. Robin's voice suddenly spoke again slowly, "Raven, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean you haven't seen her?" Her voice rang out, filled with hysteria.

"Have _you_ seen her?" Robin barked, showing no sympathy.

Raven almost burst into tears. "No!" she cried, "I haven't! She isn't at the hospital, she isn't at the dorm, she isn't with you or Bee or Terra, I DON'T KNOW _WHERE_ SHE IS, ROBIN!"

There was a dull click and Raven realized Robin had hung up. She stared at the phone in despair before really bursting into tears. Everything was falling apart. Her happiness was going away, disappearing before her eyes.

She couldn't believe that earlier that morning, Gar had kissed her.

Raven continued to cry until she couldn't anymore. Her chest felt sore and it hurt to breathe.

_I can't remember when I last felt this shitty…_ she thought, bitterly.

_Except those years of my so-called-happy childhood._ She shuddered.

_Oh stop it! Stop feeling sorry for yourself!_ She snapped at her herself. _Don't think about it, think about… think about…_

It was already too late. Closing her eyes, she let herself fall into memory…

_Flashback-_

_Raven was only eight when her mother died. She, her mom, and her dad were all driving to her grandparent's for Christmas dinner. Raven was sitting in the back seat, clicking the heals of her white Mary Jane sandals together, smiling at the sound. She made sure not to touch her hair, since her mother had spent nearly an hour trying to make Raven's hair into perfect black ringlets. She wasn't even old enough to look over the window and see the truck swerve into the passenger side. She tried not to move as the car rolled off the side of the road, but flopped in her seat. She didn't want her mom to be sad when she found out her curls were ruined from the flopping around…_

_A week later, Raven stared at her mom, who lay peacefully inside the mahogany coffin. Her black hair was curled too."Dad?" she asked suddenly. Her father pulled her into a warm embrace, and she cried into his black suit. He stroked her hair with her bandaged hand. It was the only injury he had received during the car wreck. Raven had escaped undamaged. _

_By next year, Raven grew used to death. Her grandparents on her mother's side both died when their house burned down and her grandfather on her father's side died from lung cancer. She tried to smile and remain happy for Daddy, as he began sleeping and drinking more and more. He never cried though… but looked at Raven, a cold smile always on his face._

_She knew he saw her Mom instead of her. But she wanted him to see her instead._

_Raven remembered seeing her father cry for the first time. She was eight years old and had decided to dress up like her mom. She figured her dad would be happy to see her mom's things again. She put on her mom's perfume, and her Mother's favorite black evening dress, and pulled her hair into a bun. She walked up the stairs slowly, as to not to her father and said, "Hello…"_

_He had stared at her, and didn't smile. Anger clouded into his face and he snarled, "You think that's funny?"_

_She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry Daddy-I thought you'd like to see her again…"_

_There was a loud crack and Raven flew across the floor, eyes wide and mouth hung open. She stared at the floor. "I'm sorry Daddy…" she said softly. Instead of getting yelled at, he pulled her close to him and stroked her hair just like he always did. When she knew he loved her…_

"_No Raven, I'm sorry," She realized he was crying, feeling the dampness soak into her skin and hair. "I'm so, so sorry, Raven. I'm so, so sorry Raven… my… my Arella…" Raven felt tears swell into her eyes- Arella was her mother's name._

"_No Daddy, it's me." She said, "It's Raven," She pushed him away, "Don't you remember?"_

_He stood, his dark red hair hung in his face. "I'm sorry, daughter,"_

_She watched him leave, feeling abandoned in the cold, dark room. The tears fell onto the wood floor, with a soft 'Plop!'_

'_I know my father loves me… that was only an accident,' She thought, forcing the words into her. She wiped her tears away, and hugged her knees tightly. "Only an accident…" she whispered._

"_It'll never happen again,"_

Raven didn't even notice the small rain drops that had begun to fall. She didn't notice the dull thud of any rain hitting the wind shield. Everything was muted, the world was fading, and she sank deeper into her childhood.

_A year later, Raven came home from school one day to find boxes everywhere. She gazed around her house in confusion, and touched the cardboard boxes. Footsteps from downstairs made her jump suddenly. "Daddy, is that you?" she called._

_Her father walked up the stairs, nodding at her. "We need to go,"_

_She furrowed her eyebrows, "But why?"_

"_Don't ask questions, just go grab your clothes and get in the car."_

_She stared at him, "I don't understand…"_

_He turned to her, eyes cold and hard. "This place…" He looked slightly away from her, past her shoulder. "This place reminds me of your mother. I know she's still here…"_

_Raven felt hurt by his cold eyes. She walked up and took his hand, "It's okay daddy, I'll go get my stuff."_

_He didn't look at her, and she forced a smile, and squeezed his hand. "Things will get better," She swung his hand playfully, but he dropped it and walked to the garage door._

_With a sad sigh, she raced up to her room, and grabbed as many clothes, books, and pictures as she could fit into a cardboard box. Driving away, she stared at their house, with its many bushes and trees, with the dark green ivy crawling on the side of the house, and the iron brass gate that surrounded them. She blinked away tears, and turned to stare at her dad. _

_He was griping the wheel tightly, and his eyes carried heavy gray bags. After a while, she settled into her seat, trying to sleep. She felt his hand caress her hair, and she blinked. He smiled at her, "Thank you Raven for doing this."_

_She let him stroke her hair, and whispered, "I love you Daddy,"_

_He didn't answer, but his smile never dropped. They continued to ride for days, only stopping to eat and sleep and Raven didn't once complain. _

Bitterly, Raven remembered her intentions as a child. _I was so scared he would stop loving me if I complained. I was scared he would leave me, how could I have known better? I had to be comforting. I had to make him happy._

A single tear rolled down her cheek, and she shuddered. _Why did you have to die, Mom?_

_Flashback continued-_

_They moved into a one bedroom apartment, where she slept in the bedroom, and he slept on the couch. She continued school and got exceptional grades, but never made friends. She didn't dare care for someone else but her father. 'He needs me!' she always told herself. 'He can't take care of himself, he misses Mom too much!'_

_That's what she told herself. Everyday. He **needed** her._

_He spent most of his time at the bar down stairs, and would stroll back into the apartment, wasted like hell, and would eat whatever Raven had made for him. She was only eleven years old when he finally began to loose it._

_It happened on her birthday. She woke up happy, realizing she was eleven years old and walked into the kitchen to make coffee for her dad. He sat it down by the table and was pleased to find a note there. She looked at the note and read it quickly._

_My Raven,_

_Well another birthday has come! Eleven years old, you are becoming quite the lovely young lady! I wish you happiness all day long, and my birthday gift to you is a day off! I left a message for the school; you don't need to go today. Instead, we'll spend the day together, does that sound nice?_

"_It's perfect!" she whispered happily._

_Your mother would be proud of you…_

_And that was the end._

_Confused, she looked on the back of the note and found nothing. Shrugging, she went back to her bedroom to wait for her dad to get up. An hour later, she heard him rise, and smiled. 'I'll give him ten minutes to drink his coffee,' she decided. _

_Ten minutes later, she sat down next to him and smiled. "Good morning," she greeted, and he stared at her. _

"_Eleven years old, huh?"_

_She smiled, "Yep! Eleven!"_

_He nodded, and then something strange happened. It looked as though he tried to smile, but it turned into an ugly smirk and then a grimace. She stood up and asked if he wanted more coffee. _

"_No, I'm fine, Arella, thanks,"_

_Her eyes widened and she drew in a sharp breath. It had been years since he had called her that. "No Dad… it's,"_

"_I KNOW!" he snapped, clenching his fists. "I know just… chill, okay?"_

_She nodded, turning back around. Her eyes welled up with tears and she turned the water on to do the dishes. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' she thought maliciously. 'He's right, of course he knows your Raven! My god! Now he's mad…'_

_She turned the water off, and faced him smiling. "So what do you want to do today?"_

_He didn't look at her, and traced circles on the table with the drops of coffee. For some reason, this made her extremely sad, and she automatically wished she were in school. "Dad?" she asked, after he said nothing._

_He cleared his throat, "Remember when you once put on your mother's evening down, and her perfume?"_

_She flinched, remembering how sad it made him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and he laughed. "Oh don't be silly, that was long ago!"_

_But his laugh wasn't cheery. His tone was bitter and morbid. "What about it?" she asked, moments later._

"_I wonder if it fits you…" he said softly. Even still he wouldn't look at her._

"_I don't… I don't understand," she helplessly said._

_He turned to her, and he tried to smile again. "Oh Raven, please? For me?"_

_Nodding, she sighed. "Well, where is it then? And why do you want me to-,"_

"_Closet, by the bathroom," He didn't explain, and she decided not to ask._

_She walked over and took it out. It was a beautiful black silk, with a slim shape and V-neck. It didn't fit her at all, but she put it on. She put a smile on for comfort and walked into the living room. "How do I look?" she asked._

"_Delicious!" a rumbling voice said from behind her and she shrieked as he grabbed her and began to tickle her. She laughed endlessly, and tried to escape, but he held tight. He continued the torture until he planted a kiss on her mouth. She pulled away after a while, figuring it had lasted a bit longer than usual._

"_Mmm, Arella," he hummed. She stared at him, worried. "Da-," she began, but he clamped a hand over her mouth tightly. So tight, it hurt._

_He stared straight into her violet orbs. "Be Arella for me…"_

_He dropped his hand and he tried to smile again. "You know you have her eyes? Those beautiful violet gems you could stare into forever?"_

_Shuddering, she stared down. "I don't think I-,"_

"_Please," he whispered, and she was surprised at how desperate he sounded. "If you love me, you'll be her for me…"_

"_I do love you," she murmured._

"_I know," he answered, and picked her up. "I promise I'll always be there for you…" he whispered, and she smiled. _

"_Arella…"_

_Her smile disappeared on his last word, and she began to speak again-but he caught her mouth with his lips. Shocked, she froze until he pulled away._

"_Dad-," There was a sharp crack and she fell across the floor, her cheek stinging._

'_He's sick, he needs help!' she thought, and tried to crawl away. But with a surprisingly quick movement, he scooped her up and carried her into her bedroom._

"_Dad!" she cried in protest, but his face was straight. As much as she loved him and wanted his approval, even she knew this was wrong._

"_FATHER! STOP!" She screamed more shrilly. Before she could even think, he wrapped her purple bandana around her mouth painfully tight. She tried to cry out and scream, but it was all blocked._

_He placed her on her white bed, with its lavender quilt and grabbed her arms roughly, tying them to her ivory steel bed posts. "You won't leave me now, will you Arella?" he murmured, the horrible smile growing on his face._

_Raven whimpered, trying desperately to kick at him, but he straddled her legs. With a victorious grunt, he ran his fingers across her abdomen, across her breasts, and up to her neck. "My, my, what lovely pale skin…why hide it?"_

_Her eyes widened and she shook her head violently. He ignored her and unzipped the back of her dress easily. Softly, he sang, "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird…"_

_He leaned in and kissed her neck, and bit at it gently. "Mmm, I missed you darling," he whispered. She was naked now, only in her underwear, and she shivered from chill and fear._

'_Please daddy, please father, don't do this!' she thought desperately._

_A single tear rolled down her cheek, and he stared at her. His eyes clouded and his face grew furious. "No…don't cry," he growled. _

"_DON'T YOU DARE CRY!"_ _He shrieked._

_He slapped her hard and sharp, and more tears fell. He stared at them, his mouth twisted into a horrifying 'O'_

"_**YOU** LEFT **ME,** BITCH! DON'T EVEN **THINK** ABOUT CRYING!" He screamed._

_Suddenly, his face cleared. He stood up in an instant, eyes wide. "Oh god…" he whimpered._

_He stared at her, "Oh god, Raven… Oh shit, I'm so sorry,"_

_Forgiveness was something she was good at, back then. She tried to smile with a gag, but she nodded. 'I know you are… it was just… an accident.'_

_He staggered out of the room, and she sighed, relieved. 'It'll never happen again,'_

Raven opened her eyes, and sat up. "I need… a cigarette…" she groaned, and fumbled through her car compartment and pulled out a pack of Pall Malls, and took one out. She lit it quickly with her lighter, and breathed in deeply.

Relief washed over her body, and it felt sooo good. Feeling more relaxed; she climbed back to the front seat and drove off to her dorm.

_Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll be there, apologizing and upset._

Raven closed her eyes lightly, and opened them slowly. Her pale skin looked gray in the review mirror, and her hair looked dirty and limp. _I swear I won't even be angry, even if she's laughing and hugging me-I swear, I won't be upset. Just let her be there. Please._

And she drove a bit faster.

* * *

**(A/N: In chapter three, it says that Raven's mom had left her dad and her. She lied. Okay? Don't get confused.)

* * *

**

**Five hours later… 6:47 PM**

"Okay, now I _really_ need to go this time, Vic!" Bee exclaimed, pulling herself away from her boyfriend. He growled in annoyance, lifting his arms in protest.

"Oh come on, five more minutes?" he whined, sitting up from his bed. Gar was out for lunch and his biology class, and wouldn't be back for an hour-and Robin would be gone for another forty minutes until his criminal justice seminar was finished.

_Therefore, this should be the time when Bethany and I spend some bonding make out time together!_ Victor thought, saddened when Bee slipped her yellow sweater back on over her white camisole.

"Why you want to _leave_ me?" he whined, sticking out his lower lip in a cute pout. She laughed, and leaned back over to kiss his nose.

"I'm not leaving you-I just have to go!"

"At least tell me where you're going, then," He answered, pulling her back onto his lap. She settled into his arms while he kissed her neck softly.

"I told you, Arts and Dramatics seminar," Bee explained, tilting her head back as he kissed farther and farther down her neck, heading towards her chest.

He grunted in reply, and she giggled. "Just be patient! I'll be back soon," He gently pulled her back down, so she was lying on his bed and continued to kiss her all over. She laughed and kissed him back, getting shivers from the feeling of his well muscled chest pressed against hers.

Finally she pushed him away, and grabbed her purse, looking at her watch in dismay. "Vic, I **really** need to go!"

"Oh come on!" He groaned, and she smiled, walking out. He got up and rushed to the door, sticking his head out. He cried in anguish, "JUST FIVE MORE MINUTES! YOU CAN KEEP YOUR TOP ON! …MAYBE…" But she was already gone.

He turned, "…Oh… heh… hey there Coach King…" **(XD)

* * *

**

Terra walked out of the dorm building happier, swinging her arms happily, a huge smile on her face. Talking with Brad and Thomas made her feel so delighted and carefree, why did she have to be so far from them?

She yanked her blue elastic pony tail holder out of her hair, and let her blonde hair fly free. Terra tightened her green and pink striped scarf around her neck, and slipped her chilled fingers into her white winter vest pockets. She also wore blue jeans and a white V-neck long sleeved shirt. She looked up at Starbucks and grinned.

"Praise the lord," she murmured, getting ready to dart into the streets. A sudden hand on her shoulder stopped her and made her jump. She looked up, and sighed in relief.

"Conner you scared me!" she gasped, laughing nervously.

He smiled slightly and furrowed his eye brows. "Well you looked about ready to dash into traffic,"

She frowned, "I was not!" she protested, though she felt her cheeks redden in guilt. "What brings you here anyway; don't you live over on the South side of campus?"

Conner shrugged, pushing his glasses up onto his nose. "You actually, where've you been?"

Her huge blue eyes widened in shock, "Really? I'm flattered!" She looked across the street quickly, and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's talk in Starbucks,"

He didn't say anything, but allowed her to pull him across the street and into the tiny restaurant. The aroma of fresh ground coffee and vanilla hit them like burst of wind, and Terra breathed it in deeply. "Ahh… don't you just love that smell?" she asked, as they both walked up to the line before the cashier.

Conner nodded, causing his glasses to fall down his nose again. Terra looked at them curiously, and pushed them up with her finger, and giggled. "I love your glasses, you look so smart," she said sweetly.

He blushed deeply, and looked down.

_He is so cay-ute!_ Terra thought to herself, grinning widely. She turned back to the menu, and barely heard Conner's quiet voice.

"You never answered my question,"

Startled, she turned back to him. "What question?"

"Where've you been? It's the third day you've skipped class,"

Surprised, Terra opened her mouth. _Has it really been that long?_

"I… I just have had a lot on my mind, sorry…?" she apologized sheepishly. "I just forgot I guess,"

Conner looked at her curiously, but didn't say anything. Instead, he reached into his jean coat pocket and pulled out a bundle of folded notebook paper. "I took some notes for you, just so you could keep up,"

"No way!" Terra shrieked, her mouth pulled into a bewildered 'O'. "You are the _best_, Conner! Thank you _so_ much, I owe you big time!" She hugged him tightly, and laughed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she repeated, and he smiled.

"I didn't think you wanted to fall behind," he answered sheepishly, but grinned. She just noticed something.

"Hey… you got your braces off!" she gasped. Conner looked up and nodded excitedly. "I know! I'll never have to wear those demon things from hell again!"

A cough both startled them and Terra looked up. It was the cashier, and the line had suddenly disappeared. "Oh, uh… sorry," Conner apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

They both ordered, and stepped out of the coffee house with their hot caffeinated drinks. Walking towards the bench, Conner's brown eyes widened as Terra unexpectedly threw her arms around him in a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you, Conner, thanks so much for the notes,"

A sweat dropped slipped from the side of his forehead as he awkwardly looked around him. "Do you always give random hugs when your friends do you a favor?" he asked, and she released him, not a bit embarrassed. That seemed to gain some respect from him, and he marveled her carefree style.

"Nope! You're special," she answered, looking down at her blue metallic watch. "Ahh, got to run, but thanks again, see you tomorrow?"

His curly brown hair swung into his eyes as he shook his head. "We don't have class tomorrow Terra… remember?"

Her mouth dropped open in surprise and she nodded, "Oh… right! Well… see you later!" She waved briefly and turned around, running back to her dorm building.

He watched her go, a worried expression on his face, but let it drop after a moment. _She can take care of herself, why should I worry?_

Terra turned to see if he was still there, and grinned, waving her arms and blew kisses to him overly dramatically. He chuckled and waved, and then watched as she crashed into two girls. He burst out laughing, as she recovered, red and embarrassed. She looked back at Conner, who was nearly on the ground, laughing. With a smile, she laughed too and walked back to her dorm.

Conner watched her go, recovering from his burst of laughter. _God she's such a happy girl, how does she manage?_ He wondered, turning to walk away. _She's got a nice effect on me though…_ he thought, chuckling as he remembered her tumble into the girls.

* * *

Bee slammed her car door shut in annoyance. The sound made a loud 'SMACK' as it closed tightly, over her shirt. She took no notice, tucking a spare strand of hair behind her ear as she felt the rain pour onto her soft chocolate skin.

_How could they cancel a seminar all just because of a damn thunderstorm? _She thought, scowling.

_Riiipppp…_

With a gasp, she looked down. Her brand new yellow sweater, closed in the car door, had been torn when she had walked off. "DAMN IT!" she cried, yanking the piece of sweater from the car door, and walked on.

_Well at least I can still see Victor or Terra… maybe a movie?_

She smiled a little, feeling a faint spark of hope glow inside her. Maybe tonight wouldn't be such a waste after all. _Or I could grab both of them, a couple movies, and watch them all with Faith at the hospital. Yeah, I'll do that-we'll get Gar and Rob too. _

Bee's smile grew. How long had it been since they had all been together, doing something fun?

Too long. The warm heat brushed into her face as she walked into the dorm building. She walked faster as she walked up the stairs, and headed onto her floor. As she approached Vic's dorm, she slowed as she heard… noises.

Paling, but smirking, she recognized those noises.

They were _**noises**._

_Someone's having fun!_ She thought, muffling a shriek. She raced back to her dorm and grabbed a camera. Terra wasn't in the room…

Bee looked inside Faith and Raven's dorm. Neither were inside. "Oh my gawd! Ra_ven_!" she murmured, enjoying herself immensely. "This'll make great blackmail…"

She was at the door now, and the voices had grown louder, more passionate. _Oh my, my, my… Raven you dirty girl!_ She muffled her laughter at the sudden thought.

Holding her camera to her eye, she flung the door open and took the picture, the flash going off instantly. Bee laughed and exclaimed, "Having FU-…"

The camera dropped, her laughter ceased.

Her smile slowly disappeared.

Gray eyes met her liquid honey ones. Victor's confused expression met her shocked ones.

"…Bee?"

* * *

**THRITY MINUTES EARLIER…

* * *

**

Victor nodded his head casually to 50 cent's, 'Disco Inferno', as he chewed on the tip of his pencil. **Which of the following inventors was the first to build a car? **  
**By car, we mean a self-powered road vehicle.**

The words stared at him, and he scowled. He knew this! It was at the tip of his tongue, teasing his mind irritatingly. _Nicholas Joseph… something!_ It was only an extra credit assignment on Nicholas Joseph (blank)'s biography, and why he could inspire him-but how the hell could he write the essay if he couldn't even remember the guy's own name?

With a growl, Victor turned on his computer, giving up completely. _The internet should know…_ he thought, defeated.

A sudden knock at the door made him jump, and he switched off his radio. "…Come in?" he called, uncertainly. _Not Robin or Gar, they'd just walk in. Same with Terra and Bee- Faith? Naah, she's at the hospital… Raven maybe?_

The door opened, and to his surprise and dismay, Jenny Curse walked in, alias: Jinx. She wore a rather suggestive black mini-dress, with a pink ribbon tied around her waist. She also wore black fishnet tights and pink shoes that laced around her leg. She wore her hair in two simple braids, and a small, polite smile on her face. "Sorry to barge in," she said almost sorrowfully. "Could I just talk to you for a moment?"

He smiled uncertainly, but kindly, "No problem, something wrong?" he asked, detecting her sad tone.

She sat on the edge of his bed, and the image instantly caused his male instincts to kick in. He threw them out, before his perverted side could even start up. She licked her lips cautiously, "I don't know how to tell you this Vic… can I call you Vic?" she asked, sweetly.

Victor shrugged, "Go ahead, and you don't need to ask. But what is it you need to tell me?" she sounded, and looked, distressed. Unhappy and he knew that she was defiantly not bringing exactly… _good_ news.

Jinx closed her soft pink eyes. "It's not about you… it's just…" she sighed, and without warning, burst into tears. Jumping back in surprise, Victor allowed the girl to throw her arms around him, and explain between sobs.

"It's just, _hic_, my roommates are gone, _hic,_ I have no one to talk to, _hic,_ and you're the only, _hic, _only one I know!" she cried convincingly. He nodded, bewildered, and sat down on his bed.

Jinx stood, walking back and forth across the room. Her pink braids flew back and forth as she paced. She took out a piece of gum and began to chew fiercely, and offered him a piece. He took one, and began to chew slowly, as she explained.

"First I failed my first interior designing exam, and then I nearly got mauled by these sick perverts, and then my dad called to say that he was cutting off my credit card account!" Her pink eyes flashed with emotion, and her face showed no other sentiment but despair. But Victor didn't seem to realize anything… anything at all, but her.

The walls were… melting… the air was…. swirling…

And Jinx was there.

She was

There… everything smelled like spearmint. Everything was… different.

Victor blinked and tried to regain focus. He sat up; realizing Jinx was no longer talking. She was… on him! He pushed her away, "Bee…?" he called, but Jinx giggled and pushed him back down. "No silly, say it with me… Jinx…"

Her dress was off, no where to be seen. His hands fell on her lacey pink bra.

_This is WRONG!_ A voice shouted. _Tell her to GET OUT! _But it was faint. And it was gone the moment it had appeared.

"-Say it with me… Jinx…"

Victor blinked, and then closed his eyes, allowing himself to be spellbound by her movements, her body, and fall into delusion. "Jinx…"

* * *

**o.o**

**I'm done.**

**It took me forever… but I'm done! YES!**

**Again, I apologize for the long wait. School has taken its firm grasp on me, updating might be a bit longer. But I'll try not to make it that long…**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! YOU REALLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH YOU ALL MEAN TO ME!**

**And I'm not just saying that-to say it.**

**Seriously, thanks for your support.**

**Besides Seethet… -Rolls eyes- But of course, none of that really matters. Thanks again you guys!**

**Please review, please be happy!**

**Love**

**Miss Rosie ReaL**


	13. To Those Who Value Life

**College Life**

**-Rose**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Dedication: GLADDECEASE! Long time reviewer, always loyal and honest! I love her reviews, I know she'll never hold back on any criticism, and is always the first to figure something out, if something is mysterious or inferred. Everyone clap and cheer for gladdecease! I should have dedicated a chapter to her LONG ago, SHE GETS EXTRA APPLAUSE! –Mucho clapping, cheering, confetti throwing-**

**Honorary Song: Not Listening- Papa Roach**

**Teh Robin song…**

**News: You all just skip this, don't you? XD Whatever, I've got nothing to say anyway.**

**Oiy and I hope you guys didn't think Cyborg slept with Jinx because he wanted to.**

…

**HE WAS DRUGGED! CATCH THE 'SWIRLING COLORS'? –Sighs- I'll explain… just quit bashing Cy! Not his fault!**

**_READ THESE FOLLOWING NOTES, DAMNIT!_**

**I use the 'N' word. Yep, I know-I'm an evil whore. **

**LOOK: I despise racism with every fiber in my body, and believe me, it's not like I just LET the person say it and get away with it! DON'T GET ON MY BACK ABOUT IT! I UNDERSTAND IF YOU ARE OFFENDED! **

**JUST LET ME WRITE MY STORY IN PEACE!**

**Also, I rated this M.**

**Why? Well, I wanted the use a broader vocabulary, and might even consider writing a lemon.**

**By the way, in case of any confusion: I'm trying a new style of writing, inspired by a personal friend of mine. I call it the Jenny/Jinx Factor. So just so you know: They are the same person. Jinx is a nickname of a horrible side of Jenny, the bitchy side everyone knows. Mary Ann and Kitten call her Jinx, because they say it suits her.

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: To Those Who Value Life...**

On a deserted, rural road, Mary Ann's silver Jaguar swerved slightly as she threw her head back and laughed. Luckily, it was deep into the cloudy night, and no cars were around. In the passenger seat, Kitten shrieked slightly, but continued to laugh. In the back, Jinx laid stretched out, mouth open as though about to speak.

Mary Ann beat her to it, "Don't stop there, what happened next?"

Kitten spoke before Jinx could answer. "I still cannot believe you actually did that! That bitch actually cried? How in the world did you get Vic to sleep with you anyway?" her shrill voice cut through the air like a pistol, and Jinx's first instinct was to flinch as she heard it.

Instead, Jinx twirled her pink hair. Her brown roots were beginning to peek out, she would need a new hair dye job soon… She gave a teasing smile, "Of course I did it! _How_ I did it however… that's the real genius of it all."

Mary Ann's blue eyes were fixed on her pink-cat-like ones. "Speak!" She commanded, though her voice betrayed her. Jinx just knew she was dying to know what had really happened.

Without another word, Jinx fished out a pack of gum from her purse. "I gave him a piece of this,"

Kitten and Mary Ann blinked, confused. "Gum…?" Kitten said slowly.

Jinx nodded, "Gum! Spearmint actually… want a piece?" She smiled slyly.

Mary Ann rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid; what did you do to it?"

The pink haired girl grinned. "Oh… this and that…"

Kitten turned in her seat, bouncy with angst. "Tell us! Tell us now, bitch!"

Jinx laughed, and she gave in. "Well, I called up my brother Gary, right?"

Kitten made a face, and Mary Ann nodded. Neither particularly liked her little bratty brother with the second grade vocabulary. Jinx continued, "Well, he's into drugs and all that shit, so I asked him if he could put a hallucinogen in some type of food. To quote him, 'You kidding me Jinx? A monkey-brained-idiot could do that!'"

Kitten and Mary Ann's face slowly lit up with understanding. "Ohh! The gum was filled with a drug?" Kitten asked; her brown eyes wide.

Jinx nodded, "A real light kind, you just loose all focus for a while."

Her bright contact bubble gum pink eyes were filled with triumph and self confidence. Her brown ones, hidden beneath the pink lens, however, were filled with guilt.

_Jenny you bitch. Jenny you dirty horrible bitch. You made her cry. You made her scream. You probably ruined her life._

_You probably ruined his life too._

_You liked Victor. Why did you hurt him so? Why are you such a slut, Jenny? What happened to you?_

Jinx's sly grin didn't falter, and she examined her freshly manicured pink fingernails. "Thanks again for the Manicure and Pedicure, Kitty Kat," she thanked sweetly. The blonde simply smiled and glanced downwards at her blue nails.

"They are rather nice, aren't they?" she murmured, looking at them fondly. For a slight moment, Jinx thought she could see a small innocent light in her brown eyes.

For some reason, it made Jinx go back to 'Jenny' for a moment. It made her remember only a couple hours ago… oh god, those minutes. Would they scar her forever?

* * *

_Flashback…_

_Jinx and Victor were deep into intimacy. Kissing, pressing, rubbing, moaning… but not sex. 'Jenny' couldn't do sex… 'Jinx' probably couldn't either. Two entirely different personalities forged into one body. _

_But she couldn't do sex. She just couldn't. It wasn't the right time; he wasn't in his right mind…_

'_Sex was supposed to be magical… right?' She thought._

_Her dress had been thrown somewhere, and his fingers were poking at the edge of her bra. The passion had gone up a lot. Jenny was silently praying to herself, 'Maybe Bee won't walk in… maybe she'll just take a walk! Or get into a car crash! Oh god, please don't let her come in…'_

_Jinx on the other hand. 'Holy shit look at his abs… what a body… so hot… can someone BE this hot? Should it be illegal? Don't drool… Wait for Bee to walk in, hit him, and leave. There we go… Ahh, nice abs…'_

_He kissed her all over. Occasionally murmuring 'Jinx…' and quite a few times, 'Bee, my Bee,' It made Jenny's heart ache. It made Jinx pissed._

_And it was a bit awkward. Not to him, he was too drugged to notice, but she felt awkward. A bit scared too. She's heard stories of girlfriends walking in on cheating boyfriends, and ending up killing them both._

_Fear shot through her like a bullet._

'_Do this to prove you're capable of whatever Kitten and Mary Ann do. You're just as tough as them, just as bitchy, just as cool…' The thought forced her to continue her 'job'._

_Minutes later it had happened. The door slammed open, Jinx's eyes widened. A flash of light instantly appeared, and she almost believed it was a gun shot._

_But no- a camera._

_Victor seemed to come to his senses, coming out of his coma-like state. Jinx fulfilled her job and turned to the shocked- beyond- belief girlfriend, Bee._

_Smirking Jinx stood, and collected her dress and shoes. She turned to Victor, who looked as confused as a toddler trying to solve algebra. "We'll have to continue this later, babe…" she spoke in her sexiest voice. She turned back and Bee was gone._

_Walking out of his dorm, she turned to see the once strong 'Don't-mess-with-me' girl leaning against her door, broken sobs racking her chest. Jinx didn't spare the girl a second glance, but inside, Jenny's heart ached._

'_Congratulations,' Jenny's voice said inside her head. Jinx opened the door to see her roommates sprawled across the room. Kitten was in a pink miniskirt, grinding slowly with the edge of her bed in only a white bra, sipping a glass of wine slowly. Mary Ann was reading a People magazine, and shaving at the same time. _

_Jenny spoke again inside her mind. 'You've just become one of them.'

* * *

_

The memory was gone the next second, but Jinx felt a strong urge to cry.

_I promise I'll apologize to Bee and Victor… I'll do everything to make it up to them…_ she silently vowed.

Mary Ann's voice broke through the silence suddenly. "Well, since you sort of did get Victor all to yourself… Kitten and I have never been ones to go back on a promise, so-,"

Jinx tried to smile. "You're going to tell me what did you do with Faith?"

She didn't answer, and less than a second later, Kitten screamed and pointed at the dashboard. Mary Ann screamed after, "HOLY FU-!" and slammed on the brakes as hard as she could, causing the car to skid across the road.

Kitten, in the passenger seat and not wearing a seat belt, nearly flew out of the car if Mary Ann hadn't pulled the quick 'Soccer Mom Arm Save' and slammed her arm across her chest to prevent her from crashing into the dashboard. Jinx grabbed Kitten's seat as hard as she could, a silent scream choked in her throat.

The horrible screech of the car skidding stopped, as it slowed. Jinx slowly sat up. "What in hell, Kitten…?"

The blonde pointed; her brown eyes wide with disbelief. Jinx followed her eyes, and Mary Ann let out a gasp. "… The hell?"

There stood Faith.

The girl who's eyes used to smile along with her perfect mouth. She stood in the middle of the road, her green eyes full of fright and paranoia. She was soaked, from sweat, blood, and what looked like water. Her feet were bruised and bleeding-she had been running a lot. Her hair hung in her face, dirty and damp. The red hair that Jinx used to secretly envy.

She wasn't smiling, but sweat and tears fell down her cheeks. Her skin was an unhealthy pale, and if you had seen her for the first time, you would have never guessed she had once had beautiful tan skin. She has clutching a soaked blanket around her, but Jinx, Kitten, and Mary Ann could tell she had nothing but underwear on underneath. She shivered and whimpered, suddenly, and that was all it took to have Jenny take over.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, and rushed out of the car. "What happened? Are you okay? Are you cold? Shit, you just appeared out of no where!" it all spilled out of Jenny's mouth like a waterfall of concern. Faith collapsed into her open arms, relief shining on her face.

"You're sick…" Jenny realized, and turned to Kitten and Mary Ann. "Come on, we need to bring her to a hospital!"

Kitten cast her eyes downward, and nodded. Mary Ann's expression was unreadable, but serious. After a pause, the brunette glared at her. "Well, come on Jinx! Get her in the car!"

Jenny didn't need to be told twice. With the strength she never knew she had, Jinx/Jenny picked Faith up. Her mouth dropped open instantly, at how light the girl was.

_When was the last time she ate?_

In the back seat once again, Jenny rested Faith's head on her lap. Almost child-like, the girl curled closer to her. Mary Ann stepped on the gas pedal, and Kitten was instantly in a whispering conversation with her.

Jenny didn't listen, and pushed her pink hair out of her eyes. She looked down at Faith. Her eyes were shut tightly, and tears spilled from them in clear, crystal rivers which were only slightly paler than her own face.

She didn't know why, but Jenny felt tears form in her pink eyes.

_Jesus, what happened to her?_

She thought she could hear 'Jinx' laughing inside her mind. **_Why should we even care? She's just a bitch._**

But Jenny couldn't listen to that for another moment. _Listen to yourself! Who's the real bitch? Honestly! I don't even know why I ever wanted to be like you!_

…_But… I am you._ She realized, confusion filling her eyes. _I'm still Jenny. I always was Jenny. Jinx was… Jinx was nothing._

_This is who I've become by **choice**…_ Jenny looked back down at Faith, whose eyes were closing slowly. She murmured something almost inaudibly,

"Robin…"

She resisted a smile, but suddenly felt a longing for her old brown hair. Her old brown eyes. Pink was becoming… tiring. Jenny looked out the window, and a faint reflection of herself stared back at her. _When did I trade myself to be a bitch?_ She wondered. She gazed past her reflection and preoccupied herself with the scenery the drove through.

Mostly woods…

_But wait, we should be out of the woods by now!_ She thought, confused.

…They were going in the wrong way!

_God damnit, those morons! _Jenny thought irritably. "Hey you guys? Hate to break your concentration, but the hospitals," she jabbed her thumb behind her, "That way,"

Faith held on to her tighter. Jenny could tell she was annoyed.

Kitten pressed her lip-gloss smeared lips together, and looked at Mary Ann. Only then, did Jenny realize-

_FLASHBACK_

_Mary Ann was glaring at Kitten, her mouth formed in a perfect scowl. "I'm not helping you with Robin anymore, get him yourself. Honestly, I probably didn't need the guys to do that to Robin's whore. If you had just charmed him on your own-," Mary Ann closed her mouth, suddenly aware of Jinx staring at her._

"_What did you guys do?" Jennifer asked slowly, her face formed into a look of confusion. Kitten was looking at her feet, and Mary Ann was pursuing her lips._

"…_Um… You'll know soon," She finally spoke and Jinx opened her mouth to angrily protest, but the brunette held her hand up, "I'll tell you what. Get Victor all to yourself, and Kitten and I will spill everything… okay?"_

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"_I probably didn't the guys to do that to_

_Robin's whore,"_

Jenny face paled, a gasp choked her throat.

"_Didn't need the guys to…"_

"Let me out, now," Jenny ordered, fear shining through the pink contact lenses. Neither Kitten nor Mary Ann moved. But the car slowed to a stop, to a house Jenny had never seen before. It looked like an ordinary frap boy party house, with the windows all broken, and toilet paper streamed over the trees and roof. Mary Ann got out, and Kitten followed.

Jenny opened her door, and grabbed Faith as tight as she could. _How far will it take me to run with her? And get to the hospital?_

_What if I just scream, as loud as I can?_

She held Faith close to her as Kitten and Mary Ann turned to her. Mary Ann smiled a smile an adult might give to a child who just said something stupid or ignorant. "Jinx… remember, you _did_ want to know what we did to her,"

"You both are sick!" Jenny spat out, disgust filling her face.

Kitten burst out a loud, "HA!" Jenny glared at her, but the blonde wasn't intimidated. "_We're _sick? Hey, we aren't the ones who drugged a guy and had sex with him, just so his nigger girlfriend would walk in!"

If Jenny could, she would have slapped her. But Faith kept her from doing that, so she settled for shouting.

"Shut up." Jenny growled.

"Shut up, SHUT UP, **_SHUT THE FUCK UP_**!" Her voice rose and rose, until she was sure everyone in the house could hear her. "YOU PEOPLE ARE WORSE THAN **_MURDERERS_**! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE? HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE?"

"We could ask you the same thing," Mary Ann said icily. "Victor's life is pretty much shot to hell right now. And he can't remember why, can he?"

Jenny glared at her, any respect for Mary Ann she once had disappeared. "I do care. I'm going to tell his girlfriend everything," She twisted her mouth into a horrible grimace, "Oh and Kitten? Her name isn't nigger, or negro, or black slut-It's Bee."

She smiled horribly, and continued, "And the only slut I see around here is you, you pathetic racist bitch."

The lights were on inside the house right now, and Faith shifted slightly, and opened her green eyes. "..Robin..." she murmured, looking around. Jenny tried to look at least a little comforting for a moment, "Don't worry you'll be okay,"

Faith's eyes glanced around her surroundings. They widened slightly, and she stood up suddenly, and her glance fell upon the house.

And she screamed.

She screamed bloody murder, and looked like she was going to die. She turned to Jenny, her face pleading. "Please don't take me here! I'll do anything! I swear! I'll give you all the money you want! _Everything I have! **Anything you want, I swear it!"**_

Jenny looked back up at Mary Ann in horror, who stared coldly at Faith's cowering body. She glanced back up at Jinx. "Take her to them."

Jenny's mouth dropped open.

_How can someone be so… heartless?_

"Never! She's as frightened as hell,"

With a sigh, Mary Ann pulled something out of her stylish brown snow boots, revealing a silver semiautomatic pistol. She held it to Jenny. "Listen whore, stop rebelling. It's just going to get you killed, believe me,"

Jenny's eyes couldn't have been any wider. On the ground, Faith was tugging at her, whimpering something in a language Jenny had never heard before.

A shot rang out, and Jenny jumped back, suddenly showered with dirt. Only inches from her foot was the place Mary Ann had shot, and it made a good sized ditch.

"You think I'm bluffing, Jinx? I don't want to kill you, now get that stupid slut in the house, now!"

Jenny nodded, and felt her heart swell in hatred. She picked up Faith, who stared at her. Trust gleamed in her green eyes. Those eyes that would forever haunt her until the moment she died.

She grabbed her tightly, and almost dragged her to the door of the house. Faith screamed and shrieked, trying to kick away. Jenny knocked on the door, and a tall, muscular man answered the door, black hair hung in his face. "Ahh, I see you brought our little princess back," he sneered, and looked at Jenny, lust in his eyes.

She scowled and pushed Faith to him, her expression filled with disgust. Tears ran down the girls face at her last attempt to try and run away, but the man grabbed her easily, and hoisted her over his shoulder like a child.

Jenny cast her eyes downward, and walked back to car. Kitten was already in the car, and Mary Ann leaned against the car door lazily. "Well, well, well… who's cruel now?"

Jenny glared at her, "Oh fuck you, whore"

Mary Ann's lips curled into a smirk. "You're really not smart are you?"

Jenny stared at her, her eyes narrowed. "What the hell-,"

**BANG!**

Jenny fell over; her eyes no longer narrowed, but in a wide stare. Blood slowly seeped from her chest, and Mary Ann glared at her. "Go to hell, bitch." She spat, and got into the car.

Kitten stared at her, "Thank god! I thought you'd never kill her!"

Mary Ann shrugged, and began to drive. "Whatever, I knew she'd never be like one of us the moment she grabbed that stupid slut. Wonder how she escaped anyways,"

Kitten looked back at the house that was slowly disappearing as they drove on. Jenny's corpse lay still, soaked in blood. "The guys will take care of her body, right?"

Mary Ann nodded, tucking hair behind her ears. She looked at Kitten and smiled, "Well, I think we should go home with some chick flicks and tomorrow, I can complain to Daddy about how 'We Nearly Got into a Car Accident', to get a new car,"

Kitten smiled, "Ooh, get a red car this time…Ferrari?"

Mary Ann nodded in approval, smiling cutely.

The blonde turned to stare elsewhere, and ran her fingers through her hair. Soft and a light scent of coco butter filled her nose, and she glanced at her nails. "Damnit! I chipped the polish!"

"We can get another manicure tomorrow," Her friend answered, "After we find a replacement roommate,"

Kitten grinned, "Awesome!" She turned the radio on loudly, her grin growing wider as the song 'Three Small Words' came on.

So sweet life can be.

For those who make it **theirs**…

* * *

"Bee? Come on, sweetie, you've been in there for hours!" Terra called, attempting once again to open the locked bathroom door. Her friend didn't answer, and the door didn't budge. 

Raven and Terra exchanged worried looks once again, as the sound of gagging and puking came through the bathroom door once again. Choked sobs were heard as she finished vomiting.

This had gone on for more than a half an hour now since Terra had walked in to see Bee pacing the room, sobbing and confused.

"Bee?" Raven called, leaning her ear against the door, "Listen if you don't open this door and talk to us, I **will** break down this door if I have to,"

"Just leave me alone!" Bee shrieked, and a loud 'BANG!' followed as something was thrown at the door. Raven jumped back, surprised. Terra's blue eyes peaked under the door.

"We are not leaving you, now come out!" she pestered, and Raven nodded, thought knowing well enough that Bee couldn't see her.

"…."

More sounds of puking followed.

But she unlocked the door.

Terra burst in, just as Bee fell into her arms. Raven carefully wet a damp rag, a pressed it gently against her friend's forehead. "Shh, it's okay Bee, we're here for you," she murmured, and a fresh set of tears leaked through the hurt girl's brown eyes.

Terra exchanged a sad look with Raven, and they quietly led Bee back to her bed. She fell into her sheets weakly, and hugged her pillow close to her. "Oh god," she mumbled, wiping her nose on her arm. "Oh god, oh god…"

Raven left to grab some Kleenex, and Terra started dialing a number into her cell phone. Bee wiped her eyes and looked at her curiously, "Who… (Sniff) you calling?" her throat was sore, and she shivered in her sheets. She accepted the sweater Raven held out gratefully, and allowed her friends to crawl onto her bed with her.

Terra smiled, and gave the phone to her friend as it began to ring.

Bee listened intently, and her eyes lit up as a feminine, but loud voice spoke through, "Hello, darling? Who is this?"

"…Clarence?" Her eyes shone with gratitude, and Terra smiled. Raven raised her eye brows, and nudged Terra with an approving look.

There was a pause. "Bethany?" he asked, unsure.

She sniffed, but smiled. "Yeah, it's… it's me," her voice shook and she swallowed to keep her unhappiness away.

"Bee!" his dramatic voice exploded, "My dear, what is wrong? Are you okay? What happened?"

It was all it took to bring her to tears again. In choked sobs, she explained as well as she could what had happened. Raven couldn't understand a word of what she wailed, and even Terra looked confused most of the time, but Clare understood her perfectly.

After an hour of talking to him, Bee hung up, feeling better. She sighed, biting her lip. Terra and Raven looked at her questioningly. She tried to smile, "I take it you didn't understand?"

Raven shook her head, eyes wide, and Terra giggled slightly.

Bee nodded, and breathed deeply. "I caught Victor with… Jinx,"

Terra gasped, "Having sex?" Bee nodded, flinching.

Raven narrowed her eyes in shock, and Terra scowled. "That bastard!" they exclaimed in union. A look of disgust shone bright on their faces. "How dare he? He is… the lowest! That sick, sick pervert! He should burn in hell!" the violet haired girl growled, clenching her fists tightly.

Bee nodded, hugging her knees to her tightly.

Terra was silent, but anger was seen in her baby blue eyes, alight with rage. "We're not letting him get away with this, Bee,"

Her friend laughed softly, and she looked at them. "Oh I know, he's definitely going to pay," her voice was bitter.

Terra grinned, "First let's start with that Slutty pink-haired minx," Suddenly a conversation of revenge and payback erupted between her and Bee.

Raven half-listened, and stared at the two talking.

It was late, and soon they would fall asleep… Raven dreaded going back to her dorm. Her empty dorm room.

Biting her lip, Raven spoke suddenly, "Hey you guys?" Her voice was quiet, but it broke their chat. They stared, at her, and Terra was the first to ask, "What?"

"I just wanted to let you know, Faith's gone,"

They were silent, and Bee's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean, _gone_? You mean she went back to Sweden?"

"Switzerland," Terra corrected quietly. "Whatever, she went back?" Bee exclaimed. "I cannot believe this! Why didn't she tell us? Didn't she want to say good-,"

"No, you guys, shut up for a moment!" Raven interrupted, "I mean, she's gone-as in, no one knows where she is,"

"Raven, what the hell are you talking about?" Terra asked; her blues eyes glared icily. She did _not_ like this conversation at all. First Brad, now Faith? Why couldn't everyone just stay put?

Raven bit her lip, and she closed her eyes, confessing everything that had gone on since that afternoon, though she left out all of her childhood memories.

Once she finished talking about how Terra had called her from her Creative Writing tutorial, because of Bee-, both her friends were staring at her in horror. Not a trace of happiness was marked on their faces.

Finally, Terra spoke, "Okay, there's someone out to get us…"

"Tell me about it…" Raven muttered.

Terra continued, "I skipped my classes today too… I got a call from Thomas telling me that Brad hadn't come home last night,"

Bee's mouth dropped open, and Raven smiled lightly. "No, but did I tell you how Gar shoved me? Or did I forget to mention he kissed me?"

Bee stared at her friends in disbelief. "Yeah, you both have some serious explaining to do, and I want to hear everything!"

Raven and Terra looked at her, and once again in union asked, "Everything?"

* * *

**You know, I wasn't planning to kill off Jinx. It just… sort of happened. Wow…**

**I know this was short, but that's the way this chapter was written.**

**You have full permission to bash Kitten's head off.**

**And, if you want, bash or mourn Jinx.**

**Anyways... next chapter, if you'd like to know, is all about Faith. And bits of Robin.**

**Happy? XD I've been getting all these E-mails that are, like: "RAWR! I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEE OR TERRA, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO FAITH!"**

**It's rather amusing, actually.

* * *

**

**I thank, from the bottom of my heart, the following awesome people: ILUVBBRAE, Darkmagic101, Illegally Blonde, SushiChica, DarkSin, Tammy Tamborine, InkBlotted Chakra, iforgetmyname, Miracle of Miracles, PinkFlamingo44 (Lol, I love you too), rock'n'rollbitch, Raven's Faithful Sidekick, Shekron Kaizar, xxSassyActressxx, jjangel9325232, Valda (I adored your poem, by the way), Violetsnewo, AnimationWickedRaven, WickedWitchoftheSE, Iuz the Old, Rose Mage, TheDragonSaphira (I love Eragon!), audigirl (THANK YOU FOR THE LONG READ! I love long reviews! I'd love to be your online friend, lol), OOWT (Well… You can really murder Jinx anymore, now can you:D), darkangelchic, 24DeltaQuadrant, Arainia, kris, anonymouswriter, and FallingDarkAngel (-WAVES!- I'm off to read your stories!)**

**I read over all my reviews, and I just want to say: YAY ALL OF YOU! I love your comments! Please send more out! –Puppy dog pout- Please…?**

**I have a short poll…**

**1. Are you angry I killed off Jinx? Are you surprised I made her nice so suddenly? Was it too sudden?**

**2. Please tell me your favorite:**

**-Song**

**-Movie**

**-Color**

**-Band**

**-Artist**

**-Halloween creature/person (Such as vampire, goth, princess, ghost, hell-even a sexy catholic school girl if you want…)**

**3. Do you swear often?**

**4. And lastly… who do you hate more, Kitten or Mary Ann?

* * *

**

**I love your opinions. Please, please, please…**

**REVIEW! **

_**(I'M NOT EMO...)**_


	14. Sweet Sorrow

**College Life**

**By Rose**

**Jackalobe is back, bitches… rawr.**

**Miss me? You know you did… sort of…**

…

**Yeah, okay-**

**Disclaimer: I _DON'T _OWN THE TEEN TITANS! Or anything for that matter…**

**Dedication: To Roy, for making me the happiest girl alive.**

**Honorary Band: Nightwish (I love them so much)**

**Chapter Fourteen: Sweet Sorrow**

The loud bang reached Faith's ears, and she knew her rescuer-

_My Angel_

-was dead. She just felt it, as she lay on the cold and dirty red and white tiled floor. There was a single wool blanket beneath her, and nothing more. Blank, cracked, red-rust stained walls stared back at her whenever her green eyes passed over them. The ceiling dripped every once in a while, satisfying her thirsty throat whenever she needed liquid. (Despite the fact she had no idea what the liquid _was_)

_Oh I am so sorry, I could have saved you…I could have let you live, Galfore didn't need to send you… I am so sorry…_

It was what she really believed. That Jenny, the same Jinx that had had hurt her friends and had publicly spoken of her evilly, was an Angel. And not just any Angel, the Angel Galfore said he would send to her, whenever she in trouble. Wherever she was.

Tears leaked from her nearly lifeless green eyes, the same eyes she tried to keep open. That girl… with the distressed pink eyes and pale, ivory skin. With her sorrowful words, and comforting embrace. A choked sob escaped from Faith's throat, and she loathed herself for being captured again.

_Why again? Why is this happening to me? Did I do something wrong? Whatever it is, I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!_

"I'm so… sorry," she croaked, barely audible. Delirium from her illness had caused her wild hallucinations, and random flashbacks. It made her weak, sick, and ate up her body on the inside. Her cold hands clutched her arms tightly, and her eyes began to droop.

_So… tired…_ Faith moaned inwardly. Her last strength was growing thin, how long had it been since she had slept? Since she last laughed, or smiled?

It had been only been barely two days… but it felt like an entire lifetime for Faith. Every minute she felt time drag on, not giving her any sympathy whatsoever… The days were the worst. If she listened hard enough… so hard, her entire body tensed and rigid, she _thought_ she could hear birds, or the rustle of nearby trees, or a car passing by. And when she thought she could hear them, or even just _imagine_ them there… she screamed.

She let her voice rise as high as it could go, as loud as it could be, until she could imagine the birds singing louder, or the trees blowing harder. Or a car speeding faster to get help.

Anything to make her know, she wasn't alone.

_I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone I'm not alone -_

She forced her dry, cracked lips to form the same words, over and over… as though repeating them a thousand times would make it somehow come true.

Suddenly, startling Faith, the door began to unlock. Her eyes darted to the door, and she shivered.

_Please no…_

The door began to open, and her chest stung with fear. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping if she closed them tight enough, she could disappear. _If there is a god, I will… if anyone loves me, I will. _

But of course she didn't, and dread filled her as the door opened.

_**Things will be okay**_

Faith kept her eyes closed, hoping to pass it off as sleep.

**_Be hopeful Starfire…_**

Faith's numb, nearly naked body shivered, but not from cold. Not even from sickness, she didn't think so at least. It wasn't even fear… it was-

**_Don't ever stop._**

Faith. It was faith… things were going to be okay… be hopeful… something Galfore had told her on his deathbed.

Her grass green eyes opened bravely, clearing from their fog-like gaze, for a brief moment. Her mind was filled with distorted memories, as she heard a figure step towards her. Memories of two days ago. From the Night where she received a kiss from one of the people she adored most.

_(Loved)_

To the morning where she had gotten so ill confused

_(Lost)_

To the minute she heard the cruel words…

_(Confusion)_

To the moment she was captured…

_(Terror)_

And to the start of the slow end of her misery-

_(Fade)

* * *

_

**Flashback- (Short Biography Included) **

Faith Andrews was only sixteen when the person she loved more than anyone in the world died. All her life, she lived in a gorgeous home, in Switzerland, just outside of the large city of Bern. It was a crisp and cool, and beautiful area… with mountains so tall, they cast shadows for miles. A place where deer, elk, rabbits and many other animals were familiar to the land. She grew up in such a place, with cold seasons, even in the summer- where she and her older sister Kara **(A/N: It's a different name, but I happen to like it)**, younger brother Ryan, would leave their parents to travel to the warm islands of Barbados.

Kara Andrews couldn't be more different from Faith. Where Faith was patient, Kara was restless. Where Faith was kind and polite, Kara was wild and blunt. Faith was an empathetic, quiet girl. Kara was a born party animal and was rather self-centered.

She and Faith had never really gotten along. Faith had always been there, as a shoulder to cry on, to listen to Kara's problems or distresses, to be patient, and to help out. But Kara didn't know how to be a sister… or she just didn't want to be one back. Whatever the reason was, Faith gradually gave up the dream of being close with her sister.

But it didn't stop her from being a friend back to her sister.

Ryan Andrews… was an immature, self centered, obnoxious boy, with no intention of being more than an annoying brat to Faith or Kara. He was lazy and rude, so much that even Faith was short with him often. He was smart, though. In fact, supposedly, his IQ was off the chart, and was believed to be a genius. Faith did her best to be a good sister to him as well. Often she brought him food when she had noticed he had skipped a meal, or made him breakfast. She even, once or twice, took care of him when he was sick.

Faith never got a thank you, or any sign of affection for that matter, but it was moments when he was asleep, she would slip into his room quietly, and kiss his forehead. Just to let him know she still loved him, despite his efforts to make her life miserable. The only sign of love he ever showed her was whenever she brought a boy home. Ryan, much to her annoyance, made it his main goal to get that whoever that boy was _out_ of the house, and to make him _run_ out of the house… with absolutely no intention of coming back.

He often would ask Faith, to simply just stop dating, claiming she was, "Too innocent for any guy's appeal," Kara would often respond with a nod, and Faith would sigh, throwing her hands into the air in frustration, as her older sister would begin to reprimand everything too 'innocent' or 'prudish' in her personality or wardrobe.

The mother of the house was Adara. She was a true vision of beauty, with long black hair, deep green eyes, and a tall, slender figure. She was a ballet dancer, in her thirties and twenties, but stopped after she became a dangerous alcoholic. Vladimir, Faith, Kara, and Ryan's father, and she barely fought. In fact, they barely spoke to each other.

Adara's movements were shaky, her words often slurred and incomprehensible, but her intentions were usually calm and soothing. And for Faith, that was enough.

Faith, Kara, and Ryan's father… Vladimir Andrews, was a strict man, with simple ways and simple rules:

1. No dating until you were in College

2. Follow the same dress code you would follow as though you were in school. (Which was, basically: no tank tops, no miniskirts above the knees, no spaghetti straps, and no halter top, and so on and so forth…)

3. No crude music

4. No foul language

5. Parents are to be treated with respect

6. Curfew: 10:00 on the dot on weekends, and 9:00 on weekdays.

7. Dinner was at six o'clock, and if you did not show up, you were sentenced to a week without any TV.

8. And most importantly… All children must have intentions of attending College, and getting a respectable and important job.

Kara had broken every single on of these rules, and Ryan was a sworn rebel against nearly all of them. Faith was the only one who had stayed within boundaries lines (at least, to her parent's belief). It was strict, but Faith hadn't ever questioned them… not until her Uncle Galfore had requested that his sister, Adara Andrews, would send her children to visit him, in Barbados.

Right after he had made the request to Vladimir, the following week, when Kara was ten, Faith was nine, and Ryan was seven- they were all sent to the beautiful, exotic islands of Barbados… and continued to go every summer for six years.

It was he who taught Faith English, and it was he who pushed her to attend College in America. It was he who taught her to not depend of her unreliable sister, or her opinionated father, or her uncaring mother, or even her arrogant brother. It was he who showed her the beauty of things around her, living and inanimate… from the millions of stars, to an exotic red butterfly, to a single white rose.

He was her teacher, but also her friend. Galfore brought her out of her shy shell, and into a bright, incredible world.

Faith had always adored him, more than anyone in the world. He was her role model; she valued his opinion more than anyone else's. The site of him frightened or shocked almost everyone, with his broad, sturdy shoulders, tall stance, thick red beard, and scar across his right brightly colored green eye.

It was he who had changed her life for the better… and would change it for the worst all in an instant.

* * *

**(Three years ago…)**

Faith felt the familiar whooshing feeling in her stomach, as the plane began to glide down to land. The young girl next to her was listening to music loudly, and wouldn't take her eyes off the window, as the land to appear closer. The exotic islands peaked out from the clouds, and seemed to glow.

Despite the odd, sick sensation she was currently going through, Faith smiled.

She was back… her green eyes quickly followed her grin, and she mouthed the words to herself, 'I'm back.'

And she was. Just as the new violets began to peak out of the ground, as the warm breeze of summer blew throughout the trees, Faith Andrews would return to Barbados each summer.

She unbuckled her seatbelt eagerly, a strange feeling suddenly born in her chest. No more waiting for her sister to put on her make up, or no more waking her crabby brother up… this time she had her Uncle all to herself.

Faith Andrews smiled wider.

* * *

**(Present Time) **

The streets of eastside Jump City were dark with night's presence, and those walking about glanced nervously at each other, jumping at every sudden movement or noise. An uneasy silence filled the air, and twenty year old Lacy York kept her eyes down, trudging past all strangers and ally ways.

_Sarah said this street was the street full of screams…_ Her thoughts suddenly appeared inside her mind like a hushed whisper. _Sarah said this was the street where **they** like to prey on girls…_ Lacy ducked her shoulder length white-blonde hair into her face, as another stranger walked by her.

_**They**? Oh give me a break, all that crap is made up just to keep people away from walking in on drug trafficking… Screw Sarah, I'm hungry and it's a twenty minute drive to any other restaurant!_ Lacy snapped at her meek conscious, and shuddered. When did it get so cold? It was warm and sunny but three days ago!

_Stupid temperamental weather…_ Lacy griped moodily. It made her nervous to walk around this late at night, what if her roommate was right?

Usually, Sarah had their room stocked with food, so they wouldn't have to go out. She was a nerd, to say in the least, always studying or volunteering. But she was sweet and cared for Lacy, obviously. Though Sarah's caring disposition would almost always annoy Lacy, who usually accused Sarah of being a worry wart, Lacy missed her roommate. Sarah had gone back to her hometown in Oregon to attend a funeral for her grandmother, and wouldn't be back for a week.

_So here I am,_ Lacy thought, unhappiness glowing from her bright gray eyes. _Hungry as a starved animal and got my handy-dandy pepper spray in my sock just in case of…_

She wouldn't allow herself to finish that sentence. She approached the street, and look to her left.

_There are_ _no damn cars, why do I even bother looking?_ She wondered to herself, irritated with her caution. It was a habit, and every time she didn't do it, an annoying voice inside her head chided, 'You didn't look both ways!'

She scowled for no particular reason, and glanced back at her right. As she stepped into the street, she did a fast double take.

_Wasn't there a… a man there? An armored guy…?_ She thought, looking wildly around her.

Not a soul around here.

_I-… I could have sworn there was someone there!_

Shaking her head, she continued walking, occasionally throwing glances back behind her. As she turned to face forward, a choked gasp erupted in her throat, and she stopped abruptly. Two guys stared directly at her, hoods pulled over their heads, the shadows hiding their faces. They were about four yards away from her, and didn't move.

Lacy backed up, fear growing steadily. She turned to walk in a different direction, and the two stepped out and walked behind her. Her gray eyes widened, and she burst into a sprint, not sure where she was heading-just to get away from them. They began to run behind her, and she ran faster, picking up her feet as fast as should could, breathing heavily.

She turned a swift corner, and looked back to see if they were still following her. The stores and buildings had no lights on them. There was no grass or plants either. Not a sound or voice was heard around her, besides the sound of her feet hitting the street as she ran.

She looked back behind her, just as the two hooded men turned the corner, walking so silently and so slowly-it almost looked like they were gliding.

Lacy turned back to run, just as she ran into another tall, hooded person. She fell back with a yelp, landing on her back, and screamed, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

She tried to back up, and run-but the tall figure stepped on her chest lighted, pushing her breasts into her chest painfully. "Stay still…" he murmured. The two other hooded figures behind her pulled her shoulders to the ground.

"Until we're done with you," the one on her right added, snidely.

_Done with me?_ She whimpered inside her mind. The pain in her chest didn't numb, and she cried out for him to get off. He only put more weight on her, as the two others yanked her shoulders still.

"Slit her throat?" one of them croaked.

"Not yet," he answered, "Don't let her move…" The hood was still over his head, and somehow managed to hide his face, though he looked down at her easily. His voice wasn't familiar at all as well.

_I don't care if I know him or not, he is not doing ANYTHING to me! _

In a moment of bravery, Lacy shrieked as loud as she could, "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

The foot on her chest swiftly lifted and kicked her square in the jaw. Her mouth exploded with pain, and she whimpered, trying to wriggle out of the two men's tight hold on her shoulders. The Two only held her more tightly. She struggled, kicked, and shrieked, but still no sounds were heard around her. Helpless tears fell down her cheeks as she gave up.

The man showed no expression other than satisfactory. "You're very pretty," he said, somehow managing to make it sound like an insult. "Don't be scared," **(A/N: Under aged readers: I'm going into detail, it's not going to be pretty. I'd skip if you're not comfortable)**

Lacy clenched her fists as the two holding her down slipped off her coat and lavender blouse. The tall man, their leader she assumed, straddled her chest, and hung his face over hers. Still she couldn't see his face. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair. The way he touched her felt like a burn, but was tender. He traced a single finger across her soft cheek, and touched a tear that was sliding down from her right eye.

The man took out something from his pants pocket, and made a jerking motion with the hand that held it. A silvery red-stained blade popped out, and her took a lock from her hair, and cut it. He carefully placed it in his coat pocket, and turned back to her. He held his blade at her chest, and held the tip at the very middle. He added slight pressure, and Lacy winced. She had never been good with pain…

He lifted the knife. It left a small red dot in the middle of her chest. But it stung all the same. With a swift, sudden motion, he swung the blade across her chest. Lacy's gray eyes widened, and she expected the pain to burst horribly. **(A/N: Oh shit… I only just realized that 'Lacy' is actually spelled 'Lacey'… so if you see her name spelled either way, know that it's the same person… thank you!)**

Instead, her pink satin bra was shredded, and tossed aside.

Her jeans were pulled down, in a quick motion, and the chill air raised goose bumps on her arms and legs.

Her cotton pink underwear was removed next, sliding down her smooth legs-letting off a short burst of her scent. The man removed his hood, revealing a shockingly handsome face. His brown eyes stared into her frightened gray eyes.

The eyes of a person were always the first thing to attract her… and strangely enough, his sort of did. They were an earthy brown, shifty, but stared at her in a strange emotion. She couldn't see it, and she didn't understand why he was pulling his hood down.

_I've seen his face! I can identify him-…_

She understood. He was showing her his face, to tell her that she was never going to get the chance to identify him to the police…

He was going to kill her.

She heard him pull his pants down… Lacey closed her eyes, and waited for the pain to come.

And when it did, she let out such a scream of pure agony, it scared her. It was so helpless, almost like a child's fearful wail.

_I… I can't breathe…oh my god, OH MY GOD!_ She whimpered

She suddenly cried out desperately, as more pain exploded into her. But it was silent for one of the two hooded figures holding her down had suddenly shoved a dirty cloth suddenly into her mouth. Her breath was in pants, and it was hard to get through just her nose.

Sweat and tears pour down her chest, down her neck, down her chest. Each rapid movement was like a burst of pain shooting through her like a dash of fire.

_I'll never see my parents again- I'll never finish college, I'll never thank my family or my friends, I'll never get married, or have kids, or fall in love-_

She whimpered as the scent of blood reached her nose. _It hurts so bad… I think I'm… I think I'm bleeding, oh my god…I can't, it **hurts**…I can't breathe…_

And finally, like a sign of god, she passed out from the pain.

Moments later, the man stood, and zipped his pants back up, no expression showing on his face. But he leaned down, and whipped a fresh set of tears, leaking from her closed gray eyes.

"I'm done," he finally said, faced the two other hooded figures that were still holding her arms down. "Your turn,"

* * *

**One hour later**

Robin stared, beneath his the closure of his mask, in heavy malice as the one of the thugs dragged the girl into an alley way, like old trash. He didn't flinch, but his heart stung painfully.

_She didn't deserve to die_

Of course she didn't, but it… it was just another sacrifice he needed to make. Just another one that led him closer to Faith, wherever she was-

_**Dead**_

-or alive.

_She's alive, I know it_ He thought furiously, and he stared back at the three. One of them pulled out a cigarette, and turned to Robin's direction. Luckily enough, Robin had long been a master of hiding in the shadows, and was unseen. Automatically, Robin recognized him. Tall, good looking, and Asian, with long black hair held back in a pony-tail, and deep, shift brown eyes.

He left the shadows, and walked up to the three. "So look who Satan coughed up from hell," Robin ridiculed cockily. "Blade," he announced.

'Blade' looked up at him, and grinned. "RedX, welcome,"

Robin didn't return the smile. "Or shall I just call you Ryo… that is your name afterall."

Blade's smile didn't disappear, but a small one grew on Robin's, as he asked, "And what's this? You rape girls in your spare time?"

The two hooded men turned to face Robin, and Ryo's mouth twitched. "Maybe I do, X," he replied smoothly. "Quite entertaining, don't you think? These girls are so much more obedient than hookers…" he made a jerky movement with his wrist, and his switchblade suddenly appeared in his hand. "Besides… I like 'em young and fresh," Of course he referred 'fresh' to girl's who were still virgins.

Robin-RedX- smirked, and answered scornfully, "Only you would know, and look her! You've got your lackeys."

The two beside him still had their hoods up, but anger vented from them. The one on the left of Ryo's arm twitched toward his pocket, and Robin just stared at him. Probably to grab his dagger or gun, or whatever the hell they carried these days…

Ryo shrugged, "But of course you would know of being a lackey, wouldn't you… _my Robin_?"

Robin's cool, cocky composition fell apart instantly.

_So they **did** have Faith… no one else called him that other than her_

Ryo grinned. "Oh yes, we do have her with us. Does that leave your brain at rest? How many nights have you spent wondering, pondering where she might be? Dead? Alive? Raped?"

Robin stared at him, emotionless. "Two, in fact,"

Ryo chuckled at his response, "You see, that's the difference between you and me, X… you're blunt and honest… and I'm just a little more difficult to read," His brown eyes laughed at him, and he continued. "Because to live in this world… and to live with these kinds of people, you really shouldn't wear your emotions on your sleeve,"

Robin didn't say anything, as Ryo continued to laugh. After a few moments, he answered loud and clear, "No… Ryo… _Blade_, …the difference between us is that, I-," Quick as the change in wind, he pulled two daggers from inside his metal soled boots and flung them expertly at the two beside Ryo, and killed them instantly.

Robin bit back a flinch.

_I'm not the bad guy… **I'm not the bad guy**, **it's to save Faith**… _

Ryo didn't flinch, but his smiled disappeared and his laughter died.

Robin flicked his wrist, just as Ryo had done. Like magic, the bow staff appeared in his hands, and he extended it. He continued, "I did not choose to become a worthless servant to evil and crime… unlike you, one of the many weak and worthless who fall into temptation of being heartless,"

Ryo didn't speak, but fingered his switchblade. "…You want to know where she is, don't you?"

Robin stared. "I want to know where she is, and you will tell me,"

Ryo smirked, "Or what?"

"Or you die,"

"…Die huh?" Ryo shrugged, "So I die. Who cares?"

This time, Robin smiled. "And not only will you die, but that girl you just 'killed' yourself will die too,"

For the first time, Ryo looked alarmed, and Robin continued. "How long have you been watching her, Ryo? Admiring her, longing for her, wishing to hold her in your arms…?"

Dangerous malice glittered in Ryo's eyes, but Robin didn't stop. "Hmm, what was her name, Ryo? What was her major, what was her favorite food? How did she _taste_, Ryo?" his voice was taunting, and continued to mock Ryo.

"…_You bastard…"_ Ryo's words suddenly whispered out, glazed with hatred.

Robin laughed loudly, and pretended to lick his lips. "Did she taste **_suuuuucccccuuuullleeeent_**?"

Unexpectedly, Ryo lashed out, his dagger nearly slicing into Robin's shoulder, if Robin had not dodged to his left, a moment later. Robin moved left and right, as Ryo flung his blade, his fists, and even his feet at him. Both were near equal in Martial Arts skill, and so the battle was rather long and difficult.

The fight continued for minutes…

Robin swung the tip of his bow staff at Ryo's head, who ducked-just as Robin brought the other end of his bow staff into Ryo's recently ducked face. Ryo caught it, and swung it over him, throwing Robin over his shoulder.

Robin landed gracefully, and swung his leg out kicking Ryo's legs out. Ryo landed, and rolled away as Robin brought his fist crashing down where Ryo's stomach just had been, a second ago.

"What's the matter Ryo?" Robin growled, as he flung his bow staff into Ryo's jaw. "Nervous?"

Ryo snatched the bow staff with one hand, and pulled Robin closer to him, and with his left, slashed the armored uniform. It left a scratch across the chest.

Ryo kicked him back. "What's this really about Robin?" He ducked as Robin attacked him with his fists. "Are you really _that_ desperate to know where that girl is?"

Robin finally nailed him in the eye, just as Ryo kicked him back into the wall. He groaned as his head bounced off the brick. "You lousy hypocrite," he spat, but his head spun painfully, "Why don't we make this much simpler?"

Unexpectedly, he slammed grabbed Ryo, and flipped him around into the brick wall, his bow staff pressed against his throat hard. "And I'll use small words so you understand…" he mocked, his upper lip twitching in a look of obsession and hate. Ryo's brown eyes glared at him.

Robin glared back. "Tell me where Faith is, or I swear-I'll kill that girl-,"

"Lacy… okay? Her name is Lacy," Ryo spat.

Robin continued, "Tell me where the fuck Faith is or I'll tear _Lacy_ apart, piece by piece, and afterwards-shower you in her blood… because isn't that what you want?"

"If you touch her," Ryo's muffled voice barked, "I'll kill you, but not before killing that girl who you seem to be so _taken_ with,"

Robin loosened his grip on Ryo's throat slightly. "You are a very creepy guy, you know that? You are obsessed with the girl, you rape her, but you'd die for her? …Where do you see logic in that?"

Ryo smiled bitterly. "It's very simple, actually… whatever I want, I get… and whatever I want, I protect… it's perfect logic, really,"

Robin said nothing. After a few moments, he finally answered, "I won't touch her. Just tell me where Faith is,"

Ryo stared at him. He clutched his blade in his left hand, fingering it loosely. Suddenly, there was a moan.

Lacy was regaining conscious.

Ryo's eyes widened, and then narrowed. "Fine… she's at the old frap house, down past the woods, okay?"

Robin nodded, releasing him.

"…Why's this girl so special, Robin?" Ryo demanded, "What's she to you?"

Robin looked away, "Everyone has a weakness, Ryo…"

They departed from each other, no more words exchanged. Ryo was a part of a large and fairly well known gang, mostly local. They did jobs for people like Slade or Blood (the president, and starter of major drug dealing corporate). He had been a part of it since he was thirteen, and had many different jobs…

He was a messenger, a delivery man, an assassin, and a drug dealer all in one.

Unknowingly, Lacey had sparked his interest when she accidentally tripped him. Just as he was about to pull out his switchblade (Since, at that time, he was in a horrible mood, and not ready to deal with stupid women...) she had gasped, those magnificent gray eyes of hers widening in shock,and had apologized loudly, helping him up.

It was the first time any female had willingly touched him.

And as he watched her, she continued to intrigue him...

That's what made her his obsession.

Robin, however, was linked to Slade- one of the most dangerous men in the country. Since he was sixteen, Robin had been forced to be his apprentice… taught to steal, assassinate, and torture all who Slade assigned… women, children, elderly…

Robin shut his eyes tighter, as he walked silently into the shadows.

Where he was doomed to stay, for the rest of his life.

* * *

…**You know what? I give you full permission to bash me, for not updating quick enough. I have no real reason, other than stupid personal crap… so go ahead.**

**Go crazy.**

**But I'll still love you all! (So, HA!)**

**A friend of mine got reported for answering reviews, so for the love of all that is holy, DON'T ANSWER REVIEWS!**

**NONE OF YOU!**

**JUST DON'T!**

**:) Hope you all have a pleasant Turkey Day!**

**Oh, and the next chapters will be about Faith and Robin… much will be revealed!**

**(And if you didn't guess it, there MIGHT be a small creepy/demented romance between Lacey and Ryo. Nothing big, this is mostly Robin/Star focused on the next few chapters…)**

**All my fun, fluffy love-**

**;-)**

**-Authoress, Jackalobe**


	15. Touched By Light

**College Life**

**By Jackalobe**

**Disclaimer: Get it through your thick cheap gel lathered heads… I don't own the Teen Titans or the lyrics to I'm Still Here (which is owned by The Goo Goo Dolls) or the lyrics to Since You Been Gone (which is owned by Kelly Clarkson). Nor will I ever own them.**

**So go shove it up your ass… (Grumbles to self)**

**Dedication: To all the Authors on my Favorite's list.**

**You guys are awesome.**

**And I also dedicate this to… Iuz the Old and Audigirl. I dedicate this chapter to Iuz the Old, because your reviews always stick out among the rest. I highly value your opinion, and I thank you for the reviews that always make me smile. **

**I dedicate this chapter also to Audigirl because… well…**

**Check out this song she wrote me: XD…**

_(Just imagine this with the melody to 'itsy bitsy teeny weenie yellow polka dot bikini') _

There was a...

short and lovely  
tax free employee  
from Tennessee...

she had a monkey and a donkey  
and wanted a turkey...

she lived in...

the land of the free  
and had a college degree,  
she was caffeine-free  
and had a Ph.D...

But I am afraid  
that if she was me,  
I would disagree,

for she wanted to move to D.C.  
and force-feed poor Rose Marie **Me**

So pardon me,  
For I oversee  
I was acting like a chimpanzee,

For with all the geeks  
and all the freaks,  
I wound up misspeak

so please forgive my physique,  
I've got a new technique...

We'll play hide-and-seek  
cheek-to-cheek  
by the Chesapeake...

so to speak...

With a fiddle-de-dee  
and under lock and key,  
will remain me!

**XD! Love it. (Tha Sidekick: It looks like you've got some rivalry… OH EM GEE!)**

**Author's note: ****Okay, so last chapter was… a bit graphic and frightening perhaps. Some people had that reaction. Just letting you know, I will be doing a little more of that, and I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.**

**Please note that I changed this to M rated.**

**Hint… hint…**

**(Cough, LEMONS, cough)**

**(Cough, SWEARING, cough)**

**(Cough, _PROFANITY_, cough)**

**:-) Heed my warnings please!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Touched by Light**

**(Three years ago…)**

Faith felt the familiar whooshing feeling in her stomach, as the plane began to glide down to land. The young girl next to her was listening to music loudly, and wouldn't take her eyes off the window, as the land to appear closer. The exotic islands peaked out from the clouds, and seemed to glow with sunlight and heat.

Despite the odd, sick sensation she was currently going through, Faith smiled.

She was back… her green eyes quickly followed her grin, and she mouthed the words to herself, 'I'm back.'

And she was. Finally, just as the new violets began to peak out of the ground, as the warm breeze of summer blew throughout the trees, Faith Andrews would return to Barbados each summer.

She unbuckled her seatbelt eagerly, a strange feeling suddenly born in her chest. No more waiting for her sister to put on her make up, or no more waking her crabby brother up… this time she had her Uncle all to herself.

Faith Andrews smiled wider.

It didn't take long to find her Uncle Galfore. Once she left the plane and wandered into the bustling airport, she immediately found her Uncle's tall, sturdy self.

"Uncle Galfore!" She cried, waving her arms in the air. A grim expression was on his face, set in a deep thinking position… until he saw her. A grin grew on his face quickly, and within a few large strides he gathered her up in a huge hug. Passing people smiled at the scene, or were too busy greeting loved ones to notice.

"Hello my darling!" he exclaimed as they pulled away. He tucked her hair back behind her ears lovingly, and smiled. "How was your flight?"

She grinned, her green eyes radiating joy. "It was just like floating with the clouds… you cannot tell you're moving at such a high speed!"

He smiled, nodding at her slightly poetic description. With Faith, almost everything was poetic or dramatic.

"So no Kora or Ryan this time, eh?" Galfore asked casually, as two of his butler's picked up Faith's suitcases. His red-haired niece nodded, and she fiddled with her hair until it came out of its bun.

"Yes, I suppose so…" she answered. Both stared at each other, both trying to look a little unhappy at the fact that neither Kora nor Ryan was here… both failed miserably.

They grinned at each other, and both shouted, "Yes!" in triumph. Faith giggled in delight, "This is absolutely glorious! Now we can perform any activity we want! We could go horse back riding without having to hear Kora complain, or Ryan suffer from allergic symptoms, or we could go sailing out in the vast ocean, without Ryan moping or Kora complain, or we could-!"

Galfore let out large belly laughs, and shoved Faith lightly. "Take a breath, child, you'll suffocate,"

She obeyed, but didn't stop beaming. "Maybe I could slumber outdoors alone?" she asked hopefully, "The entire visit?" Kora and Ryan both shared a passion for despising the outdoors… but Faith adored the feeling out being outside, especially at night.

Galfore nodded at his niece, "Sweetheart," he began as he held open the door to his stretch limo for her, "On this visit, you can do anything you want,"

* * *

**(Present Time)**

Lacey's gray eyes opened slowly, her thick lashes daintily following. She was wet… she was cold… she was in horrible pain.

And it was raining.

Gloriously raining, washing away all the fear miraculously.

She felt around her, discovering she was lying on something extremely hard and uncomfortable. It was also wet and cold. Shivering, she blinked slowly. Moments later, she remembered what happened.

Sadness clouded her stormy gray eyes, and the pain somehow seemed to grow.

_No hope._

Her wet blonde hair was sprawled about her head, and, surprisingly, no tears fell. But she was in pain… not like hours ago, the terrifying stabs of physical pain shooting through her abdomen and to her chest and forehead. It was still there, but not so extreme. It didn't overwhelm her.

She couldn't remember where she was. She didn't recognize it. It was night… cloudy, raining, and cold. That's all she could recognize, but she could remember what _had_ happened.

_No hope._

Her heart began to beat faster, and the hairs on her arms stood as an icy breeze blew through her hair.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud, feeling delirious. "…Am I drugged?" She didn't understand who she was asking, was it herself? Or someone else?

It was as though someone was watching her…

Always watching her.

Closing her eyes, she let out a whimper. "If you are there," she murmured, half to herself, half to the air, "I am very cold, and would like a blanket. A coat would… suffice,"

No answer, but the strangely comforting sounds of the rain, against the concrete ground.

"Please," she added quickly, and felt a strange sense of held in laughter from around her. She didn't know why, but this made her feel a bit happier.

At least she wasn't alone.

_So what exactly happened to me… and can I escape? _She had been attack, raped, almost killed… and kidnapped? She smiled, thinking of how 'Lifetime-Movie-Material' this was…

Her heart ached… her mom loved to watch Lifetime. Her mom…

Reality slapped her in the face, and Lacey's smile slowly disappeared. She lay in darkness and pain, whimpering occasionally… maybe the person who was watching her would take pity on her?

It seemed to not be working, but she soon couldn't stop herself. The pain was so… hot, so blunt… so… there! Everywhere! Her thighs her, her hips, her entire middle section felt sore and bruised… her head ached with a head ache, and her arms and legs were freezing.

But she wasn't naked… she still had her underwear and someone had put her jeans back on, though they were probably the source of the blood scent she smelled so strongly. _My shirt…? Bra?_ She remembered how they were shredded… but she was covered with something. Curiosity took hold, and she forced herself to sit up. The pain strangely went down as she sat up.

_A blanket!_

Somehow this seemed absolutely hilarious to her, and she burst out laughing… "Oh nevermind," she called, between fits of laughter, "You've already given me one-," she couldn't finish it, she was laughing too hard.

Shrieks of laughter echoed around her, and she threw back her head, laughing, cackling, giggling, snickering… she began to loose her breath, and she gasped… and laughed some more.

_I'll never finished college_

She laughed harder, clutching her sides as though someone were tickling her.

_I'll never get married_

"Hahahahaha, oh my god, hahahaHAHAHAHAHA!"

_I'll never see my parents ever again_

Her laughter grew louder… and louder… her throat began to ache, and tears stung her eyes…

_I'm going to die_

Tears fell, and she laughed, "Hahaha... I'm… I'm going to die…ha…haha…" Hysterical laughter continued… and slowly, slowly her chest began to heave… laughter slowly turning to whimpers… sobs began to rack her, and she let out a soft wail, "I'm… I'm going to die,"

More sobs came, and she held her head in her arms, gently rocking herself back and fourth, weeping. "I'll never see my friends…"

More tears leaked from her sad gray eyes, "I'm never going to see Paris, or go to the White House,"

She sniffed, and tried to stop crying without success. Her eyes burned as more tears fell. "I'll never even get a first kiss," Lacey had always liked to fantasize about getting a first kiss… an intimate, devastatingly romantic, Kodak-picture-perfect-first kiss.

Lacey suddenly heard someone walking towards her, but she knew it wasn't a rescue. She tried to stop herself from crying once more, and wiped her nose on the edge of a blanket.

She glanced at the person walking towards her, not sure whether to be scared or not. He was attractive, Asian American… dangerous looking, with a blade in his hand. Instantly, she remembered who she was.

"Hi," she whispered, her lower lip trembling. He didn't say anything back, but looked at her… just stared at her, unblinking… Sadness seemed to cross his brown eyes… or was it mock pity?

He kneeled beside her, and she didn't move her eyes from his. A cold breeze passed, bring more freezing rain. There was still silence… and they stared at each other.

Finally, she moved, wiping her nose on the blanket, and she tucked strands of hair behind her. "Are you going to kill me?" she wondered aloud, staring at the blade in his hand. "I don't want you to,"

He smiled at her, "Then I won't," He put the blade away into his boot, and relief poured over her.

It startled her to hear his voice, and even more that he was smiling at her. Not smirking, not smiling wickedly… smiling an actual genuine smile. Before she could stop herself, she smiled back.

_Lacey you idiot! Stop smiling her tried to kill you! HE RAPED YOU! Stop smiling! HATE HIM! WANT TO KILL HIM!_

But she didn't want to kill him… and she didn't stop smiling, although she did make it fade a little. Rain drops got caught in her eyes, and she blinked. "Can I know your name?" she asked, softly.

He shook his head, and she glanced down, breaking the staring contest. She looked down to see if the blanket was covering all of her, and it was. She was sitting cross legged, leaning against the wall, and he was right in front of her, kneeling down. There was no sound other than the rain, the thunder, and their soft breathing. And the pain was dying down…

Ryo smiled at her still, and cupped her chin, bringing it closer it his face. His breath was hot against hers, and before she knew what was happening, he was kissing her gently. The world faded, and all there was, was her and him… kissing. Her eyes widened quickly… and closed. Warmth somehow spread into her body but…

…_This is not supposed to be what a first kiss is like…_

But she continued to kiss him anyway, wrapping one hand around his neck, and let him carry her away from the alley… away from the earth… away, in his arms.

_I should be running… but how can I leave, when I can't bear to ever open my eyes? For the first time in a long time… I feel so… so…_

The kiss continued, feverishly, and they pulled away just to breathe.

_How can something so wrong… feel so ...wonderful?_

* * *

Miraculously… light came, through all the horrible darkness. The clouds disappeared… the rain went away, and the sun came out, flowing through the windows of Jump City University College Students. 

A ray of sunlight passed over Raven Black's face… and she slowly opened her eyes. "Hey," she greeted roommate's her empty bed and worry blossomed in her chest. Her memory went over last night, and she rubbed her sleepy eyes.

She, Bee, and Terra had exploded with secrets last night… confessing practically everything, listing all their worries, all their fears, everything that had gone on with them.

_Of course, everything besides the bloodlust_ Raven thought to herself, feeling ashamed and a glimmer of self pity.

Faith was their main topic, however. It was just so weird… I mean, it seemed like everyone was out to get them all! _Damn you drama…_ Raven grumbled inwardly. It just wasn't fair how people _liked_ drama. They liked to hear it, see it, read about it, even dreamed about experiencing it! A sickened feeling began to grow in her stomach, and she buried herself deeper into her floppy pillow.

_Faith… Fay… Star…_

What if they never found her? Terra and Bee shared the same fear as her… but she just couldn't accept it. They had to find Faith!

Raven knew she wasn't dead… she knew Faith wasn't in a ditch somewhere, or in some alley… but then why hadn't she called?

What if she couldn't? She's still probably sick…

Possibilities flashed in her mind, and she closed her eyes. She hated that empty bed… it symbolized nearly everything agonizing her…

_Besides Gar and Mary Ann… that stupid pole dancing slut-whore…_

And of course, her lackeys, Sex Kitten and Jinx the Pink Minx. How could people be so… so… cruel? So self obsessed and… so horrible?

Raven opened her eyes, and stared at the empty bed, with an empty heart. "I miss you," she confessed, her violet eyes wet with depressed tears.

"And I'm going to kick your ass for worrying me so much when we find you,"

She smiled to herself slightly, and whispered, "That I can promise you, Fay-babe,"

* * *

Bee woke with a start once she heard Terra close the bathroom door behind her. Sitting up, she looked around, blinking her honey-brown eyes slowly. The room was sunny… and warm… 

She remembered last night.

And all she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and cry.

Instead, she forced herself to laugh at her unhappiness, and hopped out of bed, pulling down her boxer shorts, and throwing off her dirty white pajama t-shirt.

"I need some tunes… and coffee," she groaned, turning on the radio.

_But since you been gone…_

"Hell yeah!" Bee cheered, brushing out her thick, sleep battled hair. She looked out the window and saw a bright blue sky. It gave her hope. So she began to sing, "_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah. Thanks to you, now I get, I get what I want… Since you been gone,"_

Inside the bathroom, Terra danced lightly to the music as she showered. Jealousy blew threw her quickly as she listened to Bee sing, but she let it go.

So what if her friend had a better voice than her?

Suddenly the bathroom door flung open, and Bee hopped in, grabbing eye liner. "_You had your chance, you blew it! Out of sight, out of mind,"_

The door shut again, and Terra glared after it. "Yeah? WELL I'M PRETTIER!" she shouted after her.

Laughter echoed from the other room.

"_Shut your mouth, I just can't take it_

_Again and again and again and AGAIN!"_ Bee finished dramatically, holding her brush like a microphone.

She stared at herself in the mirror, gathering confidence as she stared at herself. "You don't need him," she announced proudly. "He's a cheap, sleazy, bastard,"

Bee continued, narrowing her eyes. "And that pink haired slut can go fuck herself, and so can whoever took Faith. They all suck! Beastboy too,"

Her reflection said nothing back, and offered no comfort or support.

Bee studied herself in the mirror, slowly. She didn't like what she saw in the mirror, as much as she tried to. The same question popped up… what did Jinx have, that she didn't? Was she prettier? Thinner?

Bee felt her stomach. She wasn't fat… and people called her beautiful…

Tears stung her eyes. "Enough Bee! You don't need any of them!" she told herself off, angrily. "Don't cry, just… get over it,"

"Hey, Bee?"

Bee jumped, startled. She glanced at Terra, who was at the door, a sad look on her face. Bee stared at her, sniffing. "What?"

Her friend sighed, "It's not like you can't cry anymore,"

_Since you been gone…_

Bee stared at the floor, "I know that," she snapped, but her voice cracked halfway. Almost immediately, Terra's arms were around her, and Bee felt her chest shake. "I know, I know…" she repeated to herself, and Terra hummed softly.

_I can breathe for the first time…_

"It takes time to get over him, Diva," The blonde haired girl reminded gently.

Bee nodded, "I know… it's just… a part of me really wants to, and this other part wants me to just go run into his arms, and hug him,"

"It takes time," Terra repeated. "But you'll get over him,"

* * *

Gar stared at his friend with mixed feelings of worry and awkwardness, as he puked into the toilet. It was making the room smell rancid… and Gar felt sick to his stomach just hearing it… something was definitely wrong with Victor. This was no hangover. 

Gar knocked on the bathroom door frame, even though the door was wide open. "Hey big guy? You okay in there?"

Victor groaned, wiping his face with a paper towel. "I feel like shit, man… I had the most freaky ass dream last night… I mean, I'm pretty sure it was a dream," He coughed, spitting into the toilet. His dark skinned face was shiny with sweat.

"Actually," he paused, blinking slowly, "I don't think it was a dream… it was too real,"

Gar patted his back somewhat comfortingly, but his expression was grim. He handed Victor a bottle of water, and another paper towel. "Relax man, just chill out for a while… I'll make you something to eat, and I'll call your professor, you're way too out of it to go anywhere,"

His friend smiled slightly, leaning against the bathroom wall. "Thank you, mother,"

Gar smirked, and dialed the number to Victor's architect Professor… and then his History of Mechanics Professor. Moments later her returned, "I can pick up your assignments and stuff if you like… they both said that it wasn't going to be brutal if you missed class today,"

Victor nodded, wincing as the nausea returned. His face paled, and he turned back to the toilet, puking up a storm again.

Coughing, spitting, and sweating, he stopped vomiting after a while. "Gar?" he mumbled.

His friend cleared his throat, sighing. "So Vic, how long have you been on them?"

Victor blinked, confused. "…On _what_?"

"Hallucinogens… you're suffering a bad reaction to a dose of it… whoever you got it from had no idea what they were doing," Gar explained slowly, his voice empty.

"…What the hell are you talking about? I've never taken drugs in my life!" Victor snapped, offended. "Who do you think I am? Some sort of freak?"

Gar flinched, and closed his eyes. "No," he said firmly, "But there isn't a doubt about it, dude, you were drugged,"

With difficulty, Victor sat up. "Gar… I'm serious here, I've never done shit like that-,"

"Hey, I believe you," Gar answered quickly, nodding his head. "But I've seen this happen before; I'm positive that's what's wrong with you."

There was a silence, and Victor leaned against the cabinet again. "…Do I need to go to the hospital?" he asked, a little fearfully. Gar shook his head, "No, it'll pass,"

"Good," Victor whispered, relief filling him from head to toe. He stared at Gar for a while. His friend seemed to be… distant. Not so happy and good natured. "Hey Gar?"

Gar turned to him, startled. "Yeah?"

"Who did you see this happen to?" Victor asked, his brows furrowed.

Gar shrugged, "I, um… I sort of used to do that kind of stuff…"

Victor stared at him, silent.

"But I don't anymore,"

Victor nodded in understanding, but furrowed his eyebrows. There was a long pause. Victor was still silent, but a smile suddenly grew on his face as he studied his friend's face. "Gar…"

Gar looked back, staring at his friend. "Yeah?"

Victor laughed, pointing at Gar's hair. "I just noticed! You _de-greened_ your head! It's brown!" It was true; the once green nest of hair was now a dark chocolate brown.

Gar laughed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, green was a little too… freaky, I like this hair color better,"

Victor laughed again, and Gar wrinkled his nose. "Dude, brush your teeth, you smell worse than your gym socks,"

Chuckling, Victor flushed the toilet, and stood up shakily. "Yeah, my breath's like a mixture of puke and peppermint…"

He stopped, his eyes widening. "Peppermint… Gar! Listen to me!" Gar stared at him again, "What's wrong now? Are you okay?"

Victor shook his head, "No… No, Gar… it was Jinx, she gave me a piece of gum-,"

He fell silent, but Gar understood. "Oh shit… man…" He sighed, blinking back at Victor. "Do you know what you and she… did…? After she gave it to you?"

Victor nodded slowly, "Yeah… Yeah I know,"

Gar winced, "Did you…?"

Victor nodded dumbly.

Gar sighed, "And did Bee…?"

Victor nodded again, growing more and more crestfallen.

Scratching his brown hair, Gar scowled. "Damn, life's a bitch…"

* * *

Leaving his Criminal Justice class, after going through a tough quiz, Robin felt the warm sunlight kiss his skin. He didn't let it faze him even for a moment, although he was grateful for the lack of rain. He slipped his black sunglasses on, and tucked his hands into his jean pockets, trying to blend in with everyone around him. 

But he didn't blend in with the happy, sober college students. Half were paired up into couples, and the other half were laughing with their friends, or talking on their phones. He was nothing like any of them… instead, he felt distant and cold. People glanced at him and were intimidated; he could read it in their faces. Even seniors, or drunken frap boys were afraid of him.

Maybe it was the way everyone who glanced at him immediately looked down… or the way his eyes had dark shadows underneath them, and yet her remained alert and calm… or the way he answered everything with a cool, composed, deadly attitude.

Even his professors were anxious around him.

Walking past a Starbucks, caught a glimpse of his reflection, and what he saw brought a sting to his chest, and made him stop dead… staring at himself. He looked so… different. His pale, unblemished skin looked almost ghost like. Almost icy. His black hair no longer stood in every direction, instead hung in his face.

Robin ran his fingers through in, and caught no tangles. That was a first...

But it wasn't his skin or his hair that frightened him… it was everything else. He walked, talked, stared, like Slade… he had even started to think like him! Referring to his close friends as weaklings in his mind, more than often.

And yet, he was nothing like him. Slade was Robin's enemy. Slade had killed his parents. Slade was responsible for Tucker's death, and Chelsea's insanity… he was responsible for Faith's disappearance.

Everything wrong in Robin's life was Slade's fault.

Shaking himself, he walked on, trying without success to ignore people's fearful faces. They were afraid of him, because he… he somehow _fit_ the typical description of the thugs' downtown… of the perverts, thieves, rapists, murderers…

He **wasn't** the bad guy. It wasn't his fault people died. He… he had no choice.

If his Mother had known what he would have grown up to be nothing but a low life assassin… he couldn't imagine her distress. Robin closed his eyes, and turned to head for the park.

But he was nothing like Slade. He would never be anything like that insane murderer… who killed without guilt.

Robin sighed, his visible breath like a white fog swirled around him. He missed Faith. He missed her voice, her laughter, her cute antics, her beauty, her…

He caught himself before he said more than he meant. He remembered something Slade had once told him long ago… no weaknesses allowed. **(A/N: Cough, go read Valda's story, Cough)**

_Past the park was the cemetery… past the cemetery was the woods… and in the woods, somewhere, had to be Faith._

"Everything I have done… everyone I have killed," Robin said to himself, the feeling of confusion overwhelming him.

"Everyone I have killed… I killed just to…" he paused. Everyone one he had killed, he killed just to bring him one step closer to being free… every person he killed he didn't kill in spite, or in anger. He killed them because if he didn't give them a painless death, Slade would give them a long, sufferable death.

Robin looked around him, watching the wind blow burgundy, golden, and green leaves all around him. As usual, he was alone. Always alone.

He walked on, reflecting on the past days… when Raven had called him, sobbing and scared… crying about how Faith had disappeared…

He had figured out what happened as soon as he heard her cry... and hung up. Slade was screening his calls; it was possible Slade knew that Robin knew Faith was missing.

"So I had stepped on her heart all for nothing…" he smiled bitterly. All those things he said to her… he hadn't meant a word of it. All except to stay away from him.

That had been truer than anything he had ever said.

"Because I was destined to have no friends,"

Robin sadly remembered his best friend Tucker… who had tried to help Robin out, who had slowly figured out what had happened…

It was a cruel thing, not being about to tell your best friend about the truth of what happened to his parents, but Tucker had discovered everything, all by himself.

So Slade had killed him for it, before Tucker could get help. Robin should have known it would happen, he probably could have stopped it--… but it was a foolish hope.

Slade had slit Tucker's throat-but that wasn't all. Chelsea had known about Robin too… Tucker had told her a lot too.

So after slitting Tucker's throat, Slade brought him to Chelsea's apartment… and cut open his chest and stomach... poured the blood onto Chelsea's bedroom door while she was at dance class… plucked out Tucker's blue eye balls… cut up his arms, hands, fingers… scattered the body parts all over her bed, her floor… threw blood on her walls-

Oh but wait, Slade didn't do any of that.

He forced Robin to do it.

Tears silently fell from Robins eyes. He remembered Chelsea's screams… as he walked down the road, away from the danger… Chelsea's horrible, deafening, blood curdling screams of, "OH MY GOD, _NOO!_"

He kept walking, but cried as he did.

Tucker… his best friend…

And if Robin hadn't killed him, his entire school would be blown up… and Tucker would have died anyway. But not in school, no… Slade would personally kill Tucker… and make Robin watch the entire thing.

"Every person I killed…everyone-…" Robin slowly began. He couldn't fit his anguish into words. He couldn't… _describe_ any of it!

He had set up his own death to escape Slade. Everything was perfect… the train he was supposed to be on blew up. His name was even on the death list… but he hadn't been on. However, a guy who looked almost identical to him was… but not him.

So he ran, across the country, to get a degree in criminal justice… to become a professional and help stop Slade. Of course, many FBI agents were after Slade… and after Robin too.

So he decided to lay low for a while… go to college, get a degree, get a job…

And then of course kill Slade.

Because revenge had always been a top priority for him… ever since he was a little kid. If some kid made him cry, he would spend hours thinking about how he should get back at the kid.

And now, if someone killed his friend, he'd just have to kill that someone.

Eye for an eye.

But then he met Gar, and Victor, and Terra, and Bee, and Raven, and… and he met Faith.

It's funny how people can just change your life completely… some days he had so much fun with Faith and his friends that he completely forgot about Slade, and about Tucker, and Blade, and… everything.

But of course, reality had to show up, and ruin his life once more… snatching up everything he had cared for once again, just when he was beginning to trust fate again.

Robin glanced around him, more tears falling. Anger began to boil inside him… horrible hatred, twisting, burning inside him… the bloodlust growing inside him.

Slade's blood… Blade's blood…

Robin grinned wickedly, as he imagined Ryo's horrified expression, if he cut Lacey's throat-…

….

A choked scream grew in his throat. He _was_ exactly like Slade.

Barely a second later, he found himself screaming everything he had always wanted to scream….

"_EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE IS BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU, YOU, YOU, **FUCKING** **YOU**!"_ He screamed into the empty woods, the dead leaves falling crimson all around him… falling like blurred drops of blood.

"_ALL BECAUSE YOU FORCED ME TOO! ALL BECAUSE I HAD NO CHOICE!_"

Silence, never ending silence… never any answers.

"**_I'M NOT THE BAD GUY! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL ANYONE!"_** No one was around him, and if they were, Robin didn't care. The sun shined on, as though mocking his gruesome attitude.

He panted his breathing growing ragged and wild. He screamed once again, "_SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DIE… NONE OF THEM SHOULD HAVE DIED… WHY DO THEY ALL HAVE TO DIE? DID THEY DO SOMETHING WRONG? WHAT DID THEY FUCKING DO?_"

…

"_WHAT DID **I** EVER FUCKING DO?"_

He hadn't done anything, but love. He had loved his friend Tucker, and his friend Chelsea, who were like siblings to him. He had loved his parents, he had…

He still cared for Faith; he still needed her to stay in his life.

After minutes of just glaring all around him, calming down, making himself breathe easier-…Robin pulled his gun from the inside of his boots, and pulled bullets out from his pockets. He reloaded the gun, and placed it back into his boot. Up his left sleeve was his bow staff… at his belt were two daggers.

He had once promised that he wouldn't let Slade kill Faith.

Robin walked on, a deadly, vacant expression on his face.

He intended to keep that promise.

* * *

**Robin can't always be the hero, so there. –Sticks out tongue-**

**WANTED: Reviews! Reviews that aren't two words long!**

…**Please?**

**Also… if you are bored, and want me to update… instead of complaining to me, you must read:**

**(And I mean EVERYONE)**

**Stage Presence- Aeris9919**

**Brilliantly written, a great read! She's a very talented authoress, and I love the story. A good Starfire/Robin, if you crave more.**

**No Weaknesses Allowed- Valda**

**It's just awesome… very, very well written, and it's completed! A great read, if you crave Starfire/Robin, forbidden love.**

**Kind Ice: Playing it on Both Sides- D-I-WaRrIa**

**Okay, if you are a hard core RedX/Starfire fan like yourself, than this is the story for you. Amazingly written, D-I-WaRrIa is one of my favorite authors on this site.**

**The White Rose- Jessemudflap**

**BB/Raven galore, along with Starfire/Robin. I can't get enough of this story, it is so awesome.**

**Circles- Ochako107**

**One of the best High School stories I have ever read. The best thing about it… is that it doesn't include a ton of romance, and it's still one of the best high school stories I have ever read. Very realistic, very cool.**

**And if you skip this story, just because of its lack of a ton of romance, I will kick sand in your face. :-)**

**The Things Raven Sees- Post**

**Post writes very well. (That's an understatement) But before I start gushing like a fan girl, please read his/her works. Very interesting, very sad, very funny. Not exactly romantic, but very Raven.**

**Thank You for the Venom- Emmery**

**Emmery is amazing, her entire fics are unbelievably good. Oh, but it is a Robin/Raven, and get ready… Slade/Starfire! (She does a really good job with that pairing) Emmery is another favorite author, I encourage people to read her works!**

**And of course:**

**ALL the stories by SushiChica and ALL the stories by Queen-Of-Azerath.**

**Why? Do you even need to ask? Both are amazing writers, and their stories are some of the best on fanfiction. Very down-to-earth, exciting, dramatic, lustful, tragic, and romantic, and full of action, and good humor. :-)**

**So don't complain to me, if you want me to update, I've just given you plenty to read!**

**And if you need more, than just go on my favorites… there are plenty of you to read there!**

**Thanks for all your support! Hope this was a satisfying update for now!**

**And here's a little secret: It's winter vacation where I live, so updating will be pretty easy!**

**I wish you all a happy Christma-Hannu-Kwanza-kah!**

**And a Joyous New Year!**

**-Rose**


End file.
